New Viking: Infinity Crisis
by Optimus524
Summary: The New Vikings had just saved the universe from the madness of Loki, Hiccup and Astrid are beginning a relationship, Hiccup's mother has returned, but everything is not well. Now the Earth is under the threat of alien invasion and the New Vikings are the only ones that save the world again.
1. The Private War of Viggo Grimborn

In a dark and gloomy castle sat a man with a calculative look, a black beard and scars on the right side of his neck. He was wearing armour which bore a symbol of a fixed and around his shoulders he wore a red cape.

Standing next to a holographic display was a more muscular man with a small goatee. He was also in armour, but he acted more as a bodyguard than anything else and looked at the other man with resentment.

The holographic displays showed a picture of the Night Fury. "Night Fury, identity unknown, team leader of the New Vikings. His armour incorporates Arc Reactor and the Repulsor technology, you've designated his threat level as high," said the muscular man.

Then an image of Captain. "Richard Keatson, a.k.a. The Captain. He has enhanced strength and speed and armed with a shield made of both adamantine and vibranium, his threat level is medium."

An image appeared of Wasp. "Rachel Thorston, a.k.a. The Wasp. She's a meta-human with the ability to change size, flight and bios stings. You register her threat level as low."

An image of Ant-Man appeared and then changed into Giant-Man. "Terry Thorston, a.k.a. Ant-Man a.k.a. Giant-Man. Unlike his sister, his powers come from the equipment on his body and he too was able to change size and his helmet allows him to communicate with insect life forms. You register his threat level as medium, due to the fact that he is as smart as his sister."

The image then changed to Astrid. "Astrid Thordotter. She is from the mystical world known as Asgard, daughter of the Thunder God Thor. She herself has superstrength and possesses a mystical battleaxe of an unknown metal called Glamdring. Upon contact with this battleaxe she is capable of reducing lightning, rain and able to control the wind and also gives her the ability of flight. You register her threat level as extreme."

The image then changed to Toothless. "Toothless, is an artificial intelligence with a robotic chassis comprised of adamantine and vibranium. His AI intelligence is able to adapt to any situation that he might find himself in and his armour possesses the same capabilities as Night Fury. His threat level is also extreme."

The image then changed to Hunter. "Eric Eretson, a.k.a. Hunter. He is human and carries a bow with access to a variety of weaponised arrows. Here threat level is low."

Then Captain Marvel appeared. "Scott Jorgenson, a.k.a. Captain Marvel. He is a meta-human with flight, enhanced strength, energy was absorption and redirection. You register his threat level as high."

Then Fishlegs appeared and then changed into Gronckle. "Frank Ingerman, a.k.a. the Gronckle. Strength enhanced by gamma radiation, his upper limits are unknown. Correctly you have his threat level as extreme."

He then turned the man in armour. "Are you sure about this Viggo?"

"I am always certain, Ryker," said Viggo calmly. "We must launch this attack."

"And if the New Vikings stand in our way?" Ryker asked.

"Destroy them," said Viggo.

* * *

At the New Viking mansion, Hiccup was in the control centre look and a holographic image of his mother.

"So how do the board take it with you returning from the dead?" Hiccup asked.

"They were quite shocked, son," said Valka with a chuckle. "There's been no word from your father though."

Hiccup sighed. "Neither was much communication between at all, but I do find it unusual that he's left SHIELD."

"What happened another friend of yours, Black Widow?" Valka asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call her a friend, I placed a trace on her that she must have taken it off," Hiccup sighed. "I guess I was pulling myself thinking I could track her down, she was the best agent in SHIELD."

"That's a matter of opinion," said a loud voice.

Hiccup then you need to turn around and know who it was. "Snotlout, and a little busy at the moment."

"You're only talking to Aunt Violet," Captain Marvel huffed.

"I see you haven't changed at all Scott," said Valka shaking her head.

"Why would I?" Captain Marvel smirked.

"Is there a particular reason why you're bothering us?" Hiccup asked turning away from the war table.

"Just to tell you that Phlegma is still trying to get us to work with SHIELD," said Captain Marvel.

"I think that she still bit ticked about the whole Ultron affair," Hiccup sighed.

"You did help design a killer robot nearly destroyed all life on the planet," Captain Marvel pointed out.

"I think I should leave you boys alone," said Valka. "Talk to you soon, son."

Valka then vanished from the war table and Hiccup turned his full attention onto Captain Marvel.

"I thought we went over this with her before," Hiccup groaned.

Captain Marvel merely smirked at him. "Ever since she discover that you're Night Fury, she's been relentless."

"Of course she has. She sees everyone not working with SHIELD as the enemy, is starting to get annoying. She is even more control freak than my father."

"At least he kept SHIELD off our backs," said Hunter as he, Astrid and Toothless entered.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Astrid, any news from Asgard?"

"They are still rebuilding, Loki's takeover had done considerable damage, but things are slowly returning back to normal. My father sends his regards," Astrid smiled.

"We're still having problems tracking down the Masters of Evil," said Toothless. "I have used every form of search, but I have now been hide nor hair of them."

"I'm more concerned with the Enchantress," Astrid spat. "She is the most dangerous out of all and she is likely upset after Red Skull's betrayal."

Hiccup sighed. "I suppose in the meantime the only thing we can do is wait."

Hunter looked at him curiously. "I'm still shocked that Skrill hasn't spilled your secret identity to all the super villains."

"I doubt it would do him very little good, ever since Radioactive Man broke into Haddock Industries I have upgraded security, there is no way anyone get in and out without my direct approval," said Hiccup. "To be told I was keeping my identity a secret from SHIELD, but that's up in the air now."

"So what is our next move, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"We just keep hunting back guys," said Hiccup simply. "It is the only thing we can do. I however need to restart my armoury. All my suit apart from the one I built Asgard are destroyed."

"What about Katrina?" a new voice asked.

They turned to find Wasp had entered the room.

"We haven't heard from her since we got back," said Hiccup.

"You know what I mean," Wasp glared. "We can't just abandon her."

Hiccup sighed and looked at her. "Rachel, nothing I can say convince her to join us. She's an adult and she never truly liked what we were doing."

"But—"

"That's my final word on the matter," said Hiccup strongly.

Wasp glared at him. "And I thought you were her friend!"

"She's still got quite a temper on her," Astrid noted.

"You'll want to talk," Captain Marvel grumbled.

Astrid immediately responded by punching him hard in the face.

* * *

Meanwhile Captain, Gronckle and Ant-Man were in the training room doing some training. Captain had to work twice as hard since Loki had destroyed his shield and he had yet to find a replacement.

"So, how you're finding it without you shield, Cap?" Ant-Man asked as he regained his sight after dealing a punch a training bot.

"I thought without my shield before," said Captain as he grabbed the training bot and tossed it across the room.

"Smashing this smashing," said Gronckle as he slammed his hand into the ground sending a massive shock wave destroying several training bot in the process.

"You seem a little upset, Gronckle," Captain noted.

"Katrina left without saying goodbye," Ant-Man explained.

"I just love smashing!" Gronckle growled.

The training room door then opened and Wasp walking in a bit of a huff.

Ant-Man had a pretty good feeling what has upset. "Couldn't convince him could you?"

"Why did we ever select him as team leader," she growled.

"Technically we voted Night Fury was only later we discovered that he was Harold Haddock," Ant-Man pointed out.

"I'm sure that Hiccup had his reasons," said Captain calmly.

"More like won't work a lost cause," Wasp grumbled.

Ant-Man looked at Gronckle. "Maybe you should talk to her?"

"I've got nothing to say to her," he growled.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid had finally gotten some alone time on the terrace of the mansion.

"You never really see stars in Asgard," Astrid smiled as she looked up into the night sky.

"Yes, but you got a beautiful rainbow bridge," Hiccup smiled back.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "So you finally going to believe in magic."

Hiccup shrugged. "You say magic, I say science that I don't understand."

"Is there anything you don't understand?" Astrid asked leaning against him.

Hiccup looked at her. "Magic? Secret government agents? Women?"

Astrid giggled. "I think all men generally don't understand women."

Hiccup laughed and then looked at her. "I'm surprised that you chose to come back. I would have thought rebuilding Asgard was more important."

"The Enchantress and her Executioner are still on the loose with in Midgard," she said sternly. "They pose a threat to all mortals, I cannot allow her to go unchecked." She then rested her head on his shoulder. "Plus, I didn't want to leave you."

"I have a feeling that your grandfather without some words about this?" said Hiccup.

"He hasn't seen for many years and I only saw him briefly a few weeks ago," said Astrid staring up straight. "He believes that mortals are fragile and easily broken, but I see strengthen in you than I ever imagined."

"Yeah, you weren't too pleased when your Dad sent you here if I recall," Hiccup nodded.

"That was until I joined you and the New Vikings, I never understood the threads the new mortals based daily now I understand why my father loved this world so much," she sighed. "My father spend a lot of time here a thousand years ago, back when multiple racers were trying to take over this world and now the same thing seems to be happening here again."

"Well I'm pleased you're here to help," Hiccup smiled.

The two of them then slowly leaned in towards one another, but before their lips touched the entire mansion began to shake uncontrollably. So much so that Astrid found herself landing in Hiccup's arms.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"Sir," said Toothless over the comm. "It appears we are under attack."

"By who?" Hiccup asked as he and Astrid rushed inside the mansion.

"By some sort of robots that they are the Royal seal of Latveria," said Toothless.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Viggo Grimbron is involved?"

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Who is this Viggo Grimborn?"

"I met him back in university and you know it all back then," said Hiccup. "After he graduated he soon became the ruler of a nation called Latveria. It's a small country that people rarely hear of and is considered a superpower. Viggo rules his land with an iron fist and it has remained isolated ever since he took power."

"So what does he want with us?" Astrid frowned.

"I don't know," said Hiccup looking deeply troubled. "We've had our differences and we've tangled a few times, but he's never actually waged a direct attack."

"Clearly things have changed," said Astrid. "You must head down to your armoury and get suited up, I will deal with the enemy head on."

Hiccup nodded and turned round the corner and Astrid flew down towards the main foyer. Once there she found Captain, Ant-Man, Wasp and Gronckle already fighting with some form of robot. There had resembled that of dragons and they appear to be very well armed since they were giving the others some trouble.

"Astrid, we could really use some help," said Wasp as he five listings at one of these robots.

"And you shall have it," said Astrid as she swung Glamdring at one of them sending it flying into another.

However, she soon discovered that these things were more advanced than any kind of robot she had encountered before. They simply got back up and apparently were preparing themselves faster than they could destroy them.

"What sorcery is this?" Astrid stared.

"Just self-repairing robots," said a voice.

They looked up and saw Ryker overlooking them on the other side of the terrace with a large smirk on his release.

"And who would you be," Captain asked.

"The name is Ryker and I am Viggo older brother," he said.

Gronckle looked at him and glared. "I remember you, you try to capture Gronckle!"

"Ah, the uncontrollable monster yes," Ryker smiled. "However my orders are not to capture you."

"Then what did you came for," said Wasp her hands glowing.

"You're about to find out," he said and then jumped off the terrace.

He then pulled out a sword and swung it towards Captain, who quickly rolled out of the way. Astrid then flew down towards him raising Glamdring.

"You were foolish to come here, mortal," she glowered.

"If I wasn't prepared to you, you mean," he said.

Suddenly Astrid felt a massive jolt of electricity running through her body causing her to back away. She lowered and saw that Ryker's sword was generating electricity.

"It will take more than that to vanquish me," she said.

"There is a good thing I brought my Huntbots," said Ryker turning towards the robots. "Acquire the targets."

The robots then started to make their way towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was now in his new armour Mark 9 armour. It was more advanced than the mark 8 and the Arc Reactor in the centre was a triangle-shaped.

"Toothless, what is the situation?" Night Fury asked as he flew down the corridors.

"The intruders are spread out across the mansion, none of them has entered into our headquarters," said Toothless. "We are currently engaging them into different areas, in the foyer and in the outside and we currently need assistance."

"I'm heading there right now," said Night Fury.

Toothless, Captain Marvel, Hunter and Ant-Man were currently engaging on the lawn where there was far more Huntbots. Captain Marvel was last of them back with his energy beam is and Toothless with his Repulsors.

Ant-Man was currently small striking the robots with his miniature fists. Fortunately thanks the unusual particle in his suit, his strength and speed were exactly the same when he was normal sized.

"Who are these guys?" Ant-Man asked.

"These robots are the creation of Viggo Grimborn," said Toothless as he fired several missiles at the robots.

"But why is he attacking us?" Hunter asked as he kept on firing his arrows.

"Unknown," said Toothless.

"Well, that's helpful," said Captain Marvel. "According to SHIELD intel, is entire ported is littered with dangerous weapons in his country probably the most advanced in the world."

"Then how come you to take over the place or something?" Ant-Man asked as he regained his size running one of the robot arms and tossing it into another.

"Because his country is very advance, it's no match for the combined forces of the world," said Hunter and rolled as a robot fired an energy blast towards him. "I have no clue why his attacking us now?"

"I would like to the answer to that question," said a new voice.

Night Fury then appeared by his Arc Reactor at the robots pushing them back.

"Definitely Viggo's work," said Night Fury.

"You know him," said Hunter as he fired another exploding arrow.

"We were in university together and never liked him but back then," said Night Fury as he fired one of his Repulsors. "Viggo, is dangerous, he's one of the three smartest men on the planet. When we were in university he was more focused on building weapons."

"Did you build weapons?" Ant-Man asked.

"Yes, but not when I was in university," said Night Fury as a robot dealt a devastating blow towards them sending him straight into the wall of the mansion. "After we left university, he went back to his homeland, and started a revelation. I've come across is robots before, but nothing like this."

Night Fury quickly took off as the robot charged towards him and it's this went straight through the wall. He then landed back down on top of it placed his Repulsors close to its phase and blew it apart.

"Great, we ticked off a dictator from one of the most powerful nations on the planet," Hunter grumbled as he fired in that arrow that wrapped itself around one of the robots.

Toothless landed next to Night Fury. "It makes no sense, I do not see the strategic value of attacking the New Vikings."

Night Fury nodded. "Nor do I."

The robots then fired energy beam straight at them, but Captain Marvel placed himself between them and absorb the energy blasts.

"He clearly things were threat," said Captain Marvel and he unleashed the energy he had absorbed.

"I don't think so," said Hiccup looking at the robots. "There's far too few of these robots to take us down."

"Really," said Hunter sceptically as he blew off the arm of a robot which then began to repair itself. "Because these things are pretty tough to me."

"You need to aim for the head," said Night Fury. "It's where the repair circuits are."

"Why didn't you tell us that in the first place," Hunter grumbled as he fired an arrow at one of the robots heads.

They continued on attacking the robots, but then Captain make contact.

"Night Fury, we're getting overrun here and a man named Ryker is holding his own against Astrid," he said.

Night Fury looked up. "Ryker is here?"

"Isn't he Viggo's older brother?" Hunter asked he somersaulted to avoid another blast.

"Yeah, which means Viggo is even more serious than I originally believed," said Hiccup.

"Where starting to be overrun," said Captain.

Then he heard a blast and the comm went silent.

"Cap, Cap!" Night Fury yelled.

"Go, we've got this," said Hunter as he fired another explosive arrow.

Night Fury didn't waste any time and took to the air and went over to the skylight window and smashed right through it. Once there he found that the foyer was completely wrecked and Astrid and Gronckle were knocked out.

Immediately rushed over to Astrid and began to shake. "Astrid, you all right?"

Astrid regained consciousness and looked at him. "The coward struck us were back was turned and made off with Captain and Wasp."

Night Fury frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"No clue, but we must do after them," said Astrid.

Night Fury then activated his comm. "Toothless, Wasp and Cap are gone can you connect me through their ID cards?"

"There's no response, sir," said Toothless. "However the robots are acting unusual."

"When you mean?" Night Fury asked.

"They've stopped attacking."

* * *

Outside the Huntbots were just standing there as if they had been completely shut down much of the confusion of Hunter and the others.

"I think they have been shut down remotely," said Toothless.

"That can't be good," said Night Fury. "However I'm more concerned about Wasp and Cap, can you triangulate their ID cards?"

A map then appeared on his visor with a flight path. "They're on the move about 800 miles an hour," he said to Astrid.

"So the coward is taking them to his master stronghold," Astrid considered.

"That would be the most likely," Night Fury agreed.

"Sir, something is happening to the robots," said Toothless.

Toothless and his team watched as they began to shape shift into some sort of generator and fired beams connecting them to one another.

Hunter looked at Toothless. "This might be a problem."

"Sir, I believe that going to blow up and the energy configuration is forming a daisy chain to amplify the explosion. According to my calculations the blast radius will encompass the entire mansion along with half the city."

"Maybe I can absorb the energy," Captain Marvel suggested.

"Don't!" Night Fury cried. "Viggo knew what he was after and use up against, and willing to bet that they would spur the moment you touch energy beams. This is clearly a distraction that we will go after Ryker. Toothless you and your team handled disarm the bonds while me and Astrid will chase him down."

"Understood," said Toothless.

Night Fury saw that Gronckle had regained consciousness. "I can't wait to smash that punk," he snarled.

"Later, Gronckle, you need to join with Toothless and the others," said Night Fury.

Gronckle then jumped out of the hole that Night Fury had made roaring as he did so.

Night Fury then turned Astrid. "After you milady."

Astrid smiled and began spinning Glamdring before taking off and Night Fury followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile flying far away from Berk was a ship and inside it was both Wasp and Captain. Wasp was the first to regain consciousness and then she noticed Captain next to her.

"Cap!" she cried before getting to her feet.

However the moment she got to her feet she was immediately blasted and was knocked unconscious yet again. Ryker looked over her holding a blaster in his hand.

"Brother, I have the suspect you have requested for," he said.

"Bring them to me," Viggo ordered. "Oh, and brother, if Night Fury is a leader I think he is he will be giving chase while the other members of his team deal with the explosives you left behind."

"Warning, incoming signals detected," said the computer's voice.

"It appears he is the leading you believe he is," said Ryker.

Flying towards them as quickly as they could was both Night Fury and Astrid. Astrid immediately sent the board of lightning destroying one of the Huntbots escorting the ship and Night Fury fired a Repulsor blasting a second.

"No, I'll handle these miscreants," said Astrid as he charged towards the two remaining Huntbots the change course towards them.

"Got ya," said Night Fury and sped towards the ship.

Once he was close enough he used his Repulsors to carve a hole in the hull. He looked around and saw Wasp and Captain pressed against the wall both unconscious. Then the door opened and he saw Ryker emerging.

"It's been a while, Night Fury," said Ryker with a smirk. "I see you finally escape your boss's leash."

"Mr Haddock has never given me a leash it's a shame that you're still stuck on yours though," said Night Fury.

Ryker snarled at him. "Unlike you, my brother knows what's coming."

Before Night Fury had time to answer Ryker immediately blasted him with his blaster sending him straight through the ship's hull. He would have landed in the sea if Astrid had not caught him in time.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"You are welcome," Astrid smiled.

"Toothless, I need an update on the—"

He stopped when the two of them stared in horror as a huge explosion erupted at Berk.

"Never mind."

* * *

Immediately the two of them rushed back towards the mountain and found it completely untouched as was half the city. The robots that were admitting the energy signal was now gone and Toothless and the others were completely unharmed as well.

"What happened?" Night Fury asked.

"We saved the city that's what," Captain Marvel cheered.

"I did not have enough time to disarm the explosives, but I was able to slow them down," said Toothless.

"Then Gronckle here smash them all together and tossed them over the city," Hunter smirked.

"Where's my sister?" Ant-Man asked.

"I'm afraid Ryker got away with Wasp and Captain, but I've got satellite tracking them," said Night Fury.

"We only know where they're headed," said Captain Marvel and slammed his fists together. "I say we go in there and beat Viggo and Ryker to a pulp!"

"I can go down with that plan," said Ant-Man.

"It's not that simple," said Hiccup.

"Of course it simple, we go to Latveria and beat up Viggo," said Captain Marvel hotly.

"Night Fury, is correct this is obviously a trap," said Astrid. "He clearly wants us to come to him on his terms. If we charge and we could very well be destroyed."

"Plus he's the dictator of a sovereign nation, we go in and we are the invaders," said Night Fury. "I cannot say SHEILD or the United States being very happy about that."

"So what we do nothing?" said Captain Marvel.

"I never said that," said Night Fury.

* * *

Wasp finally regained consciousness. "Okay, nobody shoot me."

She then looked around and found herself trapped in some sort of device and the same was set for Captain. She had no idea where she was but it looks like some sort of stone fortress with very advanced technology.

She tried to break out of the glass cylinder with the sting, but all accomplished was her been blasted back. She shook her head and turned towards Captain, who was still unconscious.

"Cap," she said and began slamming against the glass. "Ragnar you have to wake up now. Ragnar!"

That woke up. "What?" he said getting up and looked around. "Wasp, where are we?"

"No clue, but I think that guy is the one to thank for it," she said. Standing by a computer was Viggo, who was busy typing. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I see our guests finally woken up," said Viggo turning away from his console. "I am Viggo Grimborn, the ruler of Latveria."

"Why did you capture us?" Captain demanded.

"That does not concern you," said Viggo.

"Somehow I think it does concern us," said Wasp.

"I wouldn't answer back if I were you girl," said Ryker, who was standing close by. "Not when he can kill you with just a flick of a switch."

Wasp ignored him. "What do you want?"

"I have exactly what I want," said Viggo and flicked a switch.

Wasp immediately panicked believing that he was going to kill them, but then the device they were and started to activate and looked as if it was scanning.

Ryker then placed a finger to his ear and then looked to his brother. "We appear to have guests. A New Viking Neo-Jet."

"Eliminate them," said Viggo ordered.

* * *

A Neo-Jet was rushing towards the castle with Astrid and Captain Marvel flying alongside it. Then immediately the castle's defences started to activate rocket launchers appeared and fired.

"Here it comes," said Captain Marvel.

Hunter reached for the headset on his head. "Astrid! Captain Marvel!"

Immediately Astrid and Captain Marvel fired lightning energy blasts at the missiles destroyed them before they reached the Nero-Jet. Hunter then operated the canons and fired at the remaining missiles, however he missed one which exploded above them.

Fortunately, Hunter moved the Neo-jet far away from the blast, but they were still struck by the shockwave.

"Okay that's it, we're aborting the mission," said Hunter.

"I hate this plan," said Captain Marvel over the comm.

Hunter immediately guided the Neo-Jet away from the castle and Astrid and Captain Marvel soon followed it.

"The Neo-Jet survived the initial assault, but is now retreating outside of Latverian air space," Ryker informed.

Viggo frowned and immediately fired energy blast from his hands which struck something invisible. Then Night Fury appeared with his cloaking technology deactivated and soon a second Neo-Jet appeared.

"Night Fury, we finally meet," said Viggo. "I must say that I'm disappointed that you came in with such an easy strategy."

"Happy to disappoint," said Night Fury, who was no doubt glaring beneath his visor.

"Should I kill him, brother?" Ryker asked as he pulled his sword.

"Just show him who his betters are," Viggo commanded.

Ryker smiled as he moved closer towards him and raised his sword ready to deal final blow. But then appearing out of nowhere was Ant-Man, who must've have been on Night Fury all this time, resize and dealt a very powerful uppercut knocking him back.

Toothless then appeared deactivating his own cloaking technology and began accessing the device that had both Wasp and Captain trapped. While he was doing this Ant-Man was fighting against Ryker and Night Fury got to his feet.

"Ah, the playing possum routine something that I expected from you," said Viggo as he pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet.

Immediately emerging behind him were three much larger Huntbots appeared. They immediately one of them fired an energy blast directly at Night Fury, who quickly created a force field to block the attacks. However, the other two then started a fire at him as well and is for sale can only take so much.

"Okay so much avoiding an international incident," Night Fury sighed. "New Vikings, battle ready!"

Immediately the other New Viking returned and approached the castle. Perhaps soon opened and Gronckle immediately jump towards the castle below him.

In the castle, Ant-Man was still having a bit of a fistfight with Ryker, but at the size of an ant. This meant of course that Ryker was unable to fight back properly and got left and right without even seeing his foe.

However, he activated the switch on his sword and immediately he ran through his armour electrocuting Ant-Man and returning him to full size. He then commanded one of the Huntbots to finish him off, but Gronckle appeared out of nowhere and squashed the robots who smithereens.

Ryker charged towards him raising his sword, but then Glamdring came flying through the wall and struck him sending him to the opposite side of the room. Then the axe made a U-turn and returned to Astrid, who emerged out of the hole he had made.

"You made a terrible mistake, making me your enemy," she roared.

Then another Huntbots started to make its way towards them blasting them with its energy beam. While Ant-Man shrank down to get to safety, Gronckle charged towards it and slammed into the ground.

Captain Marvel then came smashing through the wall and hovered above Viggo.

"I'm going to enjoy pummelling you," he said as his fists glowed.

"Ah, the hotheaded Captain Marvel, now you are easy to read," said Viggo.

In anger Captain Marvel charge at him swinging his glowing fist. However, Viggo easily blocked each and every one of them and he only managed to hit him when he sidestepped out of the way to avoid one of his energy blast. He punched him in the side of his face, but apparently it only just angered him.

Captain Marvel stared at his fists began to glow and then he was sent through the wall with just one punch.

"You really should study your enemy a lot better," said Viggo as he watched Captain Marvel fall.

One of the Huntbots was now firing upon Toothless, who was busy trying to free both Wasp and Captain. Night Fury then appeared blasted it with his Repulsors, but it only just fazed and it turned its attention upon him. Night Fury then fired a unibeam which went straight through it causing it to explode.

Astrid was firing lightning to assist Gronckle and Toothless were the last of the Huntbots and together the three of them brought it to its knees. Then Hunter then appeared with Captain Marvel, who had recovered from Viggo's attack, and Hunter immediately fired four arrows that landed on its forehead and exploded destroying it completely.

Hunter then turned his sights upon Viggo firing an arrow at him, but he merely sidestepped to avoid.

"Viggo, you can't win this," said Night Fury. "I am giving you one chance here. Surrender."

"I'm afraid you do not understand your situation, it is you that should surrender," said Viggo.

"Take him!" Night Fury commanded.

Night Fury immediately fired his Repulsor and the others charged towards him. However, Viggo merely blocked the attack with the force field and then sent him back with a sonic blast from the palm of his hand.

Captain Marvel and Astrid began throwing everything they have upon his force field, but it was little more than a nuisance to him. He merely redirected the lightning Astrid attack and portage collide with Captain Marvel's energy blast causing an explosion that sent them backwards.

The explosion took out Ant-Man and Hunter quickly fired a destructor arrow at Viggo with deactivated his force field. Toothless then came charging in dealing a powerful right hook followed by a powerful left hook, but Viggo grabbed his hand and said million volts of electricity through his circuits shorting him out.

Viggo then fired another sonic blast at Hunter and Gronckle knocking them backwards and started to make his way towards his throne. However, Astrid who had recovered from his surprise attack launched a bolt of lightning down upon him.

However, his force field kicked in shielding him and then he nearly extended his hand trapping her in a force field. Gronckle charged towards him, but somehow he manipulated gravity causing him to collide to the floor. He then sent Astrid flying towards Night Fury, who caught her.

He then made his way towards his throne and sat down upon it. "You are trespassing on Latveria soil. Leave, now!"

The containment units trapping Wasp and Captain then released and Wasp immediately shrank and flew towards him.

"How about this instead, we kick your butt," said Wasp.

"No," said Toothless stopping her.

"Are you kidding me?" Wasp yelled.

"We have what we came for, yes," said Toothless looking at Night Fury.

Night Fury nodded and looked up at Viggo. "What did you even want, Viggo? You don't charge in without a plan."

Viggo merely smirked. "You do not even see what's happening here."

Hiccup glared beneath his visor and then turned to the others. "We are moving out, guys," he said. He then turned towards Viggo. "This isn't over!"

"I agree," Viggo smirked.

Night Fury then blasted his device. "If you ever do anything like this again, how destroying more than your device."

Night Fury then took off leaving Viggo, who was narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, everyone was discussing Viggo weird behaviour and why he surrendered so easily.

"He chickened out," said Captain Marvel simply. "Viggo, knew he was beat that is what I think."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "He had is on the ropes and whatever he wanted I have a feeling that he got it."


	2. Nighthawk

Night Fury was on the Helicarrier with Astrid, Hunter and Captain Marvel. Phlegma had requested the presence she did appear to be in the best of moods.

"What is it that you want, Director?" said Night Fury folding his arms.

"You know exactly what I want, Haddock," said Phlegma narrowing her eyes. "I want you and the New Vikings register and become a part of SHEILD."

"Now what was the point of register?" said Hiccup as he lowered his visor. "Pretty much everybody knows our identities, well maybe not me but you in SHIELD know. And if we did work with SHIELD what then? We save the world and then punch a time? Now what would happen if I save a little old lady from crossing the street out of my armour? Does every good Samaritan have to register?"

Phlegma narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me that. Good Samaritans don't save little old ladies wearing nuclear battle suits."

Hiccup then narrowed his eyes, "It's not nuclear."

"I knew the New Vikings as an example," she said strongly. "More and more superheroes are popping up, heroes like Spiderman are not public."

"Well considering that the newspapers slammed in practically every single day, I can't blame the kid," said Hiccup.

"There has to be accountability, Haddock! There are laws and it's my job to enforce them and if Night Fury steps forward and support this… the others will follow in line," she said bluntly.

Hunter then marched up to her. "Did you forget that while you were busy attacking us HYDRA and AIM were tearing the city apart? Let's not forget that HYDRA store secrets from you right from under your very nose!"

"That has been taking care of," said Phlegma.

"Somehow I think the General Ross will be a bit steamed if the Gronckle joins SHEILD," said Captain Marvel. "He won't want nothing more than to lock him up and throw away the key."

"I can handle Ross," said Phlegma calmly.

"The New Viking know what is right and do not treat people like pawns," said Astrid marching up to her. "So far I am not impressed with the way that you operate things."

"General," the new voice.

Hiccup immediately lowered his visor and turned to see a black haired man entering the bridge. Hiccup knew practically everyone in SHEILD, but he didn't recognise this guy. He looked at both Hunter and Captain Marvel and the two of them shook their head indicating they did not know he was either

"And who is this?" Night Fury asked.

"Kyle Richmond, SWORDs new Director of Interstellar Operations," he said.

"What's SWORD?" Astrid asked.

"A separate part of SHEILD, it stands for Sentient World Observation and Response Department and they deal with extra-terrestrials," said Night Fury.

Hunter sniggered. "Aliens? Really?"

"Technically Astrid is an alien," Night Fury pointed out.

"I'm a part of SWORD and I've never heard of you," said Captain Marvel.

"Well, after you threw yourself in with the New Vikings you lost the privilege of knowing the goings-on within SWORD," said Phlegma bluntly.

"I'm putting a team together and if you joined SHIELD I would be happy for you to join," said Richmond.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes behind his visor. "I think worth buying just how we are." He then turned to the others. "I think we're done here, guys."

"Night Fury," said Phlegma marching up to him. "I don't think you realise that it's you New Vikings are putting people at risk. Viggo has already attacked you an endangered Berk how many more attacks until you are convinced that joining us is the right move."

"I think that you'll find that not all of us respect authority," said Night Fury turning on her. Then he got a message from Toothless. "What is it Toothless?"

"Sir, Evans Industries is under attack Technovore," said Toothless.

"What?" Hiccup stared. "We're heading there right away." He then turned to Phlegma. "Sorry, Director, we've got hero business to attend to."

Immediately Night Fury led the others out of the bridge as quickly as they could leaving Phlegma behind, who narrowed her eyes at them.

* * *

Night Fury and the others soon reached Evans Industries and there they found a metallic-like creature with organic flesh roaming around.

"What is this Technovore?" Astrid asked.

"Technovore is a nanotechnology AI, it was created to destroy data," Night Fury explained as they landed. "It went out of control and began eating pretty much everything."

"Then let us do battle," said Astrid as she swung Glamdring at the beast.

It slammed into it knocking it back and Hunter immediately fired an arrow which exploded unleashing a necklace containing the creature.

"Still don't see what the big fuss about this thing is?" said Hunter.

However, Technovore then ripped the net apart with its tendrils and when Captain Marvel charged at it, he was easily knocked aside. Night Fury immediately fired his Repulsors knocking it back and ask assisted by firing a bolt of lightning. Together the two blasts knocked it out and it just laid there in a lump.

"I was expecting someone with a bit more challenge," said Astrid.

Night Fury frowned. "So did I."

* * *

Later that night, after Technovore was incarcerated, Hiccup gathered the rest of the New Vikings.

"So what's the problem now, Hiccup?" Wasp asked.

"Yeah, did SHIELD finally accomplished to them on their payroll?" Ant-Man asked.

"It's much worse than that," said Hiccup as he activated the monitor which showed an image of Technovore. "Someone had redesigned Technovore, he no longer devours technology he uploads it."

"What?" said Hunter looking up. "Who did it AIM?"

"That was my first guess, smoking on close examination the technology seems to be alien based," said Hiccup.

Captain Marvel looked up. "Did you inform SWORD?"

Hiccup looked annoyed. "I have, but they are as helpful as SHEILD. Especially that Richmond guy, he said that he was going to look into it his voice didn't show any confidence."

"So what was Technovore after?" Captain asked.

"He got it," said Hiccup gravely. "He downloaded a large chunk of Evans Industries data and it will take months for me to comb through to see what he had taken and sent."

"I did a close examination upon Technovore and the only reason he was doing so easily was because he was sending data to someone," said Toothless.

"Wait, you mean you were going easy on us," said Captain Marvel.

"Yeah, that sums it up," said Hiccup.

"Any clue who it was?" Captain asked.

"Technovore's data was completely wiped, but I was able to get a single image," said Toothless.

The image on the war table changed and soon they saw a man in a black and red costume. He was wearing a cloak like mask which made it difficult for them to identify who he was and his cape resembled that of wings.

"Who is that guy?" Hunter frowned.

"A new player," said Hiccup. "I searched through every criminal database and there's no existence of this man."

"So what you're saying if it could be anyone," said Astrid.

"My people are looking into the data theft," said Hiccup. "Though whoever it was probably long gone by now and is no doubt selling that information to AIM."

"I'm not so sure," said Toothless. "Clearly the man was killed if he was able to re-code Technovore and he knew exactly what he was after. I believe that we have not seen the last of him."

Then just as he spoke alarm sounded.

"What now?" Hunter asked.

Hiccup immediately changed to a museum and there they saw robots making their way towards it.

"Much we have to stop some enemy robots," said Hiccup. He then pulled out device and tossed it to Captain. "Ragnar, something I cooked up into holo-shield, think of it as a replacement to the one you lost."

Captain struck the device to his wrist and nodded.

* * *

The robots were currently firing missiles at the museum floor revealing a hidden vault deep beneath it. One of the robots then made its way towards the hole and jumped down it.

"Any idea who these robots belong to?" Hunter asked as Captain flew the Neo-Jet. "And what do they possibly want with the Museum of Natural History?"

"No clue," said Night Fury as he flew alongside Astrid, Toothless and Captain Marvel. "However I do know that we need to stop them before they cause any damage."

They soon landed on the ground and everyone within the Neo-Jet got out.

"Sir, there is a bolt underneath, ancient artefact from other realms," said Toothless.

"Maybe Astrid should live down there," Gronckle smirked.

"Astrid, Gronckle, Wasp and Ant-Man, keep them out of the vault everyone else is with me to deal with these intruders," Night Fury ordered.

"Sir, I should inform you of the Norse Ruins reside here," said Toothless privately.

Hiccup deactivated his voice modulator so that he could have a private conversation with Toothless. "You certain?"

"Mr Lee confirms it," said Toothless.

"First ours files get stolen and then we go to a museum with Norse Ruins, it cannot be a coincidence," said Hiccup.

"Should we inform the others, sir?"

Hiccup shook his head. "We don't know what their intention is, I advise we wait."

* * *

Meanwhile the robot beneath the museum was now entering the vault, tearing the door off its hinges. It then approached the podium which contained several Norse Ruins and grabbed one of them. It then pulled out a strange looking device and attached the ruined to it.

"Cease robot!" Astrid's voice demanded.

The robot turned and saw Astrid pointing Glamdring at it. Gronckle then landed next to her and the twins resized. Robots then released the device with the rune attached to it and it flew towards Astrid added attached to Glamdring.

"What trickery is this?" Astrid said as she tried to shake the device off.

In the midst of this confusion the robot then fired two darts that struck the twins in their necks.

"Ow!" Wasp yelped.

"What was that for?" Ant-Man demanded.

"You lost your turn and now I smash," said Gronckle charging towards the robot. It just took one punch to destroy it and immediately purple liquid landed all over him. "Argh, now I've got a shower!"

He then turned to the twins and blinked. "Uh, is it me or have you grown shorter?"

The twins looked at one another and saw that they have indeed shrunken, they were roughly the same size as Astrid, but now they only reach down to her shoulders.

"But when doing the shrinking?" Wasp stared.

"What's going on?" Ant-Man demanded.

Astrid was still trying to shake the device of Glamdring. "I cannot shake this."

Then immediately the rune activated and a portal appeared above her. She then found herself being absorbed in and nothing she could do could stop her from entering the portal.

The beam of light was seen out of the tunnel and Hiccup stared.

"Astrid? The vortex?" he gasped.

* * *

The other New Viking were busy fighting the remaining robots the strangest thing was they won't put up much of a fight.

"Hey, scrapheap, take this!" Hunter yelled firing an arrow.

The arrow exploded upon contact. Toothless then blasted another robot with a missile and Captain Marvel destroyed another with his energy blasts.

"Is it me or is this way too easy?" Captain Marvel asked.

Captain was on the ground tossing his new graphic shield at one of the robots taking it out. Night Fury then unleashed his Unibeam taking out another one.

"Yes, these robots aren't putting up much of a fight," he agreed.

Hunter then approached them covered in the purple liquid. "Oow, what is this staff?"

"I've never seen anything like this before," said Captain equally confused.

Toothless flew down and began to examine it. "The chemical is non-reactive…"

"Unless you have gamma radiation yourselves, then it's a nerve agent," said Night Fury.

Hunter looked up. "Hold on, did you say gamma radiation?"

Captain Marvel then turned the hole within the museum. "Gronckle!"

Gronckle climbed out of the hole looking a bit giddy. "Hey, guys. I feel weird." He started to move a bit clumsily as he approached them and then he toppled over and fell asleep.

"Okay, first Astrid bails to Asgard, Gronckle thinks it's nap time and the twins are nowhere to be seen," said Captain Marvel hotly.

"We haven't disappeared, we're on Hulk," said Wasp's voice over their comms.

"And he smell something terrible," said Ant-Man's voice was also on their comms.

All then turned and indeed they saw the twins on Gronckle, but now the other side of a matchstick and then they watched as they grew even smaller to the size of ant.

"Can't you guys take something serious," said Hunter shaking his head. "Just resize."

"We've already tried," said Wasp with her hands on her hips.

"We just keep shrinking," said Ant-Man.

"That robot we dealt shoot us with something," said Wasp.

"What that robot fired with the unique chemical that causes your Ross Particles to shrink you down until you reach the micro-verse," Night Fury explained.

"Okay, weird," said Hunter. "What about Astrid?"

"There's a ruin attached to Astrid axe that is forcing her to fly across the nine realms like a train with no breaks," said Night Fury.

"Sir, I'm picking up some unknown frequency," said Toothless.

A split second later, the light from his eyes vanished and he just stood there like a statue.

"What's up with your android?" Captain Marvel asked.

Unbeknownst to them, the same figure that Hiccup was able to extract from Technonove was looking down at them. He removed his fingers from his comm and now was manning a bazooka.

"He's been shut down," said Night Fury. "After the situation with Ultron, I made sure that I created a backdoor switch him off if he ever rebelled. He won't wake up until I upload the code from a mansion."

"Okay, how do you piece all this together so fast?" Hunter asked.

"Someone is taking down the New Vikings one by one," said Night Fury shaking his head.

Captain Marvel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we figured that part out for ourselves. Who?"

Night Fury looked at the three of them. "Me."

The figure on the rooftop smirked as he took aim at Captain Marvel. "Five down, four to go."

Captain looked at him. "You're taking down the New Vikings?"

"Not me exactly, when we first establish the New Vikings, I lay out a series of countermeasures to take us out," Night Fury explained.

Hunter looked furious. "What? You mean you got an anti-Hunter plan. Eager to know what that plan is."

"Incoming!" Captain yelled pointing up at the rooftop.

They turned and saw someone on the roof gaining some kind of weapon at them.

Hunter immediately placed an arrow in his bow and prepared to fire.

Night Fury quickly turn towards them. "Stop! It's an…"

It was too late, just as Hunter released the arrow it exploded right in his face knocking him out cold.

"Booby-trapped arrow," he finished.

"I've got him," said Captain Marvel as he took off.

"No, don't!" Night Fury yelled.

"Got nothing to fear, nothing can stop me," said Captain Marvel confidently.

The figure on the roof then fired an energy pulse from the webbing he was holding directly at Captain Marvel. He was confident that he could absorb the energy blast, but it merely circled around him slapping him in place.

"What the…" he stared and began hitting the force field around him.

"Don't, that thing is magnetic energy, the more time headed the stronger it will get," said Night Fury.

He then immediately took to the air and looked towards the rooftop and found that whoever attacked them was gone. "Whoever it was has left and leaving no way to track him."

* * *

Once they gathered everyone they quickly made their way back towards the mansion and Night Fury and Captain immediately made their way into the lab. Wasp and Ant-Man were now so small they couldn't be seen and can only communicate with their radios.

"The first thing we need to do is get Toothless back online," said Night Fury as he began plugging wires into Toothless.

Then they heard the sound of and then turned to see a portal opened and Astrid emerged from it.

"Oh, thank Thor I'm back," she said. However, it was short lived as a portal opened behind and she was set in yet again. "No, no, no!"

The portal then closed behind her.

"Hiccup, I think we deserve an explanation," said Wasp over the radio.

"Yeah, and you can begin by what you make plans to take us down?" said Ant-Man.

"When I first formed this team I first concern was what would happen if we begin susceptible to mind control," said Night Fury. "To that end I created contingency plans for all of us, including myself."

"I suppose I can understand the intent," said Captain.

"It was nothing personal guys, I guess for the world to be protected from us if we are went rogue or if someone took over our minds."

"Wait, are you saying that whoever stole data from your company also stole your contingency plans?" Wasp cried.

"Would appear to be the case," said Night Fury.

"Okay so what your countermeasure from me?" Captain asked.

"Actually, since the loss of your shield I don't have," said Night Fury.

"So Cap, is the only one of us that safe," said Wasp indignantly.

"How is that fair?" Ant-Man groaned. "Now can you revert back to normal size, because I really need the bathroom."

"Don't worry, I also make contingency plans for the contingency plans but first I need to get Toothless operational," said Night Fury as he reached for a datapad.

Then just as he pressed one of the buttons on it someone hit him from behind knocking him down to the ground. Captain turned and saw the mysterious figure had somehow infiltrated the mansion.

"We have an intruder," said Captain activating his holo shield.

He then tossed the shield towards their intruder, who rolled out of the way and then fired some kind of blaster that was attached to his belt. Captain was able to dodge it and swung her fist at the mysterious assailant, who merely caught it and then tossed him over his shoulder. Captain looked up and saw the intruder slamming his elbow right into his chest knocking the wind out of him.

Night Fury try to move at around his armour was unable to move. However he could hear the mysterious assailant approaching him and had a feeling that he was looking down at him.

"An EMP blast that short-circuits your armour leaving you quite vulnerable," he said. "You also added every single fighting technique of the Captain so that he can be beaten in hand-to-hand combat."

"Who are you?" said Night Fury.

"The name is Nighthawk," he said.

"And what is it that you want?" said Night Fury.

"My goal is the same as yours, to rid the world of evil. We simply get on our definition of evil."

He then grabbed Hiccup's helmet and then slammed it into the ground knocking him out cold.

* * *

When Hiccup regained consciousness he found himself in a completely unknown area noticed that his helmet was removed and he was still unable to move his armour,

He noticed that there were a total of five different statues, one of them being Nighthawk. He then found the man himself operating some sort of control console.

"It is nice to see that you are awake, Hiccup Haddock," said Nighthawk.

"You're not from this world, are you?" Hiccup ventured.

"Indeed, I come from a world similar to yours, but it fell into chaos and anarchy," said Nighthawk emotionlessly. "I then found this world and saw that it had great potential, but only if I rule over it."

"You honestly think people want you as their ruler?" Hiccup laughed.

"Oh, and they will, because people will not kneel before you until they are sure that they have no choice," said Nighthawk.

Hiccup then saw screams of Berk appearing in front of them and saw what he assumed to be the ship they were on now firing a beam into the coast side and moving towards the city.

"If your country does not accept me as its new leader, I will just dissect Berk like I dissected the New Vikings." He then immediately hijacked all media channels to broadcast his message. "Attention citizens of the United States, the New Vikings are destroyed and there is no one that can save you, but me. Submit to my rule or else lose one city every hour starting with Berk."

He then looked at Night Fury. "Without you they have no hope. I had hoped that you New Vikings would share my philosophy, but it appears that you do not understand what needs to be done to save your world."

"So why are you showing me all this?" Hiccup frowned as he secretly regained power to his armour. "Why take down my team and not me?"

"Because you can still be useful, you are one of the smartest men on this planet and one of the richest and that makes you incredibly valuable," said Nighthawk. "My team, the Squadron Supreme will be arriving on Earth soon."

"You're out of your mind," said Hiccup. "SHEILD and SWORD will stop you."

Nighthawk laughed and removed his cowl to reveal himself to be none other than Kyle Richmond. "Stop me? They can't even find me even when beneath their noses."

"You're Kyle Richmond?" Hiccup stared.

"No, Kyle Richmond was just a disguise, even SHEILD can be hacked as you know all too well. I am and have been Nighthawk."

Hiccup then made his move his arm and are fully back operational and swung a punch towards Nighthawk. He was completely caught off guard was sent across the floor.

Hiccup then retrieved his helmet and placed it back on his head. "Finding the weaknesses of my team was hard, but yours is easy."

Nighthawk placed his cowl back over his head and rolled out of the way just as Night Fury fired his Repulsors. Then just as Night Fury flew up into the air he tossed several some sort of spinning sharp weapon at him and he barely had time to dodge them.

Night Fury then fired his Repulsors once again, the Nighthawk used his wings that shield and tossed more the same weapons. They struck the roof and exploded and Night Fury fired a missile at Nighthawk statue causing the head to fall right on top of him.

"Good night, Nighthawk," said Night Fury as he flew to the control console. "This alien tech can't be that hard to decode."

"Looking for manual failsafe," said Nighthawk's voice. Night Fury turned just in time to be dealt a powerful kick from Nighthawk. "There isn't one."

The two of them then found themselves in hand-to-hand combat when Nighthawk had a clear advantage.

"It's a shame to destroy what could have been such a valuable asset," he said dealing a few powerful blows to Night Fury's armour.

He then drew a chloride blade no doubt wanted to finish the job once and for all. However, before he could do anything he was blasted back by another Repulsors.

"Stay away from our leader," said Toothless.

Night Fury looked up and saw the other New Vikings were now back on their feet.

"About time, didn't how long I could stall the guy," said Night Fury.

"Stall," Nighthawk stared.

Hunter smirked. "Our leader was on to you from the very start and inform us beforehand of his countermeasures."

"It wasn't fun, but we had a draw you out into the open somehow," Wasp smirked.

"Once I was back online I was able to revitalise the team," said Toothless.

In anger Nighthawk tried lasers from his gauntlets and soon they all scattered. Nine-hole then charged towards Captain, who tossed his holographic shield at him and fired more's weapons at them. However, Captain Marvel easily destroyed them with his energy beams.

Night Fury and toothless then fired their Repulsors and Nighthawk spent most of his time dodging them and almost came into collision with Captain's first. Ant-Man was now Giant-Man and slammed one of his massive fists down towards Nighthawk, who quickly rolled beneath his feet only to be blasted by Wasp's stings.

"You can't stop us with Night Fury's plans and you're not going to stop us now," said Captain as he retrieved his holo-shield.

Hunter then began to fire his explosive arrows at Nighthawk, who quickly somersaulted out of the way. Only to be struck down by Captain Marvel, who then blasted him in the back.

"Defeat me or save the city you can't do both," said Nighthawk.

Hunter then fired an electric net arrow, Captain slammed his holo-shield into his gut and Captain Maverl blasted again with his energy blasts.

Then smashing right through the ceiling was Gronckle and a split second later Astrid reappeared from the portal.

"At last, Midgard," she said relieved.

"The ruin, smash it!" Night Fury yelled.

Astrid kept on swinging Glamdring, I cannot," she said as a portal opened behind her. She then turned to Gronckle. "Gronckle!"

Gronckle then jumped into the air and slammed his hands on top of Glamdring slamming the axe into the ground and destroying the ruin. Immediately the portal behind Astrid faded away and she took in some well-deserved breaths.

"Where you been?" Gronckle asked helping her up.

"You have no idea," she said.

Night Fury then turn towards Nighthawk. "Well, Nighthawk, looks like you can't beat us even with my cheat sheet."

He then blasted him with his Unibeam sending him sprawling across the ground.

Night Fury then looked at everyone. "Everyone, we need to this place apart."

"Like you got to tell me," Gronckle growled in frustration. "I've got plenty of rage to work out."

"I apologise for you to go through, all of you, but right now we should be focus on saving Berk," said Night Fury.

"Fine," said Gronckle as he jumped into the air and smashed right through the floor.

Astrid spun Glamdring and quickly followed him until they finally reached the power source of the ship. When she got there she found that Gronckle was already smashing the power core to bits and she soon joined him by shooting lightning at it.

"You think you're angry? I passed through the realm of the Fire Demon Surtur 81 times!" she roared. "I still smell of sulphur!"

She then slammed right into the power core with all her strength and in doing so switched the laser that was heading straight towards Berk off.

"Now with the laser off, let's take Nighthawk into custody," said Night Fury.

However when they turned they soon discovered that Nighthawk was no longer there and had vanished without a trace.

"When he go?" Hunter stared.

"He is not appearing on any of my scans," said Toothless.

"He's long gone now," said Night Fury sadly. "But I have a feeling will be seen again very soon."

* * *

When they were turned back to the mansion, Hiccup informed the situation to Phlegma who was in the best pleased.

"Are you saying that an alien infiltrated SWORD without us knowing about it!" she yelled in frustration.

"Apparently he was able to hack into SHEILD, which seems to be quite a recent occurrence," Hiccup pointed out.

"This changes nothing, Haddock," said Phlegma narrowing in her eyes. "I will have the new Vikings registered and working with SHEILD if it's the last thing I do."

Her hologram then faded away.

"I see that she is taking it well," said Astrid.

"You would have for that we would be on the same side, but her we're not," he sighed. "Whatever this means I'm going have to upgrade my security to brand something like this ever happening again."

"You think Nighthawk will return?" Astrid asked.

"He said that his former team are heading to Earth which means we must be ready," said Hiccup.


	3. Acts of Vengeance

In a dark alley within New York, Whiplash was running as quickly as he could as someone shot at him. He quickly turned around and whipped is electro whips at his pursuer, only for them to be deflected by some sort of shield.

His pursuer was none other than the Enchantress and she was quite steamed after Red Skull's betrayal. He then quickly ran down the corner only to collide with Executioner, who had lost his battleaxe from his battle with Gronckle and was now holding a pair blasters.

He turned around and saw that the charges of approaching him down the other side of the alley and soon found himself raising his back against the wall.

"Where is Red Skull!" Enchantress demanded.

"I don't know," he said fearfully. "I swear Enchantress that I had nothing to do with—"

Executioner then pinned him against the wall with his blasters. He panicked when he saw Enchantress raising her hand which was covered with magic.

"I don't know where he is, but I know where Arnim Zola is, I'll tell you but you have to promise to let me go," Whiplash pleaded.

The magic around the Enchantress' hands then vanished as she knelt down towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Of course, all I want is Red Skull."

"Zola's hold up in a warehouse in Jersey, 1019 S. Bine Street" he said.

Enchantress smiled at him. "Thank you, Whiplash."

Whiplash breathed a sigh with relief, but then he saw Enchantress raising her hand and magic appeared around it.

"No, no, you promised!" he cried.

"I lied," she said and then unleashed her magic upon him.

Immediately he began to turn to gold.

Enchantress then turned to Executioner. "Come my Executioner let us show these mortal worms what evil truly means."

* * *

Meanwhile Captain was rushing through a street in Washington and with him was Gronckle. He gave Gronckle a signal he immediately kicked down the metal door. Once he entered Captain of centre signal and Captain Maverl and Toothless moved out.

"Clear," said Toothless.

"Clear…" said Captain Marvel. He then stared what was in front of him. "I think."

"That's disappointing," said Gronckle.

"You're going to want to see this, Cap," said Hunter.

Captain approached and they saw the Living Laser, though he had seen better days. He was trapped in some sort of status field while his light form.

"He's certainly seen better days," said Captain. He then turned to Toothless. "What happened to him?"

Toothless began to scan him. "He appears to be frozen in his light form."

"So what? Someone took him down for us," said Gronckle.

"That's fantastic," Captain Marvel smiled. "We've been tracking down the Masters of Evil for what… weeks now."

Toothless then turned and faced them. "The obvious question are who did this and why?"

"You're so ungrateful," said Captain Marvel. "This is a good thing."

Captain then got a signal on his ID card. "Go ahead, Night Fury."

"I've got news, we found Whiplash," said Night Fury.

Night Fury was with the other New Vikings in the alleyway which has been cordoned off by the police.

"Did he put up a fight?" Captain asked.

"Not exactly," said Night Fury.

"I'm keeping him," said Wasp as she flew around him.

"Yeah, we'll good in our dorm room," Ant-Man nodded.

Night Fury shook his head. "Whiplash has been turned to gold, but as far as I can tell he is still alive, but he was down before we got here."

"This is great," said Captain Marvel. "We're going to wrap this up in no time."

* * *

Meanwhile in a warehouse in Jersey, Arnim Zola was standing there with his arms behind his back.

"Enchantress, please, I know you're there," said Zola.

Then emerging out of the shadows was Enchantress and Executioner.

The Enchantress looked at him square in the eye, if he had any eyes. "All I want is, Red Skull. Tell me where he is and you may live through this."

Zola chuckled. "Unlikely, I was monitoring both Whiplash and the Living Laser when you made them similar offers, you see."

The Executioner pointed his blast at his head, or chest.

The Enchantress then marched up to. "Tell me where he is or your fate will be worse than Whiplash and the Living Laser."

"I think not," said Zola as he backed away and the camera on his head flashed.

Suddenly both Enchantress and Executioner found some sort of ooze forming around them until it's all them whole. It then took the form as one of Zola's creatures. Zola then approached it and erupted on the head clearly proud.

However, something unusual happened to the creature, it looked as if it was wincing in pain. Then steam began to exit from it as it hardened and then exploded knocking Zola backwards. He stared in horror as he saw Enchantress, whose hands were covered in magic, and Executioner, whose blasters were smoking.

"That was a fatal mistake you pathetic freak," said Enchantress as she approached him.

"No! No! No!" Zola yelled.

Then the entire warehouse went silent as the Enchantress unleashed her wrath upon him. Red Skull had seen the entire thing from a security camera and knew that he was next.

* * *

Captain's team then returned back to the mansion and Captain Marvel was still happy that someone had taken down to members of the Masters of Evil.

"Look, who cares who did it," he said looking at the others. "The Living Laser is down, he's locked up in 42. Mission accomplished."

"Toothless, what's Night Fury's ETA?" Captain asked.

"Night Fury and his team have diverted to a warehouse in New Jersey," said Toothless. "Responding to a Cold Blue in progress." He then stood up straight. "We have intruders and communication from the outside is down."

"Move!" Captain ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile Night Fury and his team had discovered Zola, he hanging from the ceiling by his own ooze creation and was completely unconscious.

"Someone is certainly taking down the Masters of Evil," said Astrid.

"Yeah, the million-dollar question is who," said Hunter.

Night Fury was busy trying to contact Captain with commlink. "Cap, we've found Arnim Zola although someone else found him first." However, he received no reply. "Cap?" Still he heard nothing and immediately turned towards the others. "Something is wrong."

* * *

Captain meanwhile was leading everyone as they were searching for the intruders. They had just entered the elevator which led them to the launching pad, but found no one. They made their way to the foyer and once they discovered who the intruders were Captain Marvel and Toothless raise their hands preparing to attack.

"Hold it right there," said Toothless.

Standing in front of them were the remaining Masters of Evil, apart from Skrill who was nowhere to be seen.

Red Skull looked at them with his hands behind his back. "New Vikings, I acquire your assistance."

Gronckle immediately charged an Abomination and began to pound the guy. Toothless immediately engage the Grey Gargoyle and Hunter unleashed his arrows. Wonder Man quickly disintegrated the arrows with beams shooting out of his eyes and Toothless and Grey Gargoyle then began to wrestle with one another. Captain and Captain Marvel then surrounded Red Skull.

"New Vikings, please we're not here to fight," said Wonder Man. "Just please listen to what Skull has to say."

Immediately Hunter lowered his bow and Toothless disengage with Grey Gargoyle.

Red Skull then turned to Captain. "You are the aggressors here, your monster attacked my monster."

Captain narrowed his eyes and turned to Gronckle. "Gronckle, stand down."

Gronckle slammed Abomination's head into the ground before standing up. "Now I'll stand down."

Toothless looked at Red Skull. "Someone is attacking your team."

Red Skull nodded. "Yes, it would seem as if Amora the Enchantress has declared war on the."

Snotlout snorted. "I suppose that's what happens when you try to make a slave out of a dangerous psychopathic sorcerer."

Red Skull narrowed his eyes. "She has chosen to blame me for the failure of her little scheme and is now eliminating my team one by one trying to find me."

Then suddenly they heard the smashing of glass and saw Night Fury landed on the ground followed by Astrid holding Hunter in a hand, Ant-Man, who jumped off Night Fury's shoulder and return to normal size, and Wasp who fluttered around them all.

"It over, Skull," said Night Fury holding out his Repulsor towards the man. "The New Vikings…" He stopped when he noticed that the others were just standing there. "Okay, any reason why the New Vikings are just standing around?"

"Tomato face over there says he's giving up," said Captain Marvel.

Night Fury stared at him.

"In exchange for your ageing dealing with the Enchantress' wraith we will surrender," said Red Skull.

"You expect us to believe that," said Astrid pointing Glamdring at him.

"Believe what you will Thunderss, but we all have a common purpose," said Red Skull bluntly. "We all wish to see the end of the Enchantress and her Executioner."

Captain Marvel narrowed his eyes. "Why are we even talking about this, we should just blast them?"

Red Skull looked at Hiccup. "Your cousin, Haddock, is clearly not the strategic mind you are. We do not have much time, Zola gave the Enchantress a location I sent the Skrill to delay her, but she will make him talk. She will come here next."

"You sent Dagur to die?" Night Fury said sounding appalled.

"That is what a team is for, yes?" said Red Skull marching up towards him. "But you should be concerned with the Enchantress, because no doubt one she takes cares of us she'll go after you. Even with Astrid help, you stand no chance against her magic."

"Don't be so sure," said Night Fury. "Ever since the mess with Loki either devising a way in order to deal with as Asgardain magic and I have found a way to neutralise it."

Hunter looked at Toothless. "Really?"

"In theory," said Toothless.

"If the Enchantress is after you then we can use you as bait to lure her in into a trap. The device I'm working on a magic dampener, she will be powerless and then we can take her out and save you sadly," Night Fury explained.

Red Skull looked at him. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes," said Night Fury.

Red Skull narrowed his eyes. "Not yours, Haddock." He then turned his eyes upon Captain. "His."

Captain merely narrowed his eyes. "You have my word."

Red Skull nodded.

* * *

Once that was agreed they split up into their separate teams and began discussing with one another about this alliance.

"Can I just say that I don't like this," said Wasp.

"Yeah, why should we help that guy?" Ant-Man asked.

"Because this is our best chance to entrap the Enchantress," said Astrid. "My father has been trying to capture never quite some time, she still need to answer for her crimes."

"True, but we all know that Skull isn't going to surrender, we have to expect a doublecross here," said Hunter.

"We should just smash them," said Gronckle cracking his knuckles.

Captain Marvel looked at him mockingly. "Nice plan genius, how long did it take you to come up with that one?"

Gronckle glared down at him. "I can smash you too."

"I'd like to see you try," Captain Marvel smirked.

"Can we just focus on the task in hand," said Toothless. "I agree with Astrid analysis, the Enchantress is the pressing issue we cannot allow her to roam free on Earth."

"Agreed," Night Fury nodded. "Toothless start setting up the trap and take Captain Marvel for good measure. Gronckle, you, Captain, Wasp and Ant-Man keep an eye on the Masters."

"What about us?" Hunter asked.

"We're going to save the Skrill," said Night Fury plainly.

* * *

In the desert, Skrill was indeed battling against Enchantress and Executioner. He was unleashing every single laser and missile he had at them, the Enchantress quickly raised the ground using her magic protecting herself.

Skrill the landed on the ground began to fire his lasers breakaway the stone shield the Enchantress had created. However, before he had a chance to break through, the Enchantress use magic to form the ground beneath him into a giant hand which grabbed him. He then raises gauntlet revealing another set of missile launchers, but before he could fire the Executioner took it out with a blast from his blasters.

Then he and his Enchantress made their way towards him. "I have only one question for you Skrill and I believe you already know what that question is."

"You should really be asking yourself what you do when you face us!" Astrid's voice cried.

They turned and saw lightning striking the ground and saw Astrid flying above them along with Night Fury and Hunter, who had jumped at the sky cycle, who immediately fired a volley of arrows. Night Fury slammed himself right into Executioner and prowling him into the ground and the Enchantress quickly raised the shield blocking Hunter's arrows. Astrid then unleashed a bolt of lightning directly at the Enchantress so powerful that it broke the shield and sending her backwards.

Night Fury was now approaching Executioner, who looked at just in time to see him swinging the fish directly at him. He then quickly grabbed his fist and smiled evilly, but then Night Fury unleashed a surge of electricity from his armour electrocuting him.

The Enchantress saw this and got to her feet and began firing busts of magic at both Astrid and Hunter.

"This is not your concern New Vikings, stay out of—" She stopped when she realised something. "Skull, he's gone to you for help hasn't her?"

Night Fury was now floating behind pulling out his Repulsors. "I'm giving you one chance, surrender."

Enchantress turned towards him. "Pathetic, don't think you aren't on my list too Night Fury."

She then clinched her fist and then immediately rose the ground beneath his feet. Astrid then charged towards her, but Enchantress began to cause the ground to rise up into the air which quarter and trapped within a large collection of rock.

"I don't think I've forgotten about you, wench," she spat.

She then forced the ground above her to collapse brawling right on top of everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain was in an elevator with Red Skull.

"Night Fury would betray me, all of them would gladly let the Enchantress have her vengeance against me, if it suited their needs," said Red Skull. "But not you… not the noble Captain. Isn't that right?"

Captain said nothing as an image of Toothless appeared on the screen. "I am ready for Skull, Captain."

"We're on our way," said Captain.

* * *

Toothless was in the midst of explaining the device to both Captain Marvel and Wonder Man in the training area.

"Asgardain magic is in many ways the signs of its own, another form of energy manipulation," he said as he readied the device. "This device can shut down the Enchantress's connection to that energy."

"Wouldn't the same thing happened to Astrid?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Indeed, but she would have the clear advantage over the Enchantress even without the powers she is after all a warrior above all," said Toothless.

"Do you think this will work?" Wonder Man asked.

"I do just as I believe the New Vikings can help you Wonder Man," said Toothless. "You need not be under Skull's control."

Wonder Man narrowed his eyes. "This isn't about Skull! Haddock destroyed my life!"

"You mean you destroyed your life," said Captain Marvel.

"He destroyed my company!" Wonder Man spat.

"He saved your company," Toothless correct. "Hiccup, merely wanted to work with you not against you. Your company would have failed if he had not intervened, but he would not listen to his words. The company is still technically your and the people that work to you still work there."

Wonder Man stared at him. "You're not lying?"

Captain Marvel laughed. "If you think my cousin would ever think of destroying someone's work then you don't know who you're talking about."

"Hiccup has also found a way to hold your energy form together," Toothless added. "He has found a cure for you."

Wonder Man was taken aback. "What?"

"You not fooling us," said Captain Marvel. "We know full well that Skull is gonna turn himself in all the rest of you for that matter."

"So what is he going to do instead?" Toothless asked.

It was at that moment that Captain and Red Skull and a training area.

"Impress me, android," said Red Skull.

Toothless then turned to the device. "The plan is simple. When the Enchantress finds you here I will activate the power dampness from the observation room."

"No," said Red Skull bluntly. "Not you…" He then looked to Captain. "The Captain."

A split second later they had alarms sounding.

"We've got intruded incoming," said Toothless.

"So it begins," said Red Skull.

* * *

Everyone in the foyer then took on battle positions as they heard a knock at the door. Wasp immediately flew towards the door and opened it and then to their surprise Whiplash rushed in.

"Wait, weren't you made of golden hour ago?" Wasp asked.

"Please, New Vikings to help me," Whiplash pleaded. "They're right behind me."

Then suddenly they saw missile heading straight towards them and the moment it hit in the foyer it exploded knocking them all off their feet. Then emerging from the smoke was the Executioner and the moment they saw him both Gronckle and Abomination charged at him by the Grey Gargoyle and Ant-Man.

* * *

A few moments later, Wasp and the training room with Whiplash, who had an arm around her shoulder.

"Guys, it's Executioner, the others are fighting him upstairs, he was chasing Whiplash," said Wasp.

Toothless switched his filters and saw that Whiplash was not who he was meant to be.

"That is not Whiplash!" Toothless informed.

Immediately Whiplash pushed wasp aside and then transformed into Enchantress.

"It's over, Skull," she said with rage in her eyes as a fists began to glow. "Now you pay! Now you all pay!"

She then immediately launched a blast of magic power straight at Toothless and Wasp sending him across the training area and knocking them out cold. Captain Marvel and Wonder Man then unleashed their energy blasts directly at her, but she created a shield blocking their attacks.

The two of them then flew towards her and she extended her hand causing the ground beneath them to rise. Captain Marvel was able to dodge it, but Wonder Man found himself pinned to the ceiling unable to break free. Captain Marvel then swung a powerful fist towards the Enchantress, the merely teleported and reappeared behind him. Then before he could react she caused the ground to rise which consumed him in a ball of dirt.

With all of them now defeated she turned her attention to Red Skull, who merely stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Did you really think the New Vikings would fare any better than your worms?" she said as she walked towards him.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "Activated the dampeners, Captain." However, nothing happened in the Enchantress kept on advancing towards him. "Now Captain!"

Captain was in the observation room, but in even raise a finger to help him. Enchantress then raised her hand which was covered in magic and Red Skull slowly backed away.

"Captain!" he yelled. Still nothing happened and then he reached for his satchel. "Disappointing."

He then immediately held out a bright blue cube and the Enchantress recognised it almost instantly. It was none other than the Tesseract.

* * *

Meanwhile in the foyer, Ant-Man and Grey Gargoyle had been knocked out cold leaving only Gronckle and Abomination left fighting. Abomination was able to deal a powerful punch that caused him to lose one of his blasters. He then swung again, but executioner dodged and slammed him with the blaster and then the boy had time to react blasted him right in the chest sending him flying.

He then turned and saw Gronckle approaching him and grabbed hold of his blaster just as he pulled down on the trigger. This caused the blast to explode and Executioner was sent flying into one of the pillars before falling back onto the floor.

Gronckle then made his way towards him. "You sure you want to try this again? Last time we fought, all you lost was your axe this time it will be worse."

Executioner merely glared at him and the two of them charged at one another.

* * *

Enchantress was still facing Red Skull who was holding the Tesseract out in front of him. The appearance of the Tesseract gave her a moment of pause.

"Your life was forfeit the moment you betrayed me, Skull," said the Enchantress. "But you now risk all of the Nine Realms. Tesseract is far too powerful for single mortal to wield."

"I know quite a bit about the Tesseract, it is what brought me before your master," said Red Skull not wavering. "And you speak me of betrayal? You when you're master planning to do the same thing to me, I just acted first."

"How did you get your hands on that in the first place?" Enchantress demanded.

"After our last meeting I knew that I needed another hand and I knew where to look," said Red Skull. "I was hoping not to reveal my hand which is why I came to the New Vikings, but apparently I cannot trust them either. Now back away or else you will feel the full power of the Tesseract."

Wonder Man then finally managed to break free from his confinement and then flew down towards her. Then they heard the sound of rumbling and watching the ceiling gave way and Gronckle and Executioner fell through.

"Executioner, I need you!" Enchantress demanded.

Executioner then dealt a powerful kick to Gronckle and then grabbed his wrist and spun him around forcing him to collide with Wonder Man and they both crashed through the wall into the observation room. Captain quickly activated his shield, but he barely had time to react when the two of them collided into him.

Enchantress then looked at Red Skull. "Looks like there's no one left to save you from my wraith, Skull."

"Apart from me," said Red Skull he then unleashed a powerful beam from the Tesseract which headed straight towards her.

Executioner then placed himself between her and the blast taking it right in the chest. The blast had enough strength to leave his armour smoking and then he collapsed to the ground falling unconscious.

The Enchantress then quickly knocked the Tesseract out of his hand and lifted him up in the air by the helm of his jacket.

"You will have fool to ever cross me, Skull," she glared.

Then suddenly an arrow appeared nowhere and stuck itself under her head sending a massive jolt of electricity through her body causing her to release Red Skull. He turned and saw Night Fury and the others had arrived and discovered that it was Hunter who saved him.

"Look we got here just in time," said Hunter.

In rage the Enchantress pulled off the arrow attached to her head into the magic blast towards Hunter. He prepared to fire another arrow, but he got struck by the blast and then fell to the ground been knocked unconscious.

Night Fury, Astrid and Skrill then landed on either side of her completely surrounding her.

"Activating dampening field now," said Night Fury.

Immediately the device in the centre of the room lit up and then just as the Enchantress was about to blast them when her magic powers vanished. She wasn't the only one who lost her powers, Astrid looked at Glamdring and saw that she can no longer reducing lightning.

She then looked at him impressively. "Impressive work, Night Fury."

"No, no," said the Enchantress looking at her hands. "What have you done?"

"I turned off your magic sadly the same thing has happened Astrid, but I very much doubt you can beat her in hand-to-hand combat," said Night Fury.

"Indeed," Astrid smiled. "I suggest you come along quietly Enchantress."

Enchantress watched as everyone else approached her, including Captain, Gronckle and Wonder Man, who had recovered.

"Oh, you won't be taking her," said Red Skull. He then turned his remaining followers. "Skrill, Wonder Man, destroy the New Vikings!"

Skrill immediately held out his arms which turned into machine guns and aimed them at both Captain and Night Fury, who was now helpless.

"No what—" Night Fury was then blasted by Skrill.

"Haddock!" Wonder Man yelled.

Skrill then turned his attention upon Captain firing everything he had. Captain raised his shield, but was slowly being pushed back until he was back to back with Gronckle. Gronckle immediately jumped and Skrill fired a couple of missiles straight at him sending him flying.

Captain then charged towards him blocking his blasts and then performed a jump kick against his armour. He landed on Skrill's arms and saw him raising his machine gun and raised his shield quickly. Astrid, who no longer had any magic charged towards him and slamming Glamdring into his leg and soon Night Fury joined them.

Wonder Man only watched as both Red Skull and the Enchantress circled around one another. Red Skull then pulled out a blast of his own and aimed it at Enchantress.

"Goodbye, Amora," he said.

However before he could pull the trigger, Wonder Man disarmed him. "Enough, Skull! I'm not going to stand by and watch any more, I am not going to let you hurt anyone else because I'm afraid!"

He then started to make his way over towards Red Skull, who backed away slowly away from him.

Skrill grabbed Astrid and tossed her aside and then blasted Night Fury with a machine gun. He then reverted his right hand back to normal and raises gauntlet firing a missile towards Captain. He was able to dodge it and soon somersaulted and he was behind the machine and Skrill tried another missile.

Captain deflected it and it struck the device turning it off and knocking Red Skull to the ground. Naturally with the device destroyed Enchantress left her powers returning. She raised her hand preparing the blast Red Skull, but then he dived for the Tesseract and grabbed it.

Immediately stood up and held it out. "I'll destroy you all!"

"I don't think so, Skull!" Wonder Man yelled and snatches from him.

"No!" Red Skull yelled.

The moment Wonder Man grabbed hold of it began to glow and Red Skull grabbed him trying to stop him and suddenly there was a massive explosion that blew everyone off their feet.

* * *

Night Fury regained consciousness and discovered that both Wonder Man and Red Skull had vanished into thin air. He then turned towards Captain, who was slowly getting up and looked at him suspiciously beneath his helmet.

"Why didn't you activate the dampeners before we got here?" he asked.

Captain looked at him. "I can't get the control to work."

Night Fury couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a strong feeling that there was something terribly wrong with Ragnar.

* * *

Once everyone had regained consciousness they met up in the lounge and when Hiccup entered on his robe after a nice long shower he looked at them all proudly.

"As horrible as it was, we didn't do too badly," he said. "We've got Abomination, Skrill and Grey Gargoyle locked up."

"And I have just finished transporting the Enchantress and Executioner to Asgard where they will be waiting trial," Astrid added.

"Which means the Masters of Evil are pretty much finished," Hiccup concluded.

"And we're alive, there's that," said Hunter.

"Because of Wonder Man," said Toothless. "With the power of the Tesseract, Red Skull may have become unstoppable. Wonder Man's sacrifice saved us all."

"I'm more concerned about where they went," said Hiccup looking in the mirror. "They could be anywhere within the universe, we know very little about the Tesseract."

Everyone just remain there in silence.

* * *

When Red Skull regained consciousness he found himself in some sort of void in the depths of space.

"Where am I?" he said looking around.

"You now serve me," said a voice.

Red Skull and saw a large being, who was a good head taller than Gronckle looking down at him from a throne made of stone. He was wearing yellow armour and his face was completely purple, his eyes showed no remorse, no mercy.

"Who are you?" said Red Skull.

The being then rose up from his throne. "I am Thanos."


	4. Welcome to the Kree Empire

Just outside of Earth's orbit, Snotlout was showing Henry Gyrich, the SWORD a liaison to the US, a tour to _Damocles_ , the spaceship that once belonged to Kang. While he was a New Viking, he diverted his time to SWORD, even more so after the incident with Nighthawk.

"Welcome to _Damocles_ base Mr Gyrich," said Snotlout as they made their way through one of the long corridors. "From here SWORD observes and responds to any extra-terrestrial presents and if possible try to make peace first contact with—"

"Cut to the chase, Captain," Gyrich cut across. "You hunt aliens."

"I wouldn't quite describe it like that," said Snotlout.

"I've read the reports so you can skip the song and dance," said Gyrich cutting across him yet again. "What's the status with the station?"

Snotlout was fighting the urge to punch the guy. "The ship on-board artificial intelligence isn't responding, we've got partial control but its defences are still guarding sections of the base. We've lost a number of agents just mapping the place."

"Wonderful," Gyrich sarcastically. "Billions of dollars are going into this operation, Captain. So how many aliens have you captured?"

Snotlout blinked. "Excuse me?"

Gyrich stopped in his tracks and leaned in towards him. "How many aliens," he said slowly.

"Uh, none."

"Disappointing, considering there was an alien amongst your ranks and has already sent a signal to his people to invade."

"Technically only a small team," said Snotlout. "But we captured gained his Citadel at another station."

"Correction, the New Vikings captured it as well as this space station," Gyrich pointed out. "You may be one of their members, but so far they have been more successful at stopping alien invaders then the entirety of SWORD."

Snotlout was feeling quite uneasy. "Want to see the bridge?"

Gyrich said nothing as the bridge doors opened.

Inside was a collection of soldiers and scientists were trying to figure out how the ship operates. Among them was the SWORD commander, Abigail Brand, who was an average woman with green hair.

"Access main control," she said to the main console. Nothing responded. "Respond." Again there was silence. She then showed a forced smile. "Respond, please." The console did nothing and she lost patience grabbing her blaster and pointed at it. "Okay, how about respond before I shoot you in your stupid AI face!"

It was at that point that Snotlout lead Gyrich towards her.

"Agent Brand," said Snotlout.

Brand didn't even look at him. "What is it Jorgenson? I have computer to shot."

"This is Henry Gyrich, you know are liaison with the United States government, the one I told you that was coming today," said Snotlout.

Brand lowered her blaster and then turn towards them. "I don't have time for politicians."

Gyrich narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand why not? You've been here for months and what have you accomplished, nothing? Have you even seen an alien?"

Before Brand could answer the entire station shock.

"Alert, incoming threats detected," said the computer.

They all turned towards the window and saw what resemble to be a portal appearing in front of them. Emerging from it was a spaceship of unknown design.

"There's one," said Brand.

Brand immediately rushed towards the comm system to send a broadcast to the unknown ship. "Attention unidentified starcraft, this is Agent Abigail Brand with SWORD. Please respond."

The ship just kept on flying towards them.

Brand then turned agents. "Send this out onto all frequencies." They nodded and Brand turned back towards the console. "Attention, unidentified starcraft this is agent Abigail Brand with SWORD."

Suddenly a holographic image appeared in front of them and Snotlout recognise the alien species immediately. It was Kree and judging from his uniform he was a commander of sorts.

"Kree," Snotlout breathed. She then looked at Brand. "It's a Kree ship."

Brand turned back towards the console. "Attention Kree ship you entered restricted Earth space."

"Incorrect, said Kree commander. "Your station is in restricted Kree space. Surrender or be destroyed, you have 15 seconds."

The hologram then faded.

"Kree ship, respond!" Brand yelled. "Maybe you're not familiar with human time measurement, but 15—"

Gyrich turned on her. "What are you waiting for? Fire!"

Brand then turned on him. "Mr Gyrich, would you please be quiet?"

"Time's up," said Snotlout.

They then saw the Kree ship firing projectiles towards them.

"Imminent threat, threat condition one engaged," said the computer and raised the shields.

When the projectiles failed the Kree ship then fired lasers at them.

Brand turned one of the technicians. "Report!"

"Shields are holding," he said.

"Look!" Snotlout pointed.

Then they saw a small ship exiting from the larger ship and was heading straight down towards the planet.

Brand looked at Snotlout. "Captain, you best get down there! Take a team and intercept, I'll handle things up here. Good!"

Snotlout didn't waste any time and rushed out of the bridge with several men.

"We've got a hostile alien force making its way planet side, we're going in hot boys," he said as he sat in the pilot seat with his men.

They immediately launched out of the docking bay and made their way towards the planet.

"Captain Marvel to Agent Brand we're making a way down," Snotlout informed. "Good luck."

It in take them long descent into the Earth's atmosphere and Snotlout looked at his team.

"Anybody who had lunch get ready to lose it," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk, Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar entered the kitchen where Gronckle was eating a large chicken.

"I think that went pretty well as far as our workouts go, I only blacked out once and dislocated my shoulder," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Astrid.

"Don't worry, the feeling should come back," said Hiccup.

"And are you sure that it was only one time blacked out?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup shook his head and turned to Gronckle. "So Gronckle how is everything going?" Gronckle responded with a large belch. "That good, huh?"

Astrid shook her head. "He would fit quite well in Asgard," she joked.

"Well if anyone needs me, I'll be upgrading the security systems," said Hiccup. "Judging from how many times we have been broken into over the past few weeks, I think we need them." He then looked at Astrid and Ragnar. "Are you two going to meet up with the others?"

"Toothless is meeting up with Hunter and the twins in Los Angeles, they think they've got a lead on the Serpent Society. I'll—"

"No, need you here," Gronckle cut cross. "Captain Marvel called…" He then runs down the chicken like he was holding.

They all looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"And?" Hiccup asked impatiently.

"Aliens are invading," said Gronckle bluntly.

Hiccup just stared in both Astrid and Ragnar wore blank faces as they looked at one another. Gronckle on the other hand continue to eat the chicken he was holding.

Hiccup then looked back at him. "Did he say where?"

* * *

Not too far away from New York were SHIELD agents sprawled across the ground with tanks, aircraft and weapons. They had attempted to take down the aliens when they arrived, but they were just too much for them which was bad news considering it was only the commander in a small collection of troops.

The commander's blaster was still smoking and he didn't look too impressed. "Pathetic, I find it hard to believe that these primates defeated a Kree Sentry here."

He was looking directly at Phyla-Vell, who was standing next to him. "And yet they did, Yon-Rogg . I have seen humanity potential first hand."

"Monsters and mutations are not potential Phyla-Vell," said Yon-Rogg dismissively.

"Beyond that there is a spirit within them, a warrior spirit that rivals the Kree."

Yon-Rogg spat. "They were able to defeat Sentry 459, because you aided them! You are a sympathiser to these animals, but the only potential they will ever have is to be target practice for the Kree military."

Phyla-Vell narrowed her eyes at him. "The Supreme Intelligence disagrees."

The two of them then began sizing each other up.

"The Supreme Intelligence wishes this planet judged and that is what I will do," said the new voice.

The two of them turn of the platform descended from the Kree transport and standing there holding a large hammer was a muscular looking Kree with a very stern look on his face and wearing some kind of ropes.

The moment he stepped off the platform the Kree soldiers then went down on one knee and Phyla-Vell and Yon-Rogg bowed respectfully.

"Hail, Grand Accuser," they said.

The Grand Accuser stopped until he oversaw the battlefield and then he looked to Phyla-Vell.

"Where are these New Vikings you spoke of, Phyla-Vell?" he asked.

Immediately they heard someone breaking the sound barrier and someone took out the soldiers behind them faster than they could blink. When the dust cleared they saw Captain Marvel overlooking them with a squadron of mandroids flying alongside him.

"My name is Captain Marvel and I'm here to welcome you to Earth!" he said narrowing his eyes. "Now go home!"

Yon-Rogg immediately fired his blaster at him, but he merely absorbs the blast then unleashed his own energy blast upon him sending him backwards.

"Last chance, withdraw from Earth now!" he said defiantly.

Phyla-Vell stared at him open eyed. "Snotlout?"

Captain Marvel looked at him. "Do I know you?"

Phyla-Vell approached him. "What happened to you? That energy signature, it's Kree."

Captain Marvel stared at him. "Lawson?" He then flew down towards. "Lawson what are you doing here? The New Vikings said you were trying to help us and this is how you do it? By attacking."

"Enough," said the Grand Accuser slamming the base of his hammer into the ground.

He then immediately fired a beam from his hammer, but Captain Marvel managed to dodge it.

"SWORD, take him down!" Captain Marvel ordered.

Immediately the mandroids fired everything they had at the Grand Accuser and actually pushed him back. However he merely raises how man slammed the base of into the ground sending a massive pulse around the area short-circuiting the electronics within the mandroid armour.

He also fired a beam at Captain Marvel, who did his best to stand his ground, but sadly the same could be not set for the mandroids as they were sent flying. Captain Marvel then charged down towards them.

"Snotlout, no!" Phyla-Vell cried.

Too late, the Grand Accuser caught his head spun around and slammed him into the ground. Captain Marvel felt a massive ringing in his ears and looked at just in time to see the Grand Accuser unleashing a powerful energy blast upon him. He tried to absorb it, but he was starting to lose ground.

However with extreme determination began to approach the Grand Accuser was only about a yard away before he released the energy and slammed his hammer right on top of him. Phyla-Vell could only watch in horror as he saw him lying there unconscious.

"Was that one of the super humans he was so impressed with, Phyla-Vell?" said Grand Accuser not looking remotely impressed. He then walked off. "Humanity's sake I hope their rulers have more to offer."

* * *

Meanwhile in _Damocles_ the tech heads were looking over the monitors.

"Agent Brand, _Damocles_ base is scanning the Kree ship," said one of the tech heads.

"Warning, enemy craft is preparing to launch attack fighters," said the computer.

"How many?" Brand asked.

"5000."

They turned out they saw thousands of fighters heading straight towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile the Grand Accuser was on his platform again heading straight towards the United Nations within New York. Behind him was his shuttle with the rest of his forces and upon seeing them the people began to panic.

They soon landed on the central Plaza and everyone just stared at them. The Grand Accuser then appeared on every single media channel.

"People of Earth, you have a choice surrender and become part of the Kree Empire or be destroyed," he said.

Up in space the Kree ship stopped firing upon _Damocles_.

"Why have they stopped firing?" Gyrich frowned as he began pacing up and down.

"That's never a good sign," said Brand. "They are probably switching over to a bigger gun." She then looked at communications officer. "Get me Captain Marvel on the comm."

"The away team isn't responding," said the communications officer.

"That's a good sign either," said Brand.

"Incoming teleport detected," the computer warned. She was unable to compensate."

They turned and suddenly appearing in the centre of the bridge were four Kree soldiers and soon another three squad of four soldiers appeared.

"No prisoners," said the commander.

They began firing their weapons at the crew, who immediately fired back and retreated towards the door, two of them had already been taken out.

"Move!" Brand yelled pulling Gyrich behind her as she fired at the intruders.

More Agents were taken out and despite their best attempts they weren't able to hold off the invaders fortunately they were able to reach the main doors.

* * *

Meanwhile the United Nations everyone the crowd around looking at the Grand Accuser as he looked at them stoic.

"Your time is up what is the Earths?" said the Grand Accuser.

"Sorry, we came in late," said Night Fury's voice. "Can you repeat the question?"

Everyone turned and cheered when they saw Night Fury and Astrid flying down into the United Nations along with a Neo-Jet. The jet landed and both Gronckle and Captain exited from it.

The Grand Accuser then turned to Night Fury. "You represent the leaders of this planet?"

Night Fury looked at him. "I'm the leader of the New Vikings, but I do not—"

The Grand Accuser then cut across him. "Surrender your planet to the Kree Empire and you may live."

"Let's slow down," said Night Fury. "Now how about you tell me exactly who you are."

"They're hostiles," said Captain activating his shield. "Let's take them down!"

Gronckle recognised Phyla-Vell. "I know you, Phyla-Vell."

Night Fury then looked down at her. "Phyla-Vell? What's going on here?"

Phyla-Vell looked at him with a pleading look. "Night Fury, please just do what Ronan asks surrender. Surrender and we can work something out."

Captain looked up at Ronan and saw his hammer flaring up. "New Vikings, attack!"

Then without warning he flung his holographic shield towards Ronan striking him.

Night Fury looked down at him. "Cap?"

"Captain? What are you doing?" said Astrid astonished.

Immediately Yon-Rogg and his men fired at Captain, who had just retreated shield and rigged up just in time and they also began to fire at Gronckle. That proved to be a mistake as he slammed his fist into the ground sending a massive shock wave knocking them off their feet.

"No," said Phyla-Vell horrified. "No."

Then out of nowhere Captain Marvel appeared and slammed him into the building opposite.

Night Fury looked at Astrid. "So much diplomacy?"

"Surprisingly this is how we do diplomacy on Asgard," she said.

"Somehow that does not surprise me," said Night Fury.

Ronan then came charging towards them and Astrid quickly raised Glamdring blocking his attack.

Night Fury then flew behind him and fired his Repulsors, but his skin proved to be quite tough. He then fired an energy blast pushing Astrid back and swung his hammer towards Night Fury grazing him.

On the ground Gronckle had grabbed one of the soldiers and was tossing him around while Captain blocked the shots from a lieutenant.

"Gronckle I've got this go help Night Fury and Astrid with the big guy," said Captain.

Gronckle looked up as Astrid slammed an electric cupboard Glamdring with Ronan's energy cupboard hammer. The two weapons collided creating a massive shock wave that since the two of them flying. Ronan was able to regain his composure, but Astrid was sent flying straight through a building. Ronan then began chasing after Night Fury and were showing no signs of stopping.

"Fine," he said as he left.

Captain then tosses holographic shield that the Lieutenant knocking him out cold. He then turned and saw Yon-Rogg charging towards him firing his blasters and ducked just in time. He then dealt the command that powerful sidekick and raised his shield just as he fired his blasters at him. Captain then punched him across the face and Yon-Rogg barn and fired his blaster. Captain, however, kept on blocking them with his shield and then tossed it at him disarming him and then dealt a powerful punch knocking him aside.

Night Fury was zigzagging through the flagpoles at Ronan kept on chasing after him.

"You run? Can your species be this weak?" Ronan spat.

"It's called strategy, but I'll have Gronckle explain it to you," said Night Fury as he abruptly disengage his thrusters.

Then Ronan saw Gronckle jumping towards him and he slammed his two fists into his chest. He collided with Ronan with so much force that he was knocked off his podium and skidded across the ground into the collided with their shuttle which then flipped and landed upside down.

Ronan may have been winded, but he was not out and showed his hammer at Gronckle pushing him back. Gronckle then jumped at him, Ronan sidestepped causing him to collide with the concrete and then he slammed his hammer down on top of him smashing him into the ground.

He then raised his hand again and spun it around his head preparing to deal the final blow. He slammed it down on top of Gronckle, who rolled out of the way quickly and then slammed his foot into his leg causing him to lose his balance. Gronckle was about to punch him when he fired a beam from the base of his hammer pushing him back.

Ronan then got to his feet and charged towards Gronckle and then dealt a very powerful punch that sent him flying. He was about to finish him off Night Fury unleashed a barrage of Repulsors blasts and then unleashed his Unibeam, but Ronan blocked it with the blast from the base of his hammer.

At the same time Captain Marvel and Phyla-Vell was still fighting with one another. Phyla-Vell was on the defensive as Captain Marvel unleashed a burst of energy upon her.

"Snotlout! Snotlout stop!" he yelled.

"I believe in you! All this time I thought you were fighting for us!" Snotlout raged and he unleashed a blast at the blast. "But you were just bringing your people back here to conquer us!" Phyla-Vell was completely worn out as her shield failed her. "You have to convince the New Vikings to stop. They'll listen to you!"

Captain Marvel then grabbed him and his fist glowed with energy. "Why?"

"Earth cannot survive what's coming. The Kree are just waiting for Ronan's signal."

* * *

The captain of the Kree ship was looking at his men.

"Report," he said.

"No word from the Grand Accuser, Captain," said a member of his crew. "Commander Kalum-Lo reported however they have secured the bridge of the human ship."

The Kree captain just leaned back in his chair twiddling his fingers.

* * *

On the bridge of the _Damocles_ , the Kree forces were sitting at the engines of the bridge to prevent the SWORD ages from recapturing it.

"Do something!" Gyrich ordered.

Brand glared at him. "How about this?" She then grabbed his tie. "I push you in and as they're shooting at you I'll retake the bridge! Or you could just be quiet and let me listen!"

Unsurprisingly, Gyrich chose to remain quiet.

Brand then leaned in towards the doorway so that she could overhear Kalum-Lo talk to his men. Apparently he had just transported another alien on board, this one was red skinned with a tail and three clawlike fingers plus a thumb. She noticed that he was wearing a collar around his neck which suggested that he was some kind of slave.

"Animal we can access the stations computers from our ship you will do this now," Kalum-Lo commanded.

The alien looked very unsure as he looked to the computers. "This alien technology, it's unlike anything I've—" He stopped when a Kree soldier aimed a blast at him. "Yes I can do it."

The alien then quickly began to access the computer.

"Access denied, access denied, access denied," said the computer and the alien quickly typed. If the alien could sweat, he would be doing it right now. "Access granted. Full control of _Damocles_ base rebound to command chair."

Kalum-Lo then reached for his commlink. "This is Kalum-Lo, we have control of the station AI. Once Ronan gives the signal we can turn the human's own station against the planet."

Brand leaned back in with a very grim expression. "Just perfect." She then reached for her communicator. "Brand to Captain Marvel you better be alive, because we've got a problem."

* * *

Captain Marvel raised his communicator. "I'm here Brand what's your situation?"

"The Kree are planning a strike from space, you need to find someone called Ronan and keep them from transmitting any kind of signal or communication."

Captain Marvel then looked at Ronan, who was now doing battle with Astrid and Night Fury. "Ronan."

Phyla-Vell looked at him with an appeasing look. "Snotlout if I have to fight you to save your life I will. You cannot beat Ronan."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "You don't know me at all."

He then tossed him aside and went to join Night Fury and Astrid. Ronan had just not Astrid aside with his hammer and grabbed Night Fury's leg slamming him into the ground. He was about to finish him off when Captain Marvel blasted him in the back with an energy beam sending him crashing to the building opposite. Ronan got to his feet and turned on them with rage covering his face.

"Ronan, right?" Captain Marvel glared. "You wanted Earth to surrender guess what it is your turn! Give up!"

"Well, there goes the chance diplomacy," Night Fury sighed.

"The way that this Ronan talked indicated that your only choice was either been enslaves or destroyed," said Astrid.

Night Fury nodded. "Neither choice seems very attractive."

Ronan glared at them. "You are in arrogant species and as such unworthy to join the Empire."

Night Fury stared him. "We're arrogant? You're the one who thinks he has the right to decide who lives and dies."

"Indeed, not even the Gods themselves have that right," Astrid agreed.

Ronan ignored them as he raised his communicator. "Ronan to all Kree forces I have made my judgement. Eliminate all life on this planet."

* * *

Meanwhile Brand watched as the remainders of her forces failed to retake the bridge.

"That's it, enough," she said.

She then made her way towards the bridge.

"Brand!" Gyrich stared.

She then tossed her blast across the floor gaining the attention of the Kree forces on the bridge as well as the alien. Kalum-Lo looked at the blaster and then looked up at Brand as she approached him with her hands in the air.

"Hey, hold your fire," she said. "I'm Abigail Brand commander of the station. On behalf of Earth we surrender so don't shoot me."

"Not so smart human," said the alien.

Kalum-Lo nodded as two of his men started to approach Brand and grabbed her arms. She then unleashed a powerful energy blast knocking them back and grabbed there blasters she then fired at the Kree soldiers that were completely taken by surprise. The alien just stared as he took down every single Kree soldier and raised his hand when she approached him.

"You, but the name?" Brand asked.

"Sydren," he said.

"I've been trying to access the AI here for months Syden, you did it in two minutes," she said. "Here's my offer. I free you from the Kree, I keep you safe in exchange you work for me."

Syden thought a moment, on one hand it looked as if he was training one prison for another, but on the other this woman did just take down entire squad of Kree soldiers single-handedly. Also unlike the Kree her people would not enslave him like the Kree.

"I accept," he said lowering his hands.

"Good," said Brand and her hand began to glow. She then reached for the collar around his neck and shattered it to pieces. "Kill all communications to and from that Kree ship."

Syden immediately access the console and press one button. "Done."

Gyrich then approached Brand. "I saw what you did Agent Brand. There's nothing in your file about being a meta-human."

"What makes you think that I'm human?" Brand asked.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground Ronan was waiting for the Kree to rain fire down upon the planet, but it never came.

Phyla-Vell then approached the Grand Accuser. "Ronan, all communications from the ship are down."

Night Fury looked at Captain Marvel. "Did you do that?"

Captain Marvel stared at him. "No, I thought you did."

Brand then contacted Captain Marvel on his communicator. "Captain Marvel, this is Brand we shut down communications to and from the Kree ship. If there are any Kree left down handle with extreme prejudice."

Captain Marvel looked at Phyla-Vell. "Time to pick a side Phyla-Vell."

"I am on your side, there is no hope here except surrender," said Phyla-Vell.

"Mankind will never surrender," said Captain.

"A quick death in battle is better than a slow one under a tyrant's heel," said Astrid.

"Here's the thing about us humans, we're explorers at heart and when someone takes our freedom to do that away from us we will fight to the last man," said Night Fury strongly.

"Such arrogance," said Ronan, who was now back on his podium. "You wish to die here? So be it."

He then fired a beam from the base of his hammer which slammed right into Night Fury sending him skidding across the ground into a building. Captain then tossed his shield, Captain Marvel unleashed an energy blast, Astrid flung an electrified Glamdring and Gronckle swung a fist.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Kree ship, the captain had just been informed of the communication breakdown.

"Then fix it!" he ordered angrily. "I need communications restored right now and if you can't—"

He then stopped and then suddenly appearing on the bridge were Brand, Gyrich, Syden an entire squad of SWORD agents.

"Nobody even think about moving," said Brand as her men took their weapons. "Syden lock it down, the bridge, hangers, crew quarters, lock it all down." Syden access to the computer terminal and did what he was told. "This ship is now the property of SWORD."

* * *

Meanwhile in the United Nations, Ronan had just tossed Gronckle around and slammed his hammer into Astrid sending her crashing into the fountain. He then turned towards Captain Marvel and the two of them by energy beam to the exact same time.

Phyla-Vell then immediately jumped in between the two blasts.

"No!" Captain Marvel cried.

Phyla-Vell then collapsed to the ground and Captain and Night Fury, who regained consciousness, then jumped Ronan, but was then knocked aside. Astrid then came charging towards him and soon the two of them began to clash their weapons against one another.

Captain Marvel then rushed towards Phyla-Vell. "Why? Why did you do that?" he asked.

Phyla-Vell looked at him weakly. "If Ronan wins this still a chance that humanity can survive. That _you_ can survive. If he loses… the Kree Empire is a hundred thousand star systems strong, Earth will be crushed."

Captain Marvel looked her. "If you really knew anything about humanity you know that we could never do what you asking."

He then looked at in time to see Astrid being tossed around yet again and Night Fury slowly approaching Ronan as he unleashed his Repulsors at him. He then swung his fist directly at him, but Ronan caught him and slammed him into the ground. Captain then charged towards him and slammed his shield into him, but Ronan knocked him aside with his hammer.

He then turned to face Captain Marvel, who approached him. "You say to face me again?" He then left the base of his hammer. "It will end no better for you."

He then unleashed his energy beam directly at him, but Captain Marvel held his ground as firmly as he could and began to absorb the blast. He then slowly made his way towards him and no matter how much power Ronan mustered he was unable to overpower him.

"Fall!" he yelled. "Why won't you fall?"

Captain Marvel then unleashed a powerful energy blast that sent him crashing into the building opposite him and then he fell to the ground. He looked up to see a glowing Captain Marvel looking down at him.

"Surrender," he said strongly.

"Never," Ronan glared.

Captain Marvel smirked. "See, we got something in common after all!"

He then slammed his fist right down on top of Ronan knocking him out cold.

* * *

Brand was on the bridge of the _Damocles_ with Gyrich as they watched their fancy new ship flying past.

"I assume that this will all go into your report," she said looking at Gyrich. "The whole SWORD saves EARTH thing?"

Gyrich narrowed his eyes. "You're not fired, yet."

* * *

Meanwhile at 42, Hiccup and Captain Marvel were overseen the prisoner transfer. Ronan clearly wasn't pleased to be contained as his cell door closed over him.

"Not bad, Snotlout," said Night Fury. "You manage to take down an alien dictator by yourself and SWORD managed to save the planet."

"It's what we do," said Captain Marvel.

They soon approached the cell which contained Phyla-Vell, who just sat there.

"I had convinced the Supreme Intelligence that Earth was a scientific anomaly they needed to study," she said as she turned to them. "But now… you're a threat, because of what you've done the Kree will come in full force."

"We'll be here waiting," Night Fury promised.

Captain Marvel looked at him one last time before he followed Night Fury.

* * *

Meanwhile Captain was in a deserted warehouse and grabbed a strange communicator.

"We must move up a timetable, the Kree are coming," he said.


	5. Michael Korvac

It was a nice way night in the city of Berk and everyone in the local park were enjoying themselves. Then suddenly appearing in the centre of the park was a bright yellow orb and the moment it touched the concrete began to disintegrate it.

People immediately ran as quickly as they could from it, but then dispelled but not before creating a crater that was 8 feet deep. The two police officers that at the park at the time then approached the crater and found them a man there with blonde hair and completely naked with markings on his back.

"Help me," he said. "Please, someone they're coming! They're coming for me!"

One of the police officers looked at him. "Who's coming for you?"

The man then pointed into the sky.

* * *

Wasp and Ant-Man had monitored monitor duty and were grateful that Katrina had decided to pay a visit.

"I'm surprised you came here, Katrina," said Wasp.

"Yeah, we thought you quit the New Vikings?" said Ant-Man.

Katrina looked at them. "Aren't the two of you supposed to be on monitor duty?"

"Come on, your ruining all the fun," Wasp grumbled.

Katrina shook her head. "I didn't come here to rejoin the New Vikings as a consultant." She then pulled out a bag and held out some papers. "I was sent here, because the two of you have been slacking off."

The twins groaned.

"Come on, you came all the way down here to say that we got homework," Ant-Man groaned.

"Guys, you barely showed up for any of your classes since he joined the New Vikings and the headmaster will be forced to kick you out," Katrina warned.

"Like we care, I mean look at us we're full-fledged superheroes eating up the money of Harold Haddock," Ant-Man smiled.

"Yeah, we don't need to go to school any more or get a job," Wasp nodded.

Katrina sighed. "Guys, Hiccup is fully aware that your grades are slipping and he told me that if you do not pull your act together is gonna kick you off the team."

The smiles on the twins then quickly vanished.

"He said what?" they said in unison.

"You heard me," said Katrina sternly. "Now, you can take up some make up classes over the holidays, stay over time after classes and we may be able to return after the next semester."

The twins completely groaned, but fortunately they were quite literally saved by the bell when the front door bell rang.

The screen then appeared in front of them showing some police officers with a man covered with a blanket at the front door. It was the same man that they had found the crater, but the giving him a pair of trousers.

"Look at the two of you have been quite literally saved by the bell," Katrina noted.

"Thank God," said Ant-Man with relief.

* * *

Without hesitation the two of them made their way towards the front door.

"Is this a drop-off?" Wasp asked looking at them and the man they had under a blanket.

"Yeah, he doesn't look like a super villain," Ant-Man nodded.

"We found him in a crater in the town park talking crazy," said one of the police officers. He then turned the man around and then remove the blanket. "Things he's been abducted by aliens or something."

The two of them then saw the strange markings on his back and they certainly didn't look like tattoos. In fact it looked as if they had been burnt on.

Wasp looked at the policeman. "Have you tried contacting SWORD?"

The policeman frowned at her.

"What's that?"

The man then turned back around and looked at Wasp. "Catherine? Catherine a we're not safe here?"

Wasp was quite taken aback.

"Uh, that's my sister you're talking to and her name is definitely not Catherine," said Ant-Man.

However he didn't appear to be listening to Ant-Man.

"They keep coming after me you can't be here… I can't," he said.

"Sir, my name is Rachel are you okay?" Wasp asked.

"Please, you have to protect me," said the man.

Wasp and Ant-Man looked at one another can see the harm of holding him until they figured out what to do next.

"The New Vikings will take it from here," said Wasp.

The two of them then led him inside the mansion.

"Do you have a name, sir?" Ant-Man asked.

"Michael Korvac," he said.

* * *

A few moments later they were in the elevator making their way down to their headquarters. Wasp then contacted Katrina, but decided not to use her name or otherwise and would go crazy.

"Katrina, can you prepare the med bay, we've got someone who needs some serious help," said Wasp.

"On it," said Katrina.

Wasp then looked at Michael. "What happened?"

Michael looked at her blankly and then suddenly he had a flash image in his mind. He was driving along in the car minding his own business when suddenly it broke down with no explanation. He tried to stop the car back up and then suddenly it shook violently and the roof was completely torn away.

Then he saw above him alien spacecraft and then saw a beam of light and some kind of robot reaching out towards him. Back in reality he was screaming and backed away from Wasp and Ant-Man.

"Michael," Wasp said calmly.

"They took me," he said feverishly. "They took me into their ship, Catherine."

Another image flashed his mind, he was completely naked and strap to some sort of operation table completely awake. He then saw alien scientists holding varies fiendish looking equipment and access experience a massive amount of pain. He then began to freeze out and slammed his hand against the elevated causing it to crack.

Wasp immediately shrunk down and flew towards him. "Michael! Stop it you're going to hurt yourself!"

"Get away!" he yelled swinging the fish towards Wasp.

Out of instinct Wasp fire testing is at the guy knocked him out cold. "Sorry," she said apologetically.

"He's gonna freak out when he wakes up," said Ant-Man.

* * *

A few moments later they strapped Michael to an operating table as Katrina began looking through his medical scans. Wasp and Ant-Man were in the observation deck when Hiccup, Astrid, Hunter and Toothless entered.

"Pretty sure I seen this movie before," said Hunter.

"Do not mark, Hunter," said Astrid. "It is clear the man has been through a lot."

"So you're saying I should by the fact that this guy got abducted by aliens and experimented on, come on?" said Hunter sceptically.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes, he scared," said Wasp.

"Not to mention derailleurs, he kept on calling my sister Catherine," said Ant-Man. "Also the marks on his back looked as if they had been burnt on."

"He's been going in and out of consciousness, the two of us and Katrina have enabled a lot of it together," said Wasp. "He escaped from an alien ship, but more aliens are chasing him. We think that Michael is trying to get back to Catherine. She could be his girlfriend or wife, who knows how long he's been gone."

"We seem to be getting quite a lot of alien visitors recently," said Toothless. "This incident marks the third one in the past month. However, Mr Korvac's tale has problems… how could a normal man escaped from an advanced alien raised much less returning to Earth."

"Well, when he wakes up we'll ask him," said Wasp.

"When he wakes up he is going to freak out," said Hunter turning to the twins. "You do realise that you put Mr Abductee here in a med lab and struck him into a table to get examined. Good thinking.

The twins looked down at the fidgeting Michael and realised their mistake.

"Oh," they said.

Night Fury shook his head. "Crazy not there is a crater in the park, he didn't make that up. Hunter, Toothless go check it out. Meanwhile the twins and I twins will stay here to examine Mr Korvac's."

"What of me?" Astrid asked.

"You find this Catherine person, we should be able to find someone matching her description and then bring here," said Night Fury.

* * *

After going through the face recognition software they were able to find someone matching the description of Catherine. Astrid then immediately found her in a diner not too far away from Berk.

"Hello," she said as she approached the startled Catherine, who was at that moment holding a tray of plates. "Your name wouldn't be Catherine, now would it?"

Catherine just stared at her dumbfounded. "I…I, yes. I'm Catherine. How—"

"We found Michael Korvac."

Catherine then immediately dropped her tray and the plates smashed on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, Toothless and Hunter were looking at the crater and scanning what could have created it.

"I still don't buy it," said Hunter. "Maybe the guy did get taken by little green men…"

"Or blue," said Toothless.

"Stop it," Hunter snapped. "What I'm saying is there something off about this guy."

Toothless looked at him after finishing his scan. "Perhaps after weeks or months of experimentation by alien creatures anyone would be _off_."

Hunter narrowed his eyes at him as they walked away. "Is it me or have you establish a sense of humour."

Toothless blinked. "I shall run a self-diagnosis later."

As they walked off they didn't notice that there were six individuals within the trees. A man with a helmet that completely covered his face then emerge out of the shadows. "Korvac."

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion, Michael had finally regained consciousness. Just like Hunter predicted he did freak out the moment he discovered himself on an operating table, but fortunately Katrina was able to calm him down.

His now in the kitchen looking at the plate of food while Night Fury was going over his discoveries with Gronckle and the twins, he was busy eating a leg of chicken.

"He seems okay physically, the scars on his back rough, but there's no internal damage, he's well-nourished and dehydrated," said Night Fury. He then raised his palm showing a holographic version of Michael. "This is where it gets strange, he's admitting some kind of energy something the likes of which I've never seen before. I was hoping that as our radiation expert and you might know what it is."

The twins then laughed.

"You're joking, right?" said Wasp.

Ant-Man nodded. "Yeah, this is way over his head."

"It's a form of cosmic radiation," said Gronckle.

The twins then stop laughing.

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, it's nice to know there's still some of the old Fishlegs in there."

That's when Hunter and Toothless entered the kitchen.

"There was residual cosmic radiation at the site," said Toothless.

"Yeah, we found the same kind of thing on Korvac," said Night Fury. "I've already contacted Captain Marvel, he is the SWORD liaison. They're supposed to be in charge of all this alien stuff."

"Where's Cap?" Hunter asked noting that there were one New Viking short.

"I don't know, he requested some time off," said Night Fury. "When to look up some old World War II bodies or something."

"New Vikings I'm returning to the mansion, meet me in the foyer and bring Michael Korvac," she said.

* * *

A few minutes later they were in the foyer and then Astrid opened the door with a one behind her in a coat, who have to be Catherine. Her eyes widened the moment that she believed her eyes upon Michael.

"Michael," she gasped.

Michael looked at Catherine and memories of them spending time together entered into his mind.

"Catherine," he stared. Immediately the two of them ran up to each other and Catherine jumped into his arms. "I did it, I got back to you."

Catherine looked at Michael. "Michael… you've been gone almost two years. I thought you left… I thought you weren't coming back."

Michael's eyes widened. "Two years?"

"Michael what happened to you?"

Michael's demeanour then completely changed. "I'll never let it be apart again Catherine, I will never let them hurt me again. Any of them."

"How?" Catherine asked.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of engines above them and saw some kind of spacecraft above them. Astrid then quickly grabbed both Michael and Catherine pushed out of the way as six beginners smashed right through the skylight.

One of them was a large tree, one was a raccoon, one was a woman with green skin and black hair with the sword strapped to her hip, one was a muscular bare chest green skinned man with red markings, one was a young girl with antenna sticking out of her head and the last one was wearing some kind of helmet that completely covered his face.

"Night Fury," said Wasp.

"New Vikings, protect Korvac," said Night Fury as all the new Vikings took up fighting stances.

The green haired woman pulled out a sword, the man with the bare chest pull out a couple of daggers and the guy in the helmet pulled out some kind of blaster.

"You still think he's making all this up?" Night Fury asked looking at Hunter.

"I'm on the fence," said Hunter.

The man the helmet then walked up, he was clearly the leader. "I don't know who you are, but you will hand Michael Korvac over to us now!"

"No, no!" Michael cried. "Please you have to help me."

Wasp looked at Night Fury. "Night Fury…"

"The tree and a raccoon scowling at us, man," said Hunter looking at Night Fury. "Are we firing?"

"Just wait, clearly there are intelligent maybe we can—"

However, Wasp fired a large of stingers straight at the man and the helmet and immediately his companions died to attack.

Hunter launched an arrow at the tree and acted immediately engage the green skinned woman with played against axe. Toothless immediately tackled the man with the bare chest and began firing his Repulsor, but they had a very limited effect on the man. Immediately the two of them started to trade blows with one another.

Night Fury fired his Repulsors at their leader, who immediately activated his boosters that he had strapped to his legs and took off into the sky and he soon followed. Gronckle then approached the raccoon and roared at it. However, to his surprise the record then pulled out a pair very large blasters and began to fire immediately everyone scrambled.

The raccoon kept on firing upon Gronckle, who was being pushed back until he reached a table and tossed it at the raccoon. It quickly dodged it and the table bounced off the floor and hit the tree, who then turned his attention onto him.

The woman with the antenna began to rush towards Hunter who kept on firing his arrows, but he dodged each and every one of them flawlessly. She then dealt a powerful kick and then somersaulted back when Giant-Man grew and slammed his hand onto the ground.

Night Fury and the invaders leader were firing at each other in the air. Apparently the leader's gun was capable unleashing a different variations of elements. For instance first he began to fire fireballs at him, but a split second later he unleashed a powerful gust of wind that sent him crashing into the wall.

"Wasp, Giant-Man and Korvac and go out of here!" Night Fury ordered.

A split second later both he and the leader went through the broken skylight and into the sky.

Wasp flew over to Michael and Catherine. "We have to go, back there through the stairs. Go!"

Giant-Man reverted back to his normal size and began chasing after them with Wasp flying close behind.

Night Fury and the invaders leader were still shooting at each other within the sky. He kept on firing fireballs directly at him and showed no sign of stopping.

"Okay, I guess talking is out of the question," he said.

"It was a girl with wings that started this, not us," said the leader.

"We'll definitely going to be finishing it as he unleashed his repulsors.

* * *

In the lounge Toothless and the bare-chested man was still fighting one another. He then plunged his daggers into Toothless' shoulders, when he retracted then he noticed that there was no blood.

"You do not draw blood," he said in a stern voice.

"Got no blood to begin with," said Toothless and fired a missile from his shoulder.

The missile struck the man dead centre sending him straight into the wall, but surprisingly he got back up in the attack barely fazed him.

"Android," the man snarled. "And here I was hoping to find living flesh, not a mindless machine."

"I'll show you mindless," said Toothless and slammed into him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway both Astrid and the green skinned woman were still fighting one another blade against blade. It was very clear to Astrid that the woman was a skilled warrior and a master swordsman.

Immediately the two women clashed at one another and looked at each other square in the eye.

"You're Asgardain," the woman noted.

"You've seen my people before?" said Astrid surprised.

"And fought," said the woman kicking him in the chest.

Astrid rubbed her stomach and now her eyes at the woman. "A bold claim, let us if you can back it up."

Astrid then raised Glamdring and unleashed a bolt of lightning at the woman, who merely somersaulted over it and they soon clashed once again.

* * *

In the foyer, Gronckle had just been pounded into the ground by the tree. He then rubbed his hand around its arm and smashed into pieces and when it swung its other are easily blocked it and smashed it as well. The raccoon then jumped onto the trees shoulder and began firing his blasters at him as the trees are began to regenerate.

Gronckle then slammed his hands together creating a massive thunderclap which shattered the tree and cause the raccoon to fall to the ground. Gronckle then approached the raccoon snarling down at it and raised his fist.

"You better look behind you, pal," said the raccoon with a large smirk. Gronckle was completely taken aback with the talking raccoon, then suddenly behind him generating itself was the tree. "Allow me to introduce to you my partner in crime."

"I am Groot," said the tree.

Then suddenly Groot, as the tree called itself, ground Gronckle and lifted him up into the air. It then slammed down so hard that he smashed right through the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile Wasp and Ant-Man were making their way towards the hangers as quickly as they could with Michael grasping hold of Catherine firmly in his hand.

"Head for the hangers, left," said Wasp.

"No you mean right," Ant-Man argued.

"No left!" Wasp snapped.

Then suddenly crashing through the ceiling was Gronckle.

"Gronckle!" Wasp cried.

"You're all right big guy?" Ant-Man asked.

Gronckle looked at them. "Behind you!"

They turned and barely had time to dodge as the raccoon was jumping down the hall firing his blasters at them.

* * *

Meanwhile Hunter was in the kitchen fighting the woman with the antenna. He fired an exclusive our straight at her, but she somersaulted to avoid it and then dealt a powerful knee under his chin. He then quickly spun around and performed a powerful roundhouse kick, but he quickly raised her arm to block it.

"You want to sleep," she said.

Hunter then immediately felt a bit drowsy and then quickly moved away from her. "I don't know what you did, lady, but you're not gonna be doing it again."

He then launched more arrows directly at her and she quickly rolled forward and then performed a leg sweep knocking Hunter right off his feet. Hunter looked up and quickly rolled to his left to avoid the punch has been aimed directly at him. He then quickly grabbed one of his arrows and then slammed it onto the lady's leg and immediately a large surge of electricity ran through her knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sky, Night Fury and the invaders leader was still doing battle. He then fired a beam of I stray from his blaster which flows Night Fury's legs causing him to plummet. Immediately he began to blast the ice with his Repulsor shattering it.

He then looked up in time to see his mystery attacker firing boulders directly at him. They struck him so hard that he landed in the pool and disappeared from sight. The man with a helmet then deactivated revealing himself to be a normal human with brown hair and judging from his face he was roughly the same age as Hiccup.

His eyes were focused on the pool waiting to see if Night Fury would come out. Then Night Fury shot out of the pool faster than he could react and dealt a powerful punch to his gut. This winded him and caused him to drop his blaster and Night Fury grabbed the helm of his shirt and lifted him directly.

"You look pretty sure meant to be an alien and you don't appear to have the same body structure as Nighthawk," said Night Fury suspiciously. "Now tell us why are you attacking us and what is your interest with Korvac?"

His mysterious attackers then looked at him with a firmed expression. "I'm called Star Lord and you have to listen to me, you have no idea who Michael Korvac is."

* * *

Meanwhile Wasp and Ant-Man had finally led Michael and Catherine into the hanger bay.

"We have to get to the Neo-Jet," said Wasp.

"And fast," Ant-Man added.

"Michael! Michael, stop!" Catherine pleaded. "You're hurting me!"

"No, I need more time. I have to have more time," said Michael, who apparently haven't heard a word that Catherine had said. "I can't let them take me!"

Then suddenly landing in front of them was the bare chested man who had been fighting against Toothless.

"You won't be going anywhere," he said with a killer glare.

Ant-Man immediately grew to his giant form. "I'll handle this guy, get them out of here sis!"

Giant-Man then slammed his hand on top of the assailant, but he appeared to be very strong and doable and despite the amount of pressure he was putting into his palm he was unable to crush him.

"Drax the Destroyer shall not be crushed!" he roared.

Wasp quickly led Michael and Catherine away only to be blocked by the raccoon with the blasters. A split second later, the hangar doors began to open and Night Fury and Star Lord flew down towards them.

"Rachel, you have to listen to what they have to say," said Night Fury.

Then there was a massive explosion in both Astrid and the green skinned woman are merged into the hanger. Astrid then saw Night Fury with Star Lord and immediately turned her attention upon him.

"Night Fury, what is this?" Astrid asked.

"Listen to him," said Night Fury gesturing to Star Lord. "Korvac, he's a wanted fugitive. He's insane, he has wiped out thousands of sainted lives."

All eyes were now upon Michael and then suddenly landing behind the raccoon was Gronckle holding the head of Groot and he quickly grabbed the raccoon.

"I am Groot," said Groot's head.

* * *

It was at the same time Captain Marvel was descending upon the mansion as quickly as he could. He was completely unaware of the events that were transpiring in the hanger bay, but the first thing he noticed was that the skylight window was shattered.

When he entered into the mansion he found that the foyer was completely wrecked and there was no sign of anyone.

"Did I miss something?" he asked himself.

* * *

In the hanger bay, Toothless was now present along with Hunter and the unconscious woman with the antenna, who slowly began to regain consciousness. Upon this revelation Giant-Man has ceased his attempt to squash Drax had returned back to normal size.

"I can't believe this," said Wasp defiantly. "I won't! Michael is the victim here, he was abducted experimented on, he…" She then stopped when the marks on Michael's back began to glow and suddenly a powerful bright aura covered his body. "Michael?"

He then unleashed a powerful burst of energy that shook the very mansion which gave the notice of Captain Marvel. The woman with the antenna then quickly regained consciousness and stared at what transpired.

"No, I will not allow it," she said.

"Mantis now!" Star Lord yelled.

Mantis' antennas then stood up straight, but then everything went black.

When Catherine regained consciousness he found that the aliens as one of the New Vikings were now unconscious. She then turned terrified at Michael, who was chuckling with that strange aura surrounding him.

"I will never let them take me again," he said firmly.

* * *

Thirty seconds later, Captain Marvel entered and found a very strange scene. He saw the New Vikings laying down on the floor unconscious along with a group of mysterious aliens. He then hovered towards Night Fury and began to shake him.

"Oh, Night Fury up and at them," he said.

Night Fury didn't move an inch.

He then heard a quivering voice and saw Catherine huddled in the corner completely terrified. She then looked straight at him and he wondered why she was terrified at him. It only took a few seconds to realise that she was terrified of something behind her.

He quickly turned and blasted Michael, who had been reaching out towards him. However, his photon blasts appear to have not fazed him in the slightest. He then tried the direct approach and charge directly at him and tried a close range attack.

However, it just proved is ineffective as the last attack and Michael unleashed a powerful pulse that sent him flying. Portal strong enough to shatter every single window in the hanger and he flew with so much force that he struck the Neo-Jet and it fell off the platform and into the water.

Michael then grabbed him just before he hit the water and landed on the ground with the unconscious Captain Marvel. Catherine just stared at him completely terrified and then he reached out towards her.

* * *

When Wasp regained consciousness she found herself in a bright light void.

"Night Fury? Hunter? Tuff?" she asked looking around.

The scene then suddenly changed to the land and that when she saw Gronckle on his knees with Mantis unconscious on the ground and Ant-Man and looked as if he had a massive headache.

"Gronckle? Tuff?" she gasped.

She then flew towards him and suddenly the scene changed to a desert.

Gronckle looked around. "I've been here."

Wasp then reverted back to her normal form.

Then suddenly the scene changed to Asgard and there they saw Hunter wondering around as Astrid helped Night Fury to his feet.

"This is not Asgard," said Astrid.

"Astrid?" Wasp stared turning around.

"Where are we? What's happening?" Wasp asked.

"What the heck is going on?" Hunter asked.

Then suddenly the scene changed to Night Fury's office in Evan's Industries

"Yeah and where's Toothless?" Night Fury asked.

"I don't know about your friend, but as for what's going on you apes needn't knock this off," said the voice of the raccoon.

They quickly turned and raise their weapons as the aliens appeared in front of them.

Star Lord looked at Drax. "Drax, do something about this."

Drax then approached Mantis. "Mantis, concentrate on me," he said as he placed a hand on her forehead.

Immediately the scene changed to the beautiful meadow.

"Okay, enough," said Astrid who was starting to look annoyed. "I will not stand for this! For starters who are you people? Who is Michael Korvac?"

"And where are we?" Wasp added.

"Our spirits are connected to one another through the astral plane which is linked to Mantis," Drax explained.

Wasp and the majority of the New Vikings just gave them a blank expression.

Star Lord then grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay, that probably didn't help explain things."

"Let me try and interpret," said the green skinned woman. She then looked at the New Vikings. "Mantis has the ability to enter into the astral plane, a place of contemplation. She also has the ability to read people's emotions and feelings which means she can read our minds and sometimes with great concentration able to control them. Since your android had no soul to begin with, he was not able to enter which is why he is not here."

"As for who we are my name is Peter Quill, leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, but I go by the name of Star Lord," he said proudly.

"Only he calls himself Star Lord," said the raccoon. "And a fancy title fool you, where more like mercenaries then you heroes."

"Rocket, I'm doing the talking," said Star Lord. "Only Rocket sees us as mercenaries, but truth be told we do our best to maintain peace within the galaxy as an independent force."

"I get it, you guys are like us only you protect the galaxy rather than a planet," Night Fury concluded.

"Which means we're better than you," said Rocket.

"Shut up rodent," the green skinned woman warned.

"This is Gamora, the dangerous woman in the galaxy, she's mastered every single weapon in existence," said Star Lord gesturing to the green skinned woman.

"Dangerous woman in the galaxy?" said Astrid folding her arms. "Quite the title."

"I had no idea that Princess Astrid of Asgard, would dirty her hands with those on Earth," said Gamora raising an eyebrow.

"Let's say my father insisted upon it and now I like Earth," said Astrid.

"Mr Personality here, is Rocket," said Star Lord gesturing to the raccoon. "He's a bit of a rouge, but he knows how to build weapons and take them apart." He then turned to Groot. "Groot, is our muscle and he's not much of a conversationalist, Rocket is the only one who can truly understand him."

"I am Groot," said Groot.

"He says that your planet is quite beautiful and he's sorry that he big green one into the ground," Rocket translated.

Gronckle merely grunted. "He just got a lucky punch."

"That there is Drax, a fearsome gladiator," said Star Lord gesturing to Drax. "And beside him is Mantis, our spiritual expert."

"And this is our leader, Quill," said Gamora. "His half human and grew up on Earth before he was kidnapped by a bunch of ravages and taught him how to be the best thief in the galaxy."

"So mind telling us what you're interested in Korvac is?" Astrid asked.

"He's a threat bigger than anything we've ever seen and that is saying something," said Star Lord.

"From what we have discovered it appears he was a Kree test subject that escaped," said Gamora.

The New Viking looked at one another and then turned back to the Guardians.

"Were familiar with the Kree, they tried to take over our planet about a week ago, but we were able to repel them," said Night Fury.

Drax looked at them sceptically. "That's a bold claim."

"Whatever the Kree did, it changed him, a latent genetic potential inhumanity perhaps," Gamora continued. "They had never seen anything like it, the Kree ship was destroyed."

"By the time Nova Corp got wind of it Korvac somehow ended up on a space station, he destroyed it to along with a chunk of the planet surface below," said Star Lord. "A Nova Corp recorder caught an image of Korvac in space just hovering in the debris laughing and then he disappeared.

"Not wanting to endanger any of their forces, Nova Corp sent us to apprehend him or eliminate him. We've been tracking his energy signature across the galaxy, finally to my home world of all places, Earth."

Mantis' eyes then opened. "I can feel him," she said as she got to her feet. "Korvac's power grows as does his madness, he would have destroyed us all had I not brought us to the astral plane."

"Can we beat?" Night Fury asked.

"Not physically," she said sadly.

"Our plan was to keep them occupied long enough to let Mantis pull him here," said Star Lord explained. "You may have noticed, but it didn't work out so well."

Hunter looked up. "So wait, if we're in here where's Korvac?"

* * *

In Berk Park an orb of light appeared in the centre of it and then to beam shot out. One was that of Captain Marvel, who landed hard on the ground, and the other was Catherine, who found herself on a bridge overlooking a lake.

Michael then descended upon Captain Marvel and then he unleashed a powerful energy blast straight towards him. He quickly rolled out of the way and then unleashed a proton blast straight towards him, particularly his own blast sending him backwards.

He then landed on the ground and narrowed his eyes upon him. "You're one of them, aren't you? The Kree! You've come to take me, but I won't let you!"

Then suddenly he was blasted in the back and Captain Marvel looked up to see Toothless landing beside him.

"You okay Captain Marvel?" he asked.

"Yeah, but that guy thing time Kree," he said.

"In fairness you do have a Kree energy signature," he reminded.

"What about the others?" Captain Marvel asked.

"There's here," he said.

Suddenly appearing overhead was a spaceship and jumping out from it were the New Vikings and Guardians. The immediately surrounding the depowered Michael, who was quite shocked to see them.

"No, it's not possible," he said looking at them wildly.

"Michael, we can help you," said Wasp flying towards him. "But you have to start this."

"No, no, no," he said. "What they did to me, I won't let that happen to me not to anyone! Now I can stop them, I can feel the power inside of me!"

Immediately the aura covered his body yet again.

"Now!" Night Fury ordered unleashing his Repulsors.

Immediately Toothless and Star Lord joined in with the attack, but somehow Michael created a force field around himself. Captain Marvel then unleashed a proton blast, Rocket began to fire his weapons and Hunter launched a volley of arrows. However, again none of the attacks had any effect.

Michael then unleashed a massive pulse that sent them flying and Gronckle jumped right in front of him and slammed his fist down on top of him. He was able to break through the shield, but Michael quickly blasted him before he could launch another attack. Groot jumped in to assist, but Michael practically disintegrated him.

Astrid then unleashed a bolt of lightning directly at him, but he merely blocked it and fired a beam straight at her. Night Fury quickly grabbed him from behind and try to hold him down.

"Korvac, we can't protect you from the Kree if you stop fighting us," said Night Fury.

"You lie!" Michael yelled.

Both Astrid and Gronckle rushed towards him and began to help him hold down Michael. Drax and Gamora quickly rushed into assist.

"Mantis, now!" Night Fury yelled.

Mantis quickly rushed over towards them and began to concentrate.

"No!" said Michael defiantly. "No!"

He then unleashed a powerful blast that knocked everyone off their feet and rendered them unconscious. He then turned to Catherine, who was completely horrified and terrified of him.

"Catherine," he said.

Catherine immediately backed away. "Please, Michael, stop." Tears then began to form in her eyes. "You're scaring me."

Michael just stared at her. "Scared of me?" He then approached her slightly confused. "No, Catherine, I'm going to protect you. I'm doing all of this to you, to make the monsters go away."

Catherine just looked at him. "You're the only monster here Michael."

Tears then began to form in Michael's eyes just as everyone regained consciousness. Then the trousers he wore began to disintegrate and it in take a genius to figure out what he was about to do next.

"No, stop him!" Star Lord yelled.

They immediately jumped him, but then there was a bright light which blinded them. When the light faded they found a new crater in the ground and Michael was nowhere to be seen.

Wasp immediately flew over to Catherine, who fell to her knees crying. Wasp reverted to her normal size and she tried to comfort the poor woman.

"Mantis, what happened?" Wasp asked.

Astrid then approached them and knelt down to Catherine, doing the same as Wasp,

Mantis looked at Catherine. "He sensed the woman's fear of him, her doubt in him despite all his power all he truly wanted to be with her."

"Where is Korvac?" Night Fury asked.

"I cannot sense on this plane of existence," said Mantis sadly.

Night Fury looked at Star Lord, who had reactivated his helmet. "If this is the sort of thing the Guardian still with, then we should talk."

Star Lord looked at him. "Yeah, I don't think so. There are things out there in the universe you're better off not knowing about."


	6. Who Do You Trust?

It was a stormy night upon the Helicarrier and Phlegma was sleeping soundly within her quarters. However, the lightning storm outside woke up and before she knew it someone pinned her to the floor and placed a hand over her mouth preventing her from yelling.

She turned and saw that the person holding her down was Mockingbird which in itself was confusing. She had disappeared along with Stoick about six months ago.

"Phlegma," said a voice that Phlegma knew all too well. She then saw in the shadows sitting on a chair was none other than Stoick. "Relax, we're not going to hurt you. We've got about 90 seconds before SHEILD security detects us so you need to listen. I'm here to give you a warning, watch your back."

He then got to his feet and approached her. "I've been keeping an eye on you, Phlegma ever since I left. I'm taking a big risk here, maybe your human, maybe you're not, but bottom line… I'm running out of time. If you're human then the Earth need you."

He then pulled out a USB drive. "Everything I know is on this drive." He then tossed it onto her bed. "You can't trust SHIELD, you can't trust the government, HYDRA and AIM have been infiltrated and worst of all the New Vikings. Everyone's been compromised."

Mockingbird then released Phlegma and approached Stoick. Phlegma quickly dive to her pillow and pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Stoick. Mockingbird then quickly placed herself between her and Stoick raising her bo staff.

Stoick looked at Phlegma. "I always liked you, Phlegma. Try and stay alive."

He then pulled out a strange looking device and then press the button. Immediately there was a bright light that blinded her when she opened her eyes she found that both Stoick and Mockingbird were gone.

The door then burst open as SHIELD agents rushed in.

"Director Phlegma," said one of them frantically. "Is everything okay?"

Phlegma said nothing and looked down at the drive that Stoick had left behind.

The New Vikings were in their cities at a diner. They even managed to convince Astrid to wear civilian clothing, though she was rather reluctant. She was wearing a red shirt and a pair of jeans and wore a pair of combat boots.

The waitress then placed down a pizza.

"You know it's nice to go out and have some fun," said Hiccup looking at everyone.

Astrid grunted. "Do I really have to wear this ridiculous clothing?"

"From what Stan told me, a lot of people were eyeing you the first time you went to a café," Hiccup reminded.

"It was, uncomfortable," Astrid admitted.

"Hey, I'm just glad that we're finally having some downtime," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, Katrina has finally given us a break on our homework," said Tuffnut.

"I for one am happy that no one is staring at us," said Snotlout as he dug into the pizza.

"Don't we have someone on monitored duty?" Eret asked as everyone else followed Snotlout's lead. "You know in case of random evil."

"Gronckle is on monitored duty," said Ragnar. Eret gave him a blank look and Captain could read his mind. "And Toothless is on Gronckle duty."

* * *

At the mansion, Gronckle was standing there with his arms folded looking at Toothless, who just merely stood there.

"You talk too much," Gronckle grumbled.

Toothless merely just gave him a blank look.

* * *

Meanwhile in the park, a young woman was jogging until she reached the bridge and stopped to catch her breath before she bent down to tie up the shoelace.

Unfortunately, she was not alone as a large figure was underneath the bridge. It was none other than Griffin. As its name suggest he was a creature that resembles a Griffin he had been in fact been a prison in the Big House before the Break Out.

The woman quickly heard his snarls and stood up straight as the massive creature approached him. "I been looking for you, Mr Horton. You probably can't even understand me, but I need your help. I need you to do something for me, but the only way you're going to do it is by giving you the worst earache you ever had. Sorry."

The woman then raised clinched her fist and immediately a tremor began to erupt across the surface. The tremors had some sort of effect on Griffin, who immediately pounced at her. However she dodged and then placed the palm of her hand onto his head sending a massive shock wave into it. Griffin then clutched his head in pain and then flew off clearly distraught.

The woman then reached for her communicator. "This is Quake, Phase One is go."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Café, Snotlout was actually giving his life story.

"I passively joined the air force out of high school, they pay for college, but re-enlisted anyways so that I could fly jets," he said. "I love to fly jets."

"What your squadron codename?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"The 102nd, the best of the best," he said proudly. "That I got my codename, Snotlout. Then my dad pulled a few strings and I enlisted in SHEILD."

Immediately they heard people packing outside and saw the Griffin flying past the window.

"Check please," said Hiccup to the waitress.

"Looks like the party is over," said Ragnar as he got to his feet.

"Good we brought our uniforms with us," said Hunter.

"You guys go ahead, our catch out what I get my armour," said Hiccup as he reached for his wallet. "I also need to get some food for Gronckle, you know how angry he gets if he misses out on eating."

"Verily," said Astrid as she went after the others.

The waitress then placed the cheque down on the desk. "I'm going about 10 pizzas to go," he said. "It's for a friend, a very hungry friend."

"Then he's going to have to wait," said the waitress.

Hiccup looked up and his eyes widened, because standing in front of him was Heather, the Black Widow, pointing her stinger at him. She then fired a dart which struck his neck and he fell unconscious.

Heather then undid her bun and reach for her radio. "This is Widow, I've got him."

* * *

When Hiccup regained consciousness, he found himself in some sort of warehouse and Heather was in front of him wearing her uniform.

"Widow?" he stared. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in a safe place, you've been out for about 20 minutes," she explained.

He then turned and saw to his astonishment that his father was also in the warehouse along with Mockingbird and another young woman he didn't recognise. This young woman had black hair and was wearing yellow and black armour.

"Dad?" Hiccup gasped getting to his feet and nearly toppled over. "What's going on here? Where have you been all this time? What is the Black Widow doing here? And where is here?"

"My personal safe house, one of the ones that in SHIELD doesn't know about," he said simply. He then gave him a very stern die.

Hiccup gave them a stern look. "I take it that you know who I really am."

"That my son is the infamous Night Fury, pretending to be his own bodyguard," said Stoick with a small smile. "I've known for quite a while, son. I knew it was you the moment you put on armour, I just kept quiet. By the way, how is your mother?"

"Fine, though she's a bit concerned about your disappearance," said Hiccup.

"Well, hopefully when this is all over I'll be able to see her," said Stoick. He then started to make his way towards the door. "But first I'm going to show you what's going on here."

Hiccup walk through the door that Stoick opened and inside he found that line on the table was a green skinned woman with pointy ears wearing Madam Viper's clothing.

"This is a Skrull," said Stoick. "A shape shifting alien back and take on the appearance of anyone. They are invading Earth, it's already started."

Hiccup then turned towards his father. "How are we back things up and start from the beginning. For starters where did this thing come from?"

"Uh, space," said Quake.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Very funny."

"It was actually because of you New Vikings that we found out about the Skrull in the first place," said Stoick. "Hunter decided to go after the Black Widow against orders, he tracked her to HYDRA Island. He didn't know that she was working undercover me at the time, but while the New Vikings were messing up months of work, Mockingbird took down Madam Viper."

"When Viper hit the ground I was going to go back and help your team, but then I saw it," said Mockingbird looking down at the Skrull. "Viper changed right in front of me, she changed into this."

"And then Mockingbird did the single most sensible thing that any Agent of SHEILD that ever done, she kept it quiet and brought it to me," said Stoick.

Hiccup looked at the Skrull and then to his father. "So if one of these things got inside HYDRA…"

"At that point I realised that anyone anywhere could be a Skrull."

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't make any sense. How do you know this? How do you know that this is Skrull? I'm assuming that this one isn't talking."

Stoick then reached into his jacket and pulled out communicate of sorts. "Pull this off of it, some kind of comm device. It's fried, but we've been able to get some data from it, a bunch of hiss action." He then tossed the device to Hiccup. "But the word Skrull shows up a lot, we've been able to determine Viper received communications from two locations, one of them was the SHEILD Helicarrier and the other…"

"I've got to get back to my team," said Hiccup putting the device down and making his way towards the door.

Stoick looked at him. "Son, the other communication came from your mansion." Hiccup came to a sudden stop. "The New Vikings have been infiltrated."

* * *

Meanwhile the other New Vikings were chasing down Griffin, who was flying through the streets in a mad frenzy. Captain was on his motorcycle chasing down the flying menace and then tosses holographic shield at him. The shield struck Griffin underneath the chin, but it only made them angry and flew up into the sky.

Captain then reached for his communicator. "He's all yours, team."

Immediately flying overhead were Wasp, Hunter, who is writing his sky cycle, Captain Marvel, Astrid and Ant-Man, riding on top of a flying ant. Hunter immediately fired an arrow straight at Griffin which struck his wing, Wasp then fired her stinger at him, Ant-Man does a very powerful small punch in the side of his face, Captain Marvel struck him with a photon blast in the back.

This only made Griffin even angrier and then he dived down towards Astrid and the two of them then crashing to the park. The two of them were now standing in a crater eyeing each other as Astrid held a firm grip upon Glamdring.

Astrid smirked. "All right creature, prepare to feel the wraith of—"

However, Griffin acted first then slammed a powerful punch into her face. It was about moment at the others soon landed on the ground and watched as Astrid and Griffin did battle.

"Shouldn't we jump in?" Hunter asked.

"Nah, she's got this," said Ant-Man dismissively.

"Yeah, she's taking down giants, and she can handle an overgrown kitty," said Wasp.

"Just sit back and watch the show," Snotlout smiled.

They then just stood there and watched as Astrid slammed Glamdring into Griffin. However, he then bent down on her leg and began slamming her into the ground.

"Astrid, you're doing it wrong!" Wasp called.

"Yeah, is about to get out of the way, not charge in," said Ant-Man.

"Yeah, it works better if you tackle the monster and not the other way round," Captain Marvel smirked.

Hunter gave them a dull expression. "You really think it's wise to get in Asgardain angry? She has an even shorter temper than the Gronckle."

"I would heed his advice," Astrid snapped. "Or else I'll bring my wraith down upon you!"

It was at this time that Ragnar drove up. "Any particular reason why we're not jumping in?" he asked.

"Apparently these guys think that she got it handled," said Hunter gesturing to the others.

Captain watched as Astrid dealt a few powerful punches forcing Griffin back.

"I think that she has not this handled," said Captain.

"You would be a fool to think that I could not handle myself," said Astrid as she held the savage creature at bay.

She then punched him across the chin sending him backwards. However, Griffin quickly landed on his feet.

Astrid then dropped Glamdring and cracked her muscles. "You wish to face me creature, then so be it!"

She then charged straight towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup had just been informed that a member of his team was in fact an impostor.

"Drago was going to execute as both, but Madam Viper stopped him," said Mockingbird. "She suggested to Drago that they kept Hunter alive. We were taken to the dungeons where they separated us."

Hiccup looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"She said he might be useful."

"Or she wanted to replace him with a Skrull agent," Stoick added.

Hiccup quickly turned on him. "This is insane! You're saying that Hunter is one of these… these things?" He then gestured to the Skrull on the table. "I know Hunter."

"I saw Viper every week over the course of a year, the Skrull had her appearance, her voice, yes," said Black Widow. "But it also had her memories, she was a perfect copy in every way."

Stoick then placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "He's a suspect, son. That's what we're saying."

Hiccup then shrugged his hand away. "And how do I know that you're not a Skrull?"

Stoick smiled. "Now you're getting it."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "So what's your plan?"

"We need some way in order to detect the Skrull and you're the only person that I trusted this, son," said Stoick.

"Why not my mum?" Hiccup frowned. "She has to be clean, I mean he spent all her time at Asgard."

"You can clue her in if you want, but I also want to make sure that you are who you think you are."

Hiccup looked at him. "You don't know if I'm a Skrull."

"Which is why I'm having Black Widow would join you with this investigation," said Stoick. "You've already made her an honorary member and I'm waiting and keep an eye on you and your team."

* * *

After dropping off Griffin, Captain and the others return to the mansion had just exited out of the fireplace. There were all laughing as the entered.

"The look on the Griffin's face when he bit down on your leg," Wasp laughed.

"Hopefully all his teeth will grow back, no one is going to take it seriously like that," said Hunter.

"I told you that I could take the beast by myself," said Astrid proudly.

"Yeah, but I can take them down in half the time," said Captain Marvel smugly.

Astrid turned on him with a fixed gaze. "Do you really wish to witness my wrath, Snotlout?"

"We could sell tickets," said Ant-Man.

"At least we know who descended the Gronckle gets out of line," Wasp laughed as the entered the foyer.

"What's so funny?" said Gronckle's voice.

They start when they saw both Gronckle and Toothless looking at them.

"Nothing," they said quickly.

Gronckle narrowed his eyes. "I don't see any food."

"The Griffin attacked, Gronckle. We had to leave dinner early," Captain explained. "Sorry, pal."

Gronckle huffed and turned his gaze upon Toothless. "Lucky for you I was stuck here with him. I'd rather be fighting."

Mansion doors then opened and Hiccup, who was now wearing his Night Fury armour entered.

"Night Fury, where were you?" Captain asked.

"Yes, we miss you in the battle," said Astrid.

"Sorry guys, but I had an unexpected visitor," said Night Fury.

He then moved to the side revealing the Black Widow much to everyone's surprise.

"Heather?" Hunter stared.

"What is she doing here?" Wasp asked.

"She still having trouble trying to locate my father and SHIELD is closing in on her," Night Fury explained. "She needs someplace to lie low."

Captain Marvel then folded his arms. "We're not a safe house."

Black Widow narrowed her eyes. "I know, but from what I understand it you've been having several troubles of your own. Including someone who even managed to hack into your security."

"I don't suppose you know anything about this Nighthawk?" Hunter asked.

"A few and I will be happy to share them in exchange for safe haven and I can help you with your mission is every now and then," Black Widow. "Night Fury has already approved."

"Without our consent?" Astrid frowned. She then looked at Night Fury suspiciously. "That is not like you, Hiccup."

Night Fury sighed. "I know this is not how we normally operate, but I don't take any risks with Nighthawk. His already our bypass the security once and according to him and his team is making their way towards Earth."

"I don't see anything wrong," Wasp shrugged. "Personally I would like another girl the team."

Astrid looked at Night Fury suspiciously, no doubt she suspects something. "As would I."

"Good, because I'm going have to be leaving you guys for a while," said Night Fury sadly. "Got a very important deal coming up and I need to have my full attention upon it."

"This is the first time you've mentioned it," Ant-Man frowned.

"Isn't it more important to be Night Fury and help the people rather than feeding your own pocket?" Captain asked.

"Hiccup is paying the New Vikings out of his own pocket," Toothless reminded who was now also suspicious of him. "Without Evans Industries there would be no New Vikings."

"I was going to tell you guys over dinner, but then the Griffin attacked," said Night Fury defensively.

"Then who is going to lead us?" Captain asked.

Night Fury looked at them all. "Astrid."

Everyone stared at him.

"You've got to be kidding," said Captain Marvel.

"Yeah, why her?" Wasp asked indignantly.

"Is it because she's your girlfriend?" Ant-Man asked.

"No," said Hiccup strongly. "Someday she's going to war Asgard as Queen and I think its best that she gets some experience of leadership before that time comes."

"Yeah, but as Asgardains then for thousands of years," Hunter reminded. "Wouldn't Cap be the more logical choice?"

"I've made my decision and its final," said Night Fury strongly. "Toothless, I need you to come with me and Astrid so that we can register her as the new leader."

"Yes, sir," said Toothless slightly confused.

Astrid too looked confused. "What is truly going on, Hiccup?"

"I'll explain the monitoring room," said Hiccup as they entered the fireplace.

* * *

A few seconds later they were in the monitoring room, he then made his way to the console and locked the doors.

"Hiccup, you've just lost the doors and prevented any kind of communication to leave at exit the room," Toothless frowned.

Astrid then grabbed Hiccup and forced him to look at her. "You best explain yourself now."

"Indeed, your actions are indeed most peculiar," said Toothless. "I have no record of any business of any kind nor is there any solid transaction for leadership."

"That's because I made it up," said Night Fury as he opened his visor. "I also lied about why the Black Widow joined."

"Why? What has happened?" Astrid frowned.

"The real reason I didn't join the battle, is because my father confronted me," said Hiccup. "And he showed me something that will shake our very foundation."

"What did he showed?" Astrid asked fearfully.

"A Skrull," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked up. "Didn't Phyla-Vell mentioned them before? Weren't they the enemy of the Kree in a fight control the galaxy?"

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "And they're capable shape shifting to make themselves look like anyone and can even share memories with them."

Toothless time your list of what's going on. "You think that one of them is here?"

Hiccup nodded. "Not just here, but infiltrated HYDRA and SHEILD, possibly even SWORD and AIM are compromised. Dad believes that the Skrull here is Hunter, but he can't know for certain which is why he sent the Black Widow to keep a lookout."

"But why are you telling us instead of keeping it secret?" Astrid asked.

"You two are the only ones that the Skrull's cannot possibly mimic," said Hiccup looking at the two of them. "Toothless is an android and only you can hold your axe and I can tell from my research that that is truly Glamdring."

Toothless nodded. "So that is why you want Astrid to take command of the New Viking, because she's the only one you can be certain that is not one of these Skrulls."

"But why are you truly leaving?" Astrid asked.

"I need to create technology so we can track down these Skrull no matter what happens you cannot tell the others," said Hiccup. "Gronckle, Wasp and Ant-Man are already shape changes, Captain could already be a Skrull the day we found and Captain Marvel was already working with an alien. I have no delusions that the Skrull suspect something, heck they might already know my meeting with Stoick which means they have to make sure that they can pull off their act perfectly."

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a fearful look. "Hiccup, are you certain about this?"

Hiccup looked at her. "No, but it's our only option." He sighed and looked her. "I don't want to leave any more than you do, but I have to do this."

Astrid nodded. "I know."

The two of them then leaned in towards each other and kissed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Stoick had the Black Widow plays a listening device upon his armour. A listening device that could break through the jamming that he placed around the room and key and Quake heard every single word they said.

"So, he confided in those he knows that a clean," said Quake.

"Exactly how I would have done it," said Stoick proudly. "He may not admit it, but he learned very well how to keep things secret. That confirms it, Night Fury is clean. If he was and he would have alerted everyone to the threat and disbanded the team."

Quake looked at him. "Do you think is right? Do you think the Skrull knows about you?"

"I assume they've always been onto them," said Stoick. "Night Fury is doing the same thing I did. He's putting the Skrull in a position where he can mess up and reveal himself."

"So, what now?" Quake asked.

Stoick then turn towards the mansion. "Now we wait. It's the Skrull's move."

* * *

Meanwhile in the harbour, Captain entered a warehouse.

"And how did it go?" a voice asked.

"Night Fury, kept our presence a secret and informed the ones that we could not duplicate," he said. Suddenly emerging out of the shadows was Mockingbird and Captain went down on one knee. "I have failed you, my Queen."

Captain's skin then turned green and his ears became pointing. He had transformed into a Skrull. A moment later mockingbird mask vanished and she too turned green with pointed ears and her blonde hair turned blonde.

"It is not your fault," she said. "There was no way we could have predicted that Stoick would inform his son. However, the suspicions shall fall upon Hunter and not you. Do not fret, Earth will be ours as it is written."


	7. Power is Absolute

Astrid was in the monitoring room having a contour graphic conversation with Valka. She had been informed by her son of the Skrull situation and was covering for him in Evans Industries. It had been a few days since Hiccup had left an already Astrid was feeling the strain of command.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Valka asked softly.

Astrid sighed. "I just finally understood the weight of command. As it is and how that we have an impostor amongst us and trying to keep that quiet is difficult."

"I'm sure Hiccup was confident in your abilities or he would meet you team leader," said Valka.

Astrid shook her head. "He only chose me because I was one of the few people he could trust in this situation. How can I lead a team if I can't fully trust them?"

"You just do what you can, it was any of us can do," said Valka the hologram faded.

"You are right?" a female voice asked.

Astrid all already knew who it was without turning around. "I just now have an idea of what my father is going through. Please tell me that you found something, Heather?"

The person behind him was indeed Heather. "I have found no listening devices of any kind in the mansion or anywhere else in the headquarters."

Astrid frowned. "But wasn't there a transmission sent within the mansion?"

Black Widow nodded. "It appears that the Skrull must have moved it and is now sending transmissions elsewhere."

Astrid sighed. "Toothless is monitoring any transmissions coming in or out of the mansion."

"As a no word from Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"Hiccup is in one of his penthouses trying to find a way to locate the Skrulls," said Toothless as he entered the room. "So far he has very limited success. Also I should warn that the other members of the team are starting to grow suspicious."

Black Widow nodded. "We've been seen too much of each other and I am not sure they were convinced with Hiccup's story."

"Then we best confront them," said Astrid as she got to her feet.

* * *

In the lounge there was a massive amount of talk, most of it about Hiccup.

"I can't believe, Hiccup left," said Captain Marvel in disbelief. "I mean he's the one who started this team."

"He hasn't exactly left," Wasp defensively. "He is running a multi-corporate corporation and he has spending most of his time here."

"Yeah, without him we wouldn't be able to fund the New Vikings," Ant-Man nodded.

"I'm more concerned about Heather," said Hunter leaning back on the couch. "She seems to be spending a lot of time with Astrid and Toothless."

"Something is definitely up," Captain agreed. "Hiccup making Astrid team leader while he's gone, inviting Black Widow to join us and then leaving without so much as a warning."

Gronckle huffed. "I don't care so long as we smash something."

The fireplace then opened up as they watched Astrid and the others exiting from it.

Astrid then looked at them. "I know that you're all concerned about recent events."

"We're just concerned that Hiccup is not thinking right," said Captain Marvel folding his arms. "I mean he's put an inexperienced leader in charge of the most famous superhero team in known history."

"Guys, I'm sure that Hiccup had his reasons," said Hunter calmly, though he looked at black Widow suspiciously. "Though I would like to know them."

Black widow sighed. "If you think I had something to do with this then come out and say it."

Captain then marched up to Black Widow. "You may be an honorary member, but Night Fury should have informed us before allowing you to join the team."

"Captain relax," said Astrid calmly. "If you're worried that SHEILD will come to us are hiding a fugitive then worry not."

Toothless then stepped forward. "Black Widow has been spending most of her time trying to locate the Red Skull since he joined."

Captain looked at him. "But he was destroyed."

"That's what you for the last time," Hunter pointed out. "And he was only transported to Asgard."

"Because of this I have asked Heimdall to keep a watchful eye for him when I transported the Enchantress and Executioner to be trialled," said Astrid.

"Well, let's hope he's a good star systems away from us," said Captain Marvel.

Toothless then immediately stood up straight. "I'm detecting a heavily armed spaceship entering Earth's atmosphere."

"Toothless load the coordinates into the Neo-Jet," said Astrid.

"No need heading straight for us," he said.

Astrid then turned to everyone. "We can discuss this another time, but right now we should investigate this ship."

"Well, it's better than sitting around arguing," said Hunter getting to his feet.

* * *

A few moments later Astrid, Captain Marvel, Toothless and Wasp were in the night sky. Then suddenly the armed spaceship shot out of the clouds nearly hitting them.

"That was a bit too close," said Wasp.

"It's going to crash into the city," said Toothless.

"Then let's divert it," said Astrid as they flew down towards it.

Suddenly they saw something shooting at them from behind them and turned to find four alien fighters heading straight towards them.

"Great, more visitors," said Captain Marvel.

"Separate and divide their forces," Astrid ordered.

Immediately they all separated in different directions and the fighters split up chasing each and every one of them.

Toothless immediately stand the alien fighter that was following him. "I'm detecting no life signs, these ships appears to be drones."

"But why are they attacking?" Wasp asked by listing what are the ones that was chasing her.

"It will be the first time that an alien species attacked without making their presence known," said Captain Marvel as he pulled up some fancy manoeuvres.

"If there is no life signs within these ships then we fear not hurting anyone," said Astrid as he tossed Glamdring the fighter heading towards her and the moment he made contact it shattered into pieces.

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Captain Marvel smiled unleashing his photon blast destroying his fighter.

Toothless immediately deactivated his thrusters allowing the fighter to fly past him. He then fired his unibeam destroying it instantly.

Wasp was firing her stingers at the fighter there was chasing after her, but they were having no effect. "Guess, I could use a little help here!"

Then from out of nowhere Gronckle landed on top of the fighter.

"Finally, something to smash," he said with a smile and slammed the fist right through the hull and a few seconds later it exploded.

Of course this meant that Gronckle was now falling from the sky. Astrid quickly flew down towards him and caught Gronckle's hand before lifting him back into the air.

"Astrid," said Black Widow as the Neo-Jet flew overhead. "We're following the unknown spacecraft now, we got more bite on our tail."

"We're heading toward your position," said Astrid.

Black Widow was piloting the Neo-Jet with the other New Vikings inside they will fight alongside the unknown ship with several other fighters on their tail. Hunter was manning the weapons shooting the fighters as they came and then one of them fired shots over their head and struck the ship in front of them.

Hunter frowned. "Either that the galaxy's worst shot or…"

"Or they're firing on the own," Black Widow surmised.

"Why would they be shooting at each other?" Ant-Man frowned.

Soon the others entered through the clouds and saw their troubles.

"That is the first ship we saw," said Astrid.

Toothless immediately started scanning it. "I'm detecting a lifetime with in the ship."

"They're not leading, their running," said Captain. "It's an escape ship, rally behind it."

"Hang on, we don't even know what inside that ship," said Captain Marvel.

"Friend or foe we must investigate," said Astrid strongly.

They then watched as the fighters fired at the ship which then exploded.

"I think we might be too late," said Wasp.

"Whoever was in that ship could have survived," said Toothless as he scanned the different pieces of the ships being scattered. "Large chunk of the hull could still be intact."

"Then someone could have survived," Astrid concluded.

"Sadly I am unable to attract this alien metal," said Toothless he then turned to Astrid. "I need a sample."

Astrid immediately turned to Captain Marvel. "Captain Marvel, you heard him."

Captain Marvel immediately flew down and grabbed one of the wings of the fighters before spinning it towards the last one. He then grabbed a large chunk of the wreckage and held it up to Toothless.

"Is this sample big enough?" he asked.

* * *

A few moments later they were inside the Neo-jet and Toothless was beginning to study the metal.

"This ring is made of dark star deposit metal," said Toothless. "Unsurprisingly extra-terrestrial, Hiccup actually studied."

"Shame is not here," Captain Marvel grumbled.

"I'm sure that Toothless is more than capable of examining the metal or otherwise Hiccup wouldn't have left," said Astrid turning on him.

"Yes, ma'am," he grumbled.

Captain approached Astrid. "Feeling the burden of command?"

Astrid leaned over the table. "Sometimes I wonder how Hiccup does it."

"You do the best you can, it all you can do," said Captain placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I have found the location," said Toothless as he produced a holographic version of Earth. "The ship as crash landed somewhere in South America."

"Then let's say we can't get some answers," said Astrid.

* * *

They soon approached the crash site and found a chunk of the share in the middle of the clearing. Some tree had been knocked down it crashed into the ground leaving a small trench in its wake. Once they landed as they exited the Neo-Jet and started to approach the wreckage.

"Let us be careful, we do not know how friendly this alien is," said Astrid.

"So far the only friendly aliens with metal the Guardians and one of them was half human," said Hunter.

"Should we bring SWORD in?" Wasp asked.

"They have already been alerted," said Captain Marvel. "And the only try to track down the other pieces of the ship."

Gronckle approached the wreckage and remove the door and inside to their shop they saw Red Skull. However, his clothing were in tatters as he was cuddled up inside the wreckage.

"Red Skull," said Captain narrowing his eyes.

"Save me," he said looking at them.

This immediately took them back.

"Save you?" Captain stared. "From whom?"

"Him," Red Skull pointed to the sky. He then clutched his head as if he was in pain.

"He's not certainly not acting like himself," said Hunter.

They suddenly heard a noise above them and looked up.

"He's coming," said Red Skull.

They looked up and saw more drones heading towards them.

"I'm getting real sick of these guys," said Captain Marvel's hand then began to glow. "Nothing we can't handle."

Immediately the bottom side of the drones opened up and then landed on the ground were very large and scary looking mechs.

Black Widow narrowed her eyes at him. "You and your big mouth."

Once the last few mechs landed on the ground they started to fire their lasers at them and immediately they separated. Only Captain remained behind to cover Red Skull as he activated his holographic shield.

He turned his head to Skull with a demanding look. "Who's behind this Skull?"

"Mad Titan Thanos is coming to destroy us all," he said with a mad look in his eye.

"Oh, is that all," said Hunter as he fired an arrow at one of the mechs.

The arrow exploded the moment it made contact with the mech, but it was completely unfazed. Toothless then landed next to Captain and fired Repulsors, but they were just as ineffective as Hunter's arrows.

"Who's Thanos?" Wasp asked if she fired her sting is constantly.

"The guy apparently wanting to destroy us," said Ant-Man as he took on his giant form.

He then slammed a gigantic fifth upon one of the mechs and Gronckle landed on top of another, but he was quickly blasted away. The mech that Gaint-Man was holding down then fired its lasers giving them a nasty sting on the hand.

Hunter and Black Widow immediately ran to cover behind a boulder.

"Any idea who this Thanos is?" Black Widow asked looking at Hunter.

"No clue, first I heard of the guy," said Hunter. "Why is it that Earth has suddenly become the focal point of aliens?"

"No clue," said Black Widow looking at him equally confused as she fired her stingers.

Immediately the two of them separated just in time, because the mechs destroyed the boulder they were hiding behind. Fortunately they appear to be concentrating their efforts upon Red Skull, who, ironically enough, was being protected by Captain.

"Again? Why are we protecting Skull?" Captain Marvel asked as he fired his photon blast.

"Because he may hold more information," said Toothless flying over him and unleashing his Unibeam. "Whatever these things are, they appear to be sturdier than the drones."

"Then you're not smashing right!" Gronckle roared as he jumped past him.

However the mech appeared to have seen him and activated the force field. Gronckle slammed his fist against it, but it had no effect whatsoever and then it blasted him sending him flying.

"Okay, this looks bad," said Wasp flying around.

"Then let them witness my wrath!" Astrid yelled as he slung Glamdring at one of them.

However, the mech merely not her aside and then blasted her with an energy blast before it could return to her hand.

Captain was dragging Red Skull out of the wreckage as he protected him with his shield. More mechs were approaching them firing everything they had. Captain Marvel then flew down to assist trying to absorb as much as the energy they were firing as possible.

"We need to get out of here," said Captain Marvel.

"Agreed," said Captain as he pulled Red Skull out.

"The stone!" Red Skull try diving back into the wreckage.

Captain and Captain Marvel turned as he pulled out a storage device and opened it. Inside was some kind of bright red gem. Captain Marvel then unleashed a powerful surge of energy that pushed the mechs back and Captain turned to face Red Skull.

"What have you been hiding from us?" Captain demanded grabbing him.

The sudden jerk caused the stone to fall out of the container.

Captain Marvel then reached out towards it. "Is this what they were hunting you full?"

He then grasped it and immediately began to glow.

"Do not touch!" Red Skull cried.

Too late, Captain Marvel immediately felt a massive surge of energy flowing through his body the likes of which he had never experienced. Immediately his arm began to grow uncontrollably and images began to flash into his mind. He saw a large purple skinned alien grasping the gem with some kind of gauntlet and the moment he did the planets behind him turned to dust.

Captain Marvel began to scream in pain which did not go unnoticed by Toothless flying past.

"Attention, Captain Marvel vitals are spiking," said Toothless as he quickly scanned him. "Energy appears to be following his body at a much larger weight than anything he has previously absorbed."

"That can't be good," said Hunter.

Captain Marvel was now grasping his hand in pain and when he opened his palm a giant energy bubble appeared around him, Captain and Red Skull. He then began to expand and Toothless did need a scanner to realise that it was bad news.

"Take cover," he said as he flew away.

Giant-Man quickly reverted back to his smaller form and Wasp grabbed him and flew him upwards. Hunter was immediately running towards the nearest boulder and quickly jumped behind it.

"Why use everything Red Skull brings is capable of destroying us?" he moaned.

The moment the red old touched the mechs they immediately disintegrated.

"Is not so powerful," Gronckle huffed.

His statement was then proven false as the energy bubble slammed into him sending him flying along with several mechs. Black Widow was also hiding behind a boulder as the energy admitting from Captain Marvel was being unleashed.

Astrid was in the sky when she saw the energy of heading towards.

"What madness is this?" Astrid stared.

Quickly she began to spin Glamdring around like a pinwheel against the energy bubble. The moment he made contact a burst of energy seat through either side of her destroying the mechs that flew behind her.

"Stay strong, solider!" Captain yelled holding his shield to protect him and Red Skull.

It took all of Captain Marvel's willpower just to release the stone and immediately the energy subsided. Captain Marvel then landed face first into the ground completely exhausted and reverted back to normal size.

The others immediately rushed towards him and Black Widow apprehended Red Skull.

"That was awesome," said Wasp reverting back to normal size along with her brother.

"Yeah, can we get to go?" Ant-Man asked.

Hunter immediately reached out for the gem, but Captain Marvel stopped him before he reached it.

"Don't touch that," he said still panting. "So much power, I couldn't absorb it. If I held in another second…"

"You're fortunate, thanks your energy absorption powers you able to last a lot longer," said Toothless as he scanned Captain Marvel. "If anyone else had grabbed hold of it they would have been killed or at best fried their brain."

Immediately everyone turned to Red Skull.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

Astrid then landed eyes widened the moment they laid eyes upon the gem. "The Power Stone," she gasped.

Captain looked at her. "You know about this thing?"

Astrid's face was quite grave. "Yes, and we can discuss it more once were back into the mansion. Take the stone but do not touch it."

"Somehow I don't think anyone was," said Hunter.

Captain Marvel then placed the Power Stone inside the capsule it came with. "I had some kind of vision when I touched the stone. Saw some creepy looking alien destroy a planet with this thing."

"It is capable more than that," said Astrid gravely. "I can only imagine that the alien you saw was Thanos."

"Which means if this stone is really that powerful, he would do anything to get it back," said Black Widow.

"And the only thing that destroyed those robot was that stone and we can't even touch it," said Ant-Man.

Astrid then looked at Toothless. "There is one will be able to hold it."

Toothless looked at her. "You realise that since I'm an android I would be unaffected by its power."

"I don't know," said Astrid honestly. "Mortals sciences isn't my specialty, but we can decide what to do with it once we get to safety."

"Agreed, does not leave this out in the open," Captain agreed.

* * *

A few hours later they were back of the matter within the monitoring living room, Astrid, Captain Marvel and Captain soon returned.

"Skull, is in 42, but he still babbling about Thanos," said Captain Marvel. "I think he held onto that stone bit too long."

"It any wonder that he wasn't killed," said Astrid.

"Speaking of the stone, I haven't safely locked away in a specialised form that Hiccup created to hold a dangerous objects," said Toothless.

"Good, then maybe we can get some answers," said Hunter turning to Astrid. "What do you know about this Power Stone."

"Only from what I have learned from Learning Hall," said Astrid then she saw the blank looks on their faces. "A school to you mortals."

"Wait, Asgard has schools," said Ant-Man. Everyone narrowed their eyes at him. "What?"

"You were saying," said Black Widow.

Astrid nodded. "Before creation itself there were six singularities and then the universe exploded into existence and the remnants of this system launched into concentrated entities… the Infinity Stones."

Wasp looked up. "Wait, are you saying that there are five other stones like the one we found."

Astrid nodded. "These six entities that the Infinity Stones in body are Power, Mind, Time, Reality, Space and Soul. Alone these stones could conquer an entire star system, maybe even a galaxy. Together they could conquer all of creation."

Captain Marvel gasped. "I think I just wet myself."

"Okay, so Red Skull a one of these Infinity Stones from a crazy alien warlord and now he wanted back," said Ant-Man.

"Correction, Red Skull did not steal one, he stole them all," said Toothless as he put a holographic screen of the spaceship exploding. "I scanned six different energy signatures from the debris. No doubt they have been scattered across the wind, they could be anywhere."

Wasp stared at him. "Are you saying that all six of the most powerful artefact in the known universe are now on Earth?"

"This is not good," said Black Widow. "We saw the power of one of these Stones, I hate to imagine what the other are capable of."

"We still don't know anything about this Thanos," said Captain Marvel.

"Yes, but we know who to ask," said Toothless.

"You mean the Guardians?" Hunter asked.

"Before leaving they left us a communicator so that we could contact them if we needed any help," said Toothless.

"Do it," said Astrid.

Toothless nodded and access the console immediately a holographic version of Star Lord appeared in front of them.

"Hey, guys, long time no see," he smiled.

"We're in need of some information, Star Lord," said Astrid.

Star Lord frowned. "What kind of information?"

"Do you know alien by the name of Thanos?" Astrid asked.

Star Lord face then suddenly went bleak. "When did you hear that name?"

"A simple that we call Red Skull stole the Infinity Stones from him and now the scattered all across Earth. We have in our possession the Power Stone and we met with some of Thanos forces that will try to get it back."

"I think I should let Gamora tell you about him," said Star Lord.

For brief second he vanished and was soon replaced with Gamora, whose expression was emotionless.

"What do you know about Thanos?" Toothless asked.

"He's my father," she said.

Everyone then immediately stared at her openmouthed.

"She's your father?" Astrid stared.

"He's my adopted father, he took me from my home planet after he destroyed my entire race. He then trained me to be his weapon, but then I rebelled and joined the Guardians. He is the single most dangerous man in the entire galaxy, more so than Michael Korvac. Korvac was made into the madman he is today, but Thanos was born one. He wiped out his entire people without even a second thought and went through the galaxy to find the Infinity Stones."

"Captain Marvel was nearly killed by the Power Stone and he is able to absorb the energy," said Captain. "How does Thanos think he's capable of controlling such power?"

"He possesses an ancient relic, the Infinity Gauntlet. It has the power to harness each and every one of the six stones even merge the power together as one. You must find the stones before Thanos finds you, he's so arrogant that he believes that his mechs will accomplish any mission that they are given. This means that he does not yet know where this Red Skull went, but he will when he does he'll destroy your planet for retribution for stealing from him."

Astrid then looked the rest of the New Vikings. "It seems as if we've got a new mission, we need to find these stones before Thanos finds us."

They all nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime the Power Stone will remain locked up and Toothless is the only one who can access it."

"Why him?" Ant-Man asked questionably. "Don't you trust us?"

"Of course I do," said Astrid looking at them. "But it's better for one of us to have the code then all of us. I imagine word will spread about the Infinity Stones which means we cannot let it see the light of day."

* * *

Once everyone had left, Captain inserted his ID card into the console and immediately the holographic image of the Skrull Queen appeared.

"We have a problem, my Queen," said Captain bowing reverting back to his Skrull form. "The Mad Titian is coming."

"What has happened?" she asked.

"The Red Skull has returned home has stolen the Infinity Stones from him, he will want retribution. The new Vikings have already got hold of one of the Stones, the Power Stone, and are immediately looking for the others."

"Can you get the Stone?" the Queen asked.

"No, it is locked in a safe I do not know where and only the android is capable of accessing it. If I make a move to retrieve it I will blow my own cover."

"We'll worry about the Stones once Earth is under our control," said the Queen. "In the meantime do what you can to weaken the New Vikings."

Captain bowed. "At once, my Queen."


	8. Nightmare in Red

It was a nice calm day on the SHEILD Helicarrier, but sadly it wasn't going be peaceful on the Helicarrier for today Phlegma was going to meet representatives from the Gronckle Busters. Gobber was on the deck of the ship landed and already they began arguing.

"It's an outrage, I'm a four-star general, I should have to ask permission from a bunch of long haired hippies and little girls pretending like they're Stephen Haddock," General Ross grumbled as he walked off the walkway of the ship with a Captain and Dr Samson.

Gobber rolled his eyes and immediately shook hands with Samson. "General Ross, Dr Samson welcome to the SHEILD Helicarrier. Director Phlegma is waiting for you."

"Then let's get this over with," Ross huffed as he walked past Gobber. "Come on, Talbot."

The Captain then accompanied them then walked past Samson without saying a word. Samson merely shrugged as Gobber before they followed them.

* * *

They started to make their way down the corridors. "You have to excuse the chaos gentleman, we're still transitioning some SHEILD agents up to the SWORD station. Director Phlegma doesn't have a lot of time, but he has some powerful friends General Ross."

Then unbeknownst to them a SHEILD agent turned round the corner and immediately made his way towards a retina scanner. He then held out an artificial eye to the scanner which then began to scan it.

"Scanning, access granted," said the computer as the door opened. "Welcome, Director Phlegma."

The agent then made his way inside which was just a single room and then pulled out a device and tapped in a few numbers. Immediately a container emerged from the floor and then he placed the device in the USB slot. Immediately a canister emerged from the capsule which held a vial of Gronckle's blood.

He then reached to his radio. "This is Major Hackett, the blood of the Gronckle is in my possession. Proceeding with Phase Two."

* * *

Meanwhile Phlegma was sitting at a desk with Ross and Talbot and listening to them argue while she and Samson remained calm. Also with them representing the New Vikings was Toothless, since this argument revolves around the Gronckle.

Ross was looking directly at her with a very firm and unwavering expression. "I've been chasing the Gronckle for years, I've been dealing with Frank Ingerman and all of his gamma madness since the beginning, so if you have a sample of the Gronckle's blood you need are handed over to the Gronckle Busters right now, Missy!"

"Okay, one are kidding me," Phlegma glared. "Did you just call me Missy? And two, what do you even want the Gronckle's blood for?"

"Simple, with the blood we can find a way to take down the Gronckle once and for all."

"Do you believe that, Agent Gobber?" Phlegma asked looking at Gobber, who was standing as he ease.

"No, ma'am, not for a second," said Gobber.

"You have to come up with a better lie than that General," said Toothless plainly. "Everyone here knows that you wish to weaponise the Gronckle, which is a bad idea."

Phlegma looked at Ross. "General Ross, not only is the Gronckle a New Viking now…"

Talbot then slammed his hand on the table. "The Gronckle is a fugitive being harboured by costumed vigilantes."

Toothless narrowed his eyes of the captain. "And has managed to save the planet a number of times."

"It's pure luck that you've been able to control them," Talbot glared.

"We aren't controlling him, he's acting on his own free will," said Toothless.

"I don't see why the android is here and not Night Fury," Ross glared.

"Night Fury has more important matters to attend to with and with the growing threat of alien invasion we need as much muscle on our team as possible," said Toothless plainly.

Ross was about to speak again when Phlegma held her hands out. "Not only is he a New Viking, but as Toothless has said, you've been chasing him to create your own Gronckles for the military."

"And it would never work," Samson added. "We saw it first hand at the Cube, it can't be controlled. The only thing that blood will give you is a monster, one without Fishlegs' calming mind."

Ross narrowed his eyes at him. "Look in the mirror, Samson. You're living proof of my point, you're some kind of gamma Captain. _You_ , are exactly what I want."

"Fishlegs was an accident, I was an accident, the conditions can't be reproduced," said Samson firmly.

"So we should stop trying because you don't have the stomach?" Ross glared.

"You could at least put all that money you're spending in this project into something useful, like a way to cure the afflictions, not trying to replicate them," said Toothless. He then turned to Phlegma. "SHEILD tried to do the same with the formula that created Captain and look what happened."

Phlegma slammed her hand on the table. "Enough!" She then looked at Ross. "I'll consider your request, General."

Ross huffed and left the room along with Talbot.

Toothless looked at Phlegma. "I'm surprised that you asked the New Vikings to show up."

"The argument centred around the Gronckle," she said plainly.

"Then you should remember about the agreement made with SHEILD," said Toothless as he got to his feet. "You agreed to hold on the blood under the condition that it was only for research purposes and most definitely not trying to create another Gronckle."

Toothless then left the room.

Samson looked at Phlegma. "Please tell me you're not considering handing the vial over to Ross. He wants nothing more than to capture Frank or worse kill him. He also in danger and your agents trying to apprehend him."

"At the moment it's on the table," said Phlegma.

"Just make sure it stays on the table," Samson advised.

* * *

Meanwhile in a nice peaceful setting, Captain Marvel and the twins were watching as both Fishlegs and Katrina were fishing.

"I don't believe this, he comes out to play one day a month, the one day that Gronckle actually lets him come out as he goes fishing with Katrina," said Captain Marvel in disbelief. "And what's worse we have to watch them."

"Someone has to keep an eye on him, especially with Ross trying to capture him every second of every day," said Ant-Man.

"Besides, I think it's romantic," Wasp smiled sitting on her brother's shoulder.

Captain Marvel looked as if he was going to throw up. "You did not just say that."

Fishlegs and Katrina were smiling each other as they were fishing.

"You know it's nice to be out," Fishlegs smiled.

Katrina smiled at him. "It's nice to see you again."

Fishlegs looked at the water. "I just want some peace and quiet." His face then darkened. "You have no idea what it's like inside the Gronckle's head, no idea what I'm giving up to prove that the Gronckle can be a force for good."

"I just wish my father could see it," Katrina frowned as a tear rolled down her eye. "He has been spent tirelessly trying to hunt you down, try to weaponise you. So far the only creations he created more monsters than the Gronckle could ever be. I remember when he was different, a time where spending family was more important than his work."

Fishlegs looked at her sympathetically. "I ruined your life."

Katrina shook her head. "No, my father did that a long time ago, but how am I any better than my father? I created Ultron to help people and instead he nearly destroyed all life on the planet. Not to mention I seriously misjudged Hiccup, accused him of being selfish, when all he's ever done was trying to do the right thing."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Helicarrie Major Hackett entered a closed room. He then inserted the vial of Gronckle's blood into an injector and then inserted another vial of blood into the mixture. He then reached for the sole of his foot and grabbed a mouthguard.

"Put that into your mouth," he said tossing the mouthguard to the man in the chair in front of him. "Otherwise you might bite of your tongue." He then raised injector and looked at the man. "You sure about this?"

The man merely grunted, his face hidden from the shadows.

"You got it," said the Major approaching him.

He then inserted the injector into the man's forearm and almost instantly the man yelled in pain through the mouthguard. The Major quickly backed away as flames erupted around the man and he began to roar just like the Gronckle.

Phlegma was on the bridge when she heard the roar.

Phlegma immediately looked at Gobber. "What was that?"

Gobber shrugged and then immediately the Helicarrier shock violently. Gobber picked himself up and reach for the communicator.

"Report," he said.

"Engineering reporting, what's going on?"

"This is Agnar, we're getting an intruder alert."

"Some kind of explosion on deck 10."

"This is Agent Spitelout security systems are going down, there's something here."

Phlegma reached for the comm system. "Spitelout, this is Director Phlegma. What do you say?"

That's when they heard screams.

She immediately looked at the agents on the bridge. "I want section 7 on main monitor now."

The shaking had caused the monitors to be out of focus, but it was quickly fixed. Spitleout was limping towards the camera heavily wounded.

"We need backup," he said weakly. "Send everyone it's the…" Then they heard a monstrous roar and something grabbed Spitelout on the monitor went dead.

Phlegma immediately reach for her blaster and turned to Gobber. "Gobber, you're with me."

They made their way to section 7 and the hallway completely decimated as if a tornado entered the place. There were dozens of agents lying down on the ground unconscious.

Phlegma frowned Spitelout unconscious and Gobber walked past a large gaping hole in the wall. Then suddenly something grabbed him and pulled him inside and Phlegma could hear the sound of thumping. She quickly made her way towards the hole and fired her blaster into it.

That is when she saw it, emerging out of the hole was the Gronckle, but had red skin and piercing yellow and looked even more ferocious than the green one and wearing a pair of ruined black pants.

* * *

Meanwhile at the monitoring room, Astrid and the other New Viking, including Toothless, who had just arrived after his journey to the Helicarrier rushed, inside. Upon reaching the console Captain immediately accessed it in a holographic version of Phlegma in some sort of ruined hallway with a blaster in her hand.

"Phlegma?" Hunter blinked.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

Phlegma looked at them enraged as several agents flew past them. "'What's going on?' What's going on is that SHEILD is under attack by the Gronckle!"

The New Vikings looked at one another confused.

"But that's…" Hunter stared. "Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Captain frowned. "Frank Ingerman is out of the city, Captain Marvel and the twins are with him."

"I don't care!" Phlegma snapped. "One of your team is tearing apart my Helicarrier right now. Where is Haddock! We told him that the Gronckle was his responsibility, I want you down here right now to help take him down!"

Then the hologram faded leaving everyone quite bewildered.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" Hunter asked.

Toothless shrugged. "All seemed fine when I was leaving, Ross was trying to get his hands on the vial of Gronckle's blood they had stashed."

"Knew I should have destroyed that vile when I had the chance," Hunter muttered.

"Whatever the case we need to get to the Helicarrier to figure out what's going on," said Captain.

"Black Widow, is still trying to find lead to the Serpent Society and she is not answering her ID card," said Toothless.

"There's a shocker," said Hunter.

"We should contact the others and inform them of the situation," said Astrid as they made their way to the door. "We need to make sure that Fishlegs is back in the city and under guard until we can figure things out."

* * *

Meanwhile in the words, Fishlegs and the others had just started camp when Captain Marvel got a message on his ID card. He looked at the card for a brief moment and then turned to Fishlegs.

Immediately he growled and dropped the wood he was carrying onto the fire. "My day just got cut short, didn't it?"

Captain Marvel just sat there in silence as the twins looked over his shoulder looking at the message. Immediately the two of them had grim expression then turned to Fishlegs.

"So, who's attacking now?" Fishlegs asked tightly. "Time travellers? Aliens?"

"You," said the three of them in unison.

* * *

Toothless was piloting the Neo-Jet towards the Helicarrier which was at that moment on fire. Once they flew over the hull of the ship they jumped off and landed upon the Helicarrier and then quickly made their way towards the bridge.

Once there they saw the Red Gronckle tossing SHEILD agents around like they were toys. He slammed a mandroid onto the deck and then ripped the arms of another and tore his helmet off. Agents on jet packs immediately fired at the Red Gronckle, but their blasts were just bouncing off his skin. In anger he tossed the mandroid into the agents and right through the wall.

Hunter immediately ran towards Phlegma. "Phlegma, what is that thing?"

Phlegma narrowed her eyes at him. "It's the Gronckle, genius."

"In case you're colourblind, that one is red ours is green," Hunter pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I heard it started out grey! Bottom line it could be polkadot and it still would be the Gronckle!"

Captain looked at Toothless. "Toothless, what's your analysis?"

Toothless immediately scanned the Red Gronckle. "Scans indicate that this is indeed the Gronckle. However, there are some discrepancies in the genetic make-up."

"So what is a knockoff version of our?" Hunter asked.

"I have insufficient data to produce an answer," said Toothless gravely.

Astrid began spinning Glamdring. "Our priorities are to take the beast down, then we can start asking questions."

The Red Gronckle began tearing the console slamming it into an agent with a jet pack and then grabbed him around the chest.

"No!" the agents cried.

Captain immediately flung his shield, which bounced off him turning his attention upon him and the other New Viking.

"We're only giving you this one sounds, mister. Surrender," said Captain strongly.

"You want a challenge, then face us," said Astrid.

The Red Gronckle then dropped the agents and chuckled.

Hunter shook head. "That's never a good sign."

Astrid and the Red Gronckle immediately charged at each other and the moment they collided they let loose a giant shockwave across the bridge knocking everyone off their feet. Astrid then slammed Glamdring across his face, but it merely stunned him and he slammed the fist right out of the.

She quickly raised Gramdring to block it, but felt himself being pressed down onto the floor. "I do not know what you are monster, but I will not allow you to shame Gronckle's name."

Red Groncklee then dealt a powerful kick in the chest, so powerful that she was sent flying into the wall leaving imprinting her body on the surface. Toothless immediately fired missile directly at the creature and Hunter began firing exploding arrows.

"I wish Night Fury was here backing us with his Gronckle Buster armour," said Hunter.

"In fairness, there was no way he could have predicted a second Gronckle would appear and started wrecking the Helicarrier," said Toothless.

"Yeah, but it would still be nice to be at least they," said Hunter.

Red Gronckle then came running out of the smoke charging towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile the others had arrived at the mansion and had just dropped in the hangar.

"We said no," said Captain Marvel as they walked off the ramp.

"Why do you get a say no to me?" Fishlegs asked narrowing his eyes. "I'm a New Viking, I was a New Viking before you were. I want to help."

"Frank, please listen to them," Katrina pleaded. "My father is no doubt hunting you right now. I do not want to lose you again and this time, I don't think the New Vikings can help you or Gronckle."

"Fishlegs, it's the only safety," said Wasp.

Ant-Man nodded. "Yeah, don't you think that we want to face this new Gronckle as well?"

"Besides, you're not a New Viking, the Gronckle is," said Captain Marvel as the entered the elevator.

Fishlegs joined them narrowing his eyes at Captain Marvel. "You're making it very difficult to not turn into the Gronckle and tear you apart."

Captain Marvel then looked very easy and quickly backed away from Fishlegs as the door closed.

"Frank, SHEILD and the government are looking for a reason to go after you and the last thing we needed to add fuel to the fire," said Katrina.

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow. "There's already an inferno on the Helicarrier and I haven't even transformed yet. Besides, don't you think seem two Gronckle's through that I'm innocent?"

Then suddenly they heard the sound of shattering glass and then Fishlegs felt something hitting him on the neck. He pulled it out and discover that it was a dart.

Captain Marvel immediately smashed through the skylight and try to find the source of the dart. However, whoever fired it was now long gone as he can see them on any of the nearby buildings.

"What just happened?" Wasp asked.

Katrina took the dart and examined it. "It's an adrenal inhibitor. Someone doesn't want Frank to transform into the Gronckle."

"Guess you're stuck with us now," said Ant-Man.

Fishlegs frowned. "This attack is too well coordinated. This new Gronckle attacks the Helicarrier at the same time I out of the city and now someone has prevented me from transforming into the Gronckle."

"Someone is going on all their way to discredit you," said Katrina.

"That a lot of people, especially in the Gronckle Busters," said Captain Marvel as he landed. "I was unable to find the shooter."

"This day gets better and better," Fishlegs groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Helicarrier, Red Gronckle had already taken down Toothless and Hunter and was busy slamming Captain into the wall with a full body press. He was about to finish him off when regained consciousness and joined the fray.

She slammed Glamdring into his chest pushing him back. "Who are you, mortal? And what is your connection with the Gronckle?"

Then suddenly flames covered the Red Gronckle's body and the impact blasted Astrid backwards. She winced as he began smouldering from the attack.

"That heat," she winced.

Red Gronckle then jumped into the air and raising his fist into the air. Captain managed to recover and tosses holographic shield knocking him off balance and caused him to hang onto the observation deck. He was so heavy that it broke apart knocking both Phlegma and Gobber onto the floor. That was quickly followed by the observation deck crumbling apart and the Red Gronckle landed on the floor.

Phlegma was the first to get to her feet and approach the wreckage, but the Red Gronckle emerge from the rubble and grabbed her arms. He then squeezed them as he extended her into the air. All the New Vikings recovered and jumped down surrounding him with the other agents.

The Red Gronckle was then contacted by someone on his radio. "Gronckle has been utilised."

Red Gronckle then released Phlegma and looked at everyone surrounding him. However, before any of them can attack he link into the air smashing through the roof and vanished from sight.

Captain and Hunter immediately grabbed some jet packs from the unconscious agents on the floor.

Phlegma then turned to Gobber. "Gobber, find Ross tell him to activate his Gronckle Busters. They've got full authority to eliminate the Gronckle."

"Let's find this impossible for Fishlegs is caught," said Astrid to the others.

They all nodded and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion, Captain Marvel and the twins were making their way towards the door.

Captain Marvel looked at Fishlegs. "Stay. Someone once you bad, so you stay put with Katrina. We need to be ready for anything."

Then suddenly smashing his way through the window was the Red Gronckle and landed right in front of them.

"Okay, I wasn't ready for that," said Captain Marvel.

"I don't think any of us were," said Ant-Man.

* * *

A few moments later Astrid and the others return to the mansion to find it completely ransacked. Captain Marvel and the twins were lying down on the floor completely unconscious and Katrina immediately rushed towards them.

"Thank goodness you're here, we just had an uninvited guest," she said.

Hunter looked at her. "Let me guess big guy, red skin and a fiery temper."

Katrina nodded.

Captain bent down to Captain Marvel. "You okay soldier?"

Captain Marvel sat up. "Fishlegs?"

Katrina rubbed her arm. "Gone."

"What about the others?" Astrid asked.

Toothless then down to the unconscious Wasp and Ant-Man. "They'll will be out for quite some time."

Katrina then approached them. "I'll look after them." She then gave him a pleading look. "Please you must save Frank."

"We will, doctor," Captain promised.

Captain Marvel rubbed his head. "Can anyone explain to me how come there is a second Gronckle, as if one was bad enough?"

"A better question is how do we track it?" said Captain.

"Fishlegs should have a New Viking ID card of his person," said Astrid. She then blinked. "Things must be tested indeed online if I'm allying on technology."

* * *

The Red Gronckle had taken Fishlegs to the shipyards and slammed him into the ground.

Fishlegs looked at him. "Who are you? Who did this to you? Please, you have to let me help you. You're sick."

The Red Gronckle laughed. "I did this to myself and the last thing I want is your help. The Gronckle ruins lives, including my own family, am doing this because I enjoy it."

He then slammed his fist towards him, but Fishlegs was able to roll to safety.

"How is this even possible? Ross, tried for years and failed to replicate the incident that created the Gronckle."

Red Gronckle slowly marched towards him. "The process was even easier with your blood, which we stole from SHEILD."

Fishlegs looked up. "'We?' You mean there's more?"

"More than you could possibly know," Red Gronckle smirked. "Your buddies may think that the Gronckle is a hero, but I know better. The world is a need a monster, it needs a soldier but willing to do whatever it takes to bring you down."

He then slammed his fist towards Fishlegs, who quickly sidestepped and saw the punch going through the metal container behind him.

Red Gronckle then raised his fists preparing to finish him off, but then Captain Marvel appeared nowhere and slammed into him.

Hunter approached Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, you may want to get out of here."

He then fired a net arrow at the Red Gronckle trapping him following a taser arrow. After then slammed Glamdring above him which was quickly followed by a photon blast from Captain Marvel. Red Gronckle then turned towards him, but was slammed in the face by Captain's holographic shield which was quickly followed by Toothless' repulsors.

However he quickly grabbed Toothless' leg and slammed him into Captain Marvel knocking the two of them out. Hunter then quickly fired an arrow which upon contact strapped him in ice, but sadly with the heat generating from his body he melted it.

Astrid then swung with all her strength with Glamdring sending him flying into one of the metal containers. She then charged at raising Glamdring, but he then performed a thunderclap which send her flying into Fishlegs knocking the two of them out.

Hunter then fired three arrows at once that produced a sonic sound which really did a number on the Red Gronckle's eyes. Sadly it just annoyed him and he slammed his fist into the ground sending a massive shock wave towards both Captain and Hunter.

Captain was able to jump just in time to avoid the attack, but Hunter wasn't as lucky and was sent flying. Captain soon followed him when the Red Gronckle knocked him aside with a powerful fist knocking him out cold.

Red Gronckle then began to approach him slowly and he quickly grabbed his bow. He just pulled an arrow from his quiver when he grabbed his arm. Fishlegs had regained consciousness at this time and then felt himself getting angry.

Immediately his shirt began to rip apart as he grew in size and started turning green. His trainers were ripped to shreds, but he was wearing a pair of very elastic pants which nearly moulded into shape with his new physique.

Gronckle then glared at his red version. "You want me? Come and get me!"

Red Gronckle smirked and then tossed Hunter aside.

Immediately the two of them jumped towards one another and Gronckle was the first to grasp the other. Immediately the two of them crashed through a metal container and began fighting inside. No one could see what was going on, but they could certainly hear the yells and saw the container being bent out of shape.

Red Gronckle was then shot out of the top of the container and landed on the other side. Gronckle then ripped open the back of the container to face him and jumped at him before he had a chance to get up. He hit him so hard that his red counterparts slammed into the metal container behind him.

Gronckle then grabbed another container and tossed it at him and Red Gronckle looked at just in time to be slammed into it. He tore one of its sides of and walked out of it and looked up to see Gronckle slamming a powerful green fixed at him which knocked him down onto the ground.

Red Gronckle picked himself up only for Gronckle to slam both fists into his back ploughing him into the ground. When the dust settled Gronckle looked down at his unconscious foe and then began to walk away.

However, Red Gronckle was not as unconscious as he made out himself to be. He then grabbed Gronckle's head before he realised what had happened and then tossed him into several metal containers and watch as he went through every single one of them.

Gronckle picked himself up and looked at his red foe, who landed in front of him. "Is that all, I waited for this moment." He then started to make his way towards him. "All I wanted is this moment and now… now I'm a stronger!"

Gronckle then swung a fist directly at him, but he caught it and began to squeeze. Gronckle roared in pain as Red Gronckle grasped his arm into a hold and then kicked him in the chest sending him flying into the air. He then jumped following him as Gronckle landed on the ground a good hundred yards away.

He then landed on top of him and began punching him in the face. "You lost!" he laughed. "You hear me! You are nothing!"

Gronckle then grabbed his hand before he could strike again. "You're wrong, I'm a New Viking."

Then suddenly one of Hunter's arrows landed in front of him and unleashed a massive burst of light blinding him. Glamdring then suddenly slammed into Red Gronckle from out of nowhere knocking him off Gronckle.

"New Vikings, battle ready!" Gronckle roared as he got to his feet.

Glamdring then flew back to Astrid who led the charge of the other New Vikings. Hunter fired an arrow which unleashed a bola that wrapped around Red Gronckle's legs. Captain then tosses holographic shield into his face just as he regained his eyesight knocking him flat on his back.

Captain Marvel then surrounded both feet into his chest ploughing him into the ground. Annoyed Red Gronckle then admitted a massive amount of heat that burned to the soles of Gronckle's boots.

"Ow, that's hot," said Captain Marvel flying away from him with his feet smouldering.

"Then let's cool him down," said Toothless unleashed a barrage of missiles.

The missile struck Red Gronckle and immediately covered him in ice. Red Gronckle attempted to melt the ice, but before he could break himself fully Astrid slammed an electric covered Glamdring at him.

In anger Red Gronckle grabbed a metal container and then tossed it at Astrid sending her flying right into Captain Marvel and the two of them vanished from sight. Toothless then unleashed his unibeam at him, but he jumped before it hit. He then slammed two fists on top of the android sending him crashing into the ground causing the ground to give way and Hunter fell into the crevice it created and then it was sealed base metal containers.

Red Gronckle landed on the ground just in time to be slammed in the face by a punch from Gronckle. Captain then came rushing in slamming his holographic shield into his face and then Gronckle kicked him in the back sending him flying.

Red Gronckle picked himself up and saw the two New Vikings approached him. He was then contacted on his radio. "Gronckle Busters are on their way, if they discover you there quickly assume that the Gronckle is innocent."

Red Gronckle immediately covered himself with flames and then performed a massive leap disappearing from view. Gronckle was about to chase him, but was stopped by Captain.

"At ease," said Captain. He then noticed the wound on his shoulder. "And you're hurt."

Gronckle looked at him. "What of the others?"

They quickly rushed towards the wreckage and found the place completely covered in metal containers. No doubt the others were buried amongst them and Astrid and Captain Marvel haven't returned.

Then they heard the sound of helicopters and turned to find Gronckle Busters were surrounding them with men, tanks and helicopters.

"Gronckle!" Talbot yelled. "From the authority of SHEILD and the U.S. Army, you are under arrest for the attack on the SHEILD Helicarrier. Surrender!"

Gronckle looked as if he was going to fight them, but Captain stopped him. "Gronckle, no."

Gronckle turned on him. "I didn't attack the Helicarrier, we both know it."

"I know," said Captain calmly. "I'll talk to Phlegma and we'll prove your innocence, but right now fighting the Gronckle Busters will only make you look guilty. Turn to Fishlegs, go with them." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll sort it all out, trust me."

Gronckle sighed and began to transform back into Fishlegs. He was still bit dazed when a couple of Gronckle Busters approached him. Then an armoured car opened up and Ross stepped out and he smiled victoriously.

Fishlegs managed to regain some sanity and saw him. "No! No! Don't let them take me they're…!"

A Gronckle Buster then placed a collar around his neck and sent a small electric jolt into him. No doubt it was inhibitor collar to prevent him from transforming and Captain watched as he was taken away.

* * *

It was later night and Katrina was in a lab crying. With her was Samson, comforting her.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said.

"I know, I can scarcely believe it," said Samson. "To think that there is a second Gronckle roaming around."

Katrina shook her head. "No, I can't believe that Captain convinced Gronckle to surrender. He should have just ran rather than been taken by my father and now the New Vikings are greatly weakened with him gone."

"That's not entirely true," said Samson and he pulled out a vile of green blood.

Katrina just stared at him. "I thought there was only one vile?"

"I kept a spare just in case," he said looking at her. "Now we get to work?"

* * *

Captain meanwhile was at the mansion approaching the command console and immediately a holographic version of the Skrull Queen appeared in front of him.

"The Gronckle has been neutralised, but I fear that Astrid has grown suspicious," said Captain as he reverted back to his Skrull form. "She was very argumentative of me turning the Gronckle in and has no doubt informed the Black Widow. I do not know how long my cover will last."

"Hopefully long enough for us to achieve our destiny," said the Queen.


	9. Prisoner of War

An AIM agent found himself being tossed into a cell and was placed underneath the beam of light. He immediately removed his helmet revealing himself to be a man in his 40s with brown hair and had a pair of glasses on his nose.

"Where am I?" he said looking around wildly. "Where have you taken me?" He heard some sort of sound. "If someone here? I have money… I… I…" He stopped when he saw someone aiming a blaster at him in the shadows he could tell in an instant that whoever it wasn't human. "No. What are you?"

The figure then step into the light revealing himself to be a Skrull and soon he found two others aiming blasters at him.

"Please, whatever you want, just don't hurt me," he begged us more Skrulls surrounded him.

Then a Skrull with his build approached him and then raised his hands into the air. Immediately a calm of yellow light covered him and a split second later the same kind of light covered the AIM agent and upon instinct he screamed.

When the light faded he found out that he was perfectly fine. "I'm all right?" He then looked at the Skrull. "I don't understand."

Then to his shock at the Skrull's face transformed into him. "What are you?"

"My name is Dr Lyle Getz," said the Skrull with his voice. "I'm a high-ranking member of the Advance Idea Mechanics and I'm in line to become the new Scientist Supreme."

Getz immediately backed away from the Skrull, completely stricken by fear. "No! No! You're not me!"

Immediately to Skrull grabbed him and his lookalike looked at him. "But I am, I am Lyle Getz now. Every memory, every emotion, everything that makes you who you are now belongs to me."

Getz shook his head frantically. "This isn't happening! Please, somebody help me! Somebody help me!"

He then screamed and the screams could be heard in the cell below the floor where Ragnar was trapped. He was now growing a stubble on his arms and legs were trapped in some kind of manacles.

* * *

Two months ago, Ragnar was in his room after they returned from Asgard. He opened his rucksack and looked at the remains of his shield.

"Richard Keatson," said a voice behind him.

Ragnar turned and his eyes widened when he saw duplicate of himself. Before he could do anything his doppelgänger blasted him with a blaster knocking him out cold.

The impostor then raised his communicator. "The infiltration has begun."

Then the impostor transformed into a Skrull and then he saw three pigeons flying through the window. They then transformed into three Skrull, two of them rolled Ragnar so that he was on his back and the others began to write markings in a circle around.

The Skrull that impersonated him then raised his hand into the air and immediately a beam of light covered him, the same thing that happened to Ragnar. Once the light faded the Skrull clicked his neck and then transformed into Ragnar.

"His essence is my now," said the Skrull.

"So it is written," said the Skrulls in unison.

Two of them then picked Ragnar up on the other looked at him. "Queen Veranke is on Earth and will make contact soon. But you must begin disassembling the New Vikings."

Skrull Captain nodded. "Understood."

* * *

The real Captain was trapped in his cell and he had no idea where he was. Then suddenly his manacles began to activate and he was floated up into the air with his arms outstretched.

The cell doors and opened and three Skrull entered, one of whom he figured to be the interrogator due to the fact that beside him was a floating tray of certain precise equipment.

Ragnar chuckled to himself and the interrogator raised an eye. "Please, tell me what you find so funny?"

Ragnar smirked. "Little green men." He then raised an eyebrow. "You speak English pretty well for a Martian. So what do you want?"

"We already have everything we want from you," said the interrogator as he grabbed a gauntlet with claw-like fingers. He then placed a gauntlet over his left hand and flicked the fingers. "But perhaps there is something you would like to tell us."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "Name: Richard Keatson. Rank: Captain. Serial number: 54985870. And that's all you're ever going to get from me."

The interrogator snarled at him and approached him.

* * *

Watching them from an observation deck were two Skrulls, one appeared to be the commanding officer and the other most likely a scientist.

"Commander," said the scientist looking a bit perplexed. "I do not understand, what is it that we want from this animal? We have all the knowledge he possesses."

"The Queen wants to learn how to make the humans submit," said the commander. "So break him."

* * *

Captain had been training non-stop waiting for the opportunity to escape, but this had not gone unnoticed by the Skrulls. It also hadn't gone unnoticed that no matter what they did he wouldn't break.

The commander was now with one of his soldiers watching as Ragnar performs and chin ups.

"It has been two of their Earth months, he still hasn't broken, he hasn't given us anything, he has taken punishment that no human should be able to withstand. Our scientists, our shaman, they have no idea what's keeping him going."

"The Queen has ordered a new tactic," he said.

* * *

Captain remained sitting in his cell waiting and then suddenly the cell door opened once again. He saw the interrogator and his two guards entering, but noted that they had activated his manacles.

Then suddenly there was a bolt of lightning outside and the screams from a Skrull as he was tossed inside the cell. They turned and saw the Gronckle entering into the cell and tossed the two Skrulls he was holding aside.

Hunter and Captain Marvel then rushed inside and immediately fired an arrow and a photon blast at the two guards in front of Ragnar, freezing one solid and knocking out the other. He then watches the interrogator crawled into the corner of the cell.

"No!" he cried.

Captain watched as Night Fury and Astrid entered and approached him.

"You're a very difficult man to find Captain," said Astrid.

Night Fury then opened his visor and smiled at him. "Let me get those," he said and raised his gauntlet.

Immediately the manacles around his arms and legs dropped off.

Captain then looked at them. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Then from out of nowhere he punched Night Fury in the face and Hiccup's phase automatically turned into a Skrull.

The interrogator narrowed his eyes. "Enough of this! Secure the prisoner!"

The Skrull impersonating the Gronckle then swung one of his large fists towards Ragnar, but he quickly dodged it. He then punched Gronckle hard in the gut and then in the face knocking him out cold and reverting back to a Skrull.

Captain then dived dodging a few on the Hunter Skrull's arrows and then kicked him hard in the face. Captain Marvel Skrull then charged at Captain with his fist glowed with photon energy, but Captain caught him and slammed him against the wall of the cell.

The Astrid Skrull then fired a bolt of lightning from her axe, but he was able to dodge it. She immediately charged towards him with her axe raised, but Captain's slammed a fist right on top of her knocking her to the ground.

This caused her axe to spin out of the hand and knowing that it was a replica of Glamdring, Captain knew he could wield it. He grabbed the axe and tossed it with all his might and the observation window.

The axe slammed into the scientist as well as a soldier knocking the two of them into the computers in the room. The soldier quickly got to his feet and operated the comm system.

"We need reinforcements in the prison block," he said. "Now!"

The commander, who hit the floor the moment the axe smashed through the window got to his feet. "Calm yourself, Kl'rt. This human is no threat, there is nothing special about the Captain and besides where is he going to go?"

He then looked down at the observation deck just the two soldiers entered. However, there was no sign of Captain.

"Commander, there is no sign of the human and the interrogator, he is missing," said one of the soldiers.

* * *

Captain had snuck through the air shaft with the interrogator. They eventually landed themselves in a corridor and immediately the interrogator backed away from him.

"No, stay away! Stay away from me!" he cried.

Captain narrowed his eyes. "I've got some questions for you now. Where are we? What is this place?"

The interrogator quivered. "Please, don't hurt me."

Captain then grabbed the helm of his jacket and lifted him into the air. "How do I get out?"

"'Out?' There is no way out," said the interrogator.

Captain then guided the interrogator out of the corridor and found themselves on some sort of observation deck. His eyes widened, because he saw Saturn out of the window meaning that he was in space.

* * *

In another cell, Madam Viper was drawing a line in the wall with a piece of sharp rock. Her clothing were in tatters and she had been counting the days since her imprisonment. She then heard movement above and saw an air shaft falling from the ceiling.

She got up as a Skrull landed on the floor followed by Captain who was holding a blaster. She then immediately grabbed the interrogator and placed a sharp stone near his throat.

"Stay back!" she warned. "I don't know what kind of trick this is Skrull, but if you value this one life you do exactly what I say."

Captain then held out his blaster on his finger. "Lady I'm a prisoner here just like…" He stopped when he recognised her. "Viper? You're Madam Viper, right? One of Drago's lieutenants, you work for HYDRA."

Viper narrowed her eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that you're the Captain? I've seen lizards steal faces."

"We fought once, on HYDRA Island."

"If I had fought the Captain then the Captain would be dead."

It all started to make sense now. "They replaced, the Viper I met must have been one of them."

Captain then placed his blaster on the floor much to her confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I am the Captain, I'm a human and I'm guessing you are too," he said approaching her.

Viper narrowed her eyes and shoved the interrogator away. She then thrusted the sharp shot in a hand towards him, but he quickly grabbed her hand, took it from her and placed her in a hold. He then released and she backed away from him cautiously.

"I believe this is yours," said Captain holding out her weapon. Viper took it, spun it around, and placed the tip inches from his chest. "I'm not a Skrull. We may be enemies back on Earth, but right now we have to work together. I don't like it any better than you, but we have to trust each other. It's the only chance that either of us have of getting home."

Viper narrowed her eyes, but lowered her arm. "Where are we?"

Captain then made his way to the interrogator. "Some kind of flying saucer, I think I saw Saturn out of the window."

Viper blinked. "Saturn?"

The interrogator was crawling away, but Captain grabbed him and slammed him against the hall. "We need answers! So start talking!" He then looked at him with a firmed expression. "Why are you replacing people on Earth? What do you want?"

The interrogator chuckled. "You will not hurt me, we know you."

Captain then released the interrogator who clearly had just gotten a backbone. "You're right, I won't." He then turned his gaze upon Viper. "However, I can't guarantee the same for her."

Viper then held out the stone showing the interrogator how sharp it was. Immediately his expression changed, clearly he was only brave when the person he tortured couldn't fight back.

"There is a prophecy, among the Skrull people," he said. "One that foretold the end of our world and it came to pass for Galactus came to Skrullos. The end had come for Galactus is a force of nature, he cannot be reason to all bargain with, he has no conscience or mercy. He only consumes. The Skrull people were scattered across the galaxy. They were rumours however, a belief that the same prophecy foretold the end of Skrullos told of a new Skrull home world."

Captain stared at him. "You're invading Earth?"

"Our agents have been on your world for over a year now, learning, infiltrating," he said with a smile. "We have placed humans in key strategic locations all to facilitate the transition."

" _Transition!_ You've come to wipe us all out!" Viper glared.

"No, not all of you, those who submit will be spared and kept as slaves," he said. "Even if the two of you were to get off this ship it's too late. We have Skrulls in every organisation on Earth, I only tell you this because the invasion you spoke of it is already over, you lost."

Viper snarled at the interrogator. "I want to know what colour of its blood is. Step aside New Viking!"

The interrogator immediately panicked and Captain grasped his jacket lifting him into the air. "You have other prisoners… where?"

* * *

The Skrulss had managed to locate Captain within Viper's cell, but when they entered they found the two of them had vanished and the interrogator was knocked unconscious.

The two of them had in fact followed the directions the got from the interrogator and were in a prison control centre. They were immediately engaging the Skrull soldiers, Captain was punching them left and right while Viper was blasting them with a blaster.

Captain not one of the soldiers out and grabbed his blaster and then fired at the power junction box destroying it. Immediately this deactivated the cells of all the prisoners and one by one they emerged.

Mockingbird, King Cobra, Getz, Gobber and Gyrich all of them looking a bit worse for wear. Almost immediately Gobber grabbed the blaster of a fallen soldier and immediately aimed it at them.

"Everybody freeze," he said.

"What is this?" Cobra demanded. "Some kind of trick?"

"They can take appearances," said Getz looking at them frantically. "They're shape shifters, any of you could be one of them."

Immediately they all looked at each other questionably and Getz looked at the rifle on the floor. He was about to reach it, but Gobber stopped him.

"Don't do it, drone," he warned.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Gyrich demanded. He quickly backed away when he saw Gobber aiming at him.

"Everybody, stand down!" Captain's voice yelled.

They immediately turned around and saw Captain and Viper standing there.

"My name is Richard Keatson, I'm the Captain and I'm a prisoner here just like you," said Captain. "Some of you I know, some of you I don't, but we have one thing in common. We're human and right now our home is in trouble, so whatever problems we got with each other, we have to put all that aside. We have to work together to escape this place and get back to Earth."

Cobra looked at him dubiously. "You think I'm going to listen to you?"

"You will Cobra, we can destroy them or later," said Viper. "But for now you will do what the Captain says."

Cobra was very reluctant, but he nodded.

Mockingbird then stepped forward. "Do we have some kind of plan here?"

"We were brought to this ship in shuttles, I gained consciousness aboard one," said Viper. "If they can get it here they can get us to Earth."

* * *

The Skrull commander was getting reports which are starting to infuriate him.

"Security is down, in the beta prison cell block," he said and then turned to Kl'rt. "Enough of this. Kl'rt, no matter what happens they cannot leave this ship."

Kl'rt nodded.

* * *

Captain managed to lead the other to the hangar bay and Gyrich immediately turned towards Captain.

"Captain, if we need to sacrifice the others to get me on that shuttle I give you full authorisation to do so."

Naturally the others won best pleased with that comment.

"Who are you?" Getz asked.

"Henry Gyrich, Director of SWORD," he said proudly.

They are just gave him blank looks.

"What's SWORD?" Corba asked.

"We're the agency responsible for dealing with alien threats."

Considering they were trapped on an alien spacecraft plus the fact that he had been captured by aliens did exactly impress the others.

"Well, I hope they fire you," said Getz walking off.

The others then followed him and Gyrich narrowed his eyes before he followed them.

Captain frowned at the empty hanger bay. "No guards."

Viper looked at him. "It's a trap."

"Clearly, but we've was got no choice though." He then noticed the bird mark on the side of Viper's face. "What happened to you?"

Viper narrowed her eyes. "What happened? Is that I was given a reason to hate people like you."

On that chilly note they started to make their way towards the hangar bay. "Let's move out."

* * *

They rushed into the hanger bay and immediately held out their weapons, because blocking their path to one of the shuttles was Kl'rt.

He smiled at them and Viper immediately fired her rifle, but he just absorbs the energy in a similar fashion to Captain Marvel. It soon dawned on them that they were in trouble, because the enemy had superpowers.

"Uh-oh," said Mockingbird.

They then watched as Kl'rt's arms began to grow in the same size to match Gronckle arm, they then began to transform into Night Fury's left arm and to top it all off he grew a pair of Wasp's wings. Immediately he flew towards them and they quickly scattered just as he slammed his fists onto the floor when they were standing a few moments ago.

Gobber and Viper immediately fired their weapons at him, but he merely absorbs their attacks and began advancing towards them.

Captain looked at Gobber. "Gobber, get them to the ship." He then turned to Getz. "If you AIM scientists are smart as you say figure out how to fly that thing."

Getz looked at the ship. "It is an alien spacecraft, I'll need time."

"Then we'll give it to you."

Gobber then began leading Gyrich and Getz towards the shuttle.

Viper was still firing her rifle at Kl'rt and then he dealt a devastating fist knocking her to the ground. Mockingbird then ran up and performed a jump in spin kick and struck him in the side of the face, but he countered with a powerful fist knocking her back.

Cobra then wrapped himself around Kl'rt and smiled at him. However, his smile faded when he saw Kl'rt smiling back at him. A brief second later, Kl'rt fired a powerful unibeam from his chest that sent Cobra flying.

Captain then dealt a powerful elbow to his hip and then dealt in several blows in the face. Kl'rt quickly recovered and then punched him hard in the face sending him flying and Mockingbird then jumped and kicked him underneath the chin and then performed a spin kick. However, he blocked the attack on them slammed his palm into her sending her flying back towards Cobra.

"We cannot beat this thing," said Corba. "We have to run!"

Immediately the doors behind them opened and there stood the commander with an entire squad of Skrull soldiers.

"Destroy them all!" the commander ordered.

"You know what snakeskin," said Mockingbird as the Skrulls fired at them. "I think ran a might be a good plan."

Immediately the two of them ran to take cover behind some crates.

Captain was then knocked back by Kl'rt towards Viper, who kept on firing her rifle. Unfortunately, with the powers of Captain Marvel that proved to be impossible. Kl'rt then flew into the air and fired a unibeam from his chest. Quickly the two of them rolled to safety just before it hit.

Captain looked up and saw the piece of some sort of dish and landed in front of him. Viper, unfortunately, had a piece of rubble penning her foot down and saw Kl'rt hovering above her.

"Humans, you think you're special," he snarled. "Even your powers, we can make more powerful."

He was about to slam his Gronckle fist on top of her when Captain taught the dish in front of him as a shield. The disk struck him in the back sending him to the ground and soon returned to its owner.

"Get away from her, you filthy Skrull!" Captain yelled.

He then charged towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile Getz and the others were in the shuttle trying to figure out how to operate it.

Gobber looked at Getz. "Can you figure this out?"

Getz looked insulted. "Please, I once designed a weapon that could wipe out all human life on Earth simultaneously. There's no science I can't master."

A few seconds later he got the ship operational.

Gobber looked at him. "See you can't access the weapons."

"Way ahead of you, SHEILD agent."

Getz then started to turn the shuttle around and immediately fired its weapons at the Skrulls. Unfortunately, he wasn't just shooting at the Skrull, but at Captain and the others. Captain had barely had time to block the shots fired at Viper with his new makeshift shield.

Gobber narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing? You're firing on our people!"

Getz dismissed the claims. "If the Captain and Viper have to be sacrificed for us to live then so be it."

Gobber responded by punching him in the face with his prosthetic arm. Of course this meant that the ship was now out of control and Captain realise they didn't had long.

"Go! Get to the ship!" Captain ordered.

Mockingbird was firing at the soldiers with her rifle and Cobra immediately ran for it.

"Come on, let's—" She turned around and found Cobra gone, "go. Super villains."

She then immediately ran after Cobra.

* * *

In the shuttle, Gobber took over the controls and Gyrich took over as co-pilot.

"Hold on, Mr Gyrich," he said as he tried to figure out the controls. "Things are going to get bumpy."

Cobra then approached them. "Go! What are you waiting for?"

Mockingbird then slammed her hands on top of his head knocking him out cold. "We're waiting for Cap and Viper jerk."

Gobber managed to turn the ship around towards the airlock as Captain and Viper approached it. Captain immediately jumped onto the ramp and extended his hand to Viper.

"Take my hand!" he yelled.

Viper kept on running and then jumped. She would have managed to grab Captain's arm if Kl'rt hadn't grabbed her.

"No!" Captain yelled.

Kl'rt then slammed into the ground and Captain jumped off the ramp towards him.

The others saw this display from the window.

"Is he insane?" Gyrich stared. "What is he doing?"

"He's being the Captain," said Mockingbird simply.

Captain then slammed his makeshift shield into Kl'rt sending him back and looked at Viper. "Get to the ship! I'll hold him off!" Viper just stared at him. "Go!"

Kl'rt then slammed his two fists into Captain sending him across the floor. Viper then immediately ran towards the shuttle and jumped onto the ground just as Captain did battle with Kl'rt. They traded blows with each other, but then Kl'rt trust his makeshift shield and then slammed him with a powerful kick.

Kl'rt then approached him his hand glowing with photon energy. "The commander was wrong, you are dangerous. Too dangerous to leave alive!"

He was about to fire his photon blast when a powerful energy blast fired from the shuttle causing him to deflect his attention upon it. Captain looked up and saw that Viper was aiming a powerful energy weapon down upon him.

While he was distracted, Captain then slammed a powerful kick into his face knocking him backwards. He then immediately rushed towards the shuttle and jumped as Viper extended her hand.

A few seconds later Captain and Viper made their way towards the flightdeck.

"Go!" Captain ordered.

"Go it!" Gyrich yelled looking at Gobber. "Hit the thrusters or something!"

Gobber then literally hit the thrusters and apparently did the trick. They jumped into some sort of subspace right out of the hanger bay. The result caused a massive explosion within the side of the ship damaging it quite badly.

* * *

They soon found themselves flying inside Saturn's rings.

Gobber shrugged. "You said hit it."

Captain looked at Viper. "You saved my life."

Viper narrowed her eyes. "I don't like being in my enemies debt, understand this once the Skrull threat is over we will be enemies again."

Captain expected as much. "Understood." He then looked at Gobber. "You think you can get us home?"

Gobber then began to attempt to figure out how to pilot the shuttle.

* * *

The commander was now looking in front of Queen Veranke.

"The humans… they have escaped my Queen," he said nervously. "They are heading for Earth now, but we aren't able to pursue. The damage to our ship is too extensive, I have failed you my Queen."

Queen Veranke didn't look upset. "No, you may not have learned how to break these humans, but what the Captain did there… he took mortal enemies and led them. He inspired, they listen to him, they believed in him." She then smiled. "This is the key to subjugating the humans, the Captain will convince them to embrace us, to embrace change and they will listen. They will believe, after all he is the Captain."

She stepped aside and taken her place was the Skrull posing as Captain. "Contact the fleet, commander it's time to reclaim what is ours."


	10. Infiltration

Toothless was with Astrid, who was clearly feeling the weight of command. She was sitting down in a chair looking completely overwhelmed.

"I wonder how Hiccup does it," she wondered.

"In my opinion you have done a very good job as team leader," said Toothless.

Astrid smiled at him. "Thanks Toothless, but I am not Hiccup."

Toothless frowned confusion. "No, you can only be Astrid."

Astrid shook her head. "I mean I can't be the team leader that Hiccup is, he's the one who brought us together. He's the one that came up with a strategy that freed my home from my uncle."

Toothless turned towards him with sympathy. "You miss him, don't you?"

Astrid sighed. "Yes, I do. I know why he left, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"It also doesn't help was a member of our team is a Skrull," Toothless added. "Black Widow is having a hard time trying to figure out who it is. Mind you, Captain seems to be acting strangely."

Astrid nodded. "Now that you mention it, he is. Still can't believe that he convinced Gronckle to turn himself in. If I had been there I would have ordered him to run so that we could prove his innocence, I do not trust Ross."

"Neither do I, he would want nothing more than to create an army of Gronckles," Toothless agreed. "Especially since it is proven that they can be more than one Gronckle."

The doors and opened and Captain Marvel and the twins entered and judging from their expressions they weren't coming for a friendly chat.

Captain Marvel then marched up to Astrid. "What is going on?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Snotlout," said Astrid taken aback.

"Don't play games," said Captain Marvel tiredly. "We're not stupid you know."

"Really, I would never have guessed," said Toothless quietly.

"We know that you two are hiding something along with Widow," said Wasp.

"Yeah, and it has something to deal with Hiccup sudden disappearance," said Ant-Man. "We haven't heard from him for three weeks now."

"Hiccup is currently busy on his business transaction," said Toothless.

"With who?" Captain Marvel asked sceptically. "He's not making weapons anymore and his departure was strange." He then turned Astrid. "Plus he put you in charge."

"He gave you your his reasons," said Astrid narrowing her eyes. "And need I remind you that I was surprised that you were."

"Yeah, but Cap would have been the logical choice," said Wasp.

"Yeah, you're the kind of hit things and ask questions later type of Viking," said Ant-Man.

Astrid didn't look amused. "I'm not a Viking."

"That's hard to believe considering that you joined a team calling themselves the New Vikings," said Wasp.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand please," said Toothless.

Captain Marvel leaned in towards Astrid. "Are you gonna tell us what's really going on or do I have to beat you into the ground and you tell us?"

Astrid then outstretched hand and Glamdring flew into her hand. "Do you wish to test my mettle, Marvel?"

Fortunately, before things reached their peak, they received a message from their ID cards and the moment they check them they've bound that Hunter was the one that sent the message.

"What is it Hunter?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, we've got a visitor and he says it's quite urgent," said Hunter.

Everyone looked at one another and wondered who their mysterious visitor could be.

* * *

They made their way to the foyer and found Hunter and Black Widow standing with a muscular man wearing black armour and then strapped to his back. He had long, red hair that was shaven in an undercut he had a firm and strong expression.

His eyes and immediately turned to Astrid. "You must be Astrid Thordotter."

"I am," said Astrid curiously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Throk and I have travelled a long way to meeting New Vikings," said Throk.

"Where exactly?" Toothless asked.

Throk looked at them with a strong expression. "The Savage Land."

"Wait, you come from that place in the Arctic where there are tons of dinosaurs?" Wasp blinked.

"The same," Throk nodded. "And I have come under the half of Queen Mala to ask for your aid."

"We weren't even aware there were people living in the Savage Land," said Black Widow.

"That's because we have stayed away from you outsiders," he said strongly. "Especially those that tried to steal the metal you call Vibranium."

"In a big rock that Mandarin tried to steal?" Ant-Man blinked.

"That rock as you call it was only a small fraction of the true Vibranium that we have kept hidden, but now it is under threat," said Throk sadly. "We have managed to repel invaders before and make sure they never speak a word of us ever again. However, we have picked several spacecraft making their way towards us."

Astrid and Toothless looked up at one another and they were both thinking the same thing. The Skrull invasion was starting.

"Great, we're getting invaded again," Hunter muttered.

Astrid looked at Throk. "But why come to us?"

Throk looked at her. "Because the New Vikings have proven that they are the only outsiders that can be trusted. You could have taken the Vibranium you found, you decided to leave it and that caught our attention. Queen Mala does not wish to endanger the lives of the people, the Defenders of the Wing, of this new threat. I was hoping to speak with Night Fury, but I'm informed that he is not available."

Astrid sighed. "It's complicated, but I think it has something to do with these invaders are heading towards us."

That caught the attention of everyone.

"You knew that the invasion was coming?" Hunter drowned.

"Technically the invasion already started," said Toothless. "And it is something we can discuss on our travel to the Savage Land."

Astrid nodded and looked at Throk. "You can show us the way?"

Throk nodded.

"Hang on, what about Cap?" Wasp asked.

"We don't have time," said Astrid as he turned around to make a way to the hangar bay.

"I'll stay here and inform Stoick," said Black Widow which again called the attention of everyone. "You and Toothless can inform the others."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was in one of his penthouses in his laboratory trying to come up with a Skrull tracker. Assisting him was Stan, but they haven't had much success.

Stan looked at Hiccup with a concerned look. "You do realise that you haven't taken your armour of the three weeks or showered for that matter."

"My hygiene is of secondary importance compared to the Skrull invasion that's upon us," said Hiccup. He then turned curiously to Stan. "Tell me, were you the one that told my dad my secret identity?"

Stan shrugged. "He ordered me to look after you and I felt compelled to tell him about your little hobby."

"Bit more than a hobby," said Hiccup. He then placed the device in some sort of scanner. "Fire it up."

"You got it," said Stan and activated the scanner. "Attempt 47 in progress." Immediately appearing above the scanner was a holographic image of Earth and the scanner began to scan it. Unfortunately, there was no positive scans for any Skrulls. "No trace of any Skrull signatures on the continent of the United States." He then turned to Hiccup looking quite tired. "I might remind you that without a test subject…"

Hiccup sighed. "I know, so I've either failed again all I have become increasingly paranoid. Not sure which is worse."

"I'd say the latter," said Stan.

Then suddenly they heard some sort of noise behind them and saw someone cutting through the wall. Stan immediately jumped for cover and Hiccup made a dash for his helmet, but then a glass erupted out of nowhere sending his helmet away as he skidded towards a tool chest.

Hiccup picked himself up and saw hovering outside was none other than Viggo.

"I would like a word with you Hiccup," he said folding his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile the New Vikings were on the Neo-Jet and Toothless was piloting it with the coordinates provided by Throk. The rest of the New Vikings then turned to Astrid with fixed expression.

"What's going on?" said Captain Marvel folding his arms.

Astrid sighed. "It's time you knew the truth, if the enemy we're facing who I think it is."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," said Hunter.

"The invaders are most likely a group of aliens called Skrulls and Director Stoick has been tracking them for quite some time," said Astrid with her hands behind her back. "He told Hiccup that they were going to invade and he in turn informed Toothless and I."

"And you didn't think it was important to tell us that we were going to be invaded?" Captain Marvel glared.

"Yeah, for once time with Snotlout," said Hunter getting to his feet. "We had a right to know."

"The reason this information was withheld was because the Skrull or alien shape shifters," said Toothless which caught the attention of everyone. "They do not just look like us or mimic our powers or voices, but they are able to take our memories."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why Widow joined up, why my cousin left us high and dry or why he put you in charge," said Captain Marvel forcibly.

"Because the Skrulls have been infiltrating organisations such as HYDRA, SHEILD and, most regretfully, us," Toothless explained.

The penny then dropped.

Wasp was the first to speak. "Wait, are you saying that one of us is a Skrull."

Astrid nodded. "Stoick believe so and Hiccup left so that he could come up with a way to track these Skrulls and Black Widow joined in order to keep a close eye upon us to find out which one of us was truly a Skrull."

"I get it," said Hunter. "Night Fury needed an excuse to leave so he could affect this tracking software. He also needed to put people in charge of the New Vikings who we trusted and out of all of us only you and Toothless were clean."

Astrid nodded. "That is the case of the situation."

Hunter then got to his feet. "Stoick wouldn't have come to Night Fury unless he had someone pegged."

Astrid blinked. "You're right, he said that you were the suspect."

Hunter stared at her. "Me?"

Captain Marvel then got to his feet. "Then it is my job to take Hunter to SWORD for questioning."

"No," said Astrid strongly.

Captain Marvel turned on her. "Look Little Miss Princess, it's my duty in order to bring anything alien related to SWORD…"

"Aliens are already invading," Astrid pointed out.

"But what's stopping our Skrull from assisting the enemy?"

"Then we would know who the Skrull is," Astrid pointed out. "Right now instead of questioning each other we should focus on the true threat."

Throk then stepped forward. "I do not care if one of you is indeed a Skrull, my Queen needs us and taking one of your way would seriously weaken us."

Captain Marvel looked as if he wanted to argue, but reluctantly remain quiet.

Toothless then turned his attention to the nav computer. "We should be entering the Savage Land soon."

* * *

Meanwhile in inside-out, Stoick was looking at a web of pictures with of superheroes and those with political influence. Some of them had been crossed out, circled, had a question mark next to it all led to another picture. It was a web he had created in order to figure out who was a Skrull and who wasn't.

"Director Stoick," said Quake as she approached him.

"I'm not director of SHEILD any more Daisy," said Stoick.

"Understood Director," said Quake. "Widow has just informed that the New Viking, minus the Captain, are heading to the Savage Land for possible alien invasion. I can also confirmed the intel she sent about SHEILD. The Gronckle has been captured and contained by the Gronckle Busters four days ago, but there's no trace of him. He's off the grid, gone."

Stoick frowned, because Gronckle was one of the few superheroes he identified of being real. It also meant that the New Vikings were much weaker with his disappearance.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others finally reached the coordinates that Throk had given them and they could already see there was already a fight.

"Looks like we arrived late," said Hunter looking down onto the battlefield.

"My people," said Throk fearfully.

"We'll save them, Throk," Astrid assured.

"Ironic considering it appears to be us attacking them," said Toothless.

Wasp frowned. "What you mean?"

"Look," said Toothless as a holographic screen appeared in front of them.

Everyone gasped, because fighting the Defenders of the Wing were none other than the New Vikings, all of them.

"Skrulls?" Hunter asked.

"Skrull," Astrid nodded.

"Then let's get down there and kick some butt!" Ant-Man yelled.

They immediately opened the ramp door and almost instantly they all jumped down. Hunter and Throk were riding on top of his sky cycle as the others flew down towards the battle.

Then the Defender of the Wing, who were basically warriors in black armour were battling against the impostors. In their hands they held spears made of Vibranium and judging from the way they were fighting they were very well skilled in using.

Leading them was a woman in her early 20s with short blond hair and she was looking quite stern. "Do you truly think you could earn our trust by pretending to be such noble heroes?" she asked.

Skrull Night Fury was flying around firing his repulsors at the Defenders of the Wing. "We are them, we just wish to use your Vibranium to prepare for the true invasion."

"I send my second-in-command after you and I do not see him with you," said Mala narrowing her eyes. "Also it would seem as if the true New Vikings are here."

Skrull Night Fury looked up in time to see Ant-Man turning to his giant form and slamming his fist right on top of him.

* * *

Meanwhile at his penthouse, Hiccup was having a bit of a confrontation with Viggo as he raised his repulsors at him.

"I do not have time for whatever petty grudge you are holding against me Viggo," said Hiccup as he fired his repulsors.

However, they merely bounced off the force field around Viggo. He then raised his hand and fired several energy beam straight at him. Hiccup immediately took into the air and began dodging them.

Hiccup then fired a missile from his gauntlet, but Viggo merely raised his hand stopping the missile in its tracks and somehow managed to disarm it as it fell to the ground harmlessly. Hiccup then charged towards him and slammed him right into the wall opposite he then began to slam his fist into him.

"Enough!" Viggo yelled blasting him back with energy beam from his palms causing him to crash through the entire laboratory. "My dear Hiccup, I do not wish to fight you. In fact I am here to help you, because I believe you are having problems tracking down the Skrulls on our planet."

Hiccup got to his feet and looked at him curiously. "What do you know about the Skrulls?"

"Plenty, including how to find," said Viggo as he walked up towards Hiccup. He then extended his hand and Hiccup helmet flew into his hand. "I would have had the genetic key sooner if you had not destroyed my scanner."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "So, you're here to help me?" Taking his helmet from him. "Call me dubious, but I don't think you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

Viggo chuckled. "You know me too well. I merely businessman and these Skrulls are very bad for business, I have no intent of becoming a slave myself."

Night Fury turned on him. "Not surprising since you are the only country in Europe who still owns slaves."

"Whatever our differences, Hiccup," said Viggo turning towards him with his hands behind his back. "We both want the Skrull to fail in their invasion and you're New Vikings are the only force in the world that can stand against them." He then pulled out a chip and held it out to him. "I have designed this chip so they can work in conjunction with your detection device, it will allow you to perform a genetic research on the Skrulls exposing their true forms."

Stan then emerged from his hiding place. "I find it strange that you did not inform us of the Skrulls sooner?"

Viggo looked at him. "Would you have believe me if I had." He then turned to Night Fury. "It would have been more convincing coming from your father especially since he has a Skrull corpse next door to him."

Night Fury narrowed his eyes behind his helmet. "You were certainly well connected." Night Fury then took the chip from him. "So now what, you're going to fight them with me?"

Viggo smirked. "I'll leave that to you heroes, saving the world is what you do."

He then walked off towards the hole he created and took off flying through it.

Stan narrowed his eyes. "I don't like that man."

Night Fury looked at the chip Viggo gave them. "At least he's given us something to use."

* * *

Meanwhile at Stoick's hideout, both he and Quake were looking through video footage of the Gronckle being arrested. They heard Captain convincing him to turn himself in, even though that he claimed to be innocent.

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "He told the Gronckle to surrender even though the Gronckle claimed he was innocent of the helicarrier attack."

"From what Widow reported, Astrid was not best pleased with that decision," said Quake. "They have been trying to convince SHEILD that he had nothing to do with the attack, but it's been slow going."

"And then there's this," said Stoick as he put up a video footage of the Kree appearing in front of United Nations.

Night Fury was trying to be diplomatic with Ronan, but from out of nowhere Captain tossed his holographic shield without propagation.

Quake frowned. "Doesn't seem like a very Captain thing to do." She then rubbed her chin. "Also Black Widow mentioned that he promised to the Red Skull he would activate the device that would deactivate the Enchantress is magic, but for some reason he didn't."

Stoick couldn't believe that he had been so blind, because Captain was one of the few New Vikings he was convinced that wasn't a Skrull.

He then slammed his hand against the board looking at Captain's picture. "Contact Widow I want her to bring in my son. Tell him that I found his Skrull."

* * *

The battle between the Skrull imposters and the New Vikings along with the Defenders of the Wing was getting out of hand.

Astrid sent the impostor of Toothless flying with Glamdring before she landed next to Mala.

"Queen Mala, we are told you need assistance," she said.

"You arrived just in time," she said gratefully. "We were expecting an invasion force, but not in the form of you."

"Believe me it is strange for us as well," said Astrid.

The Skrull Night Fury had managed to free himself from Giant-Man, by firing his unibeam and then the Skrull Astrid unleashed a bolt of lightning upon him knocking him to the ground. Captain Marvel was busy trying to hold his ground with the Skrull Gronckle and only managed to overpower him by the timely arrival of Wasp, who fired her stingers is right in his face.

"Don't you feel no way that my cousin kept this from us?" said Captain Marvel angrily.

"I'm sure he had the reasons," said Wasp.

"Yeah, because he didn't trust us!" Captain Marvel smiled.

The argument then abruptly came to an end when the Skrull Giant-Man slammed his large fist right on top of him.

The Skrull Hunter was aiming an arrow at Mala in the attempts to undermine the resistance. However, Throk jumped off the sky cycle and raised his Vibranium axe on top of him. Fortunately for the Skrull, he was able to raise his bow just in time to block the attack.

"You will not touch my Queen," Throk snarled.

"There is only one Queen, human," Skrull Hunter glared.

* * *

Meanwhile at his penthouse, Hiccup and Stan were putting the finishing touches of the Skrull tracking chip that Viggo had given them. The inserted the chip into the chest plate and found that indeed it did work in conjunction with Hiccup's armour.

Hiccup smiled. "Stan, I think we might have to add Viggo to the Christmas card list."

"Hiccup," said a voice behind them.

They immediately turned and found Black Widow standing there. They didn't bother asking how she managed to get by their security as she was looking at them with a solemn look.

"Your father wants to speak to you," she said.

* * *

In the Savage Land, Astrid and her Skrull counterparts were doing battle in the skies. They were unleashing lightning in every direction and it was uncertain who was winning.

"Those two don't watch gonna fry us," said Hunter as he fired arrows while riding on his sky cycle.

"Let's just take down the shape shifting aliens," said Wasp as she fired her stingers.

The Skrull Toothless then appeared in front of them and raised his. "Now you die, humans."

He was about to fire, but the real Toothless then fired a unibeam at him sending him ploughing into the ground. The fake Toothless' face transformed into a Skrull.

"I'm surprised do not create their own android to mimic me," he said.

"Maybe was a budget thing," Wasp shrugged.

The Skrull Night Fury, whose shoulder was now badly damaged was firing at Mala.

"New Vikings target the Queen," he ordered as he fired his repulsors at her.

Mala quickly perform some spectacular manoeuvres in order to dodge the attack. Then Captain Marvel flew out of nowhere and slammed a photon covered fist at him ploughing him into the ground.

"Oh, that felt good," Snotlout smirked.

Astrid was still doing battle with her counterpart, immediately charged towards her with an electric covered axe, no doubt of Skrull technology.

"Your power is strong, Skrull," said Astrid as he just floated there in mid-air as her counterpart charged. "However…" She then swung Glamdring which destroyed the Skrull Astrid axe causing an explosion that sent him straight down into the ground where she began to transform into her true form, "your power is a crude imitation while mine is the real deal."

Skrull Captain was in the midst of fighting against several Defenders when Mala charged at him with her sword which was made of pure Vibranium. Skrull Captain immediately grabbed a Vibranium spear from one of the Defenders and raised it just in time to block her attack.

Mala closed all the way down upon her blade. "You shall not conquer my land, creature."

Skrull Captain merely smirked. "You know nothing, human."

Mala then quickly performed a leg sweep that knocked him to the ground and he looked at just in time to see her performing an axe kick on the head knocking him out cold.

"At least I know how to fight," she said coldly.

Skrull Gronckle jumped into the air only to be grabbed by Gaint-Man, who was sent him flying he was following a baseball and he disappeared from sight. Skrull Captain Marvel then immediately fired a photon beam at his back, but then he began getting stung in the face my Wasp and then Toothless slammed into him and the two of them crashed into the ground.

Skrull Wasp was flying around shooting her stingers at anything that moved until Astrid began spinning Glamdring creating a massive power cane. Skrull Wasp's wings were not suited for this kind of win that she found herself being blown away right into the chest of Throk.

Skrull Giant-Man then slammed a full powered palm right on top of Astrid. However, Mala then began running up his arm swinging her sword as she ran up. Feeling the stings of her blade Skrull Giant-Man immediately pulled away and try to squash with his other hand.

Of course in doing so freed Astrid who immediately struck shot up into the air and slammed of a powerful fist right under his chin. He turned around just in time to be slammed in the face by the real Giant-Man's fist and fell to the ground.

This left Hunter with fighting his Skrull counterpart, who had just dealt a powerful kick into his chest causing him to drop his bow. The Skrull then smirked began aiming an arrow at him, but Hunter quarters in mid-air and flung it back towards him. The moment it hit him the Skrull immediately felt a massive surge of electricity running through his body.

"No! No one is that good," he said in agony before he lost consciousness.

"Guess what, I am," Hunter smirked.

The only Skrull now remaining was Night Fury, whose armour was badly damaged and falling to pieces. He looked up to see Mala running towards him with her sword firmly in hand. He immediately got up and began firing his repulsors at her, but she dodged every single one.

Mala then struck him with her sword creating a massive slash mark on his chest plate. The Skrull was completely exhausted and fell onto one knee.

"Skrull!" Astrid yelled as he charged towards him with Glamdring firmly in hand. "Have at thee!"

She then slammed Glamdring into him sending him flying he bounced off the ground constantly before finally coming to a stop. He looked at just in time to see Astrid pinning him down to the ground with her foot.

"I'd advice that you surrender, Skrull," said Astird as the other New Vikings, Mala and Throk approached her.

"You believe this is over," said Skrull Night Fury. "It hasn't even begun."

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Captain Marvel demanded.

"This is our world," said Skrull Night Fury knocking Astrid's leg off of him and then rose to his feet. "It was promised to us as it is written in the Skrull Prophecies. We are only taking what ours."

"Who else?" said Hunter narrowing his eyes. "Who else is a Skrull? And where are they?"

Skrull Night Fury laughed as he removed his helmet. "We are everywhere, you will see."

He then tossed his helmet aside and raised his repulsors at them. It was at this point that Astrid, Captain Marvel, Wasp, Toothless and Hunter attacked.

A few seconds later they rounded up all the Skrulls."

"Well, this is bad," said Wasp.

"Yeah, we need to get back to New York like yesterday," Hunter agreed.

"It is very likely that this was only the first step of their invasion," said Astrid looking at them. "They'll be likely another attack."

Mala looked at them. "You have my thanks New Vikings for saving my people, but I fear that Astrid is right. Your battle is only just begun. We will lock these Skrulls up until you return and I wish you the very best of luck."

"I hope we fight alongside each other again," said Astrid as they made their way to the Neo-Jet.

Mala smiled at them as they walked away. "As do I."

* * *

Meanwhile Night Fury and Black Widow had just entered into Stoick's safe house.

"It's fortunate that you call me when you did, Dad," said Night Fury. "I've just finished designing a working Skrull detector in my armour with a lot of help from Viggo."

Stoick however was more concentrating on his board. "She should have told me."

"Who should have told you what?"

Stoick was looking at the picture of Mockingbird. "She was in charge of surveillance on SHEILD. She should have told me about the Gronckle's attack on the helicarrier, she didn't." He then turned to look Night Fury. "We've been infiltrated… Mockingbird she—"

Stoick was then blasted in the chest both Black Widow and Quake turned and soon the two of them were blasted. Night Fury turned and saw standing there was Mockingbird holding a rifle which was aimed at him.

"You know you're more likely to hurt yourself than me if you fire that," said Night Fury.

"I know," said Mockingbird. "You see I know everything there is to know about you and your armour Night Fury. That was how we were able to upload the virus."

Night Fury frowned at her behind his helmet. "What virus?"

He then roared in pain as a massive jolt of electricity ran through his body and he fell to his knees. He looked through the readings and saw that everything was shutting down, including his Arc Reactor. He opened his visor and watched as Mockingbird approached him.

"You are a dangerous man Harold," she said. "Of all the humans you were the one that could have found a way to say years for what you were." She then knelt down towards him. "You were their leader and we do not wish for you to suffer." She then turned into a Skrull. "But these things are as they are written, it won't be long now."

She then held out the communicator towards her mouth. "This is Queen Veranke, Night Fury and Stoick have been dealt with. Commence with invasion."

In the deeps of space the Skrull ship was making its way down towards Earth


	11. Secret Invasion

At a secret AIM research station AIM agents were busy hacking the satellites that were orbiting the Earth under the orders of the Scientist Supreme, who was truthfully a Skrull agent.

An AIM agent then approached him. "Sir, the satellite coordinates C41 has been hacked."

"G05 is ready, sir," said another agent. "That's the last one. The planet's entire satellite array is AIMs. At your command."

"Excellent," said Skrull agent smiling behind his helmet.

Then an agent approached him. "Scientist Supreme, I was running the numbers on these frequencies."

"And?"

"Once the satellite array we modified is activated, it will wipe out every human on the planet. Everyone. There's no defence against it."

"That is correct," said the Scientist Supreme removing his helmet.

"But won't we get wiped out too?"

The Scientist Supreme smirked. "Yes."

Then a second later he shot the agent and then did the same to the other agents in the facility. He then reverted back to his true form and reach for his communicator.

"As it is written," he said.

* * *

Elsewhere the Skrull posing as Gyrich was wondering through the hallway of _Damocles_. He wasn't the only Skrull on the move as the Skrull posing as Gobber was wondering the corridors of the heilcarrier which did not go unnoticed by Phlegma.

In the New Viking Mansion, now no longer watched the Skrull posing as the Captain had placed some explosive in the hangar bay, training hall, labs and Night Fury's armoury before making his way up to the surface.

Gyrich had knocked out several SWORD agents and made his way to the Chrono Anchor and began accessing the computer system.

* * *

Phlegma then approached Gobber who was accessing the console on the bridge without authorisation.

"Gobber," said Phlegma. Gobber ignored her. "Agent Gobber!" Again he ignored her. "George!"

She started to approach him when allows the sounded singling that there was a system overload which had been created by Gobber.

"What did you do?" Phlegma demanded the countdown appeared on the monitors.

"The Skrull Empire is taking possession of your planet," said Gobber simply and the agent beside him aimed their blasters at her. "I will be acquiring SHEILD's full surrender."

* * *

Meanwhile Captain and the others had finally managed to reach Earth in the shuttle they had stolen.

"Nice work, Gobber," said Captain. "Can you get is down to the surface? We have to warn the world."

"We can dock at the SWORD space station and send warning from there," he said. "They may be compromised, but it's the closest option we've got."

* * *

On the bridge of _Damocles_ Syden had noticed the shuttle jumping out of sub-space.

"We have a new contact," he said as he began scanning the shuttle. " _Damocles_ is beginning analysis."

However he stopped midway when he saw something unusual on the scanner and his eyes widened.

" _Damocles_ base, teleport all SWORD personnel of the station now!" Syden ordered.

Immediately everyone began scattering.

* * *

Down on Earth, Phlegma found herself completely surrounded by Skrull agents as they began transforming to the natural form one by one leaving only Skrull Gobber, who remain as the person he was pretending to be.

"Phlegma to all heilcarrier personnel Omega Priority," she said reaching for her radio. "If there are any humans left on this crate evac right now."

Skrull Gobber sighed with disappointment. "How disappointing. I like to you Philippa, you could have held the position of power among the human slaves."

Phlegma merely smirked at him. "When all of this is over I'm going to get a T-shirt made. Know what it's going to say?"

"Eliminate her," Skrull Gobber ordered.

Immediately the two agents blasted her, but they soon discover that it was not the real Phlegma only an android.

"It will say that Stoick was right," she said before the android shutdown.

* * *

Meanwhile at Stoick, everyone was knocked out cold acceptable Hiccup. However, thanks to the Skrull virus he was unable to move let alone fight plus he was dying. He felt as Queen Veranka rushed a hand across his face.

"It won't be long now," she said softly. "Can you feel it? I know you do, after all we can have done this without you Harold. You are what made the New Vikings a threat, under your leadership they have proven time and again that they can defeat even the toughest of foes including the Kree.

* * *

Suddenly the New Viking Mansion blew up as all four explosives were set of the exact same time. Also at Damocles the entire ship blew up and Captain and the others were hit by the shockwave. The SHEILD heilcarrier was quickly evacuated just before it blew up.

Phlegma was at the dart and watched as the ship crumbled into the lake.

"I have the same car since I was 19 years old, never had a problem, yes this thing falls out of the sky every other Thursday," she grumbled.

* * *

Queen Veranka was wondering through the warehouse as if she owned the place. She then noticed on the computers that Stoick had identified the scroll agent among the New Vikings and saw on the scanner that a Neo-Jet was heading their way.

She immediately grabbed her communicator. "There is a Neo-Jet approaching and our Savage Land contingent is not reporting. The remaining New Vikings must have survived, divert them to Washington, I want them to witness this."

"I understand my Queen," said Captain's voice. "Captain out."

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Captain immediately contacted Astrid and the others telling them to divert to Washington.

"We're five minutes out from DC," said Toothless.

"What's happening?" Hunter asked.

"Another Skrull ship just touched down," Captain informed them. "I'm on my way now, Cap out."

The hologram then faded.

"You do realise that we still don't know who the Skrull amongst us is," said Wasp with a concerned voice.

Astrid nodded. "True, but if we don't then the Skrull will rule Midgard and enslave your people. That is something we cannot allow."

"We just have to fight like we normally do," said Hunter.

Then suddenly a shot sliced right through one of the wings and then began cracking down towards the ground. The Neo-jet that crashed down into the lake at National Mall.

Astrid and immediately smashed through the cracked windscreen and all of them quickly jumped out of the Neo-Jet.

"Nice landing," Captain Marvel grumbled to Toothless.

"Thanks," said Toothless dryly.

"Where is everyone?" Wasp asked noting that there is no one around. "There's nobody here."

Astrid then turned around to face grimaced. "Yes there is."

They all turned and saw hovering above the Capitol Building was a large spaceship. Then suddenly they saw several figures flying down towards them that were a collage of different body parts from both heroes and villains. They soon landed on the ground and surrounded them.

"Not bothering hiding now are they?" said Ant-Man.

"At least we can tell that their Skrulls," said Wasp.

"Anyone want to surrender?" Hunter asked. None of them backed down and prepared for a fight. "Didn't think so." He then looked at Captain Marvel. "Told you I wasn't a Skrull."

"Can we have to we have this discussion later?" Astrid asked. She then looked back at the Skrulls. "Now!"

Immediately Astrid unleashed a bolt of lightning which struck Glamdring blinding the Super Skrulls. Then they all made their move against the Skrulls.

* * *

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Stoick managed to regain consciousness and saw Queen Veranka as his computers. She immediately turned around and saw that he had awoken and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Stephen, I've been enjoying watching the master spy failed so badly in his own gain," she said kneeling towards him. She then pulled out a blast and aimed it at him. "You allowed your enemies know everything you knew, every move you made but now it's over. You and your secret warriors have played your part."

"Glad to help," Stoick winced.

Queen Veranka then rose to her feet and aimed the blaster at him.

However, before she could pull the trigger and the door exploded and rushing inside with guns blazing was none other than Phlegma. She immediately fired everything he had at Queen Veranka disarming her before she could fire. She then immediately ran towards the crates and Phlegma destroyed the explosive she had planted on the crates.

The windows smashed to pieces and Queen Veranka made a dive for them and soon she was gone. Stoick rose to his feet and saw that Hiccup didn't have much time and Phlegma approached him.

"How did you find me?" Stoick asked.

"I found you two months ago, I just didn't tell anyone," she said. "The Skrulls have taken down the heilcarrier, SWORD, a few dozen military installations around the world and demolished the New Viknigs Mansion. Fortunately they weren't home at the time, but there are bound to be taken down at DC. Do we have a plan?"

Stoick looked at Hiccup. "My son is the plan, all we have to do is save his life."

"Then is a good thing I brought a tech specialist with me," said Phlegma.

Stoick turned and saw emerging out of the door was none other than Valka.

"Val?" he stared.

"We can have a tearful reunion later," said Valka as he rushed over to her son. "Right now I need to rescue our son."

She then immediately accessed his armour and removed his helmet.

"Hi Mum," said Hiccup weakly."

"Save your strength, son," said Valka and she began to move his chest plate.

"What are you going to do?" Stoick asked.

"The only way to remove the virus is a complete restart, but since its systems are already shut down we have to do it manually," Valka explained. "But that we need to jumpstart a power source, which means I have to remove his Arc Reactor."

Phlegma stared at her. "Doesn't he need that to live?"

"He's already dying and we have no other choice," said Valka gravely as he removed her son's Arc Reactor.

Hiccup the roared in pain the moment it was removed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Washington, Astrid was leading the New Vikings into battle against the Super Skrulls. With their multiple abilities and the fact there were more of them that proved to be quite tricky.

Captain Marvel managed to blast a female Skrull that resembled Astrid. However he was then quickly slammed into the ground by a Skrull with a body parts of Abomination, Whirlwind and Griffin, who slammed Abomination's fist right at him knocking her to the ground.

He would have finished her off if Toothless hand and fired his unibeam sending him crashing into the ground. However, he was quickly struck in the back with the Skrull that resembled body parts of King Cobra and Grim Reaper, he winced in pain as the scythe struck hard.

Captain Marvel was about to assist when he was not backwards by the Skrull resembling Astrid. Hunter quickly fired a volley of arrows, but the Skrull that resembled Gronckle and Wasp blasting them to pieces with his stingers from his Gronckle size hands. Only one of them managed to get through and froze the Skrull Astrid riding her place.

Hunter then quickly somersaulted over the Skrull resembling Gronckle and Wasp and fired at the Skrull resembling Hunter and Mala with an arrow. However with the smoke so thick he was unable to see as the Gronckle and Wasp Skrull hybrid struck him in the back with his stingers.

Then suddenly he was punched in the face by a microscopic Ant-Man, who immediately jumped on top of an ant and began to swarm the battlefield. Unfortunately the Whirlwind, Abomination, Griffin hybrid began spinning around creating a powerful tornado that sent the swarm in all different directions and Ant-Man fell to the ground hard.

Wasp was being chased by Kl'rt, who was trying to get a hand on her. Fortunately with a small size was hard on him to hit immediately flew behind him and began firing her stingers at his back. However the large Skrull which resembled Skrill, Ant-Man and Klaw glasped her in his hand and send a massive jolt of electricity into the palm of his hand electrocuting her.

Astrid was now the only one remaining standing and she herself was having a hard time. The Super Skrull advance towards and no matter how hard she tried she was starting to be overwhelmed. She slammed Glamdring into her look alike only to be struck in the back by the Gronckle and Wasp Skrull hybrid and she quickly counted by tossing Glamdring at him.

Kl'rt then blasted her in the chest with a unibeam and she skidded across the ground. She then fell down onto one knee and leaned upon Glamdring completely exhausted. She barely had time to block the arrows that were launched from the Hunter and Mala Skrull hybrid and then quickly blocked the scythe from the Grim Reaper and King Cobra hybrid.

She then dealt a powerful kick in the chest only to be slammed into the ground by the Whirlwind, Abomination, Griffin Skrull hybrid. She then tried to get her feet only to be squashed by the Skrill, Ant-Man and Klaw Skrull hybrid.

This was all being recorded by some nearby news people and then the Super Skrill glass the avengers and forced them towards the steps of the Capitol Building.

"Easy," said a familiar voice. They looked up and saw Captain looking down at them from the steps. "Take it easy, we're all friends here."

"No," Astrid stared horrified.

"You… all this time you were the Skrull!" Hunter roared.

Hunter then broke free of the grip of the Whirlwind, Abomination, Griffin Skrull hybrid and charged at Skrull Captain.

However the Skrull Astrid then send a bolt of lightning from her axe causing him to fall to the ground.

Then one of the Skrull ground one of the cameramen and placed him in front of the Capitol Building.

"Broadcast this," Skrull Captain ordered.

The cameraman was shaking his shoes and raised the camber pointing it towards him.

All across the world people saw live footage from Washington. They saw the Skrull spacecraft above the Capitol Building and then the scene changed to Skrull Captain. Of course, none of them knew that he was in fact an impostor.

"This message is for all humanity," said Skrull Captain. "I am the Captain, I'm one of you. I have spent my life fighting for freedom, for liberty, for the human right to live. But something has happened, an avian rate has travelled across the galaxy to come here.

"They have made contact with governments all around the world and then not here to hurt us. They are here to save us, from ourselves. They say that our planet is on the brink of disaster, but they also see the potential in us and these people… the Skrulls… they want to help. Where we failed, they'll succeed. They will eliminate hunger, poverty, disease, war. The Skrulls will save the Earth itself and all we have to do is let them. This is what they are… our ways are not working, I ask you now my friends embraced change."

* * *

Stoick was at the computer trying to block the broadcast, but that was nigh on impossible.

"They're good, I'll give them that," he grumbled. "We will ask access to all SHEILD satellite communications. The Skrull must have overridden them." He then turned to Phlegma. "How are those two doing?"

Phlegma was tending to both Black Widow and Quake. "Black Widow is up, but Quake is still out for the count."

Stoick then looked at as his wife. "Val, how's Hiccup."

"I'm almost done," said Valka as she was repairing the arc reactor. "Just hang in there son."

"Easy for you to say," said Hiccup sweating. "You don't have shrapnel digging into your heart."

He then lost consciousness.

Valka began to panic. "Hold on, son."

Valka then inserted a wire into the arc reactor which then immediately activated. She then quickly place it all back together and inserted it into Hiccup's chest plate.

Hiccup immediately sat up straight and gasped for breath. "Getting real tired of waking from the dead."

"It's better than the alternative," Valka smile helping him up.

"What now?" Heather asked as she approached him.

Hiccup then inserted his chest plate and grabbed his helmet. "Now we take out every single Skrull on this planet. Right after I call a friend."

* * *

In Washington Astrid and the others saw another shuttle flew down from the clouds. The ramp then opened and walking out was none other than Mockingbird, though it did not take the New Vikings long to figure out that she was a Skrull in disguise.

Hunter immediately glared. "You're going to pay for this. If you hurt Mockingbird or any of the people you've taken—"

Queen Veranka smirked. "Or what? What will you do? You saw the Captain's message we're here to help." She then began walking up the stairs towards Skrull Captain. "We'll give humanity the opportunity, the ones that surrender to us they'll live. Those that resist they won't."

She then turned to face them. "But your people believe in the Captain, they trust the Captain and the Captain will deliver this world to me.

"I don't think so Skrull!" a voice cried out.

Everyone turned and saw the real Captain standing there and he wasn't alone, with him was Gobber, Viper and Mockingbird already for a fight.

"This is our world and you can't have it," said Captain strongly.

"And who do you think the humans will believe?" Queen Veranka asked raising an eyebrow. "The damage is already done I think, because you humans believe what you say."

Then suddenly they heard the sound of the blast and ducked just in time to see a powerful beam striking. Then flying down and landing next to Captain was Night Fury.

"Let the people see you now!" he yelled.

The purple smoke soon vanished and Skrull Captain and Queen Veranka had reverted back to their true form.

"It does not matter," said Queen Veranka defiantly. "Because none of you will leave here alive, you are outnumbered and outmatched. None of you will survive my Super Skrulls!"

The Super Skrull slowly began to surround, but then suddenly one of the engines of the Skrull ship exploded and landing on the ground was what was best described as a female Gronckle with long greenish black hair. Wearing a very skintight purple and white outfit.

"How do you like your odds now that She-Gronckle is here?" she smirked.

Night Fury and Captain looked at each other.

"Is she with you?" Captain asked.

"I thought she was with you," said Night Fury.

"I'm not with anyone," she said without looking at them. "Though after what they did with Gronckle I'm more than happy to take down Captain Impostor."

With the arrival of She-Gronckle, then took the opportunity to retrieve Glamdring and the moment she did storm clouds began to gather.

"New Vikings battle ready!" she yelled and unleashed a bolt of lightning into the sky.

Immediately lightning began to strike the spaceship and with it already damaged engine began to fly out of control.

The pilot immediately looked up at the command. "Commander, all systems are failing. The Powerball has been overloaded."

Everyone on the ground watched as the spaceship landed in the lake within National Mall.

"For Midgard!" Astrid roared as he slammed Glamdring into the Abomination, Whirlwind and Griffin Skrull hybrid sending him flying.

She-Gronckle then punched the Gronckle and Wasp Skrull hybrid and he too was sent flying. She then jumped into the air and slammed a very powerful kick at Kl'rt sending him crashing into the ground. Astrid then tossed Glamdring which then struck King Cobra and Grim Reaper and the Skrill, Ant-Man and Klaw Skrull hybrids.

Astrid then turned to Night Fury, who was unleashing his repulsors.

"You're idle was quite timely," she noted.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner," said Night Fury apologetically.

Astrid then looked down at the She-Gronckle. "Who do you think she is?"

"No clue, but she is helping and if she's a friend of Gronckle's then that's good enough for me."

Thanks to Astrid little manoeuvre the other New Vikings were now free and will assisting the others within the battle.

Captain Marvel and Hunter were fighting back to back and then a female Skrull resembling a White Tiger began rushing towards them. Captain Marvel however moved so fast that he was unable to avoid his fists and send her flying.

He then turned to Hunter. "Are we even now?"

"No," said Hunter aiming an arrow at him.

He then fired a net arrow which immediately wrapped itself around the Skrill, Ant-Man and Klaw Skrull hybrid. He had attempted to strike Captain Marvel while his back was turned, but now he was at the mercy of one of Captain Marvel's photon blast.

Wasp and Ant-Man were flying around and Wasp was blasting any Skrull she came across with their stingers. However, a Skrull resembling Spiderman and Nighthawk grabbed the two of them and held the palm of his hand tightly. However, Wasp then unleashed a powerful burst of stings and Ant-Man, still miniaturised, then slammed a fist right under his chin knocking him out cold.

Toothless was flying around firing his repulsors at Kl'rt, before he had a chance to fully recover. Then fired a series of missiles from his shoulders at Astrid's Skrull counterpart.

A Skrull soldier swung a fist at Mockingbird, who ducked and poked him in the gut with her bo staff before hitting him across the face with it. Viper was blown away by an explosion and Captain turned to face his Skrull counterpart.

The Skrull then jumped at him and the two of them rolled down the steps, but Captain was able to slam him into the ground.

"You!" he glared. "You lied to the New Vikings, to the whole world, all using my face!"

He then swung a fist down at the Skrull, who immediately caught it. "I didn't do anything, you did."

He then slammed his feet into Captain's chest and jumped onto his feet. He then activated the holo shield that, ironically, Night Fury had created.

Queen Veranka backed away from the terrace slowly as he could say that her forces were being overwhelmed. A blast from Captain Marvel nearly hit her when she retrieved her communicator.

"Agent Sive, Washington has been compromised, your Queen is at risk activate the failsafe," she ordered. "That should teach these primates a lesson."

Sive was the Skrull Agent passing of the Scientist Supreme and he was already accessing the satellite network.

"Understood my Queen," he said.

He then immediately activated the satellites that he had tricked the AIM agents to tell with. Once activated the satellites sending massive wave that can only be heard by the human. Immediately every single human grasped their ears and felt that their heads were about to be split in two.

This lesson quite vulnerable which the Skrull Captain was happy to use as he slammed his holographic shield into the real Captain. The only ones that weren't affected were Astrid and Toothless, since neither of them with human.

"No, no!" Astrid panicked.

Night Fury was protected thanks to his helmet. "This is bad," he said.

Then suddenly he was struck in the back by the Skrill, Ant-Man and Klaw Skrull hybrid which spun around the monument and struck him in the back. This caused him to crash into the ground and immediately the Skrull dealt him a serious punch.

"Night Fury!" Astrid cried.

"The satellites," he said looking desperately at Astrid. "They've got control of the satellites. Astrid, then using Earth satellites to attack every human on the planet take them down now!"

Astrid looked as if you want to leave Night Fury, but Toothless placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll assist him."

Astrid nodded and then flew up into the sky and entered into Earth orbit. She then began spinning Glamdring around and unleashed a burst of electricity across the satellites immediately causing him to explode.

With that done the signal they transmitted was also destroyed and every human got back onto their feet.

Toothless quickly fired his repulsors at the Skrull pinning Night Fury to the ground and then helped him up.

Immediately the others began to surround the remaining Super Skrulls and it became very clear that they had lost their battle. Queen Veranka looked up into the sky and saw the remains of the satellites burning up on re-entry.

Captain then slammed his full body weight onto his Skrull impostor down onto the steps. Immediately the importer struck him with his holographic shield and Captain rolling onto the floor. Captain looked up in time to see the impostor striking him once again with the shield.

He then grabbed his shirt and tossed him into the stone railing of the steps. He then slowly made his way towards him.

"You can't possibly think you can beat me. We're the same," he said. He then slammed his shield towards Captain, who moved his head just in time and he struck the stone column he was resting on. "I have your strengths, your skills…" He then swung his shield once again, but Captain Dart and once again he chipped away at the stone column. "I know every thought you have."

He then swung his fist and punched him in the gut causing Captain to topple over.

Captain then secretly grabbed a large chunk of the stone it had broken away. "There's more to human beings and our bodies and minds. Something you'll never understand." His impostor then swung his shield towards him and Captain immediately sat up causing the shield to strike the floor and then he kicked him in the face. "Our spirit! We'll never surrender!" While the Skrull was winded he then slammed the stone right into his shield holographic generator destroying it. He then swung his fist at the Skrull's gut. "We'll never give up!" He then punched him again. "Ever!"

He then began punching him constantly.

Meanwhile the New Vikings and the others had managed to take down the Super Skrulls. Astrid was the one that finished them by sending a massive bolt of lightning right on top of the only one still standing which only left Queen Veranka to deal with.

Queen Veranka made a run for it, but when she turned he found the Black Widow standing there stingers at her. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

"No! No!" she said in disbelief as the New Vikings began to surround in all corners.

"It's over," said Night Fury aiming his repulsors at her. "Surrender!"

"I don't understand," said Queen Veranka in bewilderment aiming a blast at them. "It was written, the prophecy foretold it. It's said that Earth would be ours! How can this be?"

Heather then struck her with her stingers knocking her out cold. "Fate isn't written in stone."

Night Fury then looked at She-Gronckle. "Now who are you?"

She immediately looked at him. "I think I'll keep you guessing."

Then before anyone could stop her she performed a massive leap and vanished into the distance.

"I could track her down?" Toothless offered.

Night Fury shook her head. "No, we owe her one."

* * *

With the New Viking Mansion now destroyed everyone was now gathered in Hiccup's newest tower.

"SHIELD bases were hit hard worldwide by sleeper agents. We've got reinforcements coming in to secure the world's capitals," Stoick informed them.

"The Mansion was completely destroyed, but I have this tower as a new headquarters," said Hiccup.

"Brand was able to evacuate all the SWORD personnel before the Skrulls took down _Damocles_ ," Snotlout informed them. "Were now using Nighthawks Citadel as a new headquarters so that we can begin the search to find any more Skrull still left on Earth."

"I passed on my detection tech to them and Syden they're mass-producing it now," said Hiccup. "They won't be able to hide."

"What are these Super Skrulls?" Astrid asked. "Their power is great."

"Agreed," Hiccup nodded. "Were holding them in a specialised section of 42 until we can figure out on what to do with them."

"Whatever the case we kicked butt and save the world from an alien invasion again," Ant-Man smirked.

Captain however looks quite solemn and soon left the room quietly.

Black Widow looked at him with concern. "Cap?"

"Yeah, we won, but not without a price," said Stoick sadly.

Astrid walked up. "The Skrulls turned you against each other. Broken bones, destroyed buildings these things are easily prepared. The broken friendships, broken trust… wounds such as these take much longer to heal."


	12. Along Came a Spider

It had been a week since the Skrull invasion things have been quite hectic outside the New Viking Tower, which was the new headquarters of the New Vikings. There was an angry mob outside throwing stones at the doors and holding up banners with a picture of Captain's face with an X running through it.

Everyone still believe that Captain assisted the Skrulls, by telling them to submit. None of them realise that the Captain they spoke to was a Skrull in disguise. It also didn't help the media pretty much landed him at every single turn despite the efforts of the New Vikings, SHIELD and even the President of the United States.

Captain Marvel and the twins were trying to calm the crowd down, but were having very little success. From the terrace Captain was watching the protests with an emotionless expression.

Hiccup walked up to him. "They've been all day."

Captain then just walked away without saying a word and made his way towards the door just as Black Widow opened it. She watched as he quietly left the room and then approached Hiccup.

"He's taken it very hard," she noted.

"I know," Hiccup nodded. "I'm going to try and talk some sense to J. Jonah Jameson."

"Good luck with that."

* * *

A few hours later, Hiccup was at the Daily Bugle in New York and was facing the publisher J. Jonah Jameson. The man was middle-aged with a thick moustache and he had a tendency to hate heroes, especially those wearing masks.

"Traitor!" Hiccup yelled slamming an additional be Daily Bugle paper on his desk which has the picture of Captain with the titles above 'Captain Traitor!' "Are you serious?"

Jameson merely picked up the newspaper and smiled proudly. "Wrote it myself."

"We've been over this, Jameson!" said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "It wasn't Cap. It was a—"

"Shape shifting alien. I know, I heard you" Jameson finished dismissively. He then leaned back in his chair. "You want the Daily Bugle readers to believe that the Captain went on TV all over the world telling mankind to enslave themselves to an alien race called Skrulls, was actually an alien himself. But now he is not an alien."

A middle-aged editor was leaning against the wall drinking a cup of coffee. "It is kinda hard to believe," he admitted.

"Not helping," said Hiccup. He then turned to Jameson. "Look you been smearing Cap's name across your newspapers for a week now! When you have been told by me, by SHEILD, by the President of the United States himself, that it wasn't Cap!"

Jameson merely looked at his watch tightly. "Are you sure they aren't aliens too?"

Hiccup was glad that he didn't bring Astrid, she would have smashed his desk with her axe. "You're the publisher of one of the biggest—"

"The biggest," Jameson correct as he got up and made his way to the window.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "One of the biggest newspapers in the United States and this is what you're doing! You been doing the same thing to Spiderman for years!"

Spiderman was a teenage superhero, who had the ability to a spider. He mostly operated within New York and he kept his identity a secret much himself.

Jameson immediately turned on him. "Spiderman is a master menace! You New Vikings, you're all vigilantes! You're not real heroes like astronauts or police officers or firemen…" He then gestured to himself. "For newspaper publishers!" He then sat back down in his seat. "Look you at you Haddock, you've got money and a heavily armoured bodyguard, who thinks that he the law. Well here any other New Vikings are not! If you want the truth to come out, then you do it the same way everyone else does… prove it!"

He then tossed the newspaper at him. "Get me an interview with your alien, preferably little and green and dressed up as the Captain!"

Hiccup couldn't believe how unreasonable the man was. "SHEILD has them in custody, they're not going to let that happen, it's too dangerous." Jameson merely just sat there looking at him and he grabbed the bridge of his nose as if he just got a migraine. "But I can get you an exclusive with the real Captain."

Jameson then reached for his phone and press the button. "Miss Brant!"

A young woman with black hair soon entered the office looking a bit more flustered. "I'm kinda busy Jonah."

"Yeah, with this," said Jameson. "Harold Haddock here is going to take you to an exclusive with the Captain. Pull a photographer from the pool."

Hiccup immediately turned on him. "Whoa, hold on, I didn't say today. I'm meeting with SHEILD with building a new base and the site Captain is unavailable, he's overseen the prisoner transfer."

Miss Brant looked at Jameson. "All of our photographers our out on an assignment, there was a full-scale alien invasion of alien shape shifters if you recall."

Jamison was merely tapping his desk with his fingers looking annoyed. " _Supposed_ shape shifters. Tomorrow's headline is, 'Captain Benedict Arnold." He then turned to Hiccup. "If you wanted to be different, this interview happens today! Gary Larson!"

Hiccup looked at Miss Brant. "Is he always like this?"

She merely shrugged.

Then entering the office was a 16-year-old kid with greasy black hair. "Hello," he said.

"Larson here is one of our best photographers," Jameson explained. "Take him and Brant to the Captain and the Bugle will print the truth. Whether he's a traitor or a collaborator."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Or whether he was a prisoner of war and was replaced by an alien."

He then turned to Gary with a duplicitous look, he was very young to be a very good photographer.

Clearly he senses doubt, because Gary looked at him uneasy. "I mostly work on the Bugle's website."

Hiccup sighed. "Whatever kid, let's go."

* * *

It took them a few hours to reach Berk and they made their way to where SHIELD had made a temporary headquarters near the large lake. Captain Marvel, Black Widow and Captain were also there along with an angry mob.

Captain Marvel looked at Gary dubiously. "This is their photographer? He's 10 years old."

"I'm 16," said Gary looking a bit hurt.

"Respect your elders' punk," said Captain Marvel.

"What's going on here?" Miss Brant asked.

"SHEILD created a temporary headquarters here since the Heilcarrier went down. We're just helping transport a few random super villains to the nearest port and they'll transport them to sea to a maximum secure prison."

They then watched as several SHEILD exited from the building with Viper, King Cobra and the Scientist Supreme in shackles to a truck.

"Is this safe?" Gary asked.

"No, it's not," said Captain Marvel turning to him. "And there's no way you're coming with us kid. So take off."

"No pictures, no deal, he's coming," said Miss Brant firmly.

Black Widow then turned on Captain Marvel. "Listen Snotlout, we're doing this for Cap. I don't like it either, but it's the only way to prove that he is not a traitor."

Hiccup and Captain then approached them.

"Okay Miss Brant everything has been sorted out," said Captain. "You can talk to Cap, but you have to do it on the—"

Hiccup was then interrupted by a guy throwing a tomato at Captain.

"Here traitor!"

"Get lost you lousy bum!"

The crowd kept on yelling insults at Captain, who merely just stood there and took it. Fortunately at that moment the trucks arrived.

He sighed and looked at everyone. "With got a schedule to meet people."

* * *

Soon the convoy left the compound and started to make his way towards the docks where they were transport was waiting. The police had assisted by making sure the route was free from traffic and Gobber was the SHIELD agent in charge of transporting the prisoners. On a sky cycles was Black Widow and Captain Marvel was fly next to her to keep a bird's eye view on the convoy.

"Agent Gobber to all SHIELD agents its 28 blocks to the docks, it's a walk in the park. Handle the prisoners and Hunter and Black Widow on top keeping an eye on things so be careful out there."

In the vehicle behind the prison glory was Captain along with Miss Brant and Gary.

"I understand you want asked me a few questions, ma'am," said Captain to Miss Brant.

Miss Brant stared at him. "A few questions? Captain… what happened? Everyone on the planet think that you told the world to surrender to an alien invading force. How do you respond to that?"

"I take full responsibility," he said strongly.

Miss Brant and Gary looked at one another in confusion and Miss Brant looked back at Captain. "Do you maybe want to elaborate on that?"

"Not really," he said.

Gary gave him a pleading look. "Please."

However, before they could get any further there was a large explosion in the truck in front of the convoy was flung into the air. When the smoke cleared they saw in front of them was Rattler. Immediately the remaining convoy came to an abrupt stop.

This caused the prison truck to be flipped onto its side and the one with Captain and the others crashed into a lamppost.

"What happened?" Miss Brant asked nervously. "What was—"

Black Widow then made contact. "Cap, we've got trouble. It's the Serpent Society."

Rattler then fired a beam from his tail which nearly struck, but then Death Adder appeared out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. Captain Marvel was going down to assist, but a punch from Anaconda appeared out of nowhere and sent him flying into one of the buildings.

Captain immediately got out of the vehicle.

"What's going on?" Miss Brant asked as she stepped out.

Captain immediately turned towards her. "The Serpent Society is trying to free Viper and Cobra. Spitelout, get them out of here!"

Captain then immediately grabbed the shield strapped to his back. It was the shield he used before Wrinkly gave him the circular one. This one was an old-fashioned and made completely of iron and was shaped like a mediaeval shield, naturally this meant that it was heavier and not as tough. Despite that disadvantage he charged at Rattler fired more blasts at him.

One of them struck the vehicle causing it to spin out of control. Miss Brant quickly approached it and she and Spitelout saw that Gary was nowhere to be seen.

"Gary?" she frowned.

Gary had managed to slip away during the spin and was now running down the alleyway. Then skilfully he jumped from wall to wall until he reached the rooftop like an acrobat.

Gobber was attempting to fire at Rattler with his rifle, but wasn't having much luck.

"Gobber, stay with the prisoners," said Captain as he ran past. "We'll handle this."

He then raised his shield just in time to block Rattlers attack and then tossed it at him knocking him to the ground.

Gobber quickly got back into the driver's seat and attempted to drive away from the chaos. He quickly reversed backwards, but Anaconda's arms stretched and grabbed hold of the front bumper.

"Gobber!" Captain yelled looking back.

He quickly ran back towards them, but before he could do anything something wrapped around his arm. He turned around and saw that Constrictor was using his cables prevent his movement and pulled him towards him.

Anaconda then slammed her fist right through the grit shutting down the engine. She then swung her fist and Gobber ducked just in time she smashed through the windscreen. Constrictor was now electrocuting Captain with his cables.

Rattler then approached Captain with a large smirk on his face. "Well, well, if it isn't the Captain."

Anaconda rice soon ran towards the back of the truck and ripped the doors open. Viper looked at her and gave her a nod.

Rattler was looking at Captain mockingly. "Kinda funny, we're supposed to be the snakes… but you—you try to sell out the whole planet."

Constrictor then unleashed a powerful electrical surge with his cables and Captain roared in pain. However, before they had a chance to finish him off, someone slammed right into them. This caused Rattler to accurately fire his energy blast from his tail and struck several nearby building and the road causing it to crumble. Captain then managed to free himself from Constructor's cables and slammed into him.

Anaconda was busy trying to rule this restraint on the Scientist Supreme when all this was happening.

"What's going on up there?" she asked running back to the front.

Immediately the Scientist Supreme made a run for it and Viper was furious with her.

"Anaconda! Anaconda!" she yelled.

The guy responsible for Captain's timely rescue was Spiderman. His outfit resembled that of an arachnid, with the colours of red and blue, with a silhouette of a spider on the chest area. The red had a pattern that resembles that of a spider web, with the centre of the web being on the topside of his nose. The eyes on the mask were white and are rimmed with a bold black-blue outline.

He was swinging for a web landed next to Captain. "Cap, here to save—"

Immediately somersaulted to dodge Anaconda's stretched fist and landed behind Captain. They then soon found themselves surrounded by the Serpent Society.

"What we're saying, kid?" Captain asked.

"I'm here, you know, to save you," he said awkwardly. He then immediately sensed something. "Uh, Cap. We're in trouble."

Spiderman's prediction proved true as the ground beneath them began to crumble and soon they, the truck containing the prisoners and Black Widow fell into a large crevice that formed.

Beneath the city was the subway and people had just come out of the train when they heard a rumbling sound. Then suddenly they saw the ceiling caving in and quickly panicked and just as the truck came through.

They immediately ran towards the stairs as quickly as they could, but the train on the train tracks found itself sinking in with the truck.

On the surface Captain Marvel had finally regained consciousness and flew down from the building he was flung at. Once you land on the ground he found a large crevice in the centre of the road and there was no sign of the prison truck, Spiderman, Captain, Black Widow and most disturbing of all the Serpent Society.

* * *

They had had in fact fallen right through the subway system and into the sewers. Captain helped Spiderman from out of the rubble.

"Are you okay?" Captain asked.

"Except for the pain, yeah," said Spiderman. He then looked at Captain awkwardly. "So… um, we've never really met before, but my name is…"

Captain then looked at him. "I know you are Spiderman." He then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we've got work to do."

Spiderman then watched as he walked away. "Right, wow. We never really met before?" He then slapped himself on his forehead. "Idiot."

Captain then approached Black Widow, who pulled herself up.

"Widow? You all right?" Captain asked.

"I've been through worse, Captain," she said blushing herself down.

Captain made his way to the prison truck and found Gobber they're still strapped in his seat belt.

"Man on, Gobber," said Captain. He then turned to Spiderman. "Spiderman, help Agent Gobber, Widow you and I will check on the prisoners."

Spiderman then jumped onto the truck and pulled the ruined door from its hinges and extended her hand to the SHIELD agent. Captain and Black Widow meanwhile made their way to the back of the truck and was relieved to see that though Viper and Cobra was still in their shackles.

"Help!" a voice cried.

And they looked up and saw several people were in the train above them. No doubt they were the unlucky people that have failed to get out when the subway caved in. There were about five of them.

"Well, this is only making things complicated," said Black Widow.

It took some doing but they finally managed to get the people down from the train and removed Viper and Cobra from the truck.

Captain looked at Gobber. "The radio in your truck didn't make it and the New Viking ID cards aren't working. Night Fury is still trying to collect communications after the Mansion had been destroyed."

"Then it sounds as if we're on our own," said Black Widow approaching them.

"Then it's up to us to get these people to safety," said Captain.

"Get away from the!" a woman panicked.

They turned and found that Spiderman had tried to calm a few of the civilians, but they were very wary of him.

Spiderman held up his hands in defence. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to—"

The old man quickly glared at him. "Just back off, freak! You're probably the reason we're in this mess!"

"Everyone just calm down," said Captain as he approached them and placed a hand on the old man's shoulder. "We're all going to get you out of here."

The old man quickly shoved his hand away. "You! You were going to sell us out! I saw what you said on TV!" He then pressed a finger on his chest. "You're no hero you're a traitor!"

Spiderman then stepped up. "Hey, he's trying to help you. We both our and that wasn't Cap, it was an alien."

Black Widow then stepped forward. "He's right, Captain would never do such a thing."

"Widow, Spiderman, it's okay," said Captain.

The two of them then turned on him.

"Cap, how can you say that?" Black Widow asked. "You bought for this country since before any of us were born. The least they can do is remember that."

"Let it go," said Captain.

Spiderman looked at him. "But—"

"I said let it go," he said calmly. He then looked at everyone. "Everybody listened, we're in one of the old flood control tunnels under the subway system." He noticed the several cracks forming in the ceiling above them. "It doesn't look stable so we need to get out of here before there's another cave in. There should be access ladders every mile or so, I suggest we get walking."

"I've got a light," said Spiderman. He then revealed the light around his waist and when it shone the lens produce an image of his face. "Knew this thing would come in handy someday."

Captain then looked at the civilians. "Spiderman will take point, anyone who wants to wait for rescue is welcome to stay here, but I don't recommend it."

Spiderman and jumped onto the ceiling and stuck to its surface and started to make his move. The civilians were reluctant, but did what they were told. Black Widow and Gobber then moved both Viper and Cobra forward.

When she passed Captain, Viper chuckled. "Something funny, Viper?" Captain asked.

She merely looked at him. "Look how easily the people turn on their heroes, whereas my people, the Society, they will never stop trying to free me."

"Keep it moving," said Black Widow behind her. "The only place you're going is behind bars."

* * *

They started to make their progress down the tunnels with Spiderman leading them from the ceiling shining his write down onto the floor. He then came to a stop when he sensed something close by, something dangerous.

He then jumped down and landed in front of the old man and gave him his light. "Here take this, I need to talk to Cap and Widow."

The old man stared at him. "What? You're just going to leave us out here alone?"

"There is nothing to worry about, except snake monsters," he said.

He then began to jump from wall to wall to Captain and Black Widow. He looked at them hanging upside down to one of his webs.

"Okay, we've got trouble," he said to them. "And I don't think it's that time collapsing, I've got a kinda sense about these things. It's all around us although it could be our cranky friends back there."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Captain as he strapped on his shield.

"It must be the Serpent Society and the do anything in order to free Cobra and Viper," Black Widow surmised.

Spiderman then looked at Captain. "Cap, why aren't you defending yourself?" he asked as he jumped down and began making their way to the others. "The news is all over you, everyone thinks it was you."

"They say worse things about you," Captain reminded.

"Yeah, and it's horrible. How can you be so—so not upset about this?" Spiderman frowned.

"I know all about you. I talk to the police, the fireman, the people that you helped and I heard the stories about how you saved lives. How you never asked for recognition or reward or even thanks."

"Even still he's got a point, Ragnar," said Black Widow. "You should defend yourself against these hypocrites. I'm willing to bet that some of them would have done the same to save their own skins."

"It doesn't matter what the newspapers say or the politicians or the whole world, they don't define who you are," said Captain. "You do and not by your words, but by your actions. The truth will come out, but until then I'm going to keep fighting." He then looked at them. "Gronckle has been called a monster, but never wanted the actually killed person. He's been hunted down by the military, SHIELD, even some of us heroes, but he always does the right thing."

"Yeah, but the real reason he's been hunted down was so that they can control his power, to make an entire army of Gronckles," said Black Widow. "Even HYRDA attempted to do such a thing when I was undercover."

"I don't care what people say about me, I'm going to say people no matter what and I don't care what they say," said Captain.

Spiderman looked at Black Widow. "He really is the Captain."

Black Widow smiled. "Did you expect anything less?"

Captain then started to make his way back to the crowd, but then Spiderman sensed something close by.

"Cap!" he yelled and tackled him to the ground.

It was a good thing he did because seconds later there was an explosion. They looked up and saw Rattler emerging out of the darkness and he wasn't alone. Appearing right beside him was Anaconda with her arms stretching.

Gobber quickly drew his rifle, only for it to be knocked out of his hand by the tail of Death Addar. Bushmaster slivered down the other tunnel with his blade scraping across the walls. Constrictor then revealed himself whipping his cable onto the ground.

Death Adder then released his grip and landed on the ground as the other members of the Society began to surround all of them.

Viper smiled. "It's over, Captain. You will release me right now or every single person here will suffer the consequences."

The Serpent Society were growing even closer which was making the civilians quite uneasy.

"Decide Captain," said Viper. "My freedom all these people's lives?"

The old man turned on Captain. "Are you crazy? Just let them go."

Captain then turned around and approached Viper and Corba.

"Cap," said Spiderman nervously.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?" Black Widow asked.

Captain then reached for Viper's shackles and then suddenly he struck her with his shield causing him to collide with Cobra.

"Now!" he yelled.

Spiderman and instantly launched a series of web around Bushmaster knocking him back. Black Widow unleashed testing is upon Death Adder forcing him backwards.

Rattler then approached them, but before he could unleash his beam from the end of his tail, Captain Scott's shield and sliced right through his tail. This caused the energy from it to be sent out in all different directions.

"Destroy them all!" Viper ordered.

Anaconda then started to swing her fists at Spiderman, who perform several backflips to avoid them.

"Miss! Another miss! Miss!" he said before sticking to the wall and then looked at her curiously. "Wait, how many aren't you have?" Anaconda responded swinging a fist at him and he quickly dodged it.

Constrictor was leaning his cable that Black Widow, who performed a backflip and fired her stingers in mid-air. Constrictor shielded himself which gave her perfect opening to kick him in the chest before he punched him in the face. However, Death Adder then grabbed her from behind and tossed into the other side of the wall.

Captain was engaging Bushmaster by slamming his shield right into his face followed by a powerful kick. Before he had a chance to finish him off, Constrictor wrapped his cable around his hand and unleashed a jolt of electricity through his body. Captain roared in pain, but he persevered and pulled constrictor towards him and then slammed him with his shield.

He then immediately turn to Gobber. "Gobber! Get the civilians out of here!"

"Go! Go!" Gobber ordered.

Immediately he and the civilians ran down the tunnel as quickly as they could.

Spiderman was now engaging Rattler dodging one of his fists, but he was unable to dodge the tail which sent him flying into the wall. Captain then tackled Rattler to the ground and Black Widow was now dodging the fists of Anaconda by appalling some several impressive backflips.

Death Adder and then swung his claw at Spiderman, who quickly dodged them. He quickly jumped behind him and backed away just before he tried to strike with his claws again.

"All right," said Spiderman as he dodged the claws. "Here's the thing, the whole snake motif doesn't work if you have claws!"

* * *

Meanwhile Gobber was leading the civilians down the tunnel with the old man shining Spiderman's light down it. Unfortunately, they didn't get far as something was blocking their path. The old man held the lights to reveal Bushmaster directly in front of them.

"No! Please no!" the young woman cried.

"Captain!" Gobber yelled as they backed away slowly.

* * *

Captain meanwhile had just raised his shield to block Anaconda's punch, which dented his shield. She then struck him again sending him backwards, but he was able to perform a backflip and landed on his feet.

Anaconda then charged at him, but Spiderman appeared out of nowhere swinging on a web and slammed his feet into her sending her crashing into the wall. Spiderman then looked at Captain while hanging upside down on a web.

"Hey, I thought your shield was undetectable and around for that matter?" Spiderman asked.

Captain looked at his temporary shield. "It's temporarily."

Black Widow then backed away towards them while firing her stingers at the others members of the Serpent Society.

"Cap, Gobber is in trouble," she said.

Captain looked up at Spiderman. "Spiderman, get to Gobber and help him. Widow and I will hold them off."

"I'm on it," said Spiderman as Captain and Black Widow engage the Serpent Society which sadly had managed to free both Cobra and Viper.

Captain managed to kick Death Adder back and barely blocks the punch swung by Cobra. He then punched Cobra and Black Widow somersaulted to dodge the cables been struck by Constrictor before firing her stingers that Anaconda.

* * *

Further down the tunnel Gobber was dodging Bushmaster's swipes and then blocked one of his fists. He then slammed a punch right into his chest, but sadly it had little effect on him. Bushmaster then slammed his head into Gobber knocking him out cold. Bushmaster then slowly towards the civilians, who are now completely helpless.

"Heads up smiley!" Spiderman's voice yelled.

Bushmaster looked up and saw Spiderman swinging towards him and slammed his feet into him sending him backwards before somersaulting onto back onto the ground. He then immediately raised his hand and fired a line of webbing spun Bushmaster right into the walls of the tunnel.

Bushmaster however picked himself up quickly and began swinging his blade at him. Spiderman kept on dodging the attacks until one of them got wedged into the wall when he jumped. He then jumped down from the ceiling and slammed a powerful elbow into his arm.

However, it did not have the effect intended it to have. It completely severed bushmaster's armour from his shoulder, unfortunately with electronic. Bushmaster then swung his remaining arm at Spiderman, who caught it just in time. He then put all his strength into flipping bushmaster onto the ground, but ended up severing his last remaining arm.

He then turned and saw Bushmaster looking at his empty shoulder socket. "Uh… wow, sorry about that. But hey you're more snaky like this."

Bushmaster then slammed his head into Spiderman pin him against the wall. "Hey, not biting."

To make matters worse Rattler had regained consciousness and fired a beam from his broken tail. The beam struck the ceiling and cause one of the roof supports to crumble.

"No!" Captain yelled.

"If that falls in the entire ceiling will fall," said Black Widow as they rushed towards them.

Spiderman then used all his strength to push Bushmaster away and then jumped. He fired a series of webbing onto one of the corners within the support to prevent it from sliding away. He then stuck onto the pillar and grasped to the support prevented from falling any further.

He placed all his strength to keep the support up, but it would be able to keep it up along. "Go, have to run!" he yelled.

Unfortunately the tunnel in front of them caved in trapping.

"But where?" the old man asked.

Spiderman then looked at Captain. "Cap?"

"The tunnel has collapsed on both ends," he informed him. "We had to…"

Black widow then raised her stingers. "I think we got other problems."

Captain turned and saw Viper approaching them with the Serpent Society.

She then chuckled. "You seem to be in quite a bit of trouble Captain."

"You're dumb," said Spiderman. "This whole place is going to collapse."

"Snakes are good at getting out of tight spots," she said. She then turned the Serpent Society. "Start with the civilians."

"You want these people, then you have to go through me," said Captain raising his shield.

"And me," said Black Widow raising her stingers.

That's when the six of them charged towards them.

Bushmaster jumped baring his fangs, but he was kicked back by Captain. Black Widow immediately began firing her stingers at the Serpent Society to slow them down, but Constrictor then got his cables around her leg and sent a massive jolt of electricity through her body. Cobra then fired a set of missile from his chest right in front of her sending her backwards knocking her out cold.

Constrictor then turned his cables upon Captain, who uses shield to block them and then performed a leg sweep knocking him to the ground. Anaconda then kicked him across the face and Cobra then tackled him to the ground, but he was able to push him off him.

Captain rolled away just in time to avoid Anaconda's fist and Captain slammed his shield into Bushmaster, who had gotten backup. He then slammed his shield into Anaconda and then tossed it at Rattler knocking him to the ground.

He then swung a fist at Death Adder, who charged towards him. Unfortunately he missed and Death Adder struck him in the chest with his claws.

"No!" Spiderman cried.

Black Widow looked up, but was too injured to move. "Cap!"

Constrictor then wrapped his cables around Captain's wrist and Cobra grabbed his other arm holding him down. Then the other members of the Serpent Society began to approach him ready to deal the final blow.

Death Adder raised his claws wanted to do the final blow, but then of rock struck him in the head. This was followed by more rocks to hit the Serpent Society and they turned to find the civilians were the ones following them.

"Get away from him!" the old man yelled.

Bushmaster was about to make a move at them, but Captain kicked him beneath the chin and then kicked Cobra in the chest. He then grabbed hold of Constrictor's cable and swung him and the other members.

Bushmaster then tried to take a bite out of Captain, but he moved out of the way just in time. Then young woman helped to support Black Widow, who then unleashed testing is upon him and the old man grabbed Captain's shield.

"Cap!" he yelled and tossed it towards him.

He quickly strapped on the shield and raised it and it wedged itself in Bushmaster's mouth. He then slammed the snake right into the ground. Black Widow kept on firing her stingers and the other civilians kept on throwing rocks at the Serpent Society.

Rattler charged towards them, but Captain pinned him into the wall. He then tried to slash him with his fist, but Captain sidestepped out of the way and then slammed them across the face with his shield again and again before he fell over.

Spiderman was still attempting to hold the roof up, but he was weakening. Viper could clearly see this and looked at the Serpent Society.

"Serpent Society, with draw!" she ordered.

The Serpent Society then made their way back down the tunnel.

"Cap! Widow!" Spiderman yelled struggling under the weight.

"Hang on," said Captain.

"I can't," Spiderman winced. "I can't. It's too heavy, it's going to fall. I can't do it anymore."

"Yes you can!" said Captain honestly. "You never quit before and you're not going to start now! Do you hear me? You have to hold!"

Spiderman then dig in deep and placed every bit of strength he had into holding the roof up. That's when the roof began to rise, but it had not been to do was Spiderman, who had just jumped off the wall.

When it was removed they saw Astrid, Captain Marvel Hunter and Night Fury flying around above them. Both Astrid was holding up the chunk of the route they had removed and Night Fury flew down towards them.

"You guys okay?" Night Fury asked. "We would have been here sooner, but the cave in destabilise a few of the surrounding buildings."

"Yeah, we're fine," said Spiderman. "In fact I'm just going to hang down here."

He then collapsed completely exhausted.

* * *

The next day the Daily Bugle had set up the newspaper of the entire event. However, it wasn't exactly as accurate as the other newspapers which made Spiderman furious.

"'The Captain saves Berk from Spiderman and the Serpent Society!'" he yelled. "Are you kidding me?"

Captain placed a hand on his shoulder. "The people you save knows the truth, I know the truth and the truth always comes out."

Spiderman then stood up and looked at him. "Yeah, sure. What matters is what I do right?"

Captain nodded. "Right."

"Well what I'm going to do right now is find J. Jonah Jameson and where his mouth shut."

Captain shrugged. "I'm okay with that."

Spiderman then jumped up the flagpole he was standing on and with web swinged away.


	13. Powerless

Night Fury, Astrid, Captain, Captain Marvel, Hunter and Black Widow were in the Savage Land and were wondering through the tribe of the Defenders of the Wing. Night Fury was pulling a capsule containing the broken pieces of Captain's shield as they were hoping that the Defenders had ways to repair it.

Mala and Throk were escorting them through the village where many defenders were looking at them as they walked past.

"I cannot tell you how grateful I am for this your Majesty," said Captain.

"Think nothing of it," said Mala. "After you New Vikings saved us from an alien invasion it is the least we can do."

Night Fury noticed something quite unusual about the tribe. "You're not as primitive as you look are you?"

Mala chuckled slightly. "We would like to give that impression to our foes. We live in a land that is covered by dinosaurs, we need to protect ourselves from them."

"And the Vibranium helps," Hunter added.

Captain looked at Mala. "Do you really think you can do it, though? Repair my shield?"

"Well, your shield is unique Captain. But we Defenders know a thing or two about manipulating Vibranium," said Mala raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just that shield and I have been through a lot," he said looking back at the capsule containing the pieces.

"I'm still shocked that Loki was able to shatter it," said Night Fury.

"He was powered by the Thorforce at the time, as I recall you all had a hard time holding your own," said Astrid.

"I could have taken him," Captain Marvel grumbled. He then looked at Captain. "I still can't believe that you want this trashcan lid. Can't Hiccup make you another holographic shield like he did with your Skrull counterpart?"

"I could and I have," said Night Fury. "Captain however was more in favour with his original shield."

"It one of the few things I have left of my time," Captain reminded. "Besides, your grandfather was the one who made it for me."

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm a futurist remember."

* * *

Meanwhile at New Viking Tower, Toothless was going over some last few checks to get the tower fully operational.

"How's it look?" Ruffnut asked as she and her brother approached him.

"The Tower is at 95% capacity," said Toothless. "Hiccup has upgraded the defence systems, training room and the Neo-Jets. If there is another alien invasion will be ready this time."

"First Kree and now Skrulls," Tuffnut smirked. "I think we can take on anyone."

"Don't forget that we still have Nighthawk on the loose and we are uncertain if his team has reassembled also there is this Thanos we have to be concerned of," said Toothless.

"We've already got the Power Stone," Ruffnut pointed out. "That thing was pretty dangerous all by itself."

"We still do not know what the other powers of the other stones possess," said Toothless looking at them. "Imagine if they entered into the hands of a super villain, we still have remnants of both AIM and HYDRA to content with. Not to mention the Serpent Society and with Viper leading them I imagine that finding them will be twice as hard."

"One last time we got a nice new place to call home," Tuffnut smiled gesturing around them.

"Yeah, have you seen the bar?" Ruffnut smiled. "Not to mention these new swanky rooms, but we got another girl on the team."

Then suddenly they had alarms going on.

"What's up?" Tuffnut asked.

Toothless immediately turned to the monitor. "We have an intruder."

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that sent Toothless flying. Wasp and Ant-Man turned and saw massive gaping hole right in the wall and emerging with a heavily armoured man. His armour resembled Night Fury's only it was a dark shade of blue with red spikes on the shoulders.

"Yeah, is Haddock," he demanded.

Ruffnut immediately shrunk and aimed their stingers at him. "Not here, can we help you?"

Tuffnut pulled on his mask and grew a few feet. "We'd be happy to take you down."

"No you won't," said their attacker.

Immediately he held out his hand and there they saw a greenstone embedded in it. It was an Infinity Stone. Sadly before any of them could act there was a massive green light that struck them.

When they faded both Wasp and Ant-Man were back to the normal size and wearing a normal day close.

"What happened?" Ruffnut asked looking at herself. She then tried to concentrate and found that she couldn't shrink. "I can't change size?"

"My equipment is gone," Tuffnut stared.

"So much for the New Vikings," said their attacker as he approached them.

"Who are you?" Ruffnut asked.

The attack approached them slowly. "I am Red Death. Now you tell me where Haddock is or else I'll end your lives."

To prove that he was not messing around he raised his hand and then fired a repulsor. It destroyed the console where Toothless was working on.

"Listen, pal, Hiccup isn't even here," said Ruffnut backing away slowly.

"Yeah, he and the other New Vikings left the Savage Land," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut then glared at him.

Red Death then lowered his repulsor. "Savage Land, huh?"

Then suddenly he activated his jets and rushed out of the hole he created.

"Okay what just happened?" Ruffnut asked.

"Don't know, but we better warn Hiccup," said Tuffnut.

"Which would be easy if he had been destroyed the console," said Toothless' voice.

The twins turned and saw that he was getting back onto his feet, he then looked at the two of them. "What happened to you?"

"He was holding some sort of Infinity Stone and then we lost our powers," said Ruffnut.

"Not good," said Toothless. "Our friends could very well be in trouble now."

Ruffnut then punched her brother on the shoulder. "And you just tell them where they were."

Tuffnut rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah, it's not like he knows who Hiccup really is."

"Actually he does," said Toothless.

Immediately the twins looked.

"You know him?" Ruffnut asked.

Toothless closes eyes and remained silent.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Defenders tribe, Mala had led them to the central Plaza and her people were sitting at strange-looking equipment with the shield pieces being suspended in mid-air.

"Have to say, you certainly know how to stay undercover," said Black Widow. "It is no wonder that Mandarin do not come here. You must believe that you were just primitives and had no idea that you had this kind of technology."

Mala nodded. "Mandarin was not the first to come to the Savage Lands in search of Vibranium. In fact it was HYDRA that became the first outsiders when they tried to take the material from us."

"This must have been 70 years ago," said Night Fury.

Mala nodded. "Captain knew about us very well."

Immediately they all looked at him.

Hunter narrowed his eyes at Captain. "And you didn't think it was good to tell us the last time we came here?"

"Mandarin was an attacking the Defenders and I was sworn to secrecy by Mala's grandmother," said Captain simply.

"So you can given us a hint," Captain Marvel grumbled.

"So the Skrull knew about this place thanks to Cap's memories," said Black Widow.

"That would be the most likely hypothesis," Mala nodded.

"So what does this do it do?" Captain Marvel asked gesturing to the strange mechanism.

"The pieces of the shield must be held in place with absolute position. The computer will calculate and maintain the needed proximity," said Mala as she began accessing the computer. "It already has the exact density requirements to match your shields original tensile strength."

"You seem to know more about my shield and I do," Captain noted.

Mala smiled at him. "In case you have forgotten Captain, the Vibranium from your shield came here. My grandmother gave you a portion of Vibranium and gratitude for saving our tribe from the HYDRA invasion. She also worked alongside Wrinkly Evans increasing the shield combining it with Adamantium. When all is ready we will use a powerful sonic beam diffuser shield together on a subatomic level."

Astrid looked very intriguing. "A forge without heat or fire. Impressive, the dwarfs of Nidavellir would be envious."

Mala merely smiled. "Our technique cannot be found anywhere else in the world or worlds as the case maybe."

Throk then stepped forward. "Which is why we prefer the utmost secrecy. The HYDRA soldiers that invaded us were forced to remain here never to return to their homeland. Captain and his men were only able to return under the agreement very would not speak of this."

Captain nodded. "It took a lot of persuasion on Gothi's part to convince Mala's grandmother to allow us and even more from Wrinkly to help them convince to create my shield."

"And we promised that we weren't told anyone at this," said Night Fury.

Then all of them got a message on their ID cards.

Captain raised his. "Toothless, what's the matter?"

"Hiccup, we've got a situation," said Toothless.

"Can you be a bit more specific, bud?" Night Fury asked.

"Five hours ago, Red Death made a visit," said Toothless.

Hiccup's eyes widened behind his helmet. "No."

"I'm afraid so," said Toothless gravely. "I would have contacted you see whenever he destroys a communications I've only just got them back up. Hiccup, you know he's coming to you."

"Who's Red Death?" Captain Marvel frowned. "And why would he be coming to you?"

Black Widow rolled her eyes. "Did you even read the files when you were part of SHEILD?"

"Uh, no," said Captain Marvel awkwardly.

"In fairness neither did I," said Hunter.

Black Widow groaned. "Well if you had then you know that Red Death is in fact Alvin Treach the former company manager of Evans Industries."

Captain looked at Night Fury. "Let me guess, he's the guy who's been selling under the table you mentioned."

Night Fury nodded. "He sold our advanced weapons systems to terrorist groups across Afghanistan. He even tried to have me killed with my own weapons which resulted in me losing my leg and having a large amount of shrapnel inside my heart."

Astrid then frowned. "Then how are you still alive if these terrorists were ordered to kill you?"

"Actually there were ordered to attack the convoy, but when they realise that I was with them they wanted to use me as a bargaining chip and failing that forced me to build weapons for them. Sadly they underestimated my ingenuity."

"Considering that you built that Arc Reactor and your first armour from scraps in a cave, I'd say that's the understatement of the year," said Hunter.

"When I got back I announced to the world that we were no longer a weapons company, but he continued to sell under the table. And that is when I took matters into my own hands, I became Night Fury."

"I was sent to investigate these arms shipments for SHIELD and that's when I found proves that Alvin was behind," said Black Widow.

"However, he was able to locate the remains of my prototype armour and used it to make his own. He then stole my Arc Reactor to power it up, fortunately I kept a spare and then I brought it head-on as Night Fury."

"Does he know who you are?" Captain asked.

Night Fury shrugged. "No clue, but I have a feeling that I will be able to keep my identity a secret much longer."

"Considering that we, SHIELD, Masters of Evil know that's a pretty safe bet," said Hunter.

"There's something you should know, Hiccup," said Toothless. "He's got his hands on an Infinity Stone."

"Great, that's just perfect," Night Fury groaned.

"What its capabilities?" Black Widow asked.

"Judging from the readings I have to say that it is the Soul Stone and it has stolen Wasp and Ant-Man's powers," said Toothless.

"That's not good," said Captain Marvel.

"I imagine that he will be your coordinates very soon, he uploaded the last coordinates of the Neo-Jet before he left," said Toothless.

Mala turned to Throk. "Throk, alert our warriors."

Throk bowed. "At once my Queen."

Night Fury looked at Mala. "Mala, I apologise for bringing this incident to your borders."

Mala looked at him. "While I do not like my man's been attacked by super villains, it was beyond your control."

"We just a perimeter," said Captain. "Perhaps we can catch him off guard."

"I don't think that's going to happen," said Hunter as he immediately grabbed his bow.

Suddenly landing hard on the ground was Red Death and he immediately lowered his visor. There they saw the image of a middle-aged man with a thick black beard and vicious-looking eyes.

"Night Fury, we meet again," said Alvin. "Where's your boss?"

"Not here," said Night Fury raising his repulsor.

Alvin laughed. "Don't take this one idiot, boy. I know full well that he is here, but I cannot imagine why." His eyes then turn towards the shield pieces floating in midair. "Ah, Vibranium. Which means that this place must have a whole lot of it, can you imagine what we could create with those weapons."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes behind his visor. "Still the businessman? Who are you going to sell it to Viggo, AIM, HYDRA?"

"The possibilities are endless with a metal like that and all you seem to be doing is making a Frisbee," Alvin snorted. "Hiccup was always shortsighted. Selling weapons to the US and SHIELD, he should have expanded his horizons. Imagine how much money we would have gotten if we sold them to people like Drago and Viggo."

Astrid merely tightened her grip on Glamdring. "You are a fool," she snarled. "Hiccup Haddock was creating those weapons to protect his people, not to make money."

Alvin laughed. "And what do you know of him?"

"Clearly more than you," said Astrid.

"You're nothing more than a barbarian swinging an oversized axe!" Alvin dismissed.

Captain then appeared behind him raising his fist which glowed with photon energy. "Do you really think you can take us all on?"

Already defenders began to surround him with their spears along with Hunter aiming a bow at him, Black Widow aiming her stingers and Captain raising his fist.

Mala then stepped forward and drew her sword. "You are trespassing on our lands, leave here at once or suffer the consequences!"

Alvin then lowered his visor. "You think I'm scared of you? You're nothing compared to the Soul Stone."

He immediately raised his hand.

"Fire!" Night Fury ordered.

They then fired everything they had at Red Death, but not before he unleashed a green glow from his hand no doubt emanating from the Soul Stone. When the lights finally faded away Night Fury found himself in his prototype armour.

"What the?" he stared.

He looked around and saw that something similar has happened to the others. Astrid entire had completely changed, she was wearing a blue T-shirt and skirt, black leggings and wore a set of combat boots and in her hand she was holding a hatchet.

Captain had shrunk twice his size and was now looking quite skinny and weak. It only took him couple of seconds to realise that this was what he looked like before he received the super soldier serum. He was now wearing a T-shirt and jeans which was several sizes to large him.

Captain Marvel was now back into his normal attire and when he thrust his hand forward he was unable to produce any photon power.

In fact the only one who had been completely affected were Black Widow, Hunter and the Defenders of the Wing.

"What sorcery is this?" Astrid stared.

"He stolen our superpowers," said Ragnar. "I've transformed to back the way I was before I received the serum."

"Which makes it far easier for me to kill you," said Red Death.

Black Widow and Hunter immediately fired at Red Death with a volley of arrows and stingers. The Defenders were also charging at Red Death with everything they had.

"I think it's time to make a quick getaway," said Hunter.

"Retreat!" Astrid yelled looking insulted. "An Asgardain never retreats!"

Astrid then charged towards Red Death holding up a hatchet.

"Astrid don't!" Night Fury yelled.

Too late, Astrid was now face-to-face with Red Death and swung her hatchet at him. However, she did not receive the result that she was hoping for, Red Death merely swung his arm shattering the hatchet and sending her flying towards them.

When she landed on the ground she then clutched her leg in pain. "My leg? What sorcery is this?" she winced.

"It's what we mortals call a broken leg," said Snotlout.

"Astrid, you're not an Asgardain anymore, you're human now," said Black Widow.

"Guys, I'm running out of arrows," said Hunter gesturing to his now half empty quiver.

Mala then stepped forward. "Go, New Vikings. We will hold off."

"We can't just leave you," said Ragnar.

"You're not, you're pulling back so you can come plan to face this villain," said Mala.

"She's got a point," said Night Fury. "When nothing more than a liability to them now. Snotlout help Astrid, Hunter and Widow cover flank!"

Snotlout then grabbed Astrid arm and put it around his shoulder. They then started to make the way deeper into the village and Red Death saw this.

"You can run, New Vikings, but you can't hide!" he yelled.

* * *

A few minutes later they made their way into the alleys of they could splint Astrid's leg, who looks completely humiliated.

"This is degrading," she said.

"Now you know what it's like to be us mere mortals," said Hunter as he made the splint.

Astrid groaned. "How can you mortals fighting such frail bodies?"

"We don't usually attack a heavily armoured person head on, not unless we have superpowers," said Black Widow.

"Backup, someone just explain what just happened?" Snotlout asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Snotlout?" said Night Fury. "Alvin just used the Soul Stone to steal our powers."

Hunter then frowned. "But you don't have any superpowers? Last I checked you are still wearing a fancy piece of hardware."

"First up it's the prototype," Night Fury began. "Second of all, I don't know how it works. It's like the science part of my brain is just… static."

Black Widow frowned. "It would seem as if the Soul Stone missed you guys up."

Night Fury groaned in frustration. "I've got nothing! I don't know if this armour fly, make a phone call or make a nice cup of coffee!"

"You think you've got problems?" Snotlout groaned as he folded his arms. "I was a badass superhero and now I'm just normal."

"At least you don't get worn out," said Ragnar panting heavily. "Can't remember the last time I felt this swore."

"You!" Astrid yelled as she picked herself up and use the stick for balance. "I'm now the lowest of the low! A broken mortal, how can anyone stand such frailty?"

"Clearly we need to retrieve the Soul Stone from Alvin," said Night Fury. "However, in our condition I don't think that's going to be possible."

"Then we'll have to set an ambush," said Black Widow. She then looked at Night Fury. "He's clearly after you, so we can use you as bait."

Astrid then looked up. "Do you know what you're suggesting, Widow? Hiccup may wear armour, but he does not know how to use it. He will be vulnerable to attack."

Ragnar looked at Night Fury. "You said that Alvin built his armour components from your prototype."

"Yeah, probably fixed all the flaws by now," said Night Fury rubbing his forehead. "Besides I can't even remember what they were, I hate this!"

"There it is a good thing that I have a plan," said Black Widow. "But first we need Cap's shield."

"Why?" Ragnar frowned.

"My plan to work we need it," said Black Widow. "Hunter, you and Snotlout retrieve it."

"We don't know how the device works, it's still in pieces remember," said Hunter.

"Get Mala to help you," said Black Widow.

"Assuming she's still alive," said Snotlout quietly.

"What about the rest of us?" Astrid asked.

"We are going to set an ambush."

* * *

Red Death has now finished with the Defenders and was making his way through the village. He had a few gaping holes in his armour thanks to the Defenders, he had not expected them to be using Vibranium weapons.

However, Alvin was more focused on tracking Arc Reactor energy. The strangest thing is we can only repeat one Arc Reactor and now one belonged to Night Fury. Naturally this frustrated him immensely.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Alvin yelled in frustration. "There should be two Arc Reactors here, but I'm only getting the one."

"Maybe instead of stealing maybe you should try inventing," said a voice in front of him.

He looked up and saw Night Fury standing in front of him.

"I see that you save me the trouble of hunting you down myself," said Red Death smiling beneath his visor. "Looks like the Soul Stone did more than just steal your powers, it also robbed of your senses."

Night Fury took up a fighting position. "I don't care what it takes but I'm bringing you down."

"Very well," said Red Death.

He then began to charge straight towards him raising his fist, but he was so fixated on Night Fury he failed to see the rope that both Astrid and Ragnar were holding. He then tripped over it and fell face flat onto the ground and a split second later Black Widow landed on his back.

"Full of muscle, but no brains," she smiled and began firing her stingers at his back.

The stingers did a bit of damage on his back, but Red Death managed to raise the palm of his hand and aimed it at Black Widow. He then blasted her in the chest with a repulsor sending her backwards.

He then picked himself up only to have a Vibranium pierced his shoulder guard. He turned around and found that he was tossed by Astrid, who was now making hobbling away.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled holding out his repulsor.

Then, from out of nowhere, Night Fury tackled him causing him to misfire. He then began to swing some fists right into him, but Red Death fired his unibeam from his chest sending him backwards and heavily damaging his prototype armour.

"You can't beat me without your powers," he laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile Hunter and Snotlout were back in the centre and found that Mala, Throk and the rest of the Defenders were now sprawled across the ground looking as if they had taken a serious beating.

"Looks like Alvin did a number on these guys," said Snotlout.

"Let's just hope they can help us," said Hunter and he quickly made his way to Mala and began to shake. "Mala! Mala, you all right?"

Mala opened her eyes. "Hunter? What are you doing here?"

"Hoping that you can help reassemble Cap's shield," said Hunter.

"What good will the shield do if he cannot hold it?" Mala asked as she picked herself up.

"Don't know, but Widow says is important to her plan to take down Red Death," said Snotlout.

"In that case you can have it," said Mala. She then made her way towards the computer terminal. "Let us just hope that her plan works."

She pressed a few buttons and then press down on the lever and immediately a powerful sonic blast emerged from the machine that had the shield piece is suspended. Immediately the pieces of the shield began to fuse together until it was properly fixed.

"I hope Heather knows what she's doing," said Hunter as he made his way towards the shield.

* * *

"I really hope you know what you're doing, Heather?" Ragnar asked as he pulled her to safety into the alley with Astrid.

"So do I," said Black Widow.

Astrid looked very annoyed. "I can't stand this, I feel completely useless!"

"Stall that talk," said Ragnar looking at her. "You're not useless."

"Tell back to my broken leg," she gestured.

"Well I'm not exactly the best of health, but I'm going to help Hiccup," said Ragnar as he rushed out back into the street.

Night Fury's armour was badly damaged and he could barely move. To make matters worse Red Death was now approaching him.

"Enough of these childish games," he said furiously. He then stretched out his hand his visor. "Now let us see you who you truly are."

He then ripped the visor right off and their standing before him was Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" Red Death stared.

"Expecting someone else?" Hiccup asked narrowing his eyes.

Alvin then opened his visor and narrowed his eyes at him. "Now it all makes sense, who else would you trust with that armour."

"You think I would trust you?" Hiccup asked. "After the terrorist attack I knew that someone was handing them weapons, someone within my own company. The only person I could trust was Stan and Toothless, and I grew more suspicious of you when you try to grab power."

"I'm the one who organised things while you were busy tinkering away in your workshop," Alvin smiled.

"To make technology to make people safe," said Hiccup. "My grandfather wanted, it's what my mother wanted, but I was just trying to prove myself to my Dad. He was only until the Ten Rings held me for ransom I realised what they wanted."

Alvin clenched his fist. "I shouldn't have trusted terrorists to get the job done. If you want a job done right, you do it yourself."

He then extended his hand preparing to fire a repulsor when suddenly he was hit in the back of the head by Captain's shield. He quickly turned and found standing there in behind him was Snotlout and Hunter, who then fired an explosive arrow straight at him.

"Sorry we're late," said Hunter as he fired another arrow.

"Better late than never," Hiccup smiled.

"You should've stayed hidden," said Alvin blasting the arrow with a repulsor blast.

Then suddenly he was struck on the back once again and turned around to find that it was a repulsor blast with Hiccup's armour. Black Widow was kneeling next to him fiddling with the wires.

"Not sure how you did that, but I'm not complaining," said Hiccup.

Black Widow shrugged. "Cars, motorcycles, repulsor rays. Hotwiring is hotwiring."

They then fired another blast at Alvin knocking him to the ground. Ragnar then came running grabbing hold of a shove.

"New Vikings, battle ready!" Ragnar yelled.

Alvin quickly closed his visor just as Ragnar's slammed the shovel across his face. He then struck him once again, but Red Death then grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder straight into Hunter.

Black Widow with the wires again by another blast, but the equipment then shorted out. Red Death then blasted her with a repulsor blast and started to approach Hiccup.

"Let's finish this," he said furiously.

"Alvin!" a voice cried.

Red Death now sounded annoyed. "Is there going to be any more interruptions?"

He turned and found Astrid standing there looking strong and firm. "Leave my love alone!"

Hiccup eyes widened in horror. "Astrid, no!"

Red Death looked intrigued by this. "'Love?' Oh, this is just glorious." He then started to make his way over to Astrid. "I get to kill the girl you love why you just lay there helpless."

"You're nothing more than a coward, Alvin," Astrid spat. "You were no true warrior, everything you accomplishes was stealing and doubledealing. You just like my uncle."

Red Death laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment." He then raised his repulsor. "Say goodbye, girl!"

He then fired.

"Astrid, catch!" Snotlout yelled.

Snotlout then tossed Ragnar's shield towards and she quickly grabbed it. She then held at the shield just in time to deflect the repulsor blast right into Red Death's hand knocking the Soul Stone out of it.

"No!" Red Death cried as he turned desperately trying to grab it.

However the stone landed right in front of Hiccup grasped it. Immediately there was a flash of green light and when it faded everyone had turned back to normal.

Captain Marvel looked at his revitalised body. "Oh, you're in trouble now."

Captain Marvel then blasted a photon blast right into his chest knocking him backwards.

"No! I was so close!" Red Death roared as he picked himself up only to be knocked down again by Captain's shield. "How is this possible, you were powerless?"

"A hero isn't measured by their power, their measured by the heart!" Captain yelled as he tossed his shield into him once again.

"And you will pay for that miscalculation," said Astrid as fired a bolt of lightning from Glamdring.

"And you can think of those mistakes in a nice company sell in 42!" Night Fury yelled as he unleashed his unibeam.

The being was so powerful that Alvin was launched out of his suit and landed flat on the ground.

"Think on that," said Black Widow.

* * *

A few moments later they had Alvin locked up and were about to set off.

"It was a pleasure to fight alongside you again, New Vikings," said Mala respectfully.

"Next time we visit, we promise not to send an uninvited guest," Night Fury assured.

"We would appreciate that," Mala smiled.

They then started to make their way back to the Neo-Jet and Hiccup looked at the Soul Stone.

"Well, that's two down and only four to go," he said.

Astrid looked at him. "You know I believe that this experience was quite enlightening."

Hiccup frowned at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because now I truly understand the heroism within mortals," she said. She then looked at him ashamed. "After losing my powers and discover that I never truly understood mortals bravery. I laid there helpless while the rest of you fought like true warriors despite having your powers removed."

Hiccup shrugged. "We just did what came naturally."

Astrid nodded. "And I think that this is the correct natural response."

She then pulled him in close and kissed him and Hiccup felt himself melting away.


	14. Assault on 42

Captain, Astrid, Captain Marvel, Black Widow and the twins were taking Whirlwind to 42 and had already entered the elevator.

"It's your big day Whirlwind," said Wasp gleefully.

"Yeah, it's off to prison again," said Ant-Man with a stupid grin on his face.

"You must be so psyched."

Whirlwind merely grunted.

"And not just any prison," Ant-Man smiled. "You've got your own private cell waiting for you in 42."

Black Widow sighed. "Guys, I don't think it's necessary to tease the prisoner."

"Course its necessary," said Wasp.

"Especially when it's Dave, we go way back," said Ant-Man.

They soon entered the x-ray machine were SHIELD agents were scanning them. Once they exited they made their way towards the portal and the agents and the in front of it saluted and Captain did the same to him.

"We won't be long," said Captain as he approached the portal.

The portal then opened and they entered through it.

* * *

A few seconds later, they were in the maximum-security prison within the Negative Zone and greeting them was the warden.

"Welcome to 42, New Vikings," said the warden.

Hiccup nodded. "Warden."

* * *

They started to make their way through the prison block which held thousands of prisoners, including the Kree and the Skrulls. Captain Marvel stopped briefly and looked at Phyla-Vell before following the others.

The twins then made their way to Whirlwind, who wasn't particularly happy about it.

"Let us give you the heads up in case you're thinking about escaping again," said Wasp.

"This prison sits in 1 billion light years of empty lifeless nothingness called the Negative Zone," said Ant-Man gesturing to the window.

"So even if of escaping you would have nowhere to go," Wasp added.

At that precise moment the lights began to flicker.

"Someone forgot to pay the electric bill?" Captain Marvel asked.

"But this place has a functioning generator designed by Hiccup himself," Black Widow frowned. "It shouldn't flicker like this."

They soon passed the cell containing the Leader, who was clutching his enormous head as if it was on fire.

"Make it stop, please!" he cried.

Naturally they ignored him and made their way towards an empty cell.

"Open 389," said Captain.

Immediately the force field surrounding the cell vanished and he then shoved Whirlwind inside which then closed behind.

"You absolute fools!" Leader cried from his cell. "You have to listen to me! They're out there waiting! And they're coming! They're coming for us all!"

Once again the lights flickered.

"Uh, not a good sign," said Wasp.

"Yeah, this is the part with a man eating zombies come out of the walls," said Ant-Man.

"There is no such thing as zombies, muttonheads," Snotlout grumbled.

The lights kept on flickering on and off much to everyone's confusion.

"What's going on?" Captain asked.

"That Captain is exactly what I'm here to find out," said Gobber as he approached them with two mandroids flanking him.

"Agent Gobber," said Black Widow approaching him.

"Let's talk in the control room, I don't want to scare the prisoners," said Gobber leaning towards her.

"When you're putting it out where you're starting to scare me," said Wasp.

"Yeah, and we've dealt with some pretty scary things," Ant-Man nodded.

* * *

A few moments later they were in the control room as Gobber began to explain the situation to them.

"The prisoners, especially the Leader, have been ranting about hearing noises. Something outside trying to get in," Gobber explained. "The prison doesn't have any external scanners, we never needed there wasn't anything out there."

"Until…" Black Widow asked.

"We used the scanning equipment with in the mandroid armour and saw something," said Gobber as he pulled out the schematics on the mandroids.

"What exactly?" Captain asked.

"We don't know," said Gobber looking at him. "A few blips and they were gone."

"And the power fluctuations?" Captain Marvel asked.

"It's been happening recently, but we have triple backups in place. Power isn't going to go off."

Because that is when the power went off.

Captain Marvel folded his arms. "You were saying?"

The warden quickly approached the console. "Emergency power online," he said as the lights came back on. "Cell doors holding, prisoners contained, but I'm detecting a severe power disruption and junction 95."

"Right, I'll go and have a look," said Gobber.

"Heather and I will accompany you," said Captain.

Immediately the four them made their way towards the junction.

* * *

Captain and Black Widow jump down to the junction along with Gobber and began searching for the cause of the destruction. Gobber's torch then shone a massive hole within the power lines.

"Not that I enjoy stating the obvious, but this ain't good," said Gobber as Captain and Black Widow stared at the massive hole. "That's the main power conduit."

Black Widow frowned. "It looks too through. One of the prisoners have done this? Or could something else had followed us through the gateway?"

Gobber shook his head. "I don't think so. Prisoners are all accounted for in their cells and the power dampness prevent any them from using their abilities. And I don't know anything on Earth that could eat through metal like that."

Captain examined the hole closely noticed something. "Besides, whatever caused this was digging its way in not out."

"If something came in this way we would see it," said Gobber. "The only way out…"

They then turned around slowly towards the maintenance shaft they came down from.

"Is the way we came in," Black Widow finished.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others were following the sound of screams down the hallway. When they got there they found a SHIELD agent looking around wildly with a blaster in one hand and a torch in the other.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know," said the agent. "Some things in here."

They then heard something snarling crawling around. They turned and found some sort of creature which looks like some kind of insect sticking to the wall. The moment the agent's torch lit it it pounced on Wasp and Ant-Man.

They should just in time before it grabbed them and fell floor. The agent immediately fired his blaster at the creature, but his aim was terrible. The creature then scampered away down the hallway as quickly as it could.

"What was that?" Captain Marvel stared.

"Need… need help," said a voice on the speakers. "Control room!"

* * *

Immediately everyone made their way to the control room and entered. Inside they found the place completely wrecked, agents on the ground unconscious, the mandroids were wrecked and the console was in pieces.

It became clear there were some kind of struggle and they lost. Out of all the bodies accounted for they noticed that the warden was missing.

Capt then made his way to the only conscious agent in the room and helped him up. "What happened, soldier?"

"A bug, some sort of horrible alien bug."

"We are familiar with it," said Astrid.

"That is an understatement," said Wasp.

"Yeah, it tried to eat us," said Ant-Man.

"Where is the warden?" Black Widow asked.

"It took him," said the agent. He then gestured to the other entrance way. "Dragged him away."

Gobber made his way towards the console to see what he could operate. "I can get surveillance online, the controls to the gateway our shot. No communication with the outside and we can't open the gate from this side."

"How do we get back?" Wasp asked flying towards him.

"We'll have to wait for the gateway to open from the other side," said Gobber.

"And when will that happen?" Black Widow asked.

"When the next shift of guards reports for duty."

At that moment the monitors came back online and Wasp looked at them and saw the creature they saw earlier within the mess hall.

"There the mess hall," she pointed.

* * *

They quickly made their way towards the mess hall with Gobber and a hand for mandroids. When they got there they found the warden unconscious on the floor and the insect was stirring across the wall and happily with its claws.

"What's it doing?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Searching for a way out perhaps," Astrid offered.

"So much of the Negative Zone being devoid of all life," said Wasp.

"Yeah, I thought Hiccup and Katrina assured us that there was no life here," said Ant-Man.

"We are talking about another universe," Captain pointed out. "It would have been impossible to tell there was any other kind of life here."

"I'm going to give Hiccup a real piece of my mind," Captain Marvel growled furiously.

"That if we get out of this," Black Widow pointed out.

"Why does it want the warden?" Ant-Man frowned.

Captain looked at the insect. "You always try to capture enemy officers for intel."

Captain Marvel looked at him as if he was crazy. "It's just a bug."

"Aye, a very intelligent but it would seem," said Astrid.

"Astrid, draw it away. We'll grab the warden."

"Sir, there are more outside," said one of the mandroids as he looked at his scanner. "My sensors show they'll—"

He didn't complete that sentence, because a few seconds later the wall exploded and more restrained insect call the way inside.

Without a second thought they all jumped into action Gobber and the mandroids blasted them with their weapons while Astrid pushed them back with a swing of Glamdring. Captain tossed his shield and it sliced through the insects. Captain Marvel was blasting them with his proton blasts.

Then one of the insects grab the warden and started to make his way towards the hole is brethren had created.

"The warden!" Black Widow yelled as she fired her stingers at the bugs.

"On it!" Captain Marvel yelled chasing the bug.

Captain looked at Astrid. "Astrid, go with him."

Astrid nodded and flew after Captain Marvel.

"Do not let it get—" She stopped and her eyes widened in horror. "Odin's beard."

Captain Marvel came to a stop and saw what she was looking at, because heading towards them was an entire horde of insects.

"Oh boy," he said.

Astrid immediately pulled out her ID card. "Captain, we've got a problem."

"What's the situation?" Captain asked as he and the others fought the insects still remaining in the mess hall.

"There's hundreds of them," said Astrid.

They too were having problems at the insects were starting to run them, one of them grabbed hold of the arm of a mandroid and tore it off. Wasp was zapping them with her stingers while her brother was dealing them a series of miniature punches.

"We'll losing ground!" Black Widow yelled as she fired her stingers constantly at the insects.

"Fall back, into the hall," Gobber ordered.

They began to retreat back into the doorway Captain kept knocking back the insect with his shield and Wasp and Black Widow kept on zapping them with their stingers. One of the insect managed to jump across the hallway but was quickly pushed back by Wasp.

"I'm closing the mess hall doors!" Gobber yelled.

He quickly slammed his fist on the door control and the door sealed slicing the claws of the insects that were in its path. Then suddenly there was a massive bank against the door and entered big and appear, it was clear that the insects were trying to force their way through.

"Stubborn, aren't they?" Wasp asked.

"If Katrina was here, she would want to study them," said Ant-Man.

The mandroid, who lost his armour on his right arm began to accesses scanners.

"Agent Gobber, I have Astrid and Captain Marvel on my scanners," he said. He looked at it and saw that there were hundreds of red dots surrounding two dots that represented Astrid and Captain Marvel. "And something coming right at them. A whole lot of somethings."

Captain immediately reached for his ID card. "Astrid, Snotlout get out of their!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Captain," said Astrid's voice. "Snotlout lookout!"

They then heard Snotlout's yells and the sound of him unleashing his photon blast.

"There's too many of them," said Astrid. "They're…"

Then they lost the transmission.

"I'm going out there. Open the door," Captain ordered.

"No, it's too dangerous," said Gobber.

Then they heard something banging against the door and more dents appeared and it looked as if it would hold them much longer.

"Looks like they're going to open it for you," said Captain. "Everyone get ready."

Everyone took on battle positions as more dents appeared on the door. It then finally gave way, but instead of facing the insects standing right in front of them were Astrid and Captain Marvel.

Black Widow looked at the relieved. "Astrid, Snotlout, we feared the worst."

"Let's not celebrate too soon," said Captain gravely. "I have a feeling that this isn't over yet."

* * *

They soon made their way back to the control room and several SHIELD agents had just vanished reinstalling new systems in what remained of the control room.

"Agent Gobber, we've upgraded the systems using the mandroid sensors to scan the exterior," said an agent.

"Good work, put on screen," Gobber ordered.

Soon they got the image of the outside of the prison and saw that surrounding it were hundreds of red dots possibly even thousands.

"There's so many," Wasp stared.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Ant-Man frowned.

"It's like they're waiting for something," said Black Widow.

"If they overrun us they'll be here when the next shift comes with the gateway in less than an hour," said Gobber.

"The monsters would flood into Midgard unopposed," said Astrid.

"We'll destroy the gate before we'll let that happen," said Captain.

Captain Marvel looked at him. "Won't that strand us here? Like forever?"

"As a last resort," said Captain. "Until then we'll hold the line."

Black Widow looked at him. "The eight of us and a handful of SHIELD agents can't hold these things off. We'll never last alone."

Captain could tell that she was thinking. "What are you Heather?"

* * *

A few minutes later Black Widow and the others were in the centre of the prison complex and all the prisoners were looking at her.

"All right everybody, listen up," she said looking at them. "I'm sure by now that you are aware of our situation."

"We knew before you did!" Leader reminded.

"Noted," said Black Widow. "Which is exactly why we are looking for you to help. Outside these walls there are an army of bugs, very hungry nasty bugs. We need your help, we cannot fight them alone."

"You have my aid in the fight," said Phyla-Vell.

"Thank you, Phyla-Vell," said Black Widow appreciably.

Abomination merely huffed. "So so, space girl wants to help the New Vikings, but I seem to remember the New Vikings putting us in this prison!"

"It's true," said Captain stepping forward. "We've fought on opposite sides in the past and each one of you is in this prison for a reason… but these insects, whatever they are, they are mastering to attacking force and when they do they destroy everyone and everything here before swarming into Earth. Fight them with us and I will personally intensify on your behalf as your parole hearings or do nothing and wait for them in your cells. It's your choice."

* * *

Captain Marvel then began to free Phyla-Vell, who nodded appreciably at him. They also got some more volunteers, not as many as they had hoped, but they got some quite powerful volunteers. Among them was Radioactive Man, Absorbing Man, Grey Gargoyle and Abomination. Also joining them were several AIM Agents, Blizzard, Whirlwind and Leader.

"I will fight these bugs," said Red Skull.

Thanks to several the doctors in 42, Red Skull had managed to regain his sanity and was now sitting peacefully in his cell looking at Captain.

Captain immediately narrowed his eyes at him. "Keep dreaming, Skull. I would rather face one million bugs rather than risking one of your daggers in my back."

"Oh, don't tease me with such beautiful imagery, Captain," Skull smiled as he walked away.

Black Widow looked at him. "Ragnar."

"Too dangerous, trust me," he said strongly.

Then they began to equip the tech based villains with their equipment.

Captain Marvel frowned upon seeing this. "How do we know we can trust these guys? I mean Phyla-Vell is all right, but the others?"

"They're fighting for their own survival, Snotlout," said Astrid bluntly. "And the one volunteer of the smart ones, because they realise that if we fail to hold back these creatures they'll be stuck here forever."

* * *

Soon everyone apart from Black Widow, Gobber and the SHIELD agents were making their way towards the breach.

Blizzard looked around nervously at the destruction. "Those bugs did this?"

"Aye," Astrid nodded.

"Maybe I… uh, I want back in my cell."

Whirlwind was glaring at the twins.

"If we live through this, I'm going to cut the two of you into pieces," he snarled.

"Then lucky for us we probably won't live through this," said Wasp.

"It's a good luck bad luck?" Ant-Man blinked.

Eventually they came to a stop and Captain faced them.

"We'll use this corridor as a chokepoint, force them to come to us through the smaller openings, limit their numbers," he instructed. "If we begin to be overrun we'll fall back in groups covering our retreat. The main fallback position is the hallway leading to the cellblock. Radioactive Man, absorbing Man and the twins will cover us. If they get past us their ball back to the control room."

In the control room was Black Widow, Gobber and the SHIELD, acting as a last line of defence to the gate.

"This is our Alamo, we make our final stand right here," she said and then turn towards the button and the console. "As a last resort, I hit the self-destruct sequence and below the gateway."

"Any questions?" Captain asked looking at them.

No one answered.

Captain then approached Astrid. "Careful with the lightning, in this space you'll cook us all."

Astrid nodded.

Leader then cried out in pain. "Uh, they're coming! It's coming…!"

In the control room, Black Widow saw the insects were making their way towards the prison in full force.

"Everyone, get ready," she ordered.

At the end of the hallway, the twins were with Absorbing Man and Radioactive Man and they took their battle positions.

Captain meanwhile was with the others as they prepared for the assault.

"How many this time?" Captain asked.

"All of them," Black Widow answered.

Already they could hear the creatures down the hallway and it was clear that they had just entered the mess hall. At that instant the Leader clutched his head in pain once again just as they broke through the first barricade.

"I can't take it!" he yelled as he collapsed. "It's my head! Make it stop!"

Everyone just gave him a weird look.

"I, uh I better see if Leader is okay," said Blizzard.

Captain then placed a hand on his shoulder before he could make a move. "Stand your ground," he said and then turn towards the corridor. "Here they come."

They turned and found that the insects were now emerging out of the darkness and heading straight towards them looking quite hungry.

"Hold," said Captain. They got even closer. "Hold." They were now just a few feet away. "Now!"

Immediately Captain Marvel fired his photon blast at the insects and looked up to see one of them calling it way up the ceiling and jumping at him. Fortunately, Blizzard extended his hand and froze the insects in its place, he then began to do the same thing to the floor causing the insects to lose their footing making them easy targets. Phyla-Vell then produced her blasted began blasting at the insects as they slid across the ice.

However that was just the first wave and soon emerging down the corridor were an even greater number of insects. Captain immediately tossed his shield which slammed into a few of the insects in front before returning to him. Astrid then did the same thing with Glamdring slicing them to pieces as the battleaxe returned to her hand.

"Keep fighting, we're holding them back," Astrid ordered.

They kept on firing at the insects, but Leader was still clutching his head in pain. Then suddenly the insects came to a sudden stop much to their bewilderment.

"They're stopping?" Blizzard blinked.

Leader then approached them still clutching his head. "They start… because… it told them."

"What is _it_?" Captain asked.

The insects then began to part ways and soon standing before them was a bat like creature holding some sort of staff in its claw like hands. Even with one look at it you could tell that it was vicious beast. The staff in its hand began to glow as if feeding it power and it roar like a mindless creature.

Leader then cried out in pain. "It… Get out of my head! Get out!" Leader yelled furiously.

The creature merely pointed it staff towards them and fired a powerful energy blast destroying the barricade they had set up a sending them flying backwards. It then ordered the creatures to attack once again, but this time they had no opposition to oppose them.

Abomination pushed over some rubble and soon he and Grey Gargoyle charged at the creatures. Abomination began pounding the insects with his fist and a single touch from Grey Gargoyle turned to stone. Whirlwind soon joined them and performed a powerful tornado around his chest and charged at the creatures ripping them to shreds as they touched his vortex.

Phyla-Vell soon joined the fray zapping the bonds with her blasted and the AIM agent did the same with their weapons. However one of them was caught by the insects and was lifted up into the air and the other two retreated.

Blizzard found himself completely surrounded by the insects and he kept on blasting them with his freeze ray, but there was just too many of them. Soon they pounce on him and completely consumed him in the last thing they heard with his cries.

Phyla-Vell kept on blasting them with blasted until she was back against the wall and then they began climbing on top of biting down on her armour. She quickly formed a sword and began slicing them to pieces with it.

Astrid was finding herself completely overwhelmed by the insects and soon they covered her. Fortunately, Captain Marvel blasted him with his photon beams and rushed over to pull her out of the remains.

"Thank you, Snotlout," she said gratefully.

Captain Marvel merely smiled.

The two of them and turned and continue to attack the insects, but for everyone they killed five more took its place.

"Fall back!" Captain ordered.

Abomination grabbed Leader and they soon ran down the corridor with the insects hotly pursuing them.

They eventually reached the doorway where the Absorbing Man, Radioactive Man and the twins were waiting. When they ran through the doorway that's when they acted.

"Okay guys, just as we practised," said Wasp.

Radioactive Man then placed his hands on Absorbing Man and immediately he began to absorb his radioactive power. He then unleashed that power upon the insects disintegrating them on contact.

Then suddenly the entire prison began to shake and they looked up at the ceiling and saw the monstrous creature from before leading the insects. They soon began to swarm into the prison complex in far greater numbers than they had anticipated.

"No!" Leader cried as he pushed away from Abomination. "Annihil… Annihilate? Annihilation?" he cried the clutched his head in pain. "It's name… it's name is Annihilus!"

The insects began to swarm over the prison complex.

* * *

"10 minutes until the gateway opens from the other side," said Gobber.

Black Widow looked at him gravely. "The defences aren't last that long."

* * *

In the prison complex, the mandroids fired the insects and Wasp blew up towards them firing her stingers. Soon everyone was engaging against the insects and it was clear that there were going to run them in any minute. To make matters worse Annihilus was blasting them with its staff.

One of the AIM agent was then abducted by the insects and was then dropped. Leader was calling on the ground his head burning inside.

"Annihilus… it's controlling them," he said.

"You don't need to be a genius to figure that one out," Captain Marvel snapped.

"Yeah, they're going anywhere he's waving at stick of his," Ant-Man nodded.

Astrid looked at Captain. "Captain, we must take out the leadership."

Captain nodded. "Agreed." He then looked at everyone else. "SHIELD agents all back to the Alamo, hold the gate, the rest of you with me."

Immediately the SHIELD agents fell back towards the control room and Captain read the others in an assault against Annihilus, all except for Abomination.

"Forget this," he said, he was about to make his leave one Leader grabbed his leg.

"Abomination! Take me to the gateway," he ordered.

"Good idea," said Abomination grabbing him. "Let's get out of here while we still can."

Despite the loss of two men, Captain and Astrid led the charge against Annihilus. Knocking back the insects with their weapons and Captain then tossed his shield at Annihilus which bounced off the insects as it flew upwards. However, when it struck Annihilus it hit some kind of force field around him.

Astrid then flew up swaying Glamdring at it, but have the same effect as Captain's shield. She was then sent back with back towards the walkway.

"Not even more Glamdring can touch it," Astrid stared.

Whirlwind then flew up towards Annihilus and was quickly followed by Wasp. Wasp then began blasting her stingers at it, but they just bounced off his force field. Ant-Man then took on his giant performance and a gigantic beast that him, only to be knocked backwards by the force field.

Captain Marvel then unleashed a powerful photon blast upon Annihilus, but it had just as much of an effect like the other attacks.

"Nothing is getting through!" Captain Marvel yelled.

Annihilus then commanded his insects to swarm down towards them and they completely destroyed the walkway. In doing so send the AIM agent's and Radioactive Man into the void below them. Whirlwind kept on trying to blow the insects away with his tornadoes only to be completely swarmed by them.

* * *

In the control room, Gobber and Black Widow could see that the battle was not going their way from the monitors.

"It's too late," said Gobber looking at Black Widow. "Blow the door."

"You do it, Gobber," said Black Widow she then began to walk away. "If I'm going out, I'm going out fighting."

However before she could reach the door something powerful struck it and a few seconds Abomination and the Leader urged. Gobber quickly grabbed his blaster and aimed it at them.

"The computer," said Leader.

Abomination then knocked Gobber aside with a single blow and then they quickly rushed towards the computer console. However, before either of them could do anything else, Black Widow named her stingers at them and gave them a threatening look.

"Touch that computer and the last thing that through the oversize mind is my stingers," Black Widow warned.

"We are not trying to escape!" Leader yelled.

Abomination stared at him. "We're not?"

"I am going to disrupt Annihilus' energy, the energy that protecting him."

Black Widow looked at him sceptically. "How?"

"I can attempt to cram 43 years of quantum physics into that primitive brain of yours or you could let me do this!" Leader snapped.

"You've got two minutes," said Black Widow lowering her stingers. "And then I'm blown up the gate and you with it."

* * *

Meanwhile in the prison complex the remaining fighters fought against the insects as hard as they could.

Phyla-Vell was slicing through the insects with blades fending them off and Captain was doing the same with his shield.

"Cap, get ready," said Black Widow's voice on his ID card. "The Leader is going to disrupt that Annihilus creature energy shield."

Upon hearing that news, Captain began to move himself into a perfect position.

Annihilus nearly roared and then suddenly a sonic sound was heard all across the prison complex. It had no effect on them, but when it struck Annihilus, his staff zapped at him causing him to release it.

"It wide open, hit him hard New Vikings!" Captain ordered.

Phyla-Vell immediately formed her photon cannon and fired it straight at Annihilus and Captain Marvel did the same. Captain tossed his shield which slammed into its chest and Wasp began zapping it from the back with her stingers. Giant-Man had recovered and now slammed a powerful fist right into it slamming it into the walkway.

Annihilus picked itself up only to be knocked again by Astrid swinging Glamdring. It was sent flying until it landed on the opposite end of the walkway where it saw it start playing next to it. It attempted to reach it, but Astrid placed a foot upon it and then sliced the end of with Glamdring.

With the staff now destroy the insects had no one to command them and began to fly away. However, they came to a stop and looked down at Annihilus, who was now looking at them fearfully.

Immediately they began to swarm it and carried it away into the void and then dispelled across the Negative Zone.

* * *

The prison had certainly seen better days, but thankfully they all work pretty much alive and they did had destroyed the gateway to protect Earth. Captain and the others soon met up with Black Widow in the control room.

Leader sighed with relief, as the pain in his head had finally stopped. "I can think again," he said blissfully. "The noise is gone, the pain is gone. It was Annihilus' mind, so chaotic, unlike anything I have ever encountered, like it was a manifestation of the Negative Zone itself. It could feel our universe encroaching on it anti-matter universe and all it knew was that it had to destroy us, to destroy the positive matter, to annihilate life itself."

They then heard the sound of an alarm and saw the gate opening. A few seconds later SHIELD agents entered and Captain can only imagine what they were thinking. Because the control centre was completely wrecked and among them are the SHIELD agents were prisoners that were supposed to be in lock-up.

"Welcome to 42," Captain shrugged.


	15. The Deadliest Man Alive

Night Fury and Captain were in a newly built Gronckle Buster base. There were meeting up with General Ross to discuss the release of their friend Fishlegs and his alter ego Gronckle.

Ross, however, was being his cooperative self. "Are you people out of your minds!" he roared. "This new Gronckle Buster base is the most secure facility ever built by human hands. It exists to keep the world safe and I am not going to let you people to deter me from that mission!"

"Your mission was a success, General," said Captain pulling out a piece of paper. "But the President has agreed that the man you're holding here is no longer considered a threat to anyone."

Ross snatched the people from him and saw that it was that it was signed by the President himself to release Fishlegs immediately.

"What?" he roared. "He is a monster, how did con the President into believing otherwise?"

"We didn't _con_ anyone," said Night Fury folding his arms. "We used to your hard facts. We prove that his New Viking ID card was nowhere near the helicarrier at the time of the attack. Your own daughter acted as a witness, claiming that she was with him at the time. Plus from the wreckage of the helicarrier they were able to find that the vial containing Gronckle's blood was missing. Also we spread a bit of news that Gronckle was in custody for a crime he didn't commit and you will believe how many people petition for his release."

"It's over general, Frank Ingerman is a free man," said Captain strongly.

Reluctantly Ross opened the vault door and they made their way inside. Once inside the cell they found a cube like prison hovering in the centre of the room no doubt contain Fishlegs.

"This is insane!" Ross roared. "The Gronckle is a threat to every man and woman alive!"

Captain narrowed his eyes at him. "The Gronckle was lied to and manipulated into turning himself in by an alien terrorist… posing as me. Not only is he innocent, as far as I'm concerned he's a hero."

"You have no idea what you're doing," Ross glared.

Night Fury turned on him. "No, you have no idea what you're doing. You endangered more people and caused more damage in your hand for him than the Gronckle in his rampaging days. Not to mention you've lost your own daughter with your fixation!"

Ross gritted his teeth. "Release him and I promise the results will be disastrous!"

Night Fury looked at one of the soldiers. "Switch off the gamma dampeners and get him out of there."

The soldier did what he was told and made his way to the console and pulled down on a lever. The cube like prison then lowered itself. Once it was slowly lowered to the ground clamps clampdown on it and the door made of pure adamantium.

They then made their way inside and found Fishlegs in the corner in a prison uniform. He didn't look good, he looked as if one feather was cause him to collapse.

"Frank," said Captain.

Fishlegs looked at them weakly. "Hey, Cap. My surrender worked out great didn't it?" he said bitterly.

"Fishlegs, we're here to get you out," said Captain approaching them.

Night Fury then noticed he was looking agitated. "Frank, stay calm." However his words had no effect on him and his eyes began to glow green. "We've lost him!" He suddenly began to transform into the Gronckle. "No!"

Gronckle then slammed the back of his hand into Captain, who barely had time to raise his shield and was sent flying.

Ross turned to his soldiers. "Bring it back online! All of it!"

Night Fury noticed that Gronckle was clutching his head in pain. "Something's not right here." He then began to approach him calmly. "Gronckle, take it easy we're not trying to hurt you."

Gronckle then roared and began tearing up the walls of his cell. "Frank!"

Gronckle then slammed the piece of metal he tore away and struck Night Fury with it knocking him out cold. That's when he saw Ross and immediately jumped at him, he would have squashed him flat if Captain Patton pushed the general out of the way.

Captain saw Gronckle clutching his head in pain once again and then smashed his way right through the wall and outside. He then performed a massive leap and disappeared from sight.

Ross marched up to Captain furiously. "Congratulations, Captain! You just read the deadliest man alive!"

Captain remained quiet as he heard the roars from Gronckle in the distance.

* * *

Night Fury and Captain quickly made their way back to Berk and assemble the other New Vikings in the tower.

"The Gronckle is off the grid, he's loose, he's dangerous and as far as I can tell out of his mind," said Hiccup looking at them all. "Finding the Gronckle is priority number one, even at his worst we've never seen him like this. I do not know the isolation of imprisonment has drove him nuts or something else. Whatever the reason, it's our responsibility to bring him in."

Captain then stepped up and looked at them. "I know how this looks, but I still give Gronckle the benefit of the doubt. Ross and the Gronckle Busters wants nothing less than his total destruction, but he's still one of us."

Astrid nodded. "Indeed, the Gronckle has been a valuable ally and not what I look forward to facing in battle once again."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Astrid," said Hiccup.

Wasp looked up. "Shouldn't we get Katrina in on this? Maybe she'll be able to calm down, I mean there were close"

Hiccup sighed. "I tried contacting her, but she hasn't answered her phone and we do not have the luxury of waiting. I've got worldwide SAT scans trying to track him, as soon as we have a lock on his position were heading out."

* * *

Hiccup and Captain soon made their way down towards Hiccup's armoury.

Hiccup looked at Captain. "Understand, we have to be prepared if things go south."

"If we have to, we'll take him down," Captain assured. "But only as a last resort."

"Hiccup, I've intercepted a Gronckel Buster transmission," said Stan over their ID cards. "They found the Gronckle in Niagara Falls area. General Ross and his team are on route."

Captain looked at Hiccup. "Let's go, maybe we can beat them there."

* * *

Gronckle was wondering through the forests in Niagara Falls completely frustrated. Fishlegs was talking to him trying to comment down, though there was easier said than done.

"They came to help us," he said.

Gronckle smashed a tree with his hand. "They lied to us!"

"Something's wrong," said Fishlegs. "The transformation… it was forced, it wasn't triggered by evil one of us."

"We trusted them!" Gronckle roared slamming his foot into the ground causing a massive shock wave to ripple across a good few feet.

"I know you did," said a voice. He turned around and found Captain standing behind him. "And I'm asking you to trust us again. Let us help you."

Gronckle grabbed the back of his neck as if something was stinging him and he glared up at him as he approached him. "I don't… need any help… from _you_!"

"Gronckle, we fought together side-by-side, I want to help you," said Captain. However as he spoke, Gronckle clutched his head in pain. "But you need to listen—"

Gronckle then roared at him and then grabbed a tree. He then tossed it straight at Captain and he quickly rolled out of the way. He looked up and saw Gronckle grabbing another two and then charging straight at him. He attempted to bash him with the trees, but Captain proved too nimble.

However, he then noticed that Gronckle was moving away from him and was smashing the ground with the trees. He looked as if he was in pain and then roared loudly.

"I hope you would have come to this," said Captain regretfully. He then raised his ID card. "New Vikings, take him. Just remember, he's not the enemy."

He then heard a sonic boom and looked up to see Astrid flying down fast from the sky. She then slammed Glamdring hard against Gronckle, go make sure she was using the flat of her blade. The result created a massive shock wave across the entire area and Captain could barely hold his ground.

Astrid continue to fight Gronckle with every fibre of her being. "Hold, friend Gronckle," she said. "I do not wish to hurt you!"

Of course I would have been more believable if he had just struck him with her axe. Gronckle then jumped at her and grabbed her head and tossed her aside causing her to disappear from the distance.

Gronckle was then blasted in the back by a repulsor blast. He turned and saw Night Fury flying down now wearing a newly improved Gronckle Buster Armour.

"As you can see I dressed for the occasion," said Night Fury.

Gronckle then jumped and slammed into him and the two of them crashed into the ground. He then grabbed his head and then slammed him into the ground behind him.

"New Vikings, now!" Captain ordered.

Immediately Captain Marvel and Toothless went into action and flew towards Gronckle and Night Fury, who were grappling with one another. Night Fury then was able to punch him in the face and then Captain Marvel and Toothless blasted him.

The others soon jumped into action Hunter began firing his arrows and Black Widow her stingers. Hunter's arrow unleashed some knockout gas and Wasp blue interactions that him from behind. Ant-Man emerging his dying for meditative the whole him down with the palm of his hand.

Gronckle, however, was able to push him off, but then came charging back and fired a bolt of lightning at him knocking him backwards. Captain Marvel then did the same with his photon blast, but Gronckle grunt appear to be in some sort of pain.

Black Widow notices and lowered her stingers. "Is it me or are we hurting him?"

Hunter looked at her as if she was crazy. "You're joking, right?"

Night Fury then landed next to Captain. "Cap, I've got Ross on the line."

He then produced a holographic image of Ross, who looked to be in a cheery mood. "Stand down, New Vikings. We're taking him in."

Captain narrowed his eyes.

Meanwhile the others were still engaging with Gronckle hitting him with everything they got. Unfortunately, Toothless got a little too close for comfort and got grabbed by Gronckle. He then spun him around and slammed him into Captain Marvel.

Giant-Man then slammed a massive fist right on top of him, but Gronckle jumped at the last second and landed on his face began pummelling him before he fell to the ground hard. He then unleashed a powerful thunderclap that sent Hunter, Black Widow and Wasp flying.

Astrid was now the only one standing against Gronckle, but he quickly sorted that out by dealing a powerful punch to her and she was sent flying.

Captain then jumped into the fray and Gronckle immediately glared at him. "You!"

Captain calmly placed his shield down. "I'm not going to fight you, Gronckle."

Gronckle then grasped the back of his head as if something was stinging him hard. He then roared and raised his fists and slammed him into the ground. He missed Captain, but the shockwave did sent him flying.

Captain reached for his shield and looked up to see Gronckle snarling on top of him. He was about to slammed his fist into him once again, but then something collided with him. When the dust finally settled they saw that it was the Red Gronckle engaging him in fisticuffs.

He also appear to be winning as he didn't give time for Gronckle to recover with every single hit he dealt. Gronckle stared at him before he does a powerful uppercut that sent him crashing into the ground and knocking him out cold.

Captain raised his shield as Red Gronckle approached him preparing for a fight. "No need for that," he said. "I was sent by Ross to help."

Captain narrowed his eyes. "So you're the Red Gronckle the others told me about."

Red Gronckle blended and nodded with understand that. "Yes, I forgot that the Captain I meant before was a Skrull in disguise."

Night Fury then approached him. "So you're with the Gronckle Busters. Which means it was their plan to take the Gronckle blood from SHIELD right from under their noses."

"I admit that my little outrage was less than ideal," he admitted. "And in the process your friend was persecuted, but I think after this little display proves just how dangerous he is."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes behind his helmet. "I thought Ross would have learned from his mistake after creating the Abomination."

"Blonsky was always a loose cannon, but I'm in perfect control and I actually follow orders," he said. "And my orders clearly state to bring in the Gronckle."

"He's one of us," Captain glared.

"Really, he didn't seem too pleased to see you," Red Gronckle pointed out.

"How about a compromise," said Night Fury stepping forward. "We lock him up in the new SHIELD prison on Hydra Island. Ross can even monitor him personally."

Red Gronckle smiled. "I think you might agree to that."

They then watched as he grabbed Gronckle and performed a massive leap and disappeared from the distance.

Captain immediately turned on Night Fury. "Hiccup, what are you doing?"

Night Fury opened his visor and looked at him. "There is no way he was taken, at least this way my father can keep a close eye on him and Ross. Trust me will think of a way to get out of this mess, but we have to do it carefully or we all might end up in jail."

* * *

A few days later back at the tower, they were looking at a news report on Gronckle and their new red friend.

"You've all heard of the Green Gronckle and of the female Gronckle then showed up a few weeks ago," said the anchor-man. "Now if two weren't enough a new Gronckle has arrived… a Red Gronckle. And while any Gronckle is enough to make the world a little nervous, the Gronckle has spent the week demonstrating his honest desire to serve humanity as one of its heroes."

The scene then changed to Red Gronckle jumping out of the building after saving a little girl. They watched as he gave the girl back to her mother and that when the reporters came flooding in.

"What's your story Red Gronckle?"

"I'm far from perfect, I've made my mistakes. I admit that when I first came to be that I went a little overboard, but now I have full control over my and unlike a certain other Gronckle I know of."

The anchor-man then appeared once again. "However there are those who believe that he is not here to help."

The scene changed to Night Fury standing outside New Viking Tower giving a statement to the reporters.

"I'm first to admit that Gronckle anger management issue," he said. "However, considering that he was hunted down the moment he came to this world I'd say it's pretty understandable. When we both work together we doubted him and he left briefly. However, when push came to shove he returned as a hero and broaden our side and he has proven time and again that he is not the monster that certain people believe he is you will always be a New Viking to us."

The anchor-man then showed up once again. "That was a rousing speech from Night Fury a few days ago, but General Ross, commander of the Gronckle Busters, had this to say."

The scene then changed to Ross sitting at his desk. "I don't know what game the New Vikings are trying to pull, but their trust in the Gronckle has put the lives of every man woman and child on the planet at risk. Red Gronckle has proven a valuable ally to the Gronckle Busters and will continue to do so."

"It seems we have some mixed responses," said Captain. He then looked at Night Fury. "At least you tried."

"It's hard to discredit him when you doing good on the cameras," said Night Fury folding his arms.

Black Widow looked at him curiously. "Still no word from Katrina?"

Night Fury sighed. "No, I'm starting to get concerned."

"What do we know about this Red Gronckle?" Captain asked.

Night Fury then brought up the scans he had scanned on Red Gronckle on the monitor.

"Not much, but it's clear that he has some sort of military training," said Night Fury. "Of course due to the fact that he's working with the Gronckle Busters that should be all that surprising. Though according to the reports from you guys when you were facing before, he appeared to have known the Gronckle personally."

Hunter scoffed. "Everything is personal with the Gronckle Busters."

Captain lead on the console. "We have to help."

"I know, Cap," said Night Fury opening his visor. "That we have to tread carefully, one mistake and everything we fought for will be in vain."

"Then perhaps a good thing I showed up," said a voice.

They immediately turned and found standing on the terrace outside was She-Gronckle.

Hiccup immediately opened the door. "How did you get here without being detected from my scanners?"

She-Gronckle smiled. "You're still using the same system used at the mansion and Katrina gave me her card," she said holding out an ID card with Katrina's face on it.

"You and Katrina are working together?" said Captain looked up.

"I guess that would explain the connection between you and Gronckle," said Black Widow. She then looked at him suspiciously. "Though how did you become like this?"

"Doc Samson had more than one vial of Gronckle's blood," she said as she entered the room.

"And he gave it to you?" Captain concluded.

"I want to help Fishlegs, more than you know," she said looking at them. "I know how Ross thinks, he would do anything to have Fishlegs under lock and key. He doesn't care who gets in his way to long as he gets Gronckle."

"She's right," said Hunter. "Ross endangered me and Black Widow when we first captured him."

Black Widow nodded. "You weren't wrong about Ross, Hiccup. SHIELD have been troubled with the Gronckle Busters quite some time, they've caused more collateral damage and endangered lives more than the Gronckle."

"Then if we are going to clear Fishlegs name we first need to get to him," said Captain.

Night Fury then pulled out the schematics of HYDRA Island. "If were doing this, they'll have to use small team skills with infiltration."

"Sounds like my kind of job," said Black Widow.

"I'm coming as well," said Captain stepping forward. "I owe it to Gronckle to help."

Night Fury nodded. "Take the twins with you."

"I'm not gonna sit on the sidelines," said She-Gronckle strongly.

Night Fury looked at her. "Look in case anything goes south we need to be ready for the worst and that means putting our strongest in reserve."

Hunter stepped up. "You know if anything goes wrong we could end up in jail. I've been there, trust me it's an experience you want."

"We're doing this to help a friend," said Astrid standing up straight. "If we do not help him, who will?"

Captain smiled at her. "Couldn't say it any better myself."

* * *

HYDRA Island was a new prison they had designed after the assault on 42. The entire present was redesigned as a sea base station, it had the same equipment allowing the notification of the prisoner's superpowers.

Captain and Black Widow were in a pair of subs up with the twins miniaturised on their shoulders. They soon came to a stop and opened the windscreen and quickly swam into one of the underwater ducts.

They quickly made their way through the complex avoiding the SHIELDs agent patrolling the corridors. Black Widow then pulled out a device and press down on the button, it short-circuited the monitors in the control room and place the cameras on a continuous loop.

With that and they started to make their way down to the secured cells were the most dangerous villains were placed. They kept on walking down until they found Fishlegs' cell and found the poor man strapped to a table with the entire room filled with sedatives to keep knocked out.

Black Widow then place the device on the lock in order to open the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in the briefing at New Viking Tower, Night Fury, Astrid, Hunter and She-Gronckle were waiting for the okay from Captain and the others.

Then suddenly appearing on a holographic screen was Ross managing look best pleased. She-Gronckle barely had time to duck down behind the console to prevent him from seeing her.

"Night Fury, what are you playing at?" he roared.

Night Fury had a feeling that he knew what this was about. "I don't know what you mean general."

"Don't you?" he snarled. He immediately put up footage of Captain and Black Widow entering Fishlegs' cell. "To have your teammates are attempting to free a fugitive!"

"Ross, Captain and Widow must have a reason—"

"I don't care about their reasons!" Ross yelled. "They are committing an act of treason against their own country!"

"Actually Heather is from Russia," Hunter correct.

Ross glared at him. "And you think that makes it any better?"

Night Fury looked at Ross. "Ross, I implore you not to do anything rash especially with Fishlegs involved."

Ross now looked furious. "Now you think you can tell me what to do! We'll I'm going to arrest them, that's what I'm going to do and I'm going to bring the only soldier that I could depend on!"

Immediately the transmission was cut.

"Well, that when well," said Night Fury looking at the others.

Astrid looked concerned. "Do you truly believe that Ross was sending the Red Gronckle."

"You saw the way he looked, he would do anything to keep Fishlegs under lock and key," said Night Fury.

She-Gronckle then emerged from behind the console. "Then we've got to stop him. I don't care what he thinks he's doing, he's endangering the life of an innocent man."

"Then we best get down there as quickly as possible," said Night Fury.

"Should we warn Cap and the others?" Hunter asked.

Night Fury shook his head. "That would only endanger them even further and prove that we are collaborating."

"Let's hope that they can handle it," said Astrid as began to walk away.

* * *

Captain and Black Widow were now attempting to wake Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs! Fishlegs! Wake up!" Captain yelled. "Come on!"

Fishlegs just continue to remain motionless.

"The nerve gas must be still a system, it'll take time before he is fully awake," said Black Widow.

Captain then frowned. "Hang on, I feel something."

He turned the back of Fishlegs' head and found some sort of implants in the back of his neck.

"An implant?" Black Widow stared.

"This might explain his tantrums," said Captain remembering the pain that Gronckle was in when they fought him.

"Then is a good thing you brought us," said Wasp as she and her brother emerged from their wetsuits.

"So what do you need us to do?" Ant-Man asked.

"We need you to investigate the implant in Fishlegs' head," said Captain gesturing to the implant.

The two of them shrunk down even more and Wasp grabbed her brother and they flew down towards the implant. Once inside the began investigating the circuitry, though it was a bit beyond their heads

"Okay we're no scientists," said Wasp.

"But we learned a few things from Katrina," Ant-Man added.

"Yeah, and from what we can say it's wired into his brain," said Wasp.

"Meaning that someone purposely made him go on a rampage," Black Widow concluded.

"But who would do that? And more importantly why?" Captain frowned.

Fishlegs eyes then opened and he yelled place a hand on the implant.

"Guys, get out of there," said Captain quickly.

The two of them watched as the implant activated and immediately Wasp flew them out of it. A good thing she did, because the moment they were out Fishlegs immediately transformed into Gronckle.

He then pinned both Captain and Black Widow to the wall roaring in pain.

"Guys, we could be let in there," said Wasp.

"Yeah, it's some sort of high-frequency signal," Ant-Man nodded.

"Let's talk more action!" Captain yelled.

"What can we do?" Ant-Man blinked.

"You can zap the implant!" Black Widow snapped.

"Oh, good point," said Wasp and immediately dropped her brother and that the implant with their stingers.

The attack short-circuited at the implant causing Gronckle to release both Captain and Black Widow. Captain then immediately grabbed the implant and tore it off.

"Gronckle," said Captain looking at him.

"It wasn't you. You didn't betray me, did you?" said Gronckle looking at him.

Captain shook his head. "No, I didn't." He then showed him the implant. "But the implant… how did this to you?"

Immediately there was a massive rumbling sound and they saw the wall collapsing and Red Gronckle standing there.

"Captain and Black Widow, for treason against the United States government, for aiding and abetting a known super criminal, the two of you are under arrest. You can either surrender peacefully or you can resist." He then smiled them. "Please resist."

Gronckle then charged at him in a range and Red Gronckle did the same. The two of them struck it over sending a massive shock wave across the facility knocking everyone off their feet. Red Gronckle then slammed his fist together on top of Gronckle knocking him to the floor.

Before he could deal a punch, Gronckle struck him with the back of his hand and he crashed into the wall. Red Gronckle then slammed a fist into his face and the two of them began trading blows with one another.

It was at this point that Night Fury and the others arrived and watched the battle unfolded.

Night Fury looked at Captain and the others. "Please tell me you found something."

"We pulled this out of Gronckle's skull," said Captain pulling out the implant. "An implant wired into his brain to remote control him into a rage."

Captain then tossed the implant to Night Fury, who then began to scan it. "This is based on old Evans cybernetic tech that was sort of the military years ago."

They then watched as Red Gronckle slammed a powerful fist into Gronckle and he was sent flying straight through the wall and into the loading bay.

"Going to have to do better than that," Gronckle snarled.

Red Gronckle followed him through the hole. "Oh, I won't need to. I'm content to let you destroy yourself."

He then held out a device and press the button, but nothing happened. He kept on pressing down on the button, but again nothing happened. The reason for this was quite logical, it was the control for the implant and with it now removed Gronckle was no longer in danger.

It took Red Gronckle 30 seconds to realise this. "No."

Gronckle then charged at him and slammed him into the ground.

"Let's move New Vikings!" Captain ordered as they jumped in.

Gronckle had just not Red Gronckle onto the floor, who then quickly got up and punched him in the face.

"Don't you get it!" Red Gronckle snarled as he punched him once again. "You're too dangerous to be allowed to live, you're nothing short when a monster!"

"Then what are you?" She-Gronckle's voice yelled. He looked up to see She-Gronckle jumping towards him. "Thanks."

She then slammed her fist into his face knocking him back. She then immediately helped Gronckle to his feet.

Gronckle stared at her. "Who are you?"

She smiled at him and extended her hand. "A friend."

Gronckle immediately took it.

Red Gronckle recovered enough to find himself surrounded by the other New Vikings.

"I'll crush you!" Red Gronckle snarled.

Gronckle then grabbed him from behind. "No. This is about you and me!"

Then he jumped at the two of them went straight through the ceiling.

"Don't forget about me!" She-Gronckle cried as she jumped after him.

"They're headed for the surface," said Black Widow yelled.

Captain then noticed something on the ground. "Wait, he dropped something." He then picked up the remote that Red Gronckle had in his hands a few moments ago. "I think I found Gronckle's angry button. A remote trigger and guess who was holding it."

* * *

The three Gronckles launch themselves directly out of the prison and our jumping over the ocean itself. There were good 10 miles in the area and soon landed on the docks of Berk. The moment they landed they said a massive shock wave across the dock knocking all the dockworkers of their feet and shattering all the nearby windows.

The dockworkers did the most sensible thing imaginable and ran away from the Gronckles as they battled. Gronckle does a powerful punch to Red Gronckle crashing him into the ground and then She-Gronckle slammed her feet right on top of his chest.

He then grabbed her legs and tossed her at Gronckle knocking the two of them to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile the other New Vikings were making their way to the docks as quickly as they could. Ant-Man was riding on an ant, Night Fury was carrying Captain and Black Widow and Astrid was holding Hunter.

"So, this entire time, the Red Gronckle framed the Gronckle and making himself look like a hero," said Wasp.

"I get the feeling that Ross was in on the entire thing," said Black Widow.

"I'd say that's a pretty safe bet," said Hunter bitterly.

"Fortunately, I've got something for the big brute," said Night Fury.

* * *

At the docks, Gronckle and She-Gronckle picking themselves up as Red Gronckle was making his way to a boat parked in the docks.

"Let me school you in the part of war," he said. "First lesson, there are always casualties."

He then picked up the boat with the crew still on it. She-Gronckle quickly grabbed the crate and tossed it straight at him. The crate slammed into him causing him to release the boat and sending him into the water. Gronckle immediately jumped into the air and grabbed the boat before he placed it down onto the dock gently.

The crew immediately ran off to safety just as Red Gronckle jumped out of the water and landed behind them.

"You two are wasting your time saving civilians when this mission to complete," Red Gronckle snarled. "You're too soft!"

Then suddenly from out of nowhere Glamdring slammed right into his chest knocking him to the ground. They looked up and saw Astrid flying quickly followed by the others.

"You are nothing more than a coward, you were no true hero," Astrid snarled.

"Ha, bring it on, I can take you all on!" Red Gronckle smirked.

"You think so?" said Night Fury raising his arm.

Immediately fired a missile straight at him which immediately unleashed a familiar purple liquid on his body.

"What's this?" he said looking a bit drowsy.

Gronckle looked at Night Fury. "Is that…?"

"The same compound that Nighthawk used to put you in a deep sleep," Night Fury finished. "It is, don't forget I was the one who originally came up with it. Though it might have a different effect on him, it was after all designs are you."

It appeared that he was right, because the Red Gronckle began to transform and to the utter surprise he was none other than Ross.

"General Ross?" Captain stared.

"Get out," said Hunter equally stunned.

"This whole thing was Ross' way of discrediting the Gronckle," said Night Fury.

Gronckle glared at him in fury. "Ross! It was you, it was always you!"

"Uh-oh," said Hunter.

Gronckle raised his fists with the obvious intent of crushing Ross, but She-Gronckle placed himself between the two of them.

"Gronckle, don't do it," she pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why not!" he snarled.

She-Gronckle looked at him squarely in the eye. "Because he's my father."

The penny dropped, is everyone stared at her openmouthed.

"Katrina?" Night Fury stared. "Is that you?"

She smiled at them. "After the business with Ultron I realised that you were right. Some people are just broken and unable to change their life."

Ross stared at. "Sweetie, you become a monster."

She-Gronckle immediately turned on her father. "No, you're the monster. You no longer the man I could call father. Now all I see is this maniac hunting the man I love just so he could get his power." She then looked at Gronckle. "You're the only person I know that has changed his life around, please, don't do it."

Gronckle looked at her and then to Ross and then lowered his arms. "I know a real monster when I see one."

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was back at the tower watching footage as SHIELD agents were dragging Ross into Fishlegs' cell.

"You can't do this to me, I was serving my country!" Ross roared. "That beast needs to be contained and I'm the only one man who can do it!"

"He doesn't give up," said Ant-Man.

"And neither do we," said Hiccup looking at Gronckle. "I'm just sorry it took us so long to clear your name."

Gronckle shrugged. "At least you were able to do it." He then looked at Captain. "But some of you were quicker than others."

Captain smiled at him. "That's what friends are for, I figured I owe you one."

"Here's your ID card back," said Night Fury handing Gronckle his card. He then produced a second one and gave it to She-Gronckle. "And one thing you, Katrina."

She-Gronckle looked at it and stared at him. "You want me to officially join?"

"You did whatever it took to defend the world, even if it meant going against every principle you stood for," said Captain. "We need someone like that on the team."

"Yeah, please come back," Wasp pleaded. "It hasn't been the same without you."

"Even when you're nagging at about our homework," said Ant-Man.

She looked at the card and in the back then. "I'm in."


	16. Head to Head

The New Vikings were chasing down an arms shipment of weapons carried by AIM and they want to see She-Gronckle in action. An AIM agent had just set up a missile when he saw She-Gronckle falling from the sky.

"They're coming!" he warned.

She-Gronckle then slammed into the ground right in front of them causing one of the vehicles to be flipped and the others drove our way from her as possible.

"Going somewhere boys?" she smiled.

Then the original Gronckle landed next with a smile on his face. "You ready to smash?"

She-Gronckle smiled. "You sure know how to treat a girl."

Then the two Gronckles began to attack the convoy smashing at the vehicles as the AIM agent tried desperately to shoot them.

Hunter was on his sky cycle watching the entire thing. "Those two definitely make an interesting couple," he said.

Captain Marvel was hobbling next to him folded his arms. "What a disturbing image."

"Focus guys," said Night Fury as he flew past. "We need to get that missile."

"Fall back to base, do not let them get the missile," said AIM agent in charge.

Gronckle then grabbed one of the vehicles and tossed it over his head and the AIM agent began to call out.

"Are you guys going to help us or are we going to have to do all the work?" Gronckle growled.

Astrid then emerged from the canyon holding one of the vehicles that had been sent flying over the edge. "We just want to give you some exercise, I mean you have incarceration for weeks."

She then tossed the vehicle onto the ground.

Immediately to vehicles stopped and AIM agent began to flood out holding some impressive weapons.

"Ground troops form a perimeter there's only three of them!"

Then suddenly Captain's shield came out of nowhere and slammed one of the agents before knocking the others off their feet. They then flew back to its owner's hand, who had a bold smile on his face.

"You may want to count again," said Captain.

Hunter then flew on his sky cycle towards them with Captain Marvel flying close behind.

"I bet I can take out more agent than you can," Captain Marvel challenged.

"I'll take that bet," said Hunter grabbing an arrow from his quiver.

He then flew down low and fired his arrow which lasted so on the bottom of the vehicle holding the missile. It then exploded splitting the vehicle in half and Black Widow flew down on her own sky cycle.

"You guys facility having a competition about how many bad guys you take down?" she groaned as he fired two missiles destroying the two vehicles escorting the missile.

She then turned around and headed straight towards the missile and AIM agent pick themselves up and aimed their weapons directly at her. They immediately fired, but she skilfully dodged their attacks and then slammed the sky cycle into one of them. She then quickly disarmed another dealing a few powerful kicks knocking him off the platform.

However, one of the AIM agents managed to get to the control panel for the missile.

"Don't push me, I'll will launch this," he warned.

Black Widow narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. The agent was about to push the button when a photon blast destroyed the control panel, he looked up to find Captain Marvel hovering above him folding his arms.

"Doesn't look like you'll be launching anything guys," he smirked. While he was busy bragging the agent jumped onto the launch platform. "I guess that means I win the bet."

Black Widow notices and tackled him to the ground. "No you don't!"

She turned and discovered that she was too slow, the agent had already activated the manual launch sequence. The rockets engines began to ignite and zoomed off into the distance.

"Uh-oh," she said quickly reaching for her ID card. "Hiccup!"

"On it," said Night Fury flying right past her. He quickly caught up to the missile. "Next time, Snotlout, how about you brag after you disable the missile."

He then fired a missile from his shoulders which knocked the missile of course and slammed into a nearby mountain.

"Nice try AIM," said Night Fury smiling behind his helmet. "Another Advanced Idiotic Mistake."

He soon flew back down towards the ground and found that the other New Vikings had already taken out the remainders of AIM's convoy. He then raises gauntlet and produced a holographic image and smiled at the result.

"No shock here," he said opening his visor. "Perfect score."

"I knew you had videogames in that armour," Captain Marvel smirked. "Tell the truth, every time you're busy yapping you're mostly playing games.

Hiccup sighed. "For your information, it's a performance monitor," he said as he showed in the recordings of their fight. "I designed it in order to increase performance, but it looks like there was no need. It seems will working a hundred percent, maximum capacity."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "'Maximum?' We can always do better."

Hiccup shook his head. "You're mathematically challenged, Hunter. A hundred percent is a hundred percent."

Hunter shook his head. "You and your math. Its mind over matter, Hiccup. There are variables that a program can't determine."

She-Gronckle approached him. "Toothless seems to manage all right."

"Not the point," said Hunter. "The point is we can't just stay as we are, we need to improve constantly."

"I am not saying that we should slack off," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

Fortunately they were saved from a heated argument by the arrival of SHIELD, who had sent several shuttles down towards them. Along with a squad of mandroids

"Saved by the bell," said Captain.

"Right on time," said Hiccup as the agents slid down the ropes from the shuttles. "With got it under control, guys. One AIM squadron ready for pick up."

However, the SHIELD agents aimed their weapons at them.

"Hey, watch we're your pointing that thing," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly they fired and blasted Hiccup, knocking him to the ground.

"Well that was 100% completely unexpected," Hiccup groaned.

Astrid turned on the SHIELD agent in fury. "What treachery is this?"

Captain quickly stepped forward hoping to avoid a conflict. "SHIELD, ceasefire."

However, SHIELD did not lower their weapons. "New Vikings, surrender."

Hunter stared at them. "What's going on?"

Black Widow immediately reach for her radio. "SHIELD comms aren't letting me through."

"There's no need to combat!" said an agent.

"Too late!" Gronckle growled charging towards them.

"Gronckle Buster engaging!"

Immediately a Gronckle Buster bearing a similar design to Hiccup's charged from out of nowhere. Immediately it dealt a powerful punch sending him flying and soon all the agents were firing at them.

Captain Marvel immediately placed himself in front of Hunter and Black Widow and began to absorb their energy blasts.

Captain and the more heavily skinned members quickly made their way towards them.

"Okay, what did we do to make them so mad?" She-Gronckle asked.

"I don't know, but I blame Snotlout," said Black Widow.

Captain Marvel looked at her. "Why is it always me? Why not the twins?"

"They're not even here," Hunter reminded as he tossed a smokescreen arrow towards the agents.

"Still doesn't mean you can't blame them," said Snotlout.

The agent immediately coughed upon the release of the smoke. Captain immediately picked up the unconscious Hiccup and looked at everyone.

"Everyone back to the jet," he ordered.

Immediately they began to retreat heading back towards the Neo-Jet. However the mandroids were not affected by the smoke and quickly pursued them.

"Well, if they're going to be mad at us let's give them something to be mad about," said Hunter as he fired an arrow at them.

The arrow struck one of the mandroids which turned out to be a taser arrow which short-circuited the equipment causing him to crash into the ground. However, the other mandroids was still on their tail.

Captain immediately bounced his shield off the ground and it slammed right into the mandroid's face knocking the pilot out cold. The shield then throw its way back towards Captain, who caught it perfectly.

"Nice trick," said Hiccup, who had regained consciousness.

However, they soon came to a stop when they saw the new SHIELD carrier above them. It was known as the Tricarrier, due to the fact that was able to separate into three different sections. The bottom part of the carrier was known as the Astro-Carrier and was capable of entering into deep space, the front part of the carrier was known as the Aqua-Carrier designed for deep sea exploration and finally was the Strato-Carrier which served as the main hub.

"They send the whole Tricarrier?" Hunter stared.

"Great, just perfect," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly launching from the Tricarrier were several shuttles which immediately fire down upon them.

"How did we make SHIELD so angry?" said Captain as they ran for cover. He placed Hiccup the ground and looked at him. "Hiccup, please tell me your suit is back online."

"Just barely," said Hiccup as he set up. "This has got to be Snotlout's fault."

Astrid and the Gronckles watched as they shuttle came down towards them firing at them.

"Gronckles, I believe this is called a set," she said as she spun Glamdring.

She then charged the shuttle and struck it underside with Glamdring. It then spun out of control and headed straight towards the Gronckles, who caught it. The pilot panic upon seeing them and then they slammed the shuttle to the ground causing the pilot to reject.

Captain Marvel was fly around trying to avoid getting shot at by the shuttles. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous," he said as he suddenly stopped causing the shuttles to fly past him. He then saw another shuttle heading straight down towards him. "You've got to be kidding."

Hunter looked at Night Fury. "So did you efficiency programme anticipates complete betrayal by SHIELD."

"Incoming!" Captain yelled as a shuttle flew overhead.

However instead of shooting at them and landed and opened the ramp doors. "Everybody in," said Black Widow's voice on the radio.

"Widow?" Hiccup blinked as he shut his visor. "But we've already got the Neo-Jet."

"We're not going home," said Black Widow.

Immediately everyone entered the shuttle. "Astrid, Gronckle, She-Gronckle give us some cover!"

"Cover you shall have," said Astrid as she began to spin Glamdring and took up into the air.

The pilot of one of the shuttles and fired two missiles at their shuttle, but Astrid was able to blast them with a bolt of lightning. At the same time the two Gronckles began to engage the shuttles allowing safe passage for their shuttle to reach the Tricarrier.

"So we have a hornet problem and what do we do fly right into the hornet's nest?" said Hunter.

"My dad has some explaining to do," said Night Fury.

"In all likelihood SHIELD has been compromised," said Captain.

They began to make their approach to the Tricarrier and Black Widow began to send the docking codes.

"Access granted," said the computer.

* * *

They soon found themselves in the loading bay and immediately made their way out of the shuttle to be greeted by SHIELD agents.

"This is an unauthorised landing identify yourself," said Gobber.

They then made their presence known.

"We're here to see Stoick guys not you," said Black Widow she then jumped and a powerful kick to Gobber knocking him to the ground.

"Intruders!" a agent yelled as he began to fire her blaster.

Hunter pulled out an arrow and Captain immediately turned on him. "Careful, SHIELD is still our ally."

Hunter looked at him as if he was crazy. "Do they know that?"

Hunter then fired a smokescreen arrow which blinded the SHIELD agent and they immediately ran towards the door.

"Close it!" Captain yelled as he rolled through the doorway.

Black Widow immediately access the controls and the door closed behind him. She then immediately change began to hack the system.

Hunter looked at her sceptically. "You seriously think you can hack Stoick's—" Black Widow then finished hacking the system and smirked at him. "Of course she does."

They immediately made their way through the corridor, but didn't get very far when they turn round the corner and found Stoick, Phlegma and many SHIELD agents aiming blasters at them.

"Looking for me, son?" Stoick asked.

Night Fury then approached his father. "Dad, I'm giving you 10 seconds to explain what's going on here."

"Your operations have defied more than enough international laws, I'm shutting the New Vikings down and taking you in," said Stoick strongly.

Hunter pulled out his bow and was ready to fire an arrow, but Captain lowered his arm. "Let's him out first."

Night Fury looked at them. "Considering that we did technically break Gronckle out of his prison, there may be some truth to his words."

Hunter stared at him. "You can't be serious, we've saved the Earth more times than I can count, we even saved the very fabric of reality!"

Stoick looked at Night Fury fatherly. "Look Son, I don't like being in this position either, but my superiors promised there is still room to negotiate your sentencing." Soon more agents appeared led by Gobber and they soon led them towards the bridge. "Public sentiment about the New Vikings has changed in recent time. Your conflicts with the Kree, Skrull and Masters of Evil were reckless."

"In fairness to the Kree debacle, we did had a Skrull spy in our mix," Night Fury pointed out. "As for the Skrulls, considering that it was a full-fledged alien invasion the damage was relatively small. And the Masters of Evil efforts were more with us directly and now in this and got hurt, there wasn't even a collateral damage outside the mansion."

"That's not how SHIELD sees it," said Stoick as he accessed the door controls to the bridge. "But more importantly…"

The door opened and their standing there in a fight freshly pressed suit was a man with purple skin. However, the thing that caught their attention was the blue gem on his forehead.

"It's not how I see it," he smiled.

Night Fury stepped forward. "Purple Man, I should have known you were behind it."

Captain looked at night Fury. "You know him?"

"Zebediah Killgrave, a.k.a. the Purple Man," said Black Widow. "Capable of controlling people within a short distance of his person. He attempted to take over Evans industries, but Night Fury took him down quickly. He was later placed on the Rift before the Breakout."

"I see that you gain an accessory," Night Fury noted the crest on his forehead. "Is that what I think it is?"

Purple Man smirked. "The Mind Stone, it came to me and as you can see it has greatly enhance my powers. I now control people much further away than just a small perimeter around my body."

"Explains the SHIELD welcome committee," said Hunter.

"I admit it was a bit over the top, but it got you to investigate and come straight to me," Purple Man smirked. He then turned to Night Fury. "I am really going to enjoy taking over your mind Haddock."

Night Fury immediately opened his visor. "You expect me to be impressed that you deduced my secret identity? I've got news for you pal, better men than you have discovered it faster."

Purple Man narrowed his eyes "There are none better than me very soon." Immediately four beams of blue light shot from the Mind Stone and into their minds and lift them into the air. "All the New Vikings now belong to me."

Hiccup smirked. "One problem, we're not all here!"

Purple Man's eyes widened. "What?"

Immediately the glass of the bridge shattered as Glamdring came flying through and slammed right into Purple Man. Knocking him to the ground and freeing Hiccup and the others.

Glamdring then returned to Astrid's hand as she and the others jumped landed on the bridge.

"Miss us?" Captain Marvel asked.

Immediately Stoick and the other members of SHIELD fired at them and immediately they ducked for cover. Gronckle jumped and soon landed directly in front of Purple Man and lifted him into the air.

"Come here," he said.

Purple Man then immediately fired a beam right into Gronckle's mind.

"SHIELD is a distraction," said Captain. "Focus on the Mind Stone!"

Sadly Purple Man was aware of their plan and fired a set of beams at them containing them.

"Let's bring an end to this now!" Astrid roared.

She then raised Glamdring and fired in a bolt of lightening which then collided with the Mind Stone and suddenly there was a giant blinding flash.

Astrid was the first to get up. "Did we win?"

However, her voice was not coming out of her own body, it was coming out of Black Widow's.

"I don't think so," said Black Widow's voice from Gronckle's body.

"Something's not right," said Gronckle's voice, which was coming out of Captain's body.

Immediately all of them looked at their bodies and so that they had swapped bodies.

"Is this for real?" said Captain Marvel looking at Hunter's body. "Am I the only one totally freaked out by this?"

"No, I'm in the wrong body to," said Hunter looking at She-Gronckle's body. "Major problem."

"We're all in the long body, Hunter," said Night Fury in Astrid's body. "It looks like that Astrid's attack short-circuited the Mind Stone while it was still connected to our minds as a result our mind switched places."

"Wonderful," said She-Gronckle's voice in Captain Marvel's body.

"And Purple Man escaped with the Mind Stone," said Captain in Night Fury's body.

Astrid then looked at Black Widow. "Heather, how do you achieve such acrobatic feats in this ridiculous skintight outfit?"

Black Widow shrugged.

Captain Marvel then looked at Hiccup. "I wish that I was in Astrid's body, then I could have used Glamdring."

Night Fury rolled his eyes. "I can't use Glamdring," he said as he demonstrated by trying to lift the axe in the centre of the bridge.

Just as he predicted the axe wouldn't budge and then suddenly it shot up into the air and went straight out the bloke and glass window.

"Hiccup is correct, Glamdring knows that he's an impostor," said Astrid. "It returns to Asgard to await its true owner."

"Which basically means I can't fly and I can't shoot lightning," said Night Fury simply. "In fact the only thing get from being in Astrid's body is her super strength."

Then suddenly a shot went straight past his head and everyone turned to find Stoick and the other SHIELD agents had recovered and were now shooting at them.

"Purple Man is still controlling SHIELD!" Captain yelled.

"New Vikings, retreat!" Night Fury ordered.

They immediately ran out of the bridge and began running down the corridor while SHIELDs agent shot at them. One of the short struck Captain and Gronckle barely had time to raise his shield. Fortunately She-Gronckle was able to absorb their blasts thanks to Captain Marvel's body.

Captain then raised his arm. "Hiccup, I've seen you do this 1000 times," he said and fired a repulsor. Unfortunately, he miss the SHIELDs agent and instead caused the roof to collapse behind them. "Close enough."

Then immediately he, Gronckle and She-Gronckle all the others down the corridor. Once they finally caught up the blast began to close ceiling them inside.

"Gronckle," said Night Fury.

"Yes," said Gronckle.

"No, I mean Widow," Night Fury corrected gesturing to Black Widow's body.

"I'm Astrid," said Astrid.

Night Fury was starting to get annoyed. "Whoever is in Gronckle's body smashed that blast door!"

"On it," said Black Widow.

Black Widow then charged at the blast door and slammed into head first. This caused her head to go straight through the blast door leaving her with a pretty nasty headache. She then used her fists to crush the blast door and immediately everyone ran.

Gronckle came to a stop to look at her. "Always lead with a shoulder, never the head," he said.

Black Widow nodded. "Right."

They immediately rushed into another room and Hunter began to seal the door behind them, which he found a bit of a challenge to the size of his new fingers.

Immediately the entire room shock violently and they saw the ventilation shaft acting on its own.

"Okay, when did the Tricarrier turned into a haunted house?" Hunter asked.

"I think right now we have more pressing concerns," said She-Gronckle.

"Can we reach Toothless and the others back in the Tower?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Communications are being blocked," said Black Widow, who had been trying to access her ID card.

Hunter then looked at Night Fury. "Hey, Night Fury, did your video game compensate with a mind switch? What are we operating at, 0%?"

Night Fury groaned. "For the last time it is not a video game, it's an efficiency programme."

Captain brought out the hologram of their performance. "17%," he said. "This admit really is intuitive, if like a second skin."

"Like the second skin on Gronckle's teeth," Black Widow groaned. "It's like I'm wearing sweaters on them. When was the last time you brushed?"

Gronckle blinked. "Uh, brushed?"

"We won't be performing at 17% a very long," said Night Fury. "When I get that Mind Stone contained it should reverse the mind swap, I hope." He then began to access the control console. "Unfortunately, Purple Man still had it and he's missing… Hunter."

"Yes," said Captain Marvel and Hunter at the same time.

Hiccup looked at them. "The Hunter that's She-Gronckle. Can you log into shield and try and trace the Mind Stone energy signal on board my armour should have the energy trace of it."

"Got it," said Hunter to the console.

"Cap, I need you to pull up the energy signature of the Mind Stone," said Night Fury.

Captain made his way over to Hunter and produced the energy signature. "Got it."

Immediately the room shook once again, but this time they knew what was causing it.

"That can't be good," said Captain Marvel.

"Gronckle Busters, we don't have much time," said She-Gronckle.

"I've got it, cargo hold," said Hunter.

At that precise moment the door burst open and Gronckle Busters began to flood in.

"Eliminate New Vikings," said the Gronckle Buster.

Immediately everyone ducked behind cover.

Night Fury and hunter looked up to see a Gronckle Buster towering over them.

"I don't suppose you can give us directions of the cargo hold?" Night Fury smiled nervously.

The Gronckle Buster responded by blasting them and they immediately ran to cover.

"I'll take that as a no," said Night Fury.

Gronckle then jumped into the air forgetting that he wasn't in his own body. "Gronckle smash!" he yelled slamming his hands on top of the Gronckle Buster, but all he accomplished was hurting himself. "Ow!"

He then toppled over and the Gronckle Buster would have blasted him if She-Gronckle hadn't shielded him.

"We know each other's moves, this should slow us down," said Captain as he fired his repulsor. "New Vikings, battle ready!"

Captain Marvel immediately throughout his bow and prepared to fire an arrow. Unfortunately he was in a skilled with a bow as Hunter and ended up being slapped in the face by the arrow he tried to fire.

"Hey makes this looks so easy," said Hunter rubbing his face.

Gronckle managed to recover and then tossed his shield at one of the Gronckle Busters. Unfortunately, while it did hit the Gronckle Buster, it ricocheted off it nearly hitting Astrid, who was busy firing her stingers at the agents that were now swarming in and nearly took Black Widow's head off if she hadn't ducked in time.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Wasn't that supposed to come back on its own?" Captain Marvel blinked.

Black Widow grabbed the shield and slammed it into the Gronckle Buster she was currently fighting with before tossing it back to Captain Marvel. He caught it just in time to be the door to the block the shots fired by the agents and some of them fell thanks to Astrid's stingers.

Black Widow was currently having a wrestling match with a Gronckle Buster and saw that it was about to fire a set of blazes right in her face. She then immediately pulled away from it and slammed her hand against its chest.

"Widow smash!" she yelled.

The Gronckle Buster immediately fired a missile that blew a chunk of the wall. Without hesitation all of them brushed through it and Black Widow tossed the Gronckle Buster she was currently holding by the leg to one side.

However it was able to pull itself up and a second one appeared and was preparing to fire at them.

Captain then stepped forward. "Stand back, I've got this."

He then immediately unleashed his unibeam which went straight through one of the Gronckle Busters leg and created a hole through the hull. Immediately began to suck out like a vacuum and all of them tried desperately to not to be blown outside.

"Maybe not!" Captain yelled.

"'This armour is really intuitive,' Cap says," Hunter muttered.

She-Gronckle was attempting to fly out of the vacuum, but she was finding it very difficult to move. "This is ridiculous!" she yelled.

The last remaining Gronckle Buster was shooting lasers at them and Captain Marvel fired an arrow straight at it. The arrow struck the ground beneath its forward and unleashing a puddle of oil causing it to slip. He then collided with the other Gronckle Buster and the two of them covered the hole.

"Oil slick arrow," said Night Fury impressively. "How did you know to use that?"

Captain Marvel looked at him smug. "You're not the only guy who can think on his feet."

Hunter folded his arms. "You are going for the explosive arrow, weren't you?"

Captain Marvel merely glared at him.

* * *

A few moments later they reached the cargo hold and Captain blew up the door with his repulsors.

"Why couldn't we let Widow run through the door again?" Captain Marvel smirked. "Love to that."

Black Widow didn't as she immediately slammed the gentle fist his face sending him flying across the room. "That made this entire body swap worth it," she smiled.

They turned and found the Purple Man on the floor unconscious.

"Given a Purple Man, we've got you…" Night Fury stopped when he realised that he wasn't moving. "And he's not waking up."

"This doesn't make any sense," She-Gronckle frowned. "If he is unconscious how did he get here?"

"Enough talking, I want back in my beautiful body," said Captain Marvel strongly.

That's when they saw the Mind Stone glowing which wasn't a good sign.

Night Fury immediately turned to Captain. "This is all in your hands, Cap. Focus the shields to the left glove."

Captain did what he was told and raised his left hand, but before he could take the Mind Stone the entire room shook once again. It soon dawned on them that it wasn't the room shaking, but it was the tricarrier tilting causing them to lose their footing slightly.

"Gronckle what did you eat for luck?" Black Widow asked looking a bit greener. "I think it's coming back up."

The tricarrier tilted once again and then a wall slammed right in front of them blocking them from Purple Man's body and they slid straight into it. They looked up in their eyes widened, because forming in the wall was Purple Man's face.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this," said Hunter.

"Ah, the mighty New Vikings," said Purple Man smirking at them. "Looks like the Mind Stone was in discriminative with its blast. Let's just say, I bulked up."

Then purple man began to try to bite them and immediately fell back to the opposite side of the room.

"Look at you run from the now," Purple Man smirked.

In immediately sharp pieces of metal began to slide out heading towards them.

"Purple Man has swapped minds with the Tricarrier!" Captain yelled as they narrowly avoiding getting skewered by the sharp pieces of metal.

"With explains why his real body is unconscious," said Night Fury.

They made their way towards the door, but found more metal spikes shooting out of it preventing them from escaping.

Night Fury looked at apologetically. "Sorry about this Astrid," he said.

Astrid frowned. "What for?"

"This!" he yelled revealing one of the sharp metal spikes from the door and charged towards Purple Man's face.

He then plunged the spike within Purple Man's forehead and he roared in pain as electricity flowed through them both. Soon there was a small explosion and Night Fury was thrown away and landed on the floor and creating a massive opening for them.

"Don't want to go through that again," Night Fury groaned.

Hunter immediately tried access the control panel. "Purple Man's onto us, he's hiding the Mind Stone."

Night Fury picked himself up. "In that case we split up in the hopes to find his body. We need to gain control of that stone first, Hunter, Captain Marvel and She-Gronckle, you're with me."

* * *

Immediately they separated and began running down the corridor. Night Fury's group were trying to be stealthy as possible, but their team wasn't exactly built for stealth and quickly pressed himself against the wall.

"You're trained as a spy, Hunter," said She-Gronckle looking directly at him. "Tread lightly."

"You try sneaking around when you have size ten feet," said Hunter gesturing to his feet.

She-Gronckle narrowed her eyes. "You know girls don't like it when you comment about their feet."

"Enough," said Night Fury.

Then suddenly appearing down the corridor were Stoick and several SHIELD agents carrying cables.

"Power ore couplers, Purple Man is transferring some kind of energy source," said Night Fury.

"At least they didn't spot us," said Captain Marvel.

Then suddenly a metal spike shot out of the wall and headed straight towards them. Fortunately they were able to get out of the way before it skewered them and they soon ran down the corridor as more spikes appeared.

"Why did you say that out loud?" Hunter groaned. "You jinxed us!"

They made their way towards the door then suddenly Purple Man's face appear directly in front of them.

"There's nowhere to hide, when I am the Tricarrier" he laughed.

* * *

Elsewhere Captain was reading his team to another section of the ship while being guided by Black Widow.

She then attempted to access the control panel, but discovered that her fingers were far too big for the buttons. "Astrid, give me your hand," she said grabbing Astrid arm.

"Ouch! Delicate!" Astrid groaned.

"It's my hand, I can take it," she said plainly. She then began to move Astrid's hand against the buttons she wanted pressed. "I know the layout of the ship. If I wanted to hide Purple Man's body and this is where I'd it."

The door opened and there laying on the ground was Purple Man in the immediately rushed in.

"Hiccup, the Mind Stone is still intact, mission accomplished," said Captain.

Then suddenly cables launched out of the floor and then struck the wall where Purple Man's face appeared.

"Yes, my mission," he smirked.

Then the floor began to vanish and they found themselves falling into another room along with Purple Man's body.

"We've still got," said Captain pulling himself up.

"Right," Heather nodded.

Unfortunately the ground vanished beneath Purple Man's body and the immediately retreated as before vanished towards them. They want fast enough and found themselves falling into another room below them.

The process then happened once again and then Purple Man's face appeared in front of them smirking.

"I never thought I'd see the day where the New Vikings act so incompetent," he said smiling broadly.

Captain immediately fired his unibeam at him and he quickly vanished before the attack it. "Do not let Purple Man get his body!" Captain ordered.

Suddenly a column metal those beneath Purple Man's feet lifting him into the air and Gronckle quickly tossed his shield. Sadly more cons of metal erupted from the ground blocking his shield and immediately more cons a metal appeared from the ground and knocking them aside.

The column holding Purple Man's body then began to skid across the ground and a wall opened up and closed behind him.

"Let's hope that Hiccup's team is graced with more success," said Astrid.

* * *

Night Fury's team were at that moment running down the corridor as metal spikes erupted from the walls trying to skew all them.

"This has to be your worst plan yet, Hiccup," said Captain Marvel.

"I don't hear you coming up with a better one," said Night Fury almost getting pierced by a metal spike.

Then to make matters worse metal columns erupted from the walls, floor and ceiling and began to try and squash them. Night Fury, She-Gronckle and Hunter then attempted to use their super strength in order hold back the walls.

Then suddenly a holographic image of Purple Man appeared next to them laughing.

"Keep pushing!" Night Fury yelled.

Then suddenly the hologram of Purple Man vanished and the column sank back to the original places.

"What just happened?" She-Gronckle asked looking at Night Fury.

"Uh, we just not got crushed," said Captain Marvel.

"There's only one reason Purple Man would stop his attack," said Night Fury gravely.

"He got his body exactly where he wants it," Hunter concluded.

* * *

A holographic image of Purple Man was looking at Stoick and the other SHIELD agent as they attached cables to a strange device on Purple Man's head.

"Excellent, prepare for the download," he said.

A SHIELD agent nodded and began to access a holographic terminal. Surge of energy then went through the cables, into Purple Man's body and into the Mind Stone. This caused several doors to be opened and Captain and his team got a clear view of everything.

He then reached for his radio. "Hiccup, we've got eyesies on Purple Man's body. Sending you our location now."

* * *

Night Fury then looked at his team. "This is not good, Purple Man is trying to get back into his body. If that happens we may very well be stuff like this forever."

"But how we going to stop him?" Captain Marvel asked. "You've got no fancy axe, Cap is barely able to operate your armour and I can't shoot for toffee."

"You don't need to shoot," said Hunter folding his arms.

Captain Marvel stared at him. "What are you talking about? Of course I need to shoot, how else am I going to fight!"

"We're failing because were trying to be something when not," said Hunter plainly. "Your Captain Marvel not Hunter, you always act impulsively without even thinking. If we're going to win, we need to think outside the box or outside the body."

* * *

Meanwhile Purple Man was still awaiting to enter into his body and soon a large smile appeared on his face.

"And soon it begins," he said.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and a door was blasted to pieces as Captain and his team rushed inside.

"New Vikings stop Purple Man's transfer, we can't let them get control of the Mind Stone," Captain ordered.

The SHIELD agent are about to spring into action, but Night Fury and his team arrived and took them out from behind. They started to make their way towards the table but metal spikes soon surrounded and a fist of metal struck Hunter sending him flying. The metal spikes then began to rotate creating a wall around Purple Man's body.

Purple Man then laughed. "I still have more than enough power to keep your pathetic team at bay!"

Cables then erupted from the ground and tried to wrap themselves around the others. Hunter himself nearly got shredded and then he picked up several discarded metal shards.

Astrid was dodging the cables with Heather's agility. "Hunter, how did you expect with those things?"

"Like this," said Hunter as he tossed the sword with She-Gronckle's strength.

This shards immediately spun around and sliced right through the cables and they soon flew back to him. Purple Man was now roaring with frustration.

"Hunter is right," said Night Fury looking up. "New Vikings stop trying to fight in the body you're in, fight like yourselves!"

Black Widow was immediately having a wrestling match with the giant metal fists. She turned her head to look at Night Fury and nodded. She then performed a skilled backflip dodging the metal hands, landed on top of one of them and grabbed the chunk of metal that was flung into the air at the other hand which headed straight towards her.

She-Gronckle continue to fire energy blasts of the remaining cables and Gronckle charged at the spinning spikes.

"Captain smash!" he yelled.

He then slammed his shield onto the ground with as much force as possible sending massive shock waves across the ground. There were so powerful that it destroyed the spikes surrounding Purple Man's body and knocking out the remainders of the SHIELD agents.

"We've only got seconds," said Captain.

Night Fury then began running towards the table as quickly as possible smashing the wires apart with Astrid's superstrength. He got inside one of the SHIELD agents and then removed one of the power couple is attached to Purple Man's head. He quickly raised the power cable and reseller surge of energy destroying the metal handle was heading straight towards him and then aimed it at the Mind Stone.

"Say goodbye to the Mind Stone, Purple Man," said Night Fury and Elisa burst of energy upon the stone.

The hologram of Purple Man's face then began flickering in and out and then Astrid ran up to Purple Man's body.

She then extended her hand into the air. "In this or any other born I'm still the daughter of Thor. Glamdring to me!"

A portal opened and Glamdring rushed out of it and landed in Astrid's hand. She then slammed the axe on top of the mind Stone with a fully charged and immediately sent a powerful shockwave across the room.

The Mind Stone then fell out of Purple Man's head and landed on the ground. Immediately the cables and metal obstructions quickly crumbled and the SHIELD agent came too looking confused indicating they were back to normal.

"New Vikings, sound off," said Captain in his own body. "Cap!"

Heather smiled as she too was back in her own body. "Widow with fresh breath."

Gronckle blew into his big green hands and smelt his breath. "Breath does stink." He then looked at Black Widow. "Show me how you did that flip."

Astrid then returned Glamdring back to her normal hand. "Looks like everything is back to normal."

She-Gronckle folded her arms. "Or as normal as things get round here."

Captain Marvel began kissing his muscles. "Ah, to be back in my beautiful body again."

Hunter looked at Night Fury as he accesses performance programme. "And?"

Night Fury looked at it and then back to him. "115%."

Hunter smirked. "Someone told me that was impossible."

"Somebody wasn't thinking outside the box or body."

* * *

Later that night they were turned back to New Viking Tower where they placed the Mind Stone in their custody. Stoick wasn't too pleased with the arrangement as he looked at them.

"Son, it's far too dangerous," said Stoick. "The Mind Stone should be in SHIELDs hands not locked up in your tower."

"Public sentiment about SHIELD has been changing in recent times Stoick," said Night Fury. "Purple Man's invasion alone…"

"Was an anomaly. Security has been re-established."

"Maybe so, but was still holding on onto the Mind Stone. New Vikings out."

The image of Stoick then vanished and he turned and looked at She-Gronckle smiling at him.

"Is it always like this being part of your team?" she asked.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," said Night Fury.

She-Gronckle smiled. "I think I might like it here."


	17. Planet Viggo

Astrid was on Asgard celebrating her birthday with her parents and friends. She had wished that Hiccup could have joined, but he was busy trying to track down the other Infinity Stones also she had a rumour that her grandfather would appear.

According to her father, Thor, Odin wasn't particularly happy that she was burning most of her time on Midgard and wasn't best pleased that she was having a relationship with a mortal. Fortunately he hadn't appeared and she assumed that she was in the clear.

"It's a shame that your mortal friends weren't able to show," said Thor.

"There's still a lot of villains on the loose on Midgard and we're still tracking down the Infinity Stones," said Astrid.

"Now you two, this is supposed to be a day of celebration let's not ruin it by discussing war and combat," said her mother Sif.

Volstagg laughed as he took a large chunk of chicken leg. "But it is this what feasting is all about."

Fandral leaned in towards Astrid. "I hear that you got yourself a new comrade in arms and is said that she could make anyone green assembly."

Astrid chuckled. "I'm afraid you're out of luck Fandral she has eyes for Gronckle."

"Speaking of romance," said Hogun looking at her curiously. "What is this mortal you have associated with?"

"Night Fury, what is it to you?" Astrid asked curiously.

"It is just that he does not seem the warrior type," Hogun shrugged. "A scholar may be, but a warrior."

"Hogun, we saw him holding his own against Loki while he was empowered by the Thorforce," Volstagg reminded. "While he may not look it, he is indeed a capable warrior and a fine leader."

"I agree," Thor nodded. "Besides, Astrid would not associate with him if she was not certain of his character."

"So it's true," said a rumbling voice.

Immediately everyone start and then Astrid groaned, because standing in the doorway was her grandfather Odin. He had been the king of Asgard before she was born before he advocated and gave his throne to Thor. The last time they commune with one another they did not leave on the best of terms.

Thor immediately rose to his feet. "Father, we were not expecting you."

"You think that I would miss my own granddaughters 900th birthday?" said Odin looking insulted. He then made his way towards the table and looked at Astrid. "So you have associated yourself mortal?"

"You have a problem with that grandfather?" Astrid asked.

Odin sighed. "I do not understand is double life, traipsing around with earthlings. I hold them no malice, but humans are… fragile."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "On this we differ… strongly. For in case you have forgotten it was a group of mortals that saved Asgard!"

Thor immediately rose up knowing where this was leading. "Father, this is supposed to be a day of celebration."

Odin raised his hand to silence his son and looked at his granddaughter. "You try my patience, Astrid. Comparing a bunch of mortals to warriors within Asgard…"

Fortunately they were saved by the arrival of Heimdall. "Apologies my lords and ladies, I have an important message for Thordotter."

"To risk my grandfathers roar it must be," said Astrid looking at her uncle. "Speak, Heimdall."

"For just a moment Midgard disappeared from my old seen gaze, something is wrong on Earth," he said.

Astrid then looked at her father and he nodded. "Go."

Odin narrowed his eyes. "You would allow her to return to the mortals for something that might not be nothing."

Thor looked at his father. "Father, this is Astrid's choice and I trust her judgement."

"She is just a child."

Astrid immediately turned on her grandfather. "I'm not a child!"

She then immediately walked off.

"You do not belong in that world Astrid," Odin called. "One day humanity will disappoint you with their weakness."

Astrid just ignored him.

* * *

A few moments later Astrid exited from a portal and returned to Midgard. Heimdall was able to trace the disturbance to New York and once there she immediately reach for her ID card.

"Hiccup, do you read me…" she said.

She got no answer when she looked at her eyes widened, because somehow New York had changed completely. There was now a new large building that had to be three times as big as New Vikings Tower.

"What has happened here?" she gasped.

Then suddenly from the new skyscraper she was blasted by a powerful energy blast and was sent crashing down on Liberty Island. She then looked over the Statue of Liberty and her eyes widened even further, because the Statue of Liberty had changed to a large statue of Viggo.

"No, it cannot be," she gasped. The new statue had one hand extended in the air with a powerful green beam emerging from its palm and in the other it was holding the world. "Viggo Grimborn?"

"How could Viggo conquer Manhattan in mere hours?" she stared. She then turned and saw several hundred Hunterbots heading straight towards. "Where are the New Vikings?"

"Intruder detected, engaging," said a Hunterbot as it fired energy blasts at her.

The Hunterbots soon collided into her and she immediately fought them off with Glamdring. Unfortunately one of them managed to pin her to the ground and its mouthpiece was beginning to glow. Then suddenly from out of nowhere an arrow struck through its forehead. She then immediately kicked the robot away causing him to collide with another and returned Glamdring to her hand.

She immediately tossed Glamdring at another robot and then saw Hunter standing there firing his arrows at the Hunterbots.

She then looked at him relieved as he ran towards. "Hunter, where have you…" She stopped, because Hunter wasn't wearing his normal attire, but instead a full body face mask and was wearing black instead of purple.

"Looks like the intel was good people," said Hunter reaching for his radio. "Sting, Swinger air support!"

Astrid looked up and saw Wasp and Ant-Man flying around in the miniature form. However they were wearing different attire as well, completely black like Hunter. Wasp dropped Ant-Man on top of one of the robots and he immediately resize dealing some powerful punches to its head and Wasp fired her stingers at another.

"Wasp? Ant-Man?" Astrid stared.

Suddenly two Hunterbots appear directly behind, but then cable shot out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around them before they were collided into one another and destroyed. That's when Astrid saw Spiderman on the podium where the Statue of Liberty should be. Like the others he was wearing black instead of his normal costume.

"For someone who's supposed to be the saviour of humanity, she seemed kind of slow," he said as the cables retracted back into his gauntlets. "I really hope the One is and the dumb blonde."

"Spiderman?" Astrid blinked.

Hunter was still taking out the Hunterbots. "If you zip it and help take out these Hunterbots Slinger maybe will live long enough to find out."

Metal legs that appear out of a backpack on Spiderman's back immediately attached himself to what should be the Statue of Liberty. "We're risking our necks pretty far out here Blondie. So if you are the Thunderess a little help."

Spiderman then tossed several grenades which blew up in the face of several Hunterbots.

Astrid was still confused, because none of her allies recognised her, but she knew the question would have to wait until they were out of danger. Astrid then turned towards the Hunterbots swarming towards them.

"Enough!" she yelled raising Glamdring into the air.

Immediately lightning raining down from the sky destroying all the Hunterbots. Wasp and Ant-Man soon landed next to Hunter and returned to normal size as Spiderman joined them.

"No alarm call her a dumb blonde again," said Hunter.

"That was awesome," said Ant-Man.

"Yeah, the stories are true," Wasp nodded excitedly.

Astrid then turned to Hunter. "Where is Night Fury? Gronckle? Captain Marvel? Captain?" she asked. She noticed that the four of them were looking at one another in confusion. "Eretson what has happened here?"

"Eretson?" Spiderman stared.

Wasp looked at Hunter. "She knows your ID?"

"Apparently," said Hunter equally surprised. "Looks like we've got a lot to talk about, but not here. New Guardians move about!"

Astrid stared at them as they ran. "New Guardians?"

* * *

A few seconds later they were on a boat speeding away from Liberty Island and Hunter then removed his mask. Her eyes widened, because he had a small goatee on his chin.

"They call me Bullseye Eretson," said Hunter. He then gestured to Spiderman, who was driving the boat. "The little guy here is our tech wiz Gary Larson, call sign Slinger." He then gestured to the twins. "And are infiltrators Sting and Swinger a.k.a…"

"Rachel and Terry Thorston, I know," said Astrid. She then looked at him in confusion. "What I do not know is how you do not know me."

"Lady, if I met you I wouldn't have forget you," said Bullseye. "What matters is that they said that you'd come and here you are."

" _They_?" Astrid frowned.

"Ever since Viggo Grimborn took over there's been talk of the Thunderess, our salvation," said Slinger.

"The only person that Viggo ever feared with an axe powerful enough to knock him off his throne," said Sting.

"And bring a new error of freedom," Swinger added.

"Someone exactly like you," said Bullseye looking at Astrid. "We've been waiting years, we got a tip from someone on the inside you are showing tonight."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Years? But I've only been gone since this morning."

Then suddenly there was a blast that struck the water.

"Oh no, it's her," Swinger gasped before he was shot in the chest.

"Terry!" Sting cried.

"Slinger, get us to shore now," Bullseye ordered.

Slinger skilfully guided the boat towards the pier and then immediately jumped out with Astrid carrying Swinger over her shoulders.

Then to Astrid's astonishment landing directly in front of him was Black Widow, only she was now wearing a golden mask over her head. Her eyes widened as next to her was Toothless, but he looked much more heavily armoured and was carrying advanced weapons.

"Anyone who defies Viggo deserves death at the hand of the Black Bride," said Black Widow as she landed with several Hunterbots surrounding her.

"And by me Fangmore!" said Toothless.

Immediately Black Widow fired her stingers and Toothless his energy cannons at them. Astrid quickly spun Glamdring around blocking the attacks.

"No, the two of you would never stand with Viggo," she said. "Tell me is this one of your spy games Heather? And Toothless please tell me that you have not become a slave to Viggo."

Black Widow stared at her. "How do you know my…"

Toothless too was surprised. "How could you possibly know my original…"

Black Widow then laughed. "They said that you were trying to trick us, Thunderess."

"Fortunately we are prepared for this anticipation," said Toothless.

Then suddenly emerging from the dark clouds was some sort of device.

"Have you prepared for this?" Astrid yelled and tossed Glmadring towards the device.

However to her horror, the device fired a beam that trapped Glamdring in some sort of energy bubble preventing it from moving. Astrid attempted to retrieve her axe, but it wouldn't move an inch.

"Glamdring to me!" Astrid commanded. However, it didn't move and appear to be drawing energy from the entire city. "Impossible."

"All things are possible at the hands of Viggo," said Black Bride.

Bullseye immediately placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever that thing is it's sucking up at the power of Manhattan. We can use the blackout to cover our escape."

"New Vikings do not run," Astrid smiled.

"Well, New Guardians make sure to stay breathing so they can fight for another day," said Bullseye and immediately turned towards Slinger. "Slinger!"

"Got it," he said and tossed several grenades.

Immediately the grenades and least a smokescreen hiding them from view.

"Take them now!" Fangmore commanded.

The Hunterbots soon entered the smokescreen, but they were gone.

"No targets in scanning range," said one of them. "They are gone."

Black Bride then raised her communicator and immediately a holographic image of Viggo appeared. "Do you have her?" he asked.

"I have her weapon, Bullseye and his merry men has scurried back into their holes," Black Bride informed. "We will find them my Lord."

"Of course we will, my Bride," said Viggo.

* * *

Astrid soon found herself in what appeared to be a ruined Helicarrier.

"The Helicarrier?" Astrid blinked.

"It was," said a voice. Then to Astrid astonished when she found Katrina stand over some computers. She immediately turned towards Astrid. "It's finally nice to meet you I'm…"

"Katrina Ross," Astrid finished. "I am surprised that Stoick is a leading the operation."

"That's because he managed to crash here before he…" Bullseye didn't finish the sentence and Astrid knew what he meant. "The still generators still work though thanks to Katrina and…" He immediately turned and saw Slinger aiming a pair blasters at Astrid. "Gary?"

"She knew you were coming," said Slinger. "A bunny tingling feeling in the back of my neck says this might be another one of Viggo's traps."

Bullseye immediately raised his bow and aimed an arrow. "Gary this is no time for paranoia."

"Paranoia has kept us alive this long, Eretson," Sting reminded.

"Yeah, how do we know the _One_ is even real?" Swinger added. "Why show now? When we needed her a long time ago?"

"I cannot answer that Terry, it's beyond my deeps," Astrid admitted. "But I am your ally and friend. Please, just tell me how Viggo came to wield control?"

Slinger sighed and lowered his weapons and Bullseye returned the arrow to his quiver.

"It all started years ago," Bullseye began. "One day he is the dictator of a small tiny country that no one that ever heard of and next he's everywhere. Armed with technology that no one had ever seen before. No army on Earth could fight him and his brother so it was drawing Viggo or be obliterated. It's history one-on-one, Blondie."

"Clearly it's not," said Katrina as he looked at Astrid. "I heard the entire conversation while monitoring you and it's clear that you know us even before we met."

Astrid nodded. "You're correct, it was only yesterday that we fought side-by-side as New Vikings. You are all heroes of great power."

Slinger snorted. "Power, ha? All we have is the junk we cobbled together, but you… you were the One. Were." He then immediately marched towards her face and narrowed his eyes. "Our sources promised this big butt kicking warrior with an all-powerful axe. No weapon, no threat. You are not the One."

"Whatever curse vexes this world we will stop it," Astrid promised.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and the logo of SHIELD began to crumble.

"See!" Slinger yelled. "I told you my common sense was tingling, you let her right to us."

The logo was then blown apart.

Bullseye looked through the dust his eyes widened. "No. Not her… him."

Looking down at them was none other than Viggo in his armour which had been seriously upgraded.

"Welcome Thunderess," he said looking down at Astrid. "Your timing could not be more perfect."

He then fired an energy blast down upon Slinger, Sting and Swinger knocking them backwards. Bullseye fired an arrow straight at him, but he merely jumped dodging it and landed on the far side of the deck.

Bullseye fired another arrow, but then his bow was removed from his hand and the arrow was sent flying into another direction. Viggo then raised his hand and fired another energy blast at Bullseye knocking him backwards and colliding him straight into the wall.

Astrid then immediately charged towards him, but he merely fired a powerful beam from his chest which with her clothing to shreds and destroyed her shoulder guards before knocking her unconscious.

* * *

When Astrid regained consciousness she found herself being dragged across the floor by Hunterbots which were being led by Black Bride and Fangmore. She then noticed that the New Guardians were being dragged and they were still unconscious.

"You are a strong one," said Black Bride. "Your traitorous friends come from much weaker stock. Any attempt to free yourself and I will eliminate a New Guardian of my choosing."

"Heather, please, listen this is all wrong," said Astrid. "Viggo has twisted your mind."

"Save your breath, Thunderess," said Fangmore. "We know precisely what we're doing." He then turned to the Hunterbots. "Take them to the dungeon, Viggo will have worked with this one."

The Hunterbots carrying the New Guardians then walked down a separate corridor while he and Black Bride guided Astrid down another corridor. Soon the large doors opened and Astrid found herself in some sort of throne room and then her eyes widened as she looked up.

"No!" she gasped.

Standing behind Viggo was a statue of himself and within his palms was Captain still trapped within the ice.

"Captain Keatson has proven a much better sculpture than soldier," Ryker smirked standing by his brother's side.

Astrid felt rage flowing into and quickly shoved the Hunterbots aside and charge straight towards Viggo. Viggo quickly got up and just narrowly avoided being crushed by Astrid's fist which destroyed his throne. Astrid then charged at him once again, but he merely dodged her fists and then caught the last punch she flung towards him and a split second later she was bounced back by an energy blast.

"Eerie familiar did not, barbarian?" said Viggo. "Arc Repulsor in hands to by Ingermans gamma rays. I have spent years preparing for your arrival."

Astrid looked up at him. "How did you conquer… everything?" She then picked herself up. "Why do you remember me when the rest do not?"

"I conquered nothing," said Viggo as he made his way towards the window and overlooks the city. "I saved the Earth from humanity. I have eliminated every disease, eradicated world hunger, and a petty conflict all for the simple price of abject devotion."

"The New Vikings would have stopped you!" Astrid roared.

Ryker smirked. "Shame they don't exist anymore."

Viggo turned and looked at Astrid. "You heard the term that knowledge is power, I have all the knowledge. Therefore I have all the power."

"My Lord," said Black Bride approaching Viggo. "It's the Brain Trust. Haddock is… agitated again."

She then held out her palm and a holographic image of Hiccup appeared, except he was wearing a lab coat and had only armour over his left arm.

"Haddock have you released the Thunderess weapon yet?" Viggo asked.

"Not even close," said Hiccup. "For an axe it's complicated as heck. We can use the young lady down here for a consort… assuming you haven't killed her yet."

* * *

A few moments later Astrid found herself in some sort of territory and frowned Hiccup working on a control console.

"Hiccup?" Astrid gasped.

Hiccup turned around and looked at her. "Haven't been then call that a while."

Astrid then looked up and saw Glamdring suspended in the same sphere she saw earlier. "Glamdring, to me!" she yelled extending her hand.

Hiccup sighed and approached her. "Don't part a vessel, your axe is locked in a static timespace bubble." Astrid continued to attempt to summon Glamdring, but was only getting a headache. "I admire your determination, but you're merely wasting your energy. Your axe isn't going anywhere except into Viggo's hand as soon as you release whatever control you have over it."

Astrid turned on him. "I would soon die then renounce my bond to Glamdring."

Hiccup looked his chin. "An interesting theory."

Astrid then noticed that Hiccup's arc reactor was gone. "Why does no light glow in your chest, Hiccup? Why are you working for our enemy?"

Hiccup frowned. "Enemy? Viggo saved my life, I was a weapons maker for SHIELD into a bunch of terrorists use my own weapons against. Then from out of nowhere he appeared, if it wasn't for Viggo I would have taken a test for my own shrapnel. I've been working for him ever since."

"This is the One," said someone Hazmat suit. The visor opened and Astrid stared, because it was none other than Fishlegs Ingerman. "Pretty puny."

"Fishlegs? Surely the Gronckle serves no man, unleashed the monster!" Astrid yelled.

Fishlegs laughed. "A monster? That is exactly what I would be if it weren't for Viggo. There was an accident, Viggo saved me made this soup to protect me from my own gamma radiation. The man revolutionised power for the entire world."

Astrid's eyes widened in realisation as he turned to Viggo. "This is not mind control, it's time. You found the Time Stone and then used it to go back in time and change history."

Viggo smirked. "Clever girl, yes I found the Time Stone. I then used it to change history in my own desire. Without their powers I knew they would simply be human so I made sure power never found. Unfortunately, Asgard lies outside of Earth's time stream, but I knew one day you would appear."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "You stop them from becoming heroes!"

"Oh, but they are heroes, my heroes. These men help me reshape the world and they do so willingly, now it is your turn. Release the axe, it is the key to other worlds this one is not enough for me."

"Nah!" Astrid roared. "You shall not corrupt Asgard!"

She then swung her fist at him, but he dodged and then dealt a powerful uppercut knocking her to the floor. She then looked up at Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Hiccup, Fishlegs, are you blind?" she yelled. "Viggo rules all with an iron fist and you help him maintain hold!"

However, Viggo then blasted her with a jolt of electricity from his palms.

"There is no winning, this time," said Viggo. "If the fool refuses to see it." He then looked at Ryker. "Prepare the Thunderess and her New Guardians for determination."

"I'll say to it personally," Ryker smiled.

As the two brothers walked out Black Bride, Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at one another and then back to Astrid.

* * *

A few moments later, Viggo was standing on a podium on a platform overlooking the city.

"People of Planet Viggo Grimborn, I became emperor by necessity," he began as his message was spread across the world. "To save humanity from itself for you are weak and corrupt species, with my guidance your lives would be chaos. And when one threatens order, my order, they must be eliminated."

Ryker then lead Astrid and the New Guardians towards a set of poles overlooking the city and that's when Astrid noticed the man in a black garment holding a laser cannon, no doubt the executioner. Black Bride then change them to the poles and Astrid could hear the cheers from the crowd below.

"Perhaps what my grandfather says about humanity is true," she said sadly. "Perhaps I do not know any of you." She could hear her grandfather's words in her head, but she refused to believe them. "No." She then looked down into the crowd. "Friends, hear me! For where I come from some believe humanity to be fragile, weak. Yet I have dedicated my life to this planet, because I believe in your strength and honour. I have never regretted my choice and I do not regret it now! You are better than this, stronger! Resist! Fight!"

Astrid can hear the crowd cheering anymore and took that as a good sign.

Viggo, however, laughed. "They cannot fight Thunderess. They are only human!"

Immediately the podiums they were standing on began to turn around when they face the executioner.

"Viggo! Viggo! Viggo!" the crowd cheered once again.

"Begin the execution!" Ryker ordered.

The executioner then began to activate the laser cannon.

"Jorgenson now!" Black Bride ordered.

Then suddenly the executioner discarded his black robe revealing himself to be Snotlout. "Eat this scrapheap!" he yelled and fired his cannons upon the Hunterbots surrounding them.

Ryker was about to run towards him, but Fangmore blasted him in the back with his Repulsors.

"I've been wanting to do that for quite some time," he said joyously.

Black Bride then removed her mask and then tossed it at Viggo's base much to his surprise. "Sorry, Viggo, but I would prefer to be a widow then your bride."

"Heather?" Viggo gasped.

"Brain Boys now!" Heather ordered as she tossed her mask around lighting of the heads of several Hunterbots.

Then a hologram of Hiccup appeared. "No more playacting, Viggo," he said before blasting the computer terminal with his Repulsor.

Heather was somersaulting to avoid the latest fired by the remaining Hunterbots. Hiccup's destruction of the computer console cause all the speed from the tower to be cut off.

Fishlegs then pulled down on a lever freeing Glmadring from its prison.

Heather then rushed towards Astrid and destroy her chains with her mask. "We've been waiting a long time for you to get here. You're the only thing he's ever feared." She then turned to Fangmore. "Fangmore, do you have the New Guardians weapons?"

A slot from the back of Fangmore revealed the weapons of the New Guardians. "Do you have to ask?"

Astrid could feel Glamdring now free from his confinement and began to summon it towards. Began shooting through metal doors that she went through the statue holding Ragnar. The block of ice landed on the floor and then started to crack.

Astrid and began punching the Hunterbots with her bare fists as the New Guardians grabbed their weapons and soon Hiccup joined them in the fight. Bullseye quickly drew two arrows and planted them in the heads up two Hunterbots. Katrina was given a pair of blasters and she began to fight her way through the army of robots.

Sting and Swinger kept on shrinking and growing to confuse the Hunterbots and Fangmore began shooting them with his newly advanced weapons. Heather soon found herself surrounded, but Snotlout then tackled the Hunterbots to the ground.

Ryker regained consciousness and looked up at the fighting. "How can this be?"

"Simple," said a voice behind him. He turned only to be blasted back by Hiccup's Repulsor. "You shouldn't underestimate us humans."

Astrid then outstretched hand. "Glamdring to me!"

Glamdring then shot out of the large skyscraper began to fly down towards Astrid.

"Fool," said Viggo and blasted her in the chest with his gamma enhanced Repulsors.

The attack was strong enough to knock her to the ground and she found herself unable to move.

"I taught you about power," Viggo smiled as Glamdring landed next to him. "You have learned nothing."

Everyone's eyes widened as he saw Astrid laying there motionless on the floor. She looked at them weakly and for brief moment saw them in the normal attire.

"My friends, New Vikings, fight on," she said as she closed her eyes.

Viggo smiled victoriously. "I have defeated the last one who oppose me and now I wield her power!" He clutched Glamdring in both hands and attempted to raise it, only to find that he couldn't. "Impossible!"

Heather narrowed her eyes. "That's one thing you never understood about us mere humans, Viggo." Viggo immediately turned towards her. "We don't believe in impossible." She then shoot electric stinger and grasp in both hands. "Please work."

She then immediately slammed the stinger right into Astrid's chest to jumpstart her heart. Astrid then gasped as she awoke and immediately raised her hand.

"Glamdring!" she commanded.

Glamdring then shot into the air and right into Astrid's hand. Immediately storm clouds began to gather as lightning shot down upon her. She was then lifted into the air and everyone watched as her attire began to change.

She now wore a red sleeveless shirt with a dark spiked skirt that matches her boots. Her hair was now more sun-bleached and neatly styled in a lengthy side-braid draped over left her shoulder. Astrid now wore a fur hoodie and shoulders along with metallic shoulder pads and a matching silver belt lined with small skulls. Her usual arm-wrappings were now replaced with large, thick bracers covered in fur.

"No!" Viggo roared as he fired a gamma enhanced Repulsor at her.

Astrid however knocked it back with Glamdring and then she looked at her friends. "New Vikings, battle ready!"

Immediately they charged towards Viggo and Astrid knocked him back with Glamdring.

"New Vikings does have a nice ring to it," said Bullseye aiming two arrows at Viggo.

Viggo looked around him and saw that his former minions were now turning on him. Hiccup blasted him with a Repulsor and then Slinger wrapped his cable around his left arm.

"No! All the years of planning!" he yelled as Swinger grow to his giant size and slammed a powerful fist on top of him. He was able to remove Swingers fist only to be blasted in the face by Sting stingers. "All that I accomplished!"

Bullseye then fired his arrows which struck his Arc Reactor knocking him to the ground to one of his Hunterbots.

"I'll just have to try again, this time I will get it right," he said grabbing hold of the Hunterbots leg.

The Hunterbot immediately took to the sky carrying Viggo towards the top of the tower.

Astrid soon realised what he was planning to do. "The Time Stone," she said and quickly followed him.

* * *

Viggo was now within his chambers and was approaching a safe. "I can do it again," he said as he accessed the lock. "Go back earlier stop them from ever being born. The vault door then began to open and Viggo laughed in triumph. "This time I will insure for way to prevent Astrid from ever coming to Earth and then all will kneel before me. Without their powers they are nothing before me!"

However his eyes widened when he saw that the vault was empty. "What?"

"Does the power make the man or does the man make the power?" said a voice.

Viggo turned into astonishment so Fishlegs standing in the corner holding out an orange gem. A split second later the wall broke apart Astrid soon entered the room.

"Viggo!" she roared.

Viggo glared at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow. "What? You think that Harold and I did know about your secret time travelling gem."

"But how?" Viggo stared.

"Give us some credit, Viggo," said Fishlegs folding his arms. "Do you think that we didn't find it strange that you appeared in the exact moment when we needed you? Plus this is the only room you never allowed us to enter."

In rage Viggo gripped his hazmat suit and lifted him into the air. He then raised his palm preparing to fire his gamma enhanced Repulsor.

Fishlegs however didn't look too concerned. "You down one hit me with the gamma radiation do you, Viggo. Unleashed the _monster_?"

Viggo glared at him deactivated his Repulsor.

Astrid smiled at him. "You miscalculated, Viggo. Powers oh no my friends were born heroes. That will never change."

Viggo narrowed his eyes at her. "Nor will I!" He then blasted her with his gamma enhanced Repulsor and tossed Fishlegs towards the other side of the room. "Self-destruct code—"

He never finished that sentence, because from out of nowhere came Ragnar shield knocking him out cold. Ragnar was standing directly behind him as his shield returned to him.

"Tell me I hit the right guy," he said.

Astrid merely smiled.

* * *

A few moments later they were all gathered upon the podium.

"Reports coming in from all over the globe, Viggo's network is falling apart," Hiccup smiled.

"So what happens next?" Bullseye asked.

"You will make it right, it's what heroes do," Astrid assured.

"If Astrid goes back in time and fixes things, we won't have to," said Hiccup.

"What is to stop Viggo from doing this over, changing time again and again and again until it sticks?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid frowned. "I'm afraid your sciences isn't my strongest suit." She then turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup rubbed his chin. "You were off world so you're immune to the Time Stone. We have to send you back before Viggo grabbed hold of the Time Stone."

"That I do know," said Astrid. "Heimdall since did from the Asgardain Plain exactly midnight here in New York."

"Then let us know we know how to use this thing," said Fishlegs holding out the Time Stone.

"So what happens to us?" Snotlout asked. "Do we cease to exist?"

Fangmore shook his head. "Only this version of ourselves, but according to Astrid we were already heroes to begin with."

Astrid nodded. "Viggo might be able to change time, but he is not able to change the hearts of people."

* * *

A few moments later, Fishlegs succeeded in dropping Astrid at precise time when she was needed. She was within the Latveria embassy within New York and she could see that both Viggo and Ryker were in the centre of a room waiting for something.

"Always ready, if my calculations are correct the Time Stone should appear here at any moment," said Viggo.

Ryker folded his arms. "And what precisely would this Stone allow us to do?"

Viggo smiled. "It would allow us to manipulate time and change the present is something more suitable for our means."

Then suddenly there was a flash of light within the centre of the room and that's when Astrid acted. She summoned a massive bolt of lightning which struck the embassy causing it to blackout and then using all the speech he grabbed the Time Stone before the emergency lights appeared.

"What happened?" Viggo roared.

Ryker went to the controls. "I'm not sure but it looks like something overpowered the generator causing the blackout, we're on emergency power."

"I meant what happened to the Time Stone!" Viggo roared gesturing to the empty room. "It was supposed to be here?"

"Maybe you miscalculated, brother?"

Viggo roared and slammed his hand onto a table shattering it. "I didn't leave anything for a chance. How is this possible?"

Astrid merely smiled as she looked at the Time Stone in her hand and decided to make her leave.

* * *

Astrid soon returned back to New Viking Tower and saw that her friends had thrown her surprise party.

"Happy birthday!" they cried.

Astrid stared at them. "How did you know was my birthday?"

"I guess," said Hiccup as he approached and kissed her on the cheek. "So, how was Asgard."

"Uneventful," Astrid shrugged.

Hiccup then noticed the new attire. "New look?"

"You don't like it?" Astrid frowned.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, it suits you."

Astrid smiled at him. "Thank you and while I know it's traditional for the birthday girl to receive the presence, I do have a gift for all of you." She then held out her hand revealing the Time Stone.

"That's the Time Stone?" Toothless gasped. "How did you get your hands on that?"

Astrid laughed. "Oh, it's quite a tale one that I will happily tell you."


	18. All-Father Day

**I sorry for the late update, but I was on holiday and the Wi-Fi wasn't working at the place we stayed at for the entire week.**

* * *

It was a nice peaceful night at New Viking Tower and they were spending it by testing Hiccup latest cuffs. Testing them were Astrid, Gronckle and She-Gronckle and safely behind a new shield with the others.

Their three test subjects were having a hard time breaking the bonds around their wrists.

"No more games!" Gronckle roared as he fell to the floor looking annoyed. "Get these things are made!"

Astrid was doing the same with her bonds. "My own bonds have me similarly shackled."

"Have to hand it to Hiccup," She-Gronckle groaned as she tried to free herself. "He sure knows how to make cuffs."

Captain Marvel was busy eating popcorn from a large tub as he enjoyed the show. "Golden."

Watching their progress was Hiccup and Toothless as they were gathering some vital information from the test.

"You have not yet guys?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Hiccup!" said Astrid as he began spinning Glamdring. She spun around fast enough to charge with electricity and then slammed the axe upon to her bonds, but the attack only made them stronger much to her surprise. "The bonds, even stronger? Impossible!"

"When it's invented by me becomes possible," said Hiccup. "I design them with a special alloy that strengthens the bonds when induced by electricity."

Black Widow narrowed her eyes at Captain Marvel. "How can you eat right now?"

"Are you kidding? It's the only time that Gronckle is hogging all the popcorn," said Captain Marvel gesturing to a large tub.

Gronckle immediately narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you eating all my popcorn!"

"And your cereal and your pickles!" Captain Marvel smirked holding up the contents of said items.

Gronckle then took a few steps back fully enraged.

"Uh-oh," said Black Widow ducking for cover.

"You're in for it now," Wasp smirked.

"I'm gonna take pictures," said Ant-Man pulling out his iPhone.

Gronckle then slammed his shoulder into the shield causing it to crack.

Hunter looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you said they couldn't crack the new safety shield."

"I also said it was an experiment," said Hiccup pointed out.

Astrid then attempted a lightning through her axe once again. "The shackles of Hiccup is no match for the daughter of Thor and granddaughter of Odin!"

Hiccup was now looking concerned. "You know she's worked up when she mentions her grandfather."

Ragnar immediately placed himself against the shield as a large amount of lightning entered the room opposite them. "Astrid, don't!"

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and everyone was not backwards as the shield of was shattered.

Black Widow coughed. "Is everyone all right?"

"Last broken then Hiccup's unbreakable shield," Captain Marvel groaned.

Hiccup pushed the computer off. "Astrid, Cap told you not to…"

Astrid too was coughing. "I did stay my hand, Hiccup."

Then Gronckle charged through the smoke and slammed right into her. "You almost fried me!" he roared.

"I didn't do no such thing, you fouled tempered oaf!" Astrid snapped.

Gronckle snarled at her. "I'll show you foul tempered."

"Uh, Astrid," said She-Gronckle nervously. "I think you have a visitor."

Everyone looked up and watched as the smoke dispelled to reveal an elderly man with an eye patch over his right eye, with the spear firmly in hand. It was Astrid's grandfather Odin and he didn't look best pleased.

Hunter looked at Hiccup. "Is that who I think it is?"

"You know any other Asgardains with white and eyepatch?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

"What is the meaning of this foolishness!" Odin roared.

"Grandfather?" Astrid stared. "Why are you here?"

"I am here for you, granddaughter," he said sternly. "You are to come back to Asgard, never to return again."

Astrid's eyes widened in horror. "Return? Impossible!"

Immediately the two of them had an argument.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup with concern. "You do realise that Odin being here is a bad sign."

Hiccup nodded. "You mean from the fact that he does not approve Astrid coming here nor the fact of our relationship."

She-Gronckle approached them. "Astrid is a founding member of the team, we can't just lose one of the heaviest hitters."

Gronckle then approached Hiccup looking angry. "Off."

Hiccup pulled out the remote and deactivated both his and She-Gronckle's shackles.

Astrid was still having a conversation with her grandfather. "I appreciate your request grandfather, but my places…"

Odin waved his hand dismissively. "This is no request Astrid. Your time playing here is over."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Playing? Whatever you may think, Earth is rife with threats and—"

"And Asgard has abundant threats," Odin interrupted. He then pointed directly at her. "And you are Asgard born. Why would you choose this realm over your own?"

"These are valiant warriors," said Astrid attempting to hold back her temper. "Perhaps the most valiant I have ever known."

Unfortunately Gronckle chose that moment to chase Captain Marvel.

"You're overreacting!" he yelled as he ran past the two of them. "It was just popcorn!"

Odin raised his only eyebrow with scepticism. " _Valiant_ indeed."

Hiccup then approached Odin. "My Lord Odin, may I speak."

Odin narrowed his eye. "You would be the mortal my granddaughter is fixated upon?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh… yes. I'm Night Fury leader of the New Vikings."

Odin sniffed and looked back at Astrid. "So you take orders from a mortal."

"Well, that could have gone better," said Toothless.

"My Lord Odin, Astrid is an important member of our team and the backbone," Hiccup explained.

Odin then turned his eye onto the shackles around Astrid's arms. "Is that why you restrain her thus?"

"That's just a little invention of my which Astrid agreed to test," said Hiccup calmly. "Flux Gain Shackles."

Toothless then stepped up. "Do not be too hard on her, sir. No warning any realm can remove those."

"No one?" said Odin sceptically.

Immediately his spear flared up and he unleashed a burst of energy upon the shackles. Hiccup and Toothless moved out the shackles shattered freeing Astrid.

Toothless picked up a piece of the shackles. "All we could be wrong and two months of engineering went down the drain."

Astrid looked at Odin with a pleading look. "Grandfather, hear my words. Earth—"

"Is insignificant when the matters of gods are concerned," Odin interrupted. "If their strongest can't beat the likes of Loki and the Enchantress then they deserve their demise."

"You talk too much!" Gronckle roared and slammed into Odin.

Odin was sent flying straight through the wall and immediately everyone just stared at him open eyed.

"What?" Gronckle asked.

"What… did… you… just… do?" said Ragnar slowly.

"Well, at least I have my SHIELD backup job," said Heather as she walked away. "It was nice knowing you guys."

"Monster!" Astrid roared and slammed Glamdring into Gronckle. Gronckle was sent flying upwards and we hit the ceiling and soon landed back down on the floor. "He is my grandfather! You will pay for that!"

Gronckle rose to his feet clenching his fist, but before the two of them could collide they heard Odin laugh.

They immediately turned sideways towards Odin who was picking himself up. "I haven't been hit like that since facing off against the fire demon Surtur." He then approached Gronckle. "I've underestimated you creature, perhaps we should try again with proper introductions." He then raised his hand. "I am Odin, son of Bor."

"Bor?" Captain Marvel blinked. "Oh, there's gonna be a joke in there somewhere."

"How about you be a bit more respectful to the all-powerful God in front of us," Hunter advised. "Especially when said God is trying to abduct one of our teammates."

Hiccup then approached Odin once again. "Odin, meet the Captain, Toothless, Hunter, Black Widow, Wasp, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, She-Gronckle and I believe you've already met Gronckle's fist."

"Indeed," Odin nodded lowering his hand and then approached Gronckle. "I found respecting in our meeting one called Gronckle."

Gronckle looked at him awkwardly. "Uh, Gronckle doesn't hug." He then turned his eyes on She-Gronckle, who was raising an eyebrow. "Well, not all the time."

"But does he feast?" Odin asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," said Hunter.

Odin then looked at Hiccup. "Take me to the hall of dining while I decide how to properly test you all."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Your stomach could continue rumble until we clear this matter."

"Granddaughter, in you beats the heart of a mighty warrior, but I look to these luxuries surrounding you and I fear you have grown soft," said Odin as he pulled Gronckle towards him, much to his dismay.

"Soft?" Astrid roared. "Stay and see, we New Vikings fight great battles daily. If this is not evidence come the morn I shall return to Asgard with you for good."

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at each other with concern.

"I accept your offer," said Odin finally releasing Gronckle. "I will observe one cycle, but first we feast."

At that moment alarms were sounding.

"I'm afraid we might have to hold off on the feasting," said Hiccup as he bought out the holographic image. There they saw Zzzax attacking the United Nations in New York. "It would seem as if Zzzax's raging seas upon the United Nations."

"Ready the Neo-Jet," said Ragnar as he dawned his mask.

"Why delay your chance to prove yourselves to me in great battles," said Odin.

"There because we have no fast means to get there?" She-Gronckle pointed out.

"There it is a good thing that I am here," said Odin and slammed the base of his spear onto the ground.

Immediately a portable began to appear above them.

"Portal, I don't do portals," said Hunter.

Sadly Odin wasn't listening and they soon found themselves being sucked into the portal.

* * *

Zzzax was attacking the United Nations unleashing bursts of energy in every direction. The police were already on the scene trying to capture him, but the flagpoles tipped over and smashed their vehicles.

Then suddenly portals appear directly above them and the New Vikings fell from the sky. They were ill-prepared for the transaction and only Astrid was able to avoid hitting the ground.

"That is why I don't do portals," Hunter groaned.

Captain picked himself up and looked at Odin. "Where is my—" Then his shield slammed him on the back of his head knocking him to the ground.

"Get off of me," Black Widow groaned as Gronckle was laying on top of the.

Captain Marvel sadly had landed through a manhole into the sewers. "Why did I get tossed into the sewers?" he asked as he picked himself out.

Toothless had fallen onto the net that the police had set up a few moments ago which was automatically ended ensnared Wasp and Ant-Man.

"Uh, this is worse than the womb," Wasp groaned.

"Get out of my face," said Ant-Man kicking his sister in the face.

She-Gronckle landed face first in the concrete while Night Fury's head was alleged in the hood of a police car.

Gronckle sat up. "Where's Zzzax?"

"Behind you!" Black Widow yelled.

Zzzax then materialised behind Gronckle, who immediately raised his fist only to be pushed back by surge of electricity.

Odin looked at Astrid. "The threat I'm impressed by your response to it far less so."

Astrid glared at him. "Maybe if you hadn't absconded with us we wouldn't have—"

Night Fury had managed to free his head from the police car and blew over towards them. "We need to focus our attention on Zzzax, the two of you can argue later."

Black Widow somersaulted over the police car and fired her stingers at Zzzax, but attacks only made him larger.

"Hiccup whatever that thing is it's eating my stingers," she said.

"We met this thing before in the Cube," said Night Fury as he flew over to her. "It consumes energy, overfeeding it is the key."

He then immediately fired his repulsors and was quickly followed by Toothless. Their attacks caused Zzzax to increase in size once again.

"Have a taste of this," said Captain Marvel as he fired his photon blast said the beast

"Eat up," said Hunter as he fired his tranquilliser arrow.

"And some of this!" Wasp yelled firing her own stingers.

Their attacks causing Zzzax to grow and then Astrid tossed Glamdring at it.

"Night Fury, our attacks seem to increase its size," said Astrid as Glamdring return to her hand.

"Then let's do the same," said Ant-Man.

Ant-Man then grew in size and slammed his hand right on top of Zzzax only to be pushed backwards by a surge of electricity. Then before Zzzax could counter Gronckle and She-Gronckle landed directly on top of him and began to pound him into the ground.

"The bigger they are, the more we can smash!" Gronckle roared.

"Keep hitting him!" She-Gronckle yelled.

Zzzax then grabbed the two of them began to electrocute them.

Odin sighed with disappointment. "The Fury of the Night said the beast feasts on energy," he said as he raised his spear at then unleashed a burst of energy onto Zzzax. "So energy he shall have."

Zzzax began to increase in size exponentially and then there was a large explosion leaving nothing of Zzzax behind.

"Lucky for you Odin is here," said Odin as he lowered his staff.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them a cloaked figure was watching from on top of a nearby building in the shadows and a small smile appeared on his mouth.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you left your sanctuary," said the figure as he emerged from the shadows to reveal himself to be Loki. "Soon I'll have my vengeance upon you old man as well as the New Vikings.

* * *

In front of the UN building, Astrid approached her grandfather with anger in her eyes.

"What have you done?" she roared.

"Save the day it would seem," said Odin looking at her emotionlessly.

"This was not your flight!" Astrid roared pointing Glamdring at him.

"I should have left it to them?" he said questionably gesturing to the New Vikings, who were completely worn out. "I have seen this realm's mightiest warriors prank and play like children. What I have not seen our displays of heroism and bravery as you promised."

"Because you thrust us into this siege before we had our wits about us and then you usurped us once we have them back!" Astrid roared furiously.

"It was me?" said Odin questionably. "Then let me provide you with a clear battlefield and a worthy opponent."

Immediately slammed the butt of his staff into the ground and a portals appeared above them once again.

Hunter groaned. "Not again."

* * *

This time they were back at Berk and landed in the park. Thankfully this they made all graceful entrance, but they were still perplexed by the sudden abduction.

"According to my senses were back at Berk," said Night Fury.

"He could give us a bit of warning the next time," Hunter muttered as he picked himself up and rubbing his rear.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind began to appear around them.

Black Widow looked quite grim. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Captain looked at Toothless and Wasp. "Toothless! Wasp! Perimeter this park, no civilians!"

"On it," said Wasp as she shrunk down.

Then she along with Toothless took off as they began to evacuate the nearby civilians.

* * *

A portal then appeared with in the bushes and exiting from it was Loki with a large smile on his face.

"So predictable, Odin," he smirked. "Your arrogance has always been your greatest weakness now you will pay dearly for your transgressions."

Odin then appeared right in front of them.

"New Vikings! My granddaughter believes you warriors were of his approval! Yourselves worthy of my!" Odin demanded.

He then immediately raised his staff which then began to glow.

"Do we really have to fight him?" Night Fury asked looking at Astrid.

Astrid gave him a grim look. "If we don't, I must leave forever."

Odin then began spinning her staff around as energy began to flow into it. "Have at thee!" he yelled.

Immediately all them were blown backwards by the massive surge of energy being produced by his staff. He then turned and faced them with a determined look about his face.

"Let us battle as we do in Asgard, to the Sport of Combat," said Odin still spinning his staff around. "Who will be the first to chase my power?"

"Taste?" said Gronckle as he got his feet. "I'm still hungry."

Gronckle then charged at him, but Odin struck him with his staff. "Then dine upon the start of Gungir."

Gronckle was then sent flying backwards.

Astrid took a step forward and began to spin Glamdring around. "It is battle that Odin once it is battle that Odin shall have."

Black Widow looked at all them. "Guys, we can't just…"

Astrid then promptly charged towards Odin. "New Vikings, battle ready!"

Black Widow sighed. "Rush in like children."

Astrid then slammed Glamdring as it was covered in electricity towards Odin, but he merely raised his staff and blocked the attack. The force of the attack did cause the ground to give way, but it was enough to ship Odin.

"You proved to me in your actions, granddaughter," said Odin and lifted his staff lifted her into the air. "You take the place of your so-called team to hide their weakness!"

Odin then began spinning around and released Astrid causing her to crash into the bushes.

"Wrong, we've got her back" said Night Fury as he flew up into the air.

His armour then opened up and the fell only to be caught in his Asgard armour. "Thought I'd dressed for the occasion."

Odin looked intrigued. "That armour is made of Asgardain metal."

"Your son allows me to keep the armour in gratitude for defending Asgard," said Night Fury and then unleashed his unibeam which struck Odin in the chest. "I may know squat about magic, but I do know how to tangle with Asgardains, including how to disrupt your magic."

Odin was sent flying and landed the pond and soon the other New Viking surrounded it.

Odin laugh. "You've got a fighting spirit you, boy."

"Stand down Odin, we can't risk in doing innocent people here," said Captain.

"A small price to pay for truth," said Odin as he rose to his feet.

"Pour it on New Vikings!" Captain ordered.

Night Fury then fired his repulsors, but Odin blocked the attack and raised his arm just in time to block one of She-Gronckle's fists and then kicked hard in the chest. Captain then promptly tossed his shield atOdin, who caught it just in time to block Night Fury's repulsors blast and deflected it right back to the shield. He then raised the shield in time to block the stingers from both Black Widow and Wasp, before striking the two of them was a bolt from his staff.

Captain Marvel then came charging down towards him only to be knocked aside by Odin's staff. Ant-Man, who was riding on top of an ant, soon return to his normal size punch Odin a hard in the face. However it in take long for Odin to counter the attack and tossed Ant-Man into Toothless, who was directly overhead. He then raised Captain's shield in time to block the arrows being fired by Hunter and then fired a bolt from his staff at him.

"Man, you take heavy-handed parenting to all new level," said Hunter.

Odin narrowed his eye and raised his staff. "You are brave for one so small."

Then suddenly the ground began to shake as large footsteps were heard.

"Well hearing the sound of an incoming gamma bomb doesn't hurt," Hunter smirked. He then turned towards the mist. "What took you so long Gronckle."

However, it was not Gronckle that jumped into battle, but instead a large suit of armour that looked as if it was made from the same metal as Night Fury's Asgardain armour.

"The Destroyer?" Odin stared.

The armour then punched Odin hard knocking him deeper into the pond causing a massive shock wave that knocked Hunter off his feet. Then the armour grasped Odin's legs and then tossed him aside as if he was a ragdoll.

The New Vikings, minors Astrid, gathered and stared at the armour.

"This doesn't look good," said Night Fury.

The armour then jumped into the air and followed Odin.

"There's nothing in the SHIELD filed about this Destroyer," said Black Widow looking at all them.

Astrid then emerged in the bushes with her eyes widened. "Did you say the Destroyer?" Her eyes and immediately turned towards her grandfather. "Grandfather!"

The Destroyer then pinned over into the ground and then materialising in front of him was none other than Loki.

"Hello father," Loki smirked.

Odin stared at him. "Loki, how are you here? Thor banished you!"

"You really think that I would sit around while my idiot brother rules Asgard," Loki smirked. "Once I deal with you I will go to Asgard and finish him." His eyes then turned towards the New Vikings. "And the New Vikings have come to play, I couldn't have timed this better."

The faceplate of the Destroyed and opened up, revealing nothing inside of it. It then began to glow and it looked as if it was about to fire some sort of beam, but the boy had a chance Astrid flew towards it and slammed Glamdring into it sending it flying into the trees.

Loki had vanished and soon after joined her grandfather along with the New Vikings. Astrid then helped her grandfather onto his feet.

"How could I been so foolish," said Odin. "In my case to retrieve you, I played into Loki's hands."

Night Fury then approached Odin. "Odin what is that suit of armour that Loki's controlling?"

"It's known as the Destroyer," Odin began. "Long before Thor and Loki were born there was a war and I commanded the dwarfs to assemble an incredible suit of armour. After we won that war I locked the armour away but never to be used again, how Loki got his hands on it is beyond me."

"I am more intrigued how he managed to escape his prison," said Black Widow.

Loki then appeared in front of them with a smirk on his face. "It was easy thanks to this," he said as he held out a purple stone that was wrapped around his neck.

Astrid's eyes widened. "The Space Stone."

"What does that stone do again?" Captain Marvel asked.

"It allows the user to manipulate space and that includes other realms," said Night Fury. He then looked directly at Loki. "Let me guess you use that stone in order to escape your present and then stole the Destroyer armour. And I'm willing to bet that it was you that coaxed Odin into coming here to retrieve Astrid."

Loki clapped his hands together. "Very well done, Night Fury."

Odin tried to rise, but he was too weak. "I grow weak my Odinforce draining," he said as he used his staff to pull himself up. He then looked at Astrid. "I came to you without attended by warriors of Asgard."

"I knew that your arrogance will be able your doom, father," said Loki and in his hand he revealed a piece of bark. "With this piece of bark I managed to acquire from Yggdrasil you will soon fall."

Odin immediately glared at Loki. "You dare disgrace the Life Tree! Do your transgressions know no bounds?"

Loki glared at Odin. "You were the one that took me from my real father! You treated me like a trophy well now I will have my revenge upon you, Thor and the New Vikings who dare stand against me!"

Night Fury immediately activated his magic scanner and saw energy draining promoting and into the bark that Loki was holding. "He's using the same trick he used on Thor, only this time Odin is awake. Toothless, Captain Marvel, we're up!"

"Hoping you'd say that," Captain Marvel smirked.

"Right behind you," said Toothless as the three of them took off.

"No!" Odin roared. "This is my fight!"

"You are in our home, grandfather," said Astrid looking at her grandfather as the other New Vikings jumped into battle. "So this fight belongs to me and my valiant warriors, the New Vikings."

Odin narrowed his eye. "You have no chance."

"Toothless, activate the magic neutralises," said Night Fury. "This should put us on even footing."

"On it," said Toothless.

Immediately emerging from the armour was a sonic wave and when the Destroyer opened his visor prepared to fire its beam nothing happened.

Loki looked at Night Fury impressively. "You found a way to neutralise Asgardain magic, impressive. Sadly, the Space Stone is unaffected by your technology."

He then suddenly disappeared and then promptly reappeared behind Night Fury and Toothless. Before either of them could react he struck them with his staff. He must have known where they kept them, because immediately their magic neutralises were immediately turned off.

This allowed the Destroyer to fire its beam directly at She-Gronckle, whoever that moment jumped into the air with a fist raised. Ant-Man then took on his giant form and slammed his fist right on top of the Destroyer.

Captain Marvel then flew upwards towards Loki. "Eat this Horn Head!" he yelled firing his photon blast.

Loki however used the Space Stone to teleport to avoid the attack and immediately appeared right behind Hunter striking him with his staff.

"You stand no chance, New Vikings," said Loki.

"And you say Odin is arrogant," said a voice.

Then before he realised Wasp fired a volley of her stingers directly into his face causing him to cover it. Black Widow then struck him in the back with her stingers sending a massive electrical surge into his body.

Loki quickly teleported safe distance away clutching his waist and his eyes fell upon Heather. "I forgot that you were the stealthiest amongst your team."

"Can't handle a few mortals?" Black Widow smirked.

"Maybe not alone, but frankly I am not alone," Loki smirked.

Then he fired a beam at Giant-Man and at the same time the destroyer fired a beam from its visor. The two attacks combined knocked him off his feet and he landed on the ground with a mighty crash. Then Gronckle appeared out of nowhere and slammed his fist right on top of the Destroyer.

Loki raises preparing to fire at Gronckle when Captain Marvel blasted him from the back.

"You like hitting us so much in the bag what I do the same to you," he smirked.

Loki glared at him, but before he could do anything She-Gronckle grabbed his leg and began slamming him into the ground constantly.

"You know I used to hate fighting, but now I find it satisfying taking someone like you down," she said.

"You will pay for this She-Ogre!" Loki roared and vanished from her grip.

The Destroyer then fired a beam knocking Gronckle off of it, but then Captain tossed his shield which slammed right into its faceplate. Hunter then began filing as many arrows as he could at the armour.

The Destroyer then dealt them a very powerful backhand knocking them backwards. Wasp then began flying around it shooting it with her stingers, but they were having very little effect.

"We're not making a dent," said Black Widow as she fired her own stingers.

Loki then suddenly appear directly behind and knocked her back with his staff. "Now you know how it feels, mortal."

Toothless then fired a volley of missiles directly at Loki, who quickly teleported out of the way. "I'm getting sick of his teleportation trick," he said.

"We just have to catch him off guard," said Night Fury.

Loki then appeared behind him and knocked him back with his staff. "Good luck with that," he said before he vanished yet again.

The Destroyer then turned his attention upon Astrid and Odin.

"Prepare yourself," she said as she began spinning Glamdring around.

Destroyer's visor began to open was about to fire at Astrid, but she quickly slammed an electric covered Glamdring onto its face knocking it backwards towards Gronckle.

"And I'm still thirsty for action!" Gronckle yelled hitting the Destroyer and sending it back towards Astrid.

The Destroyer slammed right into Astrid knocking her to the ground and then pinned her to the ground by tracing its foot upon her chest. Loki then appeared directly next to her with a large smirk on his face.

"It's time to say goodbye, my dear niece," he smirked.

The Destroyer's visor opened once more and fired a beam directly at Astrid. Fortunately she was able to raise Glamdring up in time to block the attack.

"Loki!" Odin roared as he stepped forward. "I thought it was me that you wish to vanquish!"

Immediately raised his staff and immediately fired a powerful beam of energy directly at both the Destroyer and Loki.

Astrid picked herself up and glared at Odin. "You never trust me, I was well in control this matter! My team…"

Odin narrowed his eye. "Are humans. We are much much more, do not question my tactics in the field of battle."

"There's the one admitting that he brought this evil here himself!" Astrid countered.

The other New Vikings just looked at each other as they argued, until Black Widow places between the two of them and looked at Astrid.

"It didn't, Hiccup say that bark Loki is holding absorbs the Odinforce?" she asked.

"Aye," Astrid nodded.

Black Widow then pointed and they turned to see Loki was beginning to glow in the same light as the Odinforce. The Destroyer was glowing as well as if the two of them share the same light force.

"Odin's bread," Astrid gasped.

"My bread," Odin gasped.

"Ah, so that's where that phrase comes from," said Hunter.

Loki then slammed his staff into the ground sending a massive shock wave towards them. Immediately all them moved out of the way just before the attack struck them.

"Boy, Astrid and Odin argue as much as us," said Wasp, who was flying in the air looking at Ant-Man, who was riding an ant.

Ant-Man shrugged. "It's a family thing."

"More like an Asgardain thing," said Captain Marvel.

"As it pains me to admit, Loki is right about Odin," said She-Gronckle looking at Gronckle.

"Should have punched him hard," Gronckle grumbled.

"Guys, how about we focus on the trickster god and his impenetrable armour?" Night Fury asked.

Loki laughed. "All you're doing is empowering me old man. Soon you and this pathetic world will be gone and Asgard will follow soon."

Astrid began spinning Glamdring around charging electricity around. "Midgard and my grandfather are under my protection!"

Astrid then immediately launched herself at the Destroyer, but it merely knocked him aside as if she was a fly.

"Your protection is a joke," Loki sneered.

He then pointed his staff at Odin and immediately Destroyer charge straight towards him. Odin raised his staff, but he was too slow and it knocked him aside with a single fist. Loki then appeared directly above him and then slammed his staff towards him. Odin barely had time to raise it, but felt himself weakening as the two weapons clashed.

"I have waited for over 1000 years!" Loki smiled. "I will have my vengeance upon you and soon your strength will become mine. I will be more than a match for Thor and then continue my conquest upon the nine realms, but this time I'll make sure the New Vikings cannot stop me!"

Then, from out of nowhere, Glamdring slammed right into his face knocking him towards the Destroyer.

Glamdring then flew back to Astrid, who was with her comrades. "We are not through, uncle."

"What's the plan?" Toothless asked.

"Keep Loki away from Odin while heavy hitters deal with the Destroyer," Night Fury ordered.

Loki and the Destroyer then charged towards them and they did the same to them. Astrid then struck the Destroyer with Glamdring sending him backwards. Then she along with, Night Fury, Gronckle, She-Gronckle and Captain Marvel chased after the others dealt with Loki.

Immediately Captain Marvel unleashed a photon blast right into the chest of the Destroyer, which was then quickly followed by a massive punch from Gronckle. Night Fury appeared next to it and fired his repulsors as one of its legs causing it to lose his balance enabling a double strike from both Astrid and She-Gronckle.

Loki was having similar problems with the other New Vikings. Toothless unleashed a volley of missiles directly at Loki, but he quickly used the Space Stone and vanished just before they hit. He reappeared directly behind Toothless.

"Time turn you into a pile of scrap, machine," said Loki raising his staff.

"Not today, Loki," said Captain tossing his shield.

Toothless quickly caught it and use it to block Loki's attack.

"I broke the shield once, I can do it again," he snarled as he raised his staff once again which then began to glow.

"Not this time, Horn Hand!" and Hunter as he fired an arrow.

The arrow immediately launched a bola which wrapped itself around Loki's arms tying them together. Black Widow then promptly fired her stingers at him pushing him back away from Toothless. He then vanished once again and appeared directly behind Black Widow only to find Wasp flying directly behind her.

"You really think we both are the same trip twice," she said before she fired her stingers at Loki.

Loki quickly jumped backwards to avoid them and then roared in pain as something bitten. He soon found that hundreds of ants were now clawing around his body biting at him.

"What is this?" he said as he tried to brush the ants off of him.

Ant-Man then appeared in front of him standing on his ant. "Feeling a little outnumbered?"

Ant-Man then jumped off his ant and dealt a powerful punch across Loki's face.

The two teams were totally overpowering Loki and the Destroyer. Astrid then flew towards her grandfather landed next to him with a large smile on her face.

"Grandfather, they are fine warriors," she said.

However, Odin was not pleased. "I will not have others settle the debts of Odin's wrongs."

He then raised his staff and plunged it into the ground. Immediately he launched a massive burst of energy which then surrounded both Loki and the Destroyer. Suddenly a massive dome began to emerge pushing the New Vikings away from their opponents.

Astrid immediately turned on Odin. "What has your pride wrought?"

Loki laughed. "It has sealed his doom. That last piece of the Odinforce I have now regained my power that I once hand and now I can exact my revenge. I believe the mortals call it, 'an eye for an eye.' Such a delightful term."

"We shall see, Loki," said Odin narrowing his eye.

Immediately Loki and the Destroyer charge towards Odin raising their weapons.

"Grandfather, no!" Astrid cried.

Too late, Odin and Loki's staff collided and massive surge of power erupted from. Then suddenly there was a massive explosion which blew everyone away and created a massive crater within the park.

"Well, that was fun," said Night Fury as he removed the tree branch on top of him.

"Urgh, my head is still ringing," Hunter groaned.

Astrid stared at the centre of the crater. "Oh, no."

In the centre of the crater Odin was on the ground while Loki and the Destroyer looks completely unharmed. Loki smiled as he felt a massive surge of energy entering into his body.

"Finally my revenge is complete, father," he said triumphantly.

"Not on my watch," Astrid roared as he charged towards Loki.

However the Destroyer immediately fired a beam from its visor, but this time the beam was blue, the blast was so strong that she was half buried in the dirt. Loki then raised his hand and immediately Astrid floated into the air and towards him.

Loki smiled. "It was only months ago that I had you in the same position you are in and I'm going to make sure that I enjoyed this."

He then blasted her with an energy blast from his hand sending her flying. She flew across the air until she landed into Gronckle.

"Finally, my triumph is complete," Loki smirked.

Sadly the police had finally showed up and were now lighting the entire area with lights.

"Great, now we got civilians to worry about," said Hunter.

Loki rose to the air folding his arms. "Knee mortals, for your new King has arrived!"

Then to demonstrate his power Loki raised her hand containing the bark of Yggdrasil and began to steal the last of Odin's power. He then immediately use the power to cause the police car to float into the air and began to absorb the energy from them.

"Midgard has proven that the mortals are not as weak as we pretend to be," Loki announced. "As such this will be the first world that I will conquer!"

Immediately use the power to shut off the power from one of the helicopters above them. Night Fury immediately launched into the air to grab the helicopter before it crashed into the ground.

"We need to get that back away from Loki," said Captain.

"Shames there is a dangerous suit of armour blocking our path," said Captain Marvel.

"Our magic neutralises are still offline," Toothless informed them.

The power entering into Loki's body was now being shared with the Destroyer.

Odin looked at Loki with a pleading look. "Stop, spare this world. I beg of you."

Loki smirked. "How ironic, a moment ago you said that they deserve to be destroyed and now wish to protect them. If it weren't for your own arrogance I would have been defeated long before I achieved such power. It is your own fault that this has come to pass and nothing can stop me now!"

Then suddenly he and the Destroyer were blasted by the combined attack from the New Vikings.

"We beg to differ," said Captain as he retreated shield.

"We took it down once, uncle, we can do it again," said Astrid strongly.

Gronckle then immediately grabbed Astrid's armour began spinning her around. She then released Glamdring and it collided with the Destroyer was such an impact that it was not backwards.

Loki laughed. "Your courage is admirable my niece, but is so misguided. Last time I was fortunate to underestimate you and your mortal friends, but I swear that I will not make this mistake again."

Immediately they charged towards both he and the Destroyer, but Astrid remained behind to help her grandfather. The Destroyer then fired a beam directly at them knocking them backwards and actually barely had time to move Odin out of the way as Gronckle and Night Fury flew straight towards them.

"They are brave beyond my imagining," Odin admitted as he saw Captain and Hunter being pushed backwards. He then looked at Astrid. "But they will need you if they are to survive. Go!"

Astrid smiled. "Sometimes I don't mind you telling me what to do."

Astrid then charged at the Destroyer and slammed Glamdring right onto it. It held its armour began to withstood the attack and then with its prion grabbed her leg and slammed him into the ground.

Loki merely smirked as he looked down at her. "How does it feel to have your grandfather's own power sent against you?"

"I have no fear of my grandfather's power!" Astrid yelled as she outstretched hand to summon Glamdring.

However, the moment it landed in her hand Loki by the blast from his staff knocking it out of her grasp.

"You are as foolishly confident as he is, his worst quality," Loki snarled.

He then fired a beam from his staff directly at Astrid and she roared in pain. "You will never break free from the shadow your grandfather casts above you, just like me."

"She's not the only one being passed over!" said Black Widow's behind him.

Loki immediately turned and saw flying above them was Toothless holding Black Widow. Toothless then immediately dropped her and she landed directly on top of him and slammed her stingers right into its back.

The Destroyer world have freed him from, it can mean for the timely arrival of Captain Marvel and She-Gronckle, who use combined punch to knock the destroyer away from Astrid. Wasp then appeared directly in front of Loki and began firing her stingers directly at its base and Ant-Man took on his giant form and grabbed hold of the Destroyer.

"Let's take you far away from here!" he roared.

Giant-Man then took a giant swing and tossed the Destroyer right up into the sky. Toothless then immediately flew up and unleashed his unibeam and struck the armour was so much force that entered beyond Earth's atmosphere and headed straight towards the moon.

"Now who's the heap of scrap metal," he smirked.

Loki saw the entire thing. "No!" he roared.

Immediately raised his hand holding the bark of Yggdrasil and immediately channelled the Odinforce within him. However, before he could do anything Night Fury had managed to fix a magic neutralises his armour and shut off his magic power.

"Guess, you can utilise magic again," said Night Fury and immediately fired a repulsor blast knocking the bark directly out of his hand.

Loki merely smirked. "I can easily use the Space Stone in order to retrieve it and take you all down to realise it."

Then Hunter quickly fired a grappling arrow which immediately grabbed the stone around his neck. Then before Loki could do anything it tore the string around his neck and landed in Hunter's hand.

"You mean this Space Stone?" he smirked.

"No!" Loki roared.

Loki then saw the bark landing in Gronckle's hand and he slammed into the ground. "No more toys!" he roared. He then charged at Loki. "Let's just smash!"

Without the Space Stone of all his magic, Loki was completely at the mercy of Gronckle who began smashing him into the ground constantly. Odin then looked at Astrid who was flat on the ground and helped her up while holding Glamdring in his other hand.

"Rise my granddaughter," he said. Astrid then took his hand and he helped her onto her feet. "Your warriors need their friend to end this."

"We can also do with our friend's grandfather," said Black Widow holding Odin's staff in his hands. "You up to it?"

Odin nodded and took the staff just as Gronckle released Loki and he landed flat on the ground. Immediately the other New Vikings joined them and took up battle positions.

Loki picked himself up. "Is there fight still left in you, old man?"

"Men… perhaps. They…" he said gesturing to the New Vikings, "surely."

"You are on this earth, Loki. Therefore you ours," said Astrid with a firm grip on Glamdring.

Night Fury looked at both Astrid and Odin. "I've switched off magical neutralises, the two of you should be able to use your magic now."

Loki smirked. "Foolish, mortal. You have just given me back the power I had."

He then made a quick dash towards the bark, but Odin aims his staff directly at it.

"You heard the Gronckle… no more toys!" he roared and fired a beam from his staff directly at the bark.

"No!" Loki yelled as he made one last grasp of the bark.

However it floated out of his reach and immediately disintegrated. All the power that Loki had took from Odin now returned to his body.

"Your evil ends here, Loki!" Odin roared.

Astrid then came out of nowhere and slammed right into him crashing him into the ground. Then She-Gronckle landed directly on top of him preventing him from moving.

Astrid then pointed Glamdring directly at him. "Tell me, uncle, how does my talents strike you?"

Night Fury then came flying out of nowhere holding a pair of cuffs. "Look what I happen to bring along," he said and then place them around Loki's hands and immediately locked.

"No! Not again!" Loki roared. "How can I be defeated by mortals yet again?"

"Time to return you to your prison, Loki!" Odin roared and immediately open the portal above Loki swallowing him inside.

"Then you have not heard the last of me!" Loki roared. "I will have my revenge on all of you!"

Once Loki was gone Odin turned towards Astrid.

"Can you forgive an old man his trespasses?" he asked.

"Are not family?" Astrid asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That we are," Odin nodded. He then turned to the New Vikings. "You have proven yourselves to the New Vikings."

"And we got the Space Stone in the process," said Hunter holding it out. "And by my count that makes all six."

"Now we just have to make sure that Thanos does not get his purple hands on them," said Night Fury.

Odin chuckled. "Something that I am positive that you will be capable of doing." He then turned to Night Fury. "And you… I have never seen fine leader, I can see why Astrid has chosen you."

Hiccup opened his visor and smiled. "That is high praise coming from you."

Odin smiled. "You have earned it."


	19. Dark Vikings

**I meant to upload this chapter about three weeks ago, but forgot and lost it. I had to start from scratch, sorry for the delay.**

* * *

It was a nice calm day on Berk and a little girl was walking her Chihuahua through the streets. Then suddenly a huge mechanical robot burst right through a building followed by two more. Immediately the people began to run from the robots as they began blasting down at them.

"Help! Anyone!" a man cried as he ran.

The little girl's Chihuahua then began barking and she had to pick up. She then saw one of the robots towering over her aiming a laser cannon directly on top of her. Then just before it fired something went straight through its armour.

Then flying above her was a man in a red uniform with a yellow cape with some sort of star logo upon his chest. "Well, what do we have here?"

Then the robot exploded directly behind him and the girl looked at him in awe.

"Hyperion? My hero!" she cried.

The robot then collapsed as he landed on the ground. "That's one cute dog," he said smiling.

The girl laughed as he winked and smiled his perfect teeth.

Nighthawk was standing on a building overlooking him. "Your charm alone is not going to destroy the other two robots Hyperion." He then fired a cable attaching itself to one of the robots and swung towards it. "Stay focused to the task at hand."

He then landed on the second robots leg and slammed it one of his explosives onto its chatty. He then glided away from it as it exploded a few seconds later.

Across the building was a black haired man in purple armour and wearing a helmet. In his hand he held a sledge. "There's focus Nighthawk…" He then jumped. "And then there's this!"

He then slammed his sledge right into the robot causing it to lose its balance and crashed into the building opposite it.

"Well done, Zardo," said a man in a colourful costume flying overhead. He then opened his palm revealing a yellow stone. "But to hold true power."

Sadly before he could do anything a robot struck him sending him flying into a building.

Then running across the ground and super high-speed was a young woman in a knowledge in purple costume.

"Hey, Doctor Spectrum I've got you true power right here," she said and began running on top of the robot.

She then ran across the robots leg so fast that she was melting the joints and eventually they broke apart. She then ran back to the ground and stopped and admired her handiwork as the robot collapsed.

"Thank you," the girl smiled. "Go Squadron!"

Hyperion merely smiled and waved his hand. "All in a days work for the Squadron Supreme, Earth's mightiest heroes."

Immediately the people cheered for them.

Hyperion then saw device blinking below him. "Guess these things didn't get the message they lost," he said and fired his heat vision.

Nighthawk's eyes widened. "Hyperion, no!"

Too late Hyperion's heat vision struck the device and somehow it uses energy and created a force field around them. It then began to shrink trapping them inside and no matter how hard they struck the force field they just couldn't break it.

Then they heard laughter as someone floated down towards the ground. Immediately people screamed upon seeing him.

"Night Fury," said the Squadron.

It was indeed Night Fury, but his armour had completely changed it was now red and black consider black and red.

"Of course, who did you expect a good guy?" Night Fury mocked. He continued floating down towards them admiring his handiwork. "Fell for the old trick robot bit, huh? You might be Earth's mightiest heroes, but you're clearly not Earth's smartest."

Nighthawk looked at Spectrum. "Do it Spectrum."

Spectrum immediately held out his palm holding the yellow stone and somehow the yellow energy from it destroyed the force field.

Nighthawk then looked at the young woman. "Speed Demon."

"Go it, boss," she said and speeded away.

Night Fury had been completely taken aback by this. "Okay, so my electro cage has some design flaws."

He then immediately fired his repulsors at Speed Demon, but she was moving too fast for him to hit. She then ran up the wall opposite him and jumped and slammed both fists on top of him sending him down crashing to the ground.

Then Zardo slammed her fist into him sending him flying and Nighthawk then fired his cable wrapping itself around him and then tossing him straight towards Hyperion.

"Uh-oh," he said before he collided into him.

It was like crashing into a brick wall and now he was completely at the mercy of the Squadron.

"I'll never know why such evil lurks in the hearts of men like the outlaw," he said as he reached for Night Fury's visor and tore it off. "Harold Haddock."

Immediately the crowd began booing.

Night Fury then fired his unibeam slicing through the cable and knocking his visor out of Hyperion's hand.

"I'll take this as my cue to leave," said Hiccup.

Hyperion then raised his fist with every attempt of crushing Hiccup. But right at the last second, Hiccup fired his repulsors pushing him away before Hyperion could strike. His visor then flew back and placed itself back on his helmet.

"I've got him," said Spectrum raising his hand.

Night Fury then fired his unibeam and struck Spectrum's stone. That's when something completely weird happened, a large amount of yellow energy went into every single direction. Night Fury then saw that his armour colour was in reverse and standing behind him were a group of other villains.

"Huh?" he stared looking at his armour. He then looked at the buildings. "Those other villains? What is this?"

Then just as it appeared it vanished leaving him completely bewildered.

"Toothless tell me I didn't just lose my mind?" Hiccup asked.

A holographic image then appeared in his visor of Toothless, only his armour was now purple. "Unfortunately not, that was a dimension or anomaly of immeasurable power."

Spectrum appear to be having problems controlling the energy which was flowing out of his stone and the Squadron seem to be very concerned by this. Zardo then immediately jumped off the ruins of one of his robots raising his sledge.

Night Fury then quickly fired his repulsors at his robot power core immediately exploding. He then took off just as Zardo's sledge was near of hitting him and soon disappeared off into the distance.

Spectrum finally gained control of the energy flowing out of his stone, but Nighthawk was anything but happy.

"Not good!" he growled. "Haddock saw everything."

Spectrum looked back at him. "He won't remember what it means."

* * *

Night Fury was in his secret base which was located within a disused subway system. He and Toothless were busy going over the energy readings they got from Spectrum's stone.

"Ever had an itch you just can't scratch?" Hiccup asked folding his arms. "I just got one in my brain. Am I looking at the future or some sort of alternate reality?"

"I don't know," said Toothless looking up at his readings. "But the readings from Spectrum's stone is unlike anything I've ever seen. They're completely off the charts and I can't really understand that."

Hiccup frowned and looked at the monitor himself with the other villains. "Another question is why am joining up with those villains?" He then looked at Toothless. "Pull up files on public enemy's number 3 to 10."

A news report of J Jonah Jamieson then appeared next to him on a separate monitor was the list of aid different super villains.

"That puts Night Fury's outstanding warrants to 23 that puts him on top of a list that includes his robotic assistant Toothless.

"The security infiltration twins, Wasp and At-Man." The scene showed Wasp, who was now wearing yellow and purple, and Ant-Man, who was now wearing black and purple, bypassing a laser grid and downloading massive amounts of data.

"Master cat burglar Black Widow." The scene changed to Black Widow, whose skin was now pale and was wearing black eyeliner over her eyes, stealing a priceless diamond in a museum.

"Astrid, Princess of Crime." The scene showed Astrid wearing a yellow smashing Glamdring into an armoured car holding vast amount of money.

"Gangster strongman Gronckle and his sidekick the menacing She-Gronkcle." The scene showed Gronckle now having a Mohawk hairstyle and She-Gronckle standing next to him, wearing black and red, watching him dangling to men over the edge of a tall building.

"Interplanetary criminal, Captain Marvel." The scene showed Captain Marvel now wearing purple and black and stealing a satellite from Earth's atmosphere.

"Hunter, who steals from the rich and gives to himself." The scene changed to Hunter wearing red and stealing a priceless necklace from a jewellery store with his cable arrow.

The scene then changed to Jamieson with a picture of a silhouette of a figure next to him. "And the illusive Captain, an outlaw still at large."

Hiccup shook his head. "I really hate that guy."

"Hiccup how does this scratch your itch?" Toothless asked.

"It doesn't, but if I want to scratch it I'm going have to meet some super villains," said Hiccup with a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile at New Viking Tower, which was now the Squadron Tower, the Squadron were discussing the events of this morning.

Nighthawk looked squarely at Spectrum. "That's your last time in the field. You can't concentrate."

Spectrum merely folded his arms. "The Reality Stone didn't come with instructions, I'm doing the best I can."

"You promised me a world where the New Vikings didn't exist," Nighthawk glared.

Hyperion then placed a hand on Nighthawk's shoulder. "We have the upper hand, now. We are honoured, respected."

"You both have the imagination of a child," Nighthawk snapped. "The New Vikings should be gone, we should be feared, ruling this world not smiling for the cameras. Haddock saw through the crack in this reality, where taking him and the other former New Vikings off the grid, my way."

* * *

Hunter was scaling a building and was jumping from building to building until he landed on a flagpole. He then fired a capable arrow at the building opposite and slid down it with his bow. When he landed on it he bought out the data drive in his pocket.

Then suddenly Wasp and Ant-Man appeared directly in front of him.

"You are giving that data drive to us," said Wasp holding out her hand.

"I think you'll that we can put it to better use," Ant-Man smirked.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "The dimwitted duo. I think that the data drive would be safer in my hand than in the hands of you idiots."

Wasp and Ant-Man started to make a move towards him.

"Think you're clever don't you," said a voice.

The three of them looked up and saw Zardo standing over billboard looking at them and a split second later Speed Demon appeared next to him.

"Told you should give it to us," Wasp said glaring at Hunter.

"Yeah, we could have gone out of here in a second," Ant-Man nodded.

Hunter ignored them and looked up at Zardo and Speed Demon. "Okay you caught me. Stolen SHIELD data in my pocket, I know the drill."

"There's a drill?" Wasp blinked.

"I think he means that we should surrender," said Ant-Man.

"Unless you want to be beaten to uphold I suggest that you let them take us in," Hunter advised.

Zardo looked at Speed Demon, who then rushed towards them. "New orders, we're not just taking criminals in anymore."

Then before the three of them could do anything Speed Demon began speeding around them hitting them with his fist. He was moving so fast that neither Wasp nor Ant-Man had time to concentrate to miniaturise. He then dealt them each a powerful punch sending them flying and they landed on the floor.

Zadro then jumped raising his sledge and slammed it in front of them. The impact caused the shockwave that sent him flying backwards. Speed Demon then grabbed Ant-Man and Zardo placed a foot down on top of Wasp as he pinned Hunter to the floor with the butt of his sledge.

"'All right, Hunter. Hands in the air' would have been enough," said Hunter looking at him.

Zardo then grabbed the helm of his shirt. "All right, Hunter. Hands in the air!" he yelled tossing him into the air.

She tossed him so far that he was heading down towards the city streets, but before he struck the ground from out of nowhere Toothless appeared.

"I've got you," he said.

Hunter looked up at Toothless. "Hey, I had this under control."

"That's not the way it looked to me, hotshot," said Toothless.

Zarbo had seen this and turned to Wasp and Ant-Man and raised his sledge. "He may have been able to save him, but you two are finished."

She was going to kill Wasp, but then a photon blast hit him in the chest and before she knew it the same thing happened to Speed Demon.

"Not when I'm around," said Captain Marvel as he floated above them.

Wasp narrowed her eyes. "So we get rescued by you?"

"Unless you want to live you best come with me," he said as he flew away.

Wasp and Ant-Man looked at one another and you they had no choice. They immediately shrunk down and Wasp grabbed her brother and the flu after Captain Marvel.

They soon met up with Toothless and Hunter and that's when they saw flying above them was a shuttle. They immediately flew inside and landed in the cargo bay, the cargo bay doors then close and they immediately turned on Toothless and Captain Marvel.

"Okay, what's going on?" said Hunter.

"We just saved your life," said Hiccup as he exited from the cockpit.

"Haddock?" Hunter blinked. "Why would you save that?"

"Believe me I been wondering the same thing myself," said Captain Marvel narrowing his eyes at his cousin. "I still can't believe that I'm working with you."

Wasp looked up. "Did you say working together?"

"Yep, we're your new teammates," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Gronckle and She-Gronckle were breaking into a container holding an experimental weapon. The two of them together ripped the container apart and started to make their way towards the weapon.

A few moments later, Glamdring went straight through the wall and then back to Astrid who entered through the hole she had made.

"Clever, so you to send a message about the weapon that can destroy Hyperion," said Astrid looking at them impressed. "Didn't think you could read nor write."

"We got the same message," said Gronckle.

"We were here first which means we get the weapon," said She-Gronckle folding her arms. "You know the old saying finders keepers."

"I am always the keeper!" Astrid roared and tossed Glamdring at Gronckle.

It struck in with so much force that he was sent flying out of the hall that he and She-Gronckle had made. She-Gronckle then charged towards raising her fist, but then Glamdring came flying underneath her knocking her off her feet and then Astrid fired a bolt of lightning sending her flying through the hole as well.

She then turned towards the container holding the weapon, but then Gronckle tossed She-Gronckle directly at her.

"Keep this!" he yelled.

Astrid turned in time to be welcomed by a double fist of She-Gronckle to the face. Then Gronckle came charging in and soon the two of them were doing battle with the Asgardain.

While the three of them were fighting with one another, Black Widow entered through the hole that and stealthily made her way towards the container. She then fired a laser from her stinger and that's when Astrid and the Gronckle saw her penetrating the shield and taking the weapon.

"Don't mind me," she smiled.

Immediately the three of them charged towards her, but she merely somersaulted over Gronckle and She-Gronckle and the two of them collided with the container. She then leaned back as Astrid flew over her also slamming into the container.

She then raised the weapon directly at the two of them, but then it broke apart. It in take long for her to figure out that the message was a fake.

"As set up," she said.

Then tearing through the ceiling was Hyperion. "Beautiful lemmings, like shooting fish in a barrel."

"I don't like where this is going," said She-Gronckle.

Hyperion's eyes began to glow. "Prepare to burn."

He then immediately fired his heat vision striking Gronckle and then Astrid took to the air swinging Glamdring. Hyperion then turned his gaze upon her leaving her on the defensive by blocking his heat vision eventually she lost ground and went straight through the container. She-Gronckle then jumped into the air swinging her fist, but Hyperion merely blocked it and slammed his hand into his chest sending her crashing to the floor.

Black Widow looked up at Hyperion. "I take it you won't except surrender as an answer."

"That time has passed," said Hyperion as his eyes began to glow violently. "The Squadron is no longer—"

Then slamming into him in midsentence was Night Fury's shuttle which started to fly out of the city. Hyperion turned towards the cockpit and saw Night Fury at the controls.

"Night Fury," he growled.

Night Fury merely waved and activated them forward thrusters causing the ship to come to a halt. That sudden move sent Hyperion flying and crashing to the nearest mountain face.

Astrid and the others then watched as Night Fury returned on the side door open to reveal Hunter tossing a line down towards Black Widow.

"Go with you?" she said suspiciously. "Is this another trick?"

"I could always leave you here," Hunter pointed out.

The four of them looked at one another and realising they had no choice. Gronckle and She-Gronckle jumped towards the shuttle as Astrid flew up to it. Black Widow grabbed the line and was pulled up.

* * *

Meanwhile at the tower, Nighthawk was examining Spectrum's solution to their problem. He had set up some sort of device which had the Reality Stone in the centre of it.

"Is that machine supposed to do what you can't?" he asked as he approached Spectrum.

"There's an upper limit to how much I manipulate the Reality Stone," said Spectrum. "Once I finish this device it will submit my control of reality permanently giving us what we desire. The New Vikings wiped off the Earth, the planet ours."

Nighthawk then turned as Hyperion entered the room looking a complete mess.

"Haddock," he growled.

Nighthawk clenched his fist. "You're a Squadron of fools!" He then walked past Hyperion making sure to shove his shoulder. "When I'm done cleaning Hyperion's mess I expect results!"

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was in the cockpit of Hiccup's shuttle.

"Listen pal, this land of misfit villains thing isn't my style," said Hunter.

"Have to say I agree with him," Captain Marvel nodded.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I don't know, I'm willing to listen."

Hiccup smiled at her. "Then listen and listen well. Now have you guys ever had a script you can't scratch?"

"Always," said Gronckle folding his arms.

"I can vouch for that," said She-Gronckle.

"Not that kind of itch," Hiccup groaned. He then accessed a computer terminal. "The kind that tells you that something is not right." He then brought up the image he received from Spectrum stone. "When I struck Spectrum stone earlier today that came out."

"Is that us?" Wasp blinked.

"Working together?" said Ant-Man.

"So what, Spectrum stone created a massive hallucination," She-Gronckle frowned.

"It did and we're living in it," said Hiccup looking at all them. "This crack is the truth. What if we were once a team of villains so strong that the Squadron try to wipe us from reality?"

"You speak madness," said Astrid.

"There's only one way to find out, get that stone from Spectrum." He then looked at all them. "Who is in?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "You want us to attack the Squadron because you have a warm and fuzzy feeling that we were once teammates. Sorry, I'm out."

"I work alone," said Black Widow folding her arms.

"I'm not joining," Gronckle huffed.

"If he is not joining I'm not joining," said She-Gronckle strongly.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I may be willing to work with a mortal just this once."

"So that's one," said Hiccup his eyes then turned towards the door to the cargo bay. "Captain?"

"The Captain?" Captain Marvel scoffed. "Good luck with that, no one's ever seen him. I bet he doesn't even exist."

"Bet he does," said Gronckle.

"Let's find out," said Hiccup raising his repulsor at Captain Marvel.

Then suddenly flying out of the cargo bay doors was a shield which struck Hiccup's hand causing him to miss Captain Marvel. He then bounced around the room before re-entered the cargo bay door and emerging from it was Captain now wearing black.

"I just lost about 1000 bets," Captain Marvel groaned.

"Thousand and one," Gronckle correct.

Captain looked at Hiccup. "What your endgame Haddock?"

"You tell me," said Hiccup raising an eyebrow. "What made you deflect my shot knowing that Captain Marvel was able to absorb energy into his body?"

"Some kind of instinct, muscle memory. Like we used to—"

"Work together before," Hiccup finished. "I rest my case."

"I've had my suspicions, in my gut I feel forced to be something that I'm not," said Captain as he approached them.

Toothless was scanning Captain. "Interesting, it would seem as if you were resistant to the radiation that I scanned from Spectrum stone."

Captain Marvel blinked. "Meaning?"

"That Captain here has resistance to the Spectrum's stone," Hiccup explained.

"Anyway that's why I went off the grid, I did know who I can trust," said Captain.

"You want to do some trust exercises? Fall backwards, I'll catch you," said Hiccup.

Captain then turned to the holographic image and then pointed a little girl behind them in the crowd. "But you're not seeing the whole picture, Haddock. Zoom in here and filter the audio."

Hiccup did what he was told and zoomed towards the little girl holding the dog. "Go, New Vikings!"

Everyone's eyes then widened.

"Wait, you think we're the good guys and were called the New Vikings," said Hunter.

"The Squadron flicked reality," said Captain.

"My itch scratched," said Hiccup.

Suddenly the entire ship struck, Nighthawk found them and was chasing after them in his own ship. He began firing lasers at the shuttle and Black Widow immediately jumped into the pilot seat and Captain acted as her co-pilot.

Hunter looked at her. "You know how to drive this thing?"

"Nope," she said.

She then pulled the joystick backwards causing the ship to suddenly fall back. Hunter was immediately flung forwards and everyone else tried to maintain their balance as the ship back to towards Nighthawk ship.

Nighthawk quickly dived under the ship, he avoided a collision but now he was directly in front of them.

Hunter pulled himself up and glared at Black Widow. "How about a warning the next time?"

"Warning," she said and pushed the joystick forwards.

Immediately the shuttle accelerated and Hunter and the others were flown backwards. Black Widow then began firing upon Nighthawk ship and took out one of his engines and the other one caught fire.

With no other option Nighthawk was forced to reject, but he was not going to give up that easily. Immediately floated into the air and pulled out a rifle and began firing shots directly at them landing several direct hits. Then while Black Widow was trying to maintain control Nighthawk glide his way towards them and landed on their windscreen.

"All in one place, efficient," he said as he attached explosive onto the windscreen.

Nighthawk then immediately jumped and glided away from the ship.

"Abandon ship!" Hunter yelled.

"I'll go first," said Captain Marvel.

"Negative," said Captain stopping Captain Marvel. "We'd be dropping a bomb that can blow up half the city."

Captain Marvel raised an eyebrow. "And we care why?"

"We are all on the most wanted list, but have any of us actually taken alive?" Hiccup asked. No one answered. "I'm getting were not really good at being bad guys."

He then lowered his visor prepared to take off, but Captain placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It will destroy you," he said.

"Only if this is reality, which it's not," he said opening his visor.

"You're betting your life on that?" Hunter asked.

"I'm betting my life on all of you," said Hiccup closing his visor.

He then took off went straight through the windscreen and took the bomb. He then flew upwards towards the upper atmosphere and then there was a large explosion.

"Odin's beard," Astrid gasped.

"Why would Haddock sacrifice himself?" She-Gronckle stared.

"To save innocent people and he believed we all do the same," said Captain.

The ship then shook violently as they lost the last engine. Black Widow attempted to gain control of the ship, but he was just shaking too violently.

"Nothing's keeping this thing in the air," she said.

"I've got this," said Astrid and Captain Marvel in unison.

"We've got this," said Gronckle and She-Gronckle at the same time.

The four them just looked at one another.

There was no time to argue so it was decided that the four them would try and stop the ship from crashing. Astrid and Captain Marvel took to the air while the two Gronckle just plummeted towards the ground.

Astrid then used Glamdring to create a wind tunnel to slow the ship down and Captain Marvel grabbed his tail and pulled back with all his might to slow it down as well. The two Gronckles had landed on the ground beneath them and saw the ship heading straight towards them. They held out their hands and dug into the ground as they cause the ship.

It took all their strength to push the ship back as it skidded across the ground and they started to head towards the cliff. Astrid and Captain Marvel did everything they could to assist them and eventually the ship began to slow down and stop just as it snows past the cliff leaving the two Gronckles dangling from the cliffs edge.

Everyone inside the ship gave a sigh of relief.

Astrid and Captain Marvel then approached the Gronckles.

Astrid looked at them. "It's possible your actions might have been helpful," she said reluctantly.

"Could have been worse yourself," said Gronckle.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I could have done it by myself," said Captain Marvel folding his arms.

"I'll take that as a thank you," said She-Gronckle.

Gronckle and She-Gronckle then pulled themselves onto the ship and Astrid and Captain Marvel head towards the edge. Captain and the others just emerged out of the ship.

"So, what are we really the team now?" Wasp asked.

"Definitely not villains," said Ant-Man.

"Some of you may not believe we're the good guys, but deep down inside you all know that something is wrong here," said Captain.

Astrid had a heart of a chest. "He certainly felt the twinge of pain when I saw Haddock sacrifice himself."

"Exactly," said Captain. "And taking down the Squadron isn't only justice, the fate of the entire world is in our hands. Hiccup had faith in us let's put our faith in him. New Vikings, battle ready."

"That does sound familiar," Hunter admitted.

* * *

In the Squadron Tower, the Squadron watched footage of Night Fury's sacrifice much to the joy of Hyperion.

"Haddock is out of play," he smiled. "Ha, the ex-New Vikings are done."

Nighthawk then placed a hand on his shoulder. "No you idiot. Now they have something to rally around."

Hyperion then glared at him and shoved his hand away.

"Once the Reality Device starts processing it won't matter," said Spectrum. "This world is ours."

Then suddenly the entire tower shock violently.

They turned towards the monitor and when the smoke cleared they saw Astrid had just struck the tower with Glamdring. Then Captain Marvel appeared smiling before unleashing his photon blast onto the Tower causing it to shake once more.

"Squadron, strike," Hyperion ordered.

Zardo and Speed Demon then left.

* * *

On the ground was Gronckle and She-Gronckle and they were throwing anything not nailed down at the Tower.

Astrid landed on the ground. "If this is what the Captain meant by creating a distraction, I can distract all day."

Gronckle smiled at her as he picked up the car. "First and knock it down wins."

"I game," said Captain Marvel as his fists began to glow with photon energy.

"Just remember, that this is our home," She-Gronckle reminded as Gronckle tossed the car at the Tower.

However before the car struck the Tower, Zardo appeared out of nowhere crashing into pieces. He then landed on the ground and not She-Gronckle away with her sledge and then slammed it right in front of Gronckle.

It only took a few seconds to realise that he had just landed onto his foot and he immediately roared in pain.

"The four of you are history!" he smiled as he raised his sledge once more.

However before he could slam it down once more, something grabbed hold of it. She looked up and saw Astrid was floating above him tangling his sledge with her axe.

"History was my second favourite subject, can you guess the first?" she said as he tossed Zardo's from out of her hand.

Then flying directly towards him was Captain Marvel and he swung his photon covered fist directly at it him.

"Hey, pal, catch me if you can," said Speed Demon zooming right past. "Oh, I'm sorry you can't."

She then immediately running around in circles around Gronckle and She-Gronckle. She was moving so fast that she was creating a vacuum robbing them of their air and floating them off the ground. However, the two of them then performed a thunderclap creating a massive shock wave that sent Speed Demon flying.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tower, Spectrum was running through the corridor as quickly as he could.

"Nighthawk, I'm heading to the lab," he said. "Have to protect the Reality Stone at all costs."

Once the turn round the corner Hunter and Black Widow dropped down from the ceiling. On their shoulders were the miniaturised Wasp and Ant-Man.

"Not a bad break it," said Hunter.

"Yeah, we should team up," said Wasp.

"Yeah, imagine all the places we could have broken into," said Ant-Man.

"We already are and we're not really thieves," Heather reminded.

Outside Toothless was flying around the tower with Captain in his hand.

"Cap, we have a visual on Spectrum," said Black Widow.

"Following your coordinates," said Captain.

Black Widow and her team followed Spectrum towards the room and there they found the Reality Device. Spectrum was accessing the computer console as if he was still trying to get it operational.

"Bet ya that isn't his washing machine," said Hunter.

* * *

Outside Zardo found himself completely surrounded by Astrid and the others and he was weaponless.

"Maybe in this reality I can left your sledge," said Speed Demon as she zoomed away. He rushed over towards the sledge and picked up and then gave it to Zardo. "Look at that, love this place!"

Zardo then spun around and struck Gronckle and then somersaulted to avoid She-Gronckle swing. He then slammed both his speed right on top of her and raised the sledge to block Captain Marvel's photon blast and tossed the sledge straight at him. The impact sent him flying in the sledge return to his hand and she rolled out of the way to avoid Astrid electrified Glamdring.

Speed Demon then came rushing towards her. "Don't just stand there," she said grabbing her hood. "Move!"

Speed Demon then began rushing around Astrid was helpless to do anything. She then released her sending her flying into a billboard and the crowd, unaware that the Squadron were the real villains, cheered.

* * *

Black Widow and her team were still observing Spectrum as he was working on the device. Captain and Toothless had joined up with them in order to plan a coordinated attack.

"This is it, New Vikings on my signal," said Captain.

"I have a signal!" a voice yelled down the corridor.

They turned and saw Hyperion flying straight towards them. He then struck them sending them flying into the room hard. Nighthawk then emerged from the doorway and turned to Spectrum.

"How close are you?" he asked.

"I need three minutes," said Spectrum.

Nighthawk merely narrowed his eyes. "You get one."

Spectrum grumbled as he carried on his work.

Captain and the others soon got back onto their feet, but no sooner did they did Hyperion hovered above them and unleashed his vortex breath. Toothless, who was much heavier than the others, was the only one not sent flying into the wall.

Toothless then immediately took to the air and fired his repulsors at Nighthawk. Unfortunately, he was able to dodge them and tossed several of his hawkrang at him, but he was able to dodge them.

Captain then tossed his shield directly at Spectrum, who then immediately raised his palm holding the Reality Stone. However, before he could do anything the shield not to the stone out of his hand and immediately unleashed his energy across the room. The shield was struck by the energy and reverted back to normal.

"The world is turning back," said Hyperion picking up the shield. "Look at the shield."

"The Reality Stone is losing its grip," said Spectrum clutching his hand.

In anger Hyperion unleashed his heat vision upon Captain, who ducked just in time. The heat vision went straight through the wall creating a massive opening.

"What your shield? Take it!" Hyperion yelled tossing the shield directly at Captain.

He flung the shield with so much force and when it struck Captain he was sent flying out of the hole that he created earlier. Captain soon found himself falling towards the ground, but then from out of nowhere Night Fury appeared, his armour now it's true colour, and caught him.

"Trust exercise," he said as he immediately pulled up.

"What happened? A new rip in reality?" Captain asked.

"Told you if you fell backwards I'd catch ya," said Night Fury.

"Welcome back."

Night Fury immediately threw them back towards the Tower.

In the Tower, the Reality Device was almost ready and Black Widow and the others were doing everything they can to stop the Squadron. Hunter fired as many arrows as possible directly at Hyperion, but he easily destroyed them with his heat vision as he floated towards him.

He smirked when he saw Toothless flying towards him and immediately grabbed his arm and tossed him across the room. Hunter took that moment on fire an arrow at him and he was able to catch it, but seconds later it exploded. Ant-Man, who was now on his giant form, slammed his fist right on top of Hyperion.

Nighthawk was busy fighting hand-to-hand with Black Widow and had just blocked one of her kicks. They traded a few punches blocking them and avoiding them and Black Widow then performed a spinning kick towards his head which he was able to block. Nighthawk then dealt several quick jabs into her and then grabbed her wrist and tossed her over his shoulders.

Black Widow immediately landed on her feet, Nighthawk was about a tossed a few of his hawkrangs at her, but Wasp then certainly resized in front of him and fired her stingers knocking him back.

"Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee or in my case a wasp," she smirked.

Unfortunately the Reality Device then reached 100% and the energy field around it began to expand and lights began to concentrate upon its centre.

Spectrum then picked up the Reality Stone. "Finally it begins." He then made his way towards the energy field. "The Stone will allow me to dictate the very nature of the universe."

The moment he stepped into the energy field Toothless so his hand was beginning to vanish and the same thing was happening to everyone else.

"He's erasing us from reality," Black Widow stared looking at her vanishing hand.

"So much for becoming a good guy," said Hunter as his arms vanished.

"I don't want to vanish!" Gaint-Man cried as the same thing was happening to him.

"Nor do I," said Wasp as the same thing happened to her.

"It's over New Vikings," said Spectrum as he raised the stone towards the light. "You shall have never existed."

The stone was inches away from the central light when suddenly a repulsor blast struck Spectrum in the chest sending him flying and causing him to drop the Reality Stone.

"Not today or any day," said Night Fury as he and Captain entered the room through the hole.

He immediately released Captain, who then dealt a powerful kick to Nighthawk knocking him to the ground. He then turned to the others who watch as their body parts returned.

"This is our chance, we've got one shot I need cover!" Captain yelled as he dashed towards the Reality Stone.

"New Vikings, battle ready!" Night Fury ordered.

Hyperion immediately took off towards Captain, but Night Fury unleashed his unibeam knocking him backwards and colliding into Giant-Man's fist.

Nighthawk then made a mad dash towards the Reality Stone but Wasp immediately appeared in front of him and fired her stingers at his face blinding him. This allowed Hunter to toss a bola towards him which wrapped around his legs causing him to trip and Black Widow then landed on his back pinning him to the ground.

Spectrum then made his way towards the Reality Stone, but Toothless dealt him a powerful punch sending him backwards.

Captain then grabbed the Reality Stone and winced as the energy flowed into his body. He then looked at the Reality Device knowing that it was in his only chance to set things right and started to make his way towards it.

"Wait," said Hunter and Captain stopped in his tracks. "Forget reality, this is our chance. We can make a world exactly how we want it."

"No," said Captain strongly. "Forcing our will takes away freedom, we are not dictators." He then entered into the energy field and raised his hand towards the central light. "We our New Vikings!"

He then released his part and the Reality Stone floated into the central light. The moment it touched the light there was a blinding flash of light covered everything.

* * *

Outside Astrid and the others were still doing battle with Zardo and Speed Demon. Speed Demon was at that moment running around in a circle and Zardo had a firm grip on his sledge.

Speed Demon then came to a stop. "Something is happening."

Zardo smiled. "Yes, the New Vikings are being destroyed."

Immediately a massive pulse erupted from the Tower and everyone was blinded by the light. When the light faded the Tower was now back to normal as was Astrid and the others. They smiled at one another and then turn towards Zardo and Speed Demon, who were both completely perplexed.

"Uh-oh," said Speed Demon.

They looked up just in time to see four fists heading straight towards them and then everything went black.

* * *

In the Tower, the same thing that happened to the others and Captain closed his hand around the Reality Stone and turned to look at the others.

"Yeah, this is more like it," said Ant-Man smiling broadly.

"It's all coming back to me," said Hunter. "I do like you guys."

Hyperion glared at them. "It doesn't matter in this or any other reality."

Nighthawk could see that they had lost the advantage and there wasn't any more reason to be in the Tower.

"We regroup," he said and then pulled out a detonator. "Plan B."

He then pressed down on the button.

Outside there was a huge explosion around the Tower causing it to shake violently.

"The Tower!" Captain yelled.

In the confusion both Nighthawk and Hyperion flew out of the hole and Spectrum had managed to escape as well. To make matters worse when they looked up they saw that the Tower was sliding.

"New Vikings, you know what to do," said Captain.

Night Fury immediately flew out of the hole. "Come on, team. Our Tower goes down these skyscrapers will fall like dominoes."

Night Fury flew towards the side of the Tower and put everything he had into the thrusters to push the Tower back. Unfortunately it was not enough, but then Astrid and Captain Marvel took to the air and quickly followed by Toothless assisted him, Ant-Man even took on his giant form to assist.

"Time to show the Squadron what supreme really means," said Night Fury.

Gronckle walked past the girl with the Chihuahua. "Excuse me."

The little girl just looked at him in awe and watched as he and She-Gronckle made a massive leap towards the Tower. Captain and the others were busy handling the panic severely and stopped when they watched Gronckle and She-Gronckle assist the others by pushing the Tower back.

With the added strength they were able to stop the Tower from sliding and began to push it back into place.

"Easy," said Night Fury. "The last thing we want is this thing to topple over."

Mechanical arms then extended from the side of the Tower and immediately grabbed the Tower and assisted them by placing it back in place.

The entire crowd then cheered as drones were launched and began the Tower repair.

"Initiate Tower repair," said the computer's voice.

Soon Night Fury and the others joined the other New Vikings on the ground and the little girl just smiled at them.

"You're amazing," she said.

"Part of the job," said Night Fury.

* * *

It was late at night and the Tower pairs was still going on, but everyone was still more focused about the Reality Stone is the place in the container.

"Reality Stone safe and sound," said Hiccup as he closed container. "That makes a total of five stones."

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, we just wanted to say, even though it was another reality we will always remember what you did today."

Hiccup smiled at him. "In true all of you would have done the exact same thing. In any reality we are all in this together."


	20. Terminal Velocity

Up in space, Gronckle was laughing as he was attached to a low orbiter thruster. He was making his way towards one of the satellites belonging to Evens Industries.

"Here we go," he said as he closed in on the satellite, but he was moving too fast and missed it. "Oops!"

He used the orbiter's thrusters to reposition himself or another pass. Watching the entire thing was Astrid and Captain Marvel of them were already holding onto the satellite.

"Have you had enough, Gronckle?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I'm sick of becoming playing Hiccup's gopher," Captain Marvel grumbled.

Holographic image of Hiccup then appeared out of Gronckle's orbiter.

"I wouldn't have ask you to retrieve my satellite if I happened had good cause," he said folding his arms. "I just need you guys to bring back my damage satellite down to Terranova in one piece."

"Yeah, yeah, quit your moaning," said Gronckle.

He then used the thrusters to getting closer towards the satellite and this time he was able to grab it. Unfortunately, when he grabbed hold of the dish it bent.

Astrid groaned as she facepalmed herself and Captain Marvel gave him an annoyed look. Gronckle then cover the holographic base of Hiccup.

"If he asks we found it this way," said Gronckle.

"I can still hear you," Night Fury reminded.

"Ohh, yeah," said Gronckle.

The three of them then began to break the satellite down towards the Earth and soon they'll be burning as the entered the atmosphere.

* * *

At the Tower, She-Gronckle and the twins were preparing a tractor beam with Hiccup and Toothless. Well, She-Gronckle was helping them, the twins just stood there were stupid grins on their faces.

"Widen the field range, She-Gronckle," Hiccup ordered.

She-Gronckle frowned. "It's already pretty wide?"

Hiccup looked at her. "Asgardain, enhanced alien and gamma irradiated muscle are about to break the sound barrier. Somehow, I doubt it will be with pinpoint accuracy."

"Point taken," said She-Gronckle and she immediately widen the search parameters.

Then the tractor being fired a beam right into the sky and immediately latched onto the satellite the Astrid and the others were bringing down.

Wasp raised an eyebrow. "I still don't understand why you sent Gronckle to retrieve delicate tech. Bull, meet billion dollar China shop."

"As She-Gronckle likes to remind us everyone just can't see passes green muscles and believe the only thing he's capable of his destruction," said Hiccup.

Ant-Man raised an eyebrow. "And you don't agree with that? We have to remodel the Tower at least two times a day."

"Guys, I'm just giving him a chance to prove he is more than a ton of angry lean muscle from the pains," said Hiccup.

"I'm glad that someone is," said She-Gronckle narrowing her eyes at the twins. "Besides, we have to eat a lot if we want to maintain all the gamma energy we generate."

Immediately they heard a massive boom indicating that Astrid and the others had just entered the sound barrier.

"Think I just heard his stomach," said Wasp.

You was a good thing that they raised the parameters, because they were going off course. Thankfully the tractor being managed to lock in order their position and guided them down towards the Tower.

"Easy does it guys," said Hiccup slowly. "Gentle, gentle." The satellite then touched down along with the others. "Perfect."

Hiccup examined the satellite and found that the disk was bent in the shape of Gronckle's hands.

"Told you, found it that way," said Gronckle.

Hiccup just smiled. "At least it's in one piece. Thanks Gronckle."

"So this satellite managers are communications?" Captain Marvel asked.

She-Gronckle looked at Hiccup. "Isn't it risky having our communications focused on one satellite?"

"This was only a temporary measure," said Hiccup. "Remember our old communications had been destroyed during the Skrull invasion. I'm redesign our communication systems so that it can become a massive grid."

Toothless then switched on his infrared vision and saw a hotspot. He immediately scanned it and looked at the data. "Hiccup, I was unaware that we were using a photon power source."

Hiccup looked up. "We don't."

"Then we've got trouble," said Toothless immediately flying over towards the satellite followed closely by Night Fury.

Toothless attempted to open the hatch, but it was welded. "It's welded shut," he said.

"Step back," said Night Fury.

Immediately fired his repulsor blasting the hatch. Toothless then tore the hatch away and immediately they saw a bomb inside of it. They saw that it had a familiar insignia on it as well.

"A bomb," Toothless gasped.

"Nighthawk," said Night Fury.

Toothless immediately tore the boom away from the satellite, but before he could fly off Night Fury took it from him.

"I've got this," he said.

"With all due respect I was assigned to protect you," Toothless reminded.

"My armour is thicker than yours," Night Fury pointed out.

Then before Toothless could object he immediately took off into the sky, but he didn't get far when he was stopped by Hyperion.

"Hyperion?" Night Fury stared.

"Welcome, Night Fury. To the New Viking's doom," said Hyperion dramatically.

Immediately fired his heat vision directly at Night Fury him to release the bomb and sending him down back towards the ground. Night Fury went straight through the windows of the tower and the bomb continued to drop towards them.

"I got this," said Ant-Man as he began to grow in size.

Then from out of nowhere Gronckle jumped onto his head and use them as a springboard.

"Heads up," he said grabbing hold of the bomb.

He then immediately flew towards Hyperion and grasped him.

"I hate hugging," Gronckle grumbled.

Then the bomb blew sending the two of them crashing towards the ground. Gronckle landed on top of the satellite destroying it and Hyperion landed next to him on the landing pad.

"But I hate Hyperion more," Gronckle groaned.

She-Gronckle saw the wreckage of the satellite. "It's ruined."

"Oh no, our comms," said Toothless as he landed on the ground. He immediately turned towards Gronckle. "Gronckle do you know what you just did?"

"Save the day?" Gronckle answered in the daze. "Go me."

Hunter and Black Widow then ran onto a landing pad.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Hunter asked.

"Looks like a tornado hit this place," Black Widow noted.

Then Hyperion emerged out of the rubble and his eyes began to glow. "More like a volcano," he smirked.

"I really hate it when the weatherman makes a mistake on the weather," Black Widow groaned.

They immediately backed away from Hyperion when Captain jumped out of nowhere and blocked Hyperion's heat vision with his shield.

"Attacking us alone and on our home turf Hyperion?" said Captain narrowing his eyes at him. "You are either incredibly arrogant or incredibly dim."

"Let's see how far that home-field advantage gets you, Captain," Hyperion smiled.

Captain immediately ducked and Hunter fired two arrows. They immediately struck Hyperion's legs causing him to fall to his knees and then fired a form arrow covering his face.

"A little tired of hearing that voice of yours," said Hunter.

Hyperion immediately ripped the foam of his face and dealt a powerful punch to Gronckle before swinging a blur of fists at Captain's shield. Gronckle managed to recover and slammed his hand right on top of Hyperion crashing him into the ground.

Hyperion quickly recovered and twisted Captain's shield sending him flying into the wall. Black Widow somehow skilfully managed to wrap her legs around his head and then sent a massive jolt of electricity right in his face. She then somersaulted to safety where she, Hunter and Wasp fired everything they had at Hyperion.

Sadly Hyperion merely blew them away with his vortex breath, but he was ill-prepared for She-Gronckle striking him in the back followed by Toothless' repulsor blast. He however quickly push them away with his heat vision and then he clashed with Gronckle.

Ant-Man then began to grow in size just as Hyperion not Gronckle to the ground and hitting with his heat vision. Upon seeing Giant-Man immediately launched into the air, but was soon struck down by a massive fist courtesy of Giant-Man.

Hyperion however unleashed his heat vision burning Giant-Man's hand and forcing him away. The force of the attack caused him to fall off the landing pad, but thankfully was able to grab hold of the edge.

Hyperion then immediately went straight through the bottom of the landing pad and flew straight towards Giant-Man. He dealt a massive blow to him causing him to release his grip upon the edge and he felt towards the ground, but thankfully he was able to miniaturised and Wasp appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"Going my way?" he asked his sister.

Astrid and Captain Marvel immediately took to the air and surrounded Hyperion.

"No honour! No decency!" Astrid roared and immediately launched a bolt of lightning directly at Hyperion. "No mercy!"

"You made a mistake coming here!" Captain Marvel roared unleashing a photon blast.

The two attacks combined were enough to put Hyperion back straight into the building. However, he quickly recovered and immediately charged at the two of them once again dealing the two of them a powerful kick and punch sending them crashing into the building opposite.

Hyperion then flew straight through the landing pad to face Gronckle. Gronckle immediately roared and glared towards Hyperion.

"Come, mindless brute, let's see what more damage we can do," he said landing on the landing pad.

Gronckle immediately charged at him, but Hyperion merely sidestepped and Gronckle went straight past him.

"Missed," Hyperion smirked.

Gronckle was moving too fast to stop and soon collided with Captain, Hunter and Black Widow. The four of them went straight through the door and into a force field began to electrocute them.

Night Fury had recovered and was flying down the corridor when he received a message from Hunter.

"When did the Tower turn into a joy buzzer?" Hunter roared.

"Tower powered down," Hiccup ordered.

Immediately the force field containing the four them was turned off freeing them. They were so dazed that they didn't notice something rushing past them and a split second later Night Fury flew around the corner.

"New defence system," he explained. "So much of field testing it."

Then he immediately warned out of the shattered door and Gronckle quickly followed in a rage.

Hyperion turned to face him. "Same moves." He then took off into the air. "Same predictable New Vikings."

"I don't know about that," said Hiccup with a smirk as he lowered his visor. "We've got a few tricks up our sleeves."

Then suddenly a huge army of and surrounded them and commanding them was none other than Ant-Man with Wasp flying by his side.

"This ant is going to make you say uncle!" Ant-Man collided.

Immediately the ant began to fly towards Hyperion surrounding him. Hyperion the tried to use his heat vision to kill the ants, but there are just too many of them. They guided Hyperion towards the tractor beam and Hiccup flew towards the console and suddenly a force field appeared around him.

"Let me out of here!" Hyperion roared. "I'm not through with you! Let me—"

Hiccup, then cut the audio and they all watched as Hyperion shouted in silence.

Ant-Man and Wasp began to resize and Wasp looked at her brother.

"'This ant is going to make you say uncle?'" she said.

She-Gronckle approached him. "You really need to work on you one liners."

Ant-Man shrugged. "I just wanted to antagonise him."

Hunter groaned. "How did you ever become a New Viking?"

"Come on, Hunter, don't make an argument out of an anthill," Ant-Man smiled as he approached him.

Hunter groaned and walked away with Ant-Man following him followed by Wasp, who didn't want to miss a chance to annoy Hunter.

Night Fury flew towards his will and satellite and narrowed his eyes at Gronckle. "Don't try and tell me you found it this way."

Gronckle just stood there in silence.

* * *

An hour later they brought Hyperion inside the tower to question him.

"So we get a satellite Trojan horse courtesy of Nighthawk and then a lovely visit from Hyperion," said Night Fury as he bought out the dossiers on the Squadron Supreme. "Looks like the Squadron Supreme is getting back together."

Captain nodded and turned Hyperion. "What is Nighthawk's endgame?"

Hyperion narrowed his eyes. "You think so little of me that you believe I would sell out my own team?"

"You blow up your own planet when they wouldn't listen to you," said Night Fury. "SWORD was able to retrieve some interesting information from the Citadel with a little help from another alien."

Hyperion then banged his hands against the force field in fury. "The last time we were together we nearly managed to erase the New Vikings from the fabric of reality."

Unbeknownst to them something rushed past them without them knowing, but Hyperion smiled as he knew who it was.

"That was only a warmup," he smirked.

* * *

Captain Marvel and Astrid were in the kitchen with She-Gronckle. Captain Marvel then grabbed the last cookie on the plate which was actually made by She-Gronckle.

"Look at this, Katrina's last cookie," he said holding it out.

"You underestimate the rage that Gronckle will rage upon you," Astrid warned.

"And I did make them for him," She-Gronckle reminded.

"His loss might gain," said Captain Marvel bluntly.

He had just beaten down onto the cookie when Gronckle entered the kitchen and immediately gulped. Unfortunately for him, Gronckle wasn't interested and walked past them.

"Not hungry," he muttered.

Captain Marvel shrugged as Gronckle made his way towards the fridge.

"Everyone's always on pins and needles around me, I don't smash everything," he said as he grabbed a carton of milk.

He held a carton towards his mouth, but discovered it was empty. He then crushed the carton with his hand and slowly turned towards Captain Marvel, who was at that moment drinking a glass of milk.

She immediately tossed the milk carton at Captain Marvel, which bounced off him and Astrid grabbed.

"I would suggest that you run," she advised.

Captain Marvel didn't need to be told twice and immediately ran towards the door with an angry Gronckle close on his heels.

"Where have you ever cared about milk?" Captain Marvel cried.

"It builds strong bones!" he roared.

Then suddenly something collided with him and he went straight through the wall.

Captain Marvel blinked. "Uh, what now?"

Gronckle went straight through the wall into Hyperion cell and collided with the power junction box to Hyperion's cage. Immediately the force field generator was deactivated freeing Hyperion.

"Defeating ourselves?" he smirked.

He then immediately flew towards Night Fury and dealt a massive punch sending him flying into the wall he then fired his heat vision at Captain, who raised the shield in time, but was sent flying backwards.

"You make my job easy."

He then turned towards the wall and immediately unleashed his heat vision melting it creating a hole for freedom.

"Catch me if you can!" he mocked as he flew out of the hole.

Gronckle picked himself up and saw the destruction. "Uh, I didn't do it. It wasn't me."

"Stan, get some bots on level 41 we've got another gamma sized mess," Night Fury grumbled as he walked out of the cell.

"Hyperion is right, Gronckle," said Captain as he joined him. "With the potential effect rising, you need to start laying around."

"But it wasn't my fault," said Gronckle.

"We've got an alien to catch, New Vikings to the Neo-Jet," Captain ordered.

Gronckle grumbled to himself. "No one ever believes me!"

He then slammed his fist against the door frame bent on it out of shape. Seconds later he realised his mistake and tried to fix the damage when he heard something behind him. A few seconds later he heard it again and swore that he saw a blur running past.

He immediately began to walk down the corridor and saw it yet again and then it ran past him second later. He immediately began to chase after the blur and found himself in the lounge and heard the blur behind him.

A split second later something struck him in the chest sending him flying backwards into the TV smashing it to pieces. When he looked up the saw that everything had stopped in midair.

"What?" Gronckle blinked.

Then a second later Speed Demon appeared in front of him. "Well, this is a surprise. Don't worry the world hasn't alone down, you've been spared up by me. I didn't mean to do that, but I guess that another new power I got."

Gronckle immediately narrowed his eyes. "Speed Demon."

"Since Nighthawk gave my powers are boosted this is how I see the world," she said as she tapped a glass of water that was in the air. "The best part we're moving so fast that no one can see us. I call that Speed Time."

"Yeah, let me show you Smack Time."

Speed Demon shrugged. "All right, up high…" Gronckle then swung his fist directly at Speed Demon, who spit out the way a split second later, "down low," Gronckle then tried to grab her and she immediately dodged and appeared directly behind him, "to slow."

Speed Demon last causing Gronckle to roar in rage. He immediately jumped in order to squash Speed Demon, but she moved out of the way and dodge the attack. Then suddenly he roared in pain as Speed Demon began to strike him with the palm of her hands.

"I don't think so, but if Nighthawk gave me enough power to bring you into Speed Time I'm betting he gave me enough power to fast forward you to the end of your life."

Her attack was certainly doing something to Gronckle as he began to glow a brighter shade of green. Then suddenly he was shot always went straight through the door and landed on the corridor.

Speed Demon appeared next to him a split second later and then struck him once again as he picked himself up. This time he landed straight into Night Fury's lab where he and She-Gronckle were working.

"Night Fury! Katrina!" Gronckle yelled.

Speed Demon then appeared next to him. "You don't get it, we're moving so fast that they can't see nor hear you."

Gronckle then tried to grab her, but she moved out of the way and a split second and then began to chase after her.

* * *

In real-time, Night Fury and She-Gronckle just witnessed a small explosion at the wall was torn apart.

"Huh?" Night Fury stared.

Then suddenly the entire lab was getting blown away.

"What the?" She-Gronckle frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile the other New Vikings were aboard the Neo-Jet chasing after Hyperion. They were flying over the Pacific Ocean and now well probably no older than archipelago of islands.

"When you're in combat there's nothing better than having Gronckle on your side, but his constant smashing it's a real problem," said Hunter plainly.

"Yes, it's true," Captain admitted. "Working with Gronckle dose presents it's challenges but there might be something else going on here."

"His arrival in Hyperion's cell makes little sense," Astrid agreed.

Then suddenly the entire Neo-Jet began to shake as they were causing a massive vortex. No matter how Black Widow tried she was unable to keep the ship steady.

"I'm losing control," she said.

The vortex was being caused by Hyperion, who was using his vortex graph to create it.

"He's using his vortex breath," said Black Widow as she struggled with the controls.

Hyperion smirked upon seeing their dismay. "Like I said, predictable."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tower, Speed Demon was running through the corridors with Gronckle close behind him. Gronckle then performed a thunderclap, but Speed Demon dodge the attack as he destroyed the walls.

"Smash you!" Gronckle roared as he slammed his fists towards, but she zoomed out of the way to safety.

Can't smash what you can't touch," she said as she pulled his underwear over his head.

Gronckle removed his underwear and Speed Demon laughed. She then began to strike him constantly like she did before and no matter what he did Gronckle was unable to land a single finger upon her.

Once she finally stop doing whatever she was doing, Gronckle looked at himself. "What did you do to me?"

"Hmm, not the effect I expected," she frowned. "You're supposed to be all proof, no more. A pile of green dust."

Gronckle narrowed his eyes at her. "Gronckle make energy, can't destroy energy."

"No worries, less wind you up and counting down gamma freak."

Immediately the two of them took off.

* * *

In real-time, Night Fury and She-Gronckle had just entered the corridor and saw the destruction.

"More damage," said Night Fury.

"Yeah, but how?" She-Gronckle frowned.

"Stan run a trace on Gronckle," Night Fury ordered as the entered the gym and found the place completely trashed.

"I've done it, but none of this makes sense," said Stan over the comms.

"Try us," said Night Fury.

"His energy readings appear to be all around you. Simply standing in a veritable cloud of Gronckle," Stan explained.

Hiccup blinked. "Say what?"

"How is that even possible?" She-Gronckle frowned.

"That's not the only thing, gamma radiation in the tower is spiking to dangerous levels," Stan added.

"Let me have a look at those readings," said She-Gronckle.

Night Fury then produced the readings upon his gauntlet and she began to examine them. "This is not good, if I'm reading these readings right then there's going to be an explosion that will take out the entire city."

Night Fury groaned. "Great, just perfect."

* * *

In Speed Time, Gronckle was chasing after Speed Demon within the gym. Speed Demon had just tossed a way directly at Gronckle and quickly hit behind Night Fury and She-Gronckle.

Gronckle turned towards her and she started to make faces at him. In rage Gronckle charged at her, pushed Night Fury and She-Gronckle aside and slammed his fist towards Speed Demon, who dodged yet again.

He looked back at Night Fury and She-Gronckle and soon realised his mistake. "Uh-oh."

Unable to do anything else, he started to chase Speed Demon once again.

* * *

In real time, Night Fury and She-Gronckle were sent flying by a powerful force through two walls and they landed in the lab. Hiccup's armour had been completely trashed upon the impact.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Night Fury groaned.

"I didn't see what," She-Gronckle frowned.

"Why do I get the feeling that it was Gronckle," said Hiccup as he removed his visor. "But the satellite gets trashed, Gronckle smashes into Hyperion containment cell, radiation is off the charts and now there's unseen explosions."

Hiccup removed the last of his armour then activated his replacement armour.

* * *

In Speed Time, Gronckle and Speed Demon had just crashed into the lab and Gronckle was clearly losing.

"This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be," Speed Demon smiled she then speeded away.

* * *

In real-time, Hiccup had just experienced the explosion just as armour attached to his body.

"Okay, let's try scanning again," said Hiccup as he could in his faceplate onto his face. "And this time try to add a new filter. Let's see what we can say with the gamma spectrum."

The moment he did he saw Gronckle waving directly in front of him moving so fast that he was on was a blur.

"Whoa," said Night Fury stunned.

* * *

Speed Demon meanwhile was downloading the files from the computer and was getting patient as it was taking a pretty long time.

"Ah, too bad the flow of information isn't as fast as I am," she moaned.

She then sped away and came back with a doughnut and a glass of water. She waited a few more seconds and finally the download was complete much to her relief.

"Transfer complete!" she yelled dramatically.

Then she felt the entire place shake and saw the ceiling cracking.

* * *

Gronckle was still in Speed Time trying to commune with Night Fury and She-Gronckle as slowly as it was possible.

"Speed Demon is…" she said slowly.

Then Speed Demon appeared out of nowhere and dealt a powerful kick sending him straight through the wall. She then looked at Night Fury and She-Gronckle.

"No fun, let's just keep it to us speeded," she said before dashing off.

In real time they just witnessed something crashing right through the wall.

"I believe that Gronckle was attempting to send a message," said Stan over the communicator.

"Scrub back and slow down 99%," said Hiccup. "Let's hear this."

* * *

Meanwhile the other New Vikings were being torn apart by the vortex created by Hyperion.

Astrid removed the safety belt and landed on the roof of the jet and looked at Black Widow. "Be ready for the fall," she said and she rushed away towards the door. "I will fix this."

Astrid soon got outside the Neo-Jet and then charged at Hyperion, but he was able to get out of the way as she flew past him.

"Ha, of course my vortex breath does not affect you," said Hyperion narrowing his eyes and Astrid.

"Actually it's stench offends me greatly," Astrid said with a smirk.

She then immediately fired a bolt of lightning at Hyperion sending him flying. She then struck him with Glamdring sending him into the vortex and then followed him.

Black Widow was still trying to regain control of the Neo-Jet, but she was finding it very difficult. She found it more difficult as Hyperion and Astrid did battle in the centre of the vortex.

Astrid swung Glamdring towards him, but Hyperion quickly grabbed her arms.

"Restraint instead of battle," said Astrid narrowing her eyes. "Your cowardice proves legendary Hyperion!"

"Why fight?" said Hyperion as he pushed her away. "When you can freeze!"

He then unleashed his freezing breath upon Astrid freezing her in a block of ice and laughed as he saw her flying into the vortex.

* * *

In the Tower, Night Fury and She-Gronckle were watching the footage that Night Fury received in the lab.

"Speed Demon is…" Gronckle said slowly before Speed Demon struck him in the back.

"Speed Demon," said Hiccup.

"That explains a lot," said She-Gronckle folding her arms. "Somehow he must have tracked Gronckle in some sort of other dimension whether moving so fast that we can't see nor hear them."

Night Fury then wound back and saw each action frame by frame and then zoomed in on Gronckle and began to scan him.

"Please tell me I'm reading these readings wrong," he said looking at She-Gronckle.

"I'm afraid not, Gronckle's radiation has been accelerated. Speed Demon has just turned him into a gamma bomb." said She-Gronckle. "Worse yet if Gronckle doesn't find a way to release that power the entire city will be destroyed."

"And there's nothing we can do," said Hiccup looking at her. "It's all up to Gronckle."

* * *

In Speed Time, Gronckle were still chasing after Speed Demon, but was now starting to get tired. Speed Demon didn't even allow him a chance to catch his breath as she kept on striking him constantly.

"You're like molasses swatting flies," Speed Demon mocked. "Hurry up you goof."

Gronckle approached him and swung a fist towards her, but unsurprisingly she moved out of the way. He then swung at him again and she dodged and he went straight through the wall again.

They soon entered into the observation room where Night Fury and She-Gronckle were located and he fell to his knees. Gronckle then looked at his glowing hands and then clench them as Speed Demon rocketed around the room.

"Phew, whom you setting a gamma bomb would take so much effort," she said. "Fine, but I'm actually sweating." She then stopped in front of Gronckle and brushed the sweat off his brow. "I hate sweat."

Gronckle roared as a massive surge of energy flow through his body. "I'm gonna… explode!"

* * *

In the real time Hiccup and She-Gronckle were still trying to figure out a way in order to help Gronckle.

"We need to find the current location of Gronckle and Speed Demon," said Hiccup.

"We can't, their velocity is too fast for our senses to trace," said She-Gronckle slamming a hand on the table. "And what's worse is that Gronckle's gamma level buildup is rising in exponential rate."

"I was afraid of this," said Hiccup. "If we can't find him we can't save him."

* * *

Speed Demon was making things worse by excelling the buildup by slamming her hand into Gronckle.

"Not yet," said Gronckle trying to hold back the buildup.

Speed Demon smirked. "So, there's still some fight—" Gronckle then ran past her and down the corridor much to her surprise, "left. Hey, where are you going?"

Gronckle ran down the corridor and slammed his hand against the wall ripping it to shreds. He continues to do the same down the next corridor he ran down and the one after that.

* * *

In real time, Hiccup and She-Gronckle looked at the destruction that he left behind confused by these motives.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "I've got it, this isn't random destruction. He's bleeding at a trial."

"Okay, but when?" She-Gronckle asked.

Hiccup then bought out the holographic image of the floor and then marked out where Gronckle lefties destruction.

"Now where are you going," he said as he followed the pattern. He then saw that it led to the helipad outside. "The helipad?" He then brought out the holographic image of the stasis generator. "The stasis field generator? Gronckle you're a genius."

Hiccup immediately access the control of the generator and leaned towards the button to activate it.

* * *

In Speed Time, Gronckle was on the helipad as Speed Demon then zoomed in front of him.

"Nowhere left to run, buddy," she smirked.

"Think… I make this easy," said Gronckle trying to hold back his buildup. "You want Gronckle." He then banged his fists on his chest. "Come get, Gronckle."

"Okay," she said and dashed towards him.

She then began to strike Gronckle in at least 10 different directions. Gronckle then began to bleed her slowly towards the generator as Hiccup's finger slowly reaching for the controls.

"Ready when you are Gronckle," he said very slowly.

Speed Demon was still pelting Gronckle as quickly as hard as she could.

"Thought even you were smarter than this," she said. "Just giving up? What happened to all the fun? All the smashing."

She was so busy mocking in that she failed to notice that she was now within the stasis field generator. Gronckle waited until the last moment and then grabbed her hand before she realised it.

"I'm more than smashing," he said. "Say cheese."

He then pulled her towards him just as Hiccup activated the stasis field generator. Immediately began to activate consuming the two of them and brought them back to real-time, thought Speed Demon was unaware of this.

"Ooooh, nice light show," she smirked. "Supposed to impress me?"

"Supposed to stop you."

The stasis field generator then deactivated and Gronckle released Speed Demon. Then she turned around and saw Night Fury hovering above her aiming his repulsors directly at her. He wasn't the only one there, She-Gronckle was on the helipad with her fists raised.

"How did you get into Speed Time?" she asked.

"You're not in Speed Time. Thanks to the stasis field generator you're in New Viking Time," said Night Fury.

Then before she could speed away, Gronckle grabbed her speed belt and crushed in his hand.

"My speed enhancement belt, you ruined and it!" Speed Demon yelled furiously.

Gronckle then knocked her back with a flick of his finger knocking her to the ground hard. Night Fury then landed on the ground and looked at Gronckle.

"Quick thinking on the stasis field, Gronckle," he said impressively.

"Thanks, but I… I can't stop it," he said gesturing to his buildup.

"In Speed Time you had seconds before you exploded, the best we gave you was a few minutes," She-Gronckle informed him.

Speed Demon then got to her feet. "Adios, gamma bomb."

She then took off and vanished from sight.

"Even without his enhancement belt, she's still faster than any tech I've got up my sleeve," said Night Fury looking at Gronckle.

Gronckle then took on a starting position.

"What are you doing?" Night Fury asked.

"Speed energy gonna go somewhere, right?" Gronckle asked.

"Sure, that's the basic laws of…" Gronckle then took off faster than they could blink, "physics."

* * *

Speed Demon was running through the city as quickly as he could, but Gronckle, using the gamma energy he had received from her, was speeding towards her as well and catching up. To say that Speed Demon was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Man, will you just go boom already?" she said. "How are you even doing this?"

She tried to pick up the pace, but no matter how quickly she ran Gronckle was just behind her.

"I can control energy every day, Zippy," said Gronckle closing in on her.

"Get away…" They soon entered into Vegas, "from," They then ran up the Grand Canyon, "me!"

Speed Demon then reached for her communicator just as they entered the Amazon rainforest. "Yo, Hyperion, need your muscle. Coming in a hot."

They soon ran over the Pacific Ocean heading directly towards Hyperion and the other New Vikings.

* * *

The Neo-Jet was now being torn apart from the vortex as he just lost its wings and a few seconds later the entire ship was torn apart. They all crashed into the ocean just as Hyperion received a message from Speed Demon.

"Speed Demon, come in, I…" Hyperion stopped when Speed Demon appeared nowhere and clutched his leg.

"Save me, save me," she pleaded constantly.

"Stop your blabber—"

Then from out of nowhere Gronckle collided into them and they were sent flying. The result of this caused the vortex to dispel and the New Vikings were clutching to the remains of the Neo-Jet as they saw a green flash flying overhead.

"It would seem that green blur was Gronckle," Astrid blinked. "But that would be preposterous, right?"

The other New Vikings merely shrugged.

* * *

Hyperion and Speed Demon soon clashed on to a deserted island and rolled in the sand. Gronckle was standing directly over them cracking his knuckles.

"Got some energy to burn off and I know just how to do it," he said.

Hyperion snorted. "Finally, someone worth my time."

He had just brush the sand of the shoulders when Gronckle appear directly in front of him and punched him hard in the face. Hyperion quickly recovered, but Gronckle then zoomed towards him knocked him into the air, jumped and then knocked him back down into the ground.

"Bring it Space Man," said Gronckle landing on the ground.

Hyperion then flew towards him and dealt a few punches that knocked him into the ground. He then unleashed his heat vision upon Gronckle, but it had no effect.

"Why are you not fighting back?" Hyperion roared.

"Got to get something off my chest," said Gronckle simply.

He then began to glow bright green.

"Not good," said Speed Demon and sped away.

Seconds later there was a huge explosion that covered the entire island. It was so large that the other New Vikings could see it from where they were in the ocean.

"Gronckle, no!" Black Widow cried.

When the dust settled on the island, Gronckle just stood there in a massive crater within the sand and completely exhausted he collapsed.

"Nap time," he said and fell unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile deep within a mountain Speed Demon rushed over towards Nighthawk carrying Hyperion on her shoulders.

"He's one heavy dude," she said placing Hyperion down onto the floor. She then looked at Nighthawk and shrugged. "Gronckle took him out."

"I know, I think everyone on Earth could hear it," said Nighthawk. He then looked directly at Speed Demon. "But did you accomplish your mission?"

Speed Demon then pulled out a USB drive. "And how. Ta-da, a copy of the New Vikings data core."

Nighthawk smiled. "All according to plan."

* * *

Gronckle meanwhile was in the training room flexing his muscles at the holograms of certain villains he only started when he saw Hiccup and She-Gronckle entering.

"Just letting off some steam," he said to them.

"I just came to apologise, I should have listened and trusted you from the very beginning," said Hiccup.

She-Gronckle then placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not the only one who misjudged someone. I've made that mistake countless times."

"I'm used to people not trusting me," Gronckle shrugged.

"And that's the problem you shouldn't be," said Hiccup. "Sometimes I just can't see what right in front of me. If the situation arises and you have something to say, I'll listen."

Gronckle then immediately pinned him against the wall. "There is one thing."

"Shoot," Hiccup winced.

"We need more milk," said Gronckle releasing him.

"Right on it," Hiccup smiled.


	21. Spectrums

The New Vikings were in the Tower discussing the recent activities of the Squadron and were observing video footage of Gronckle's encounter with Speed Demon.

"Gronckle's recent fight with Speed Demon gave us tons of that," said Toothless.

"But we've watched this a dozen times," Captain Marvel grumbled.

"For once I agree with him," said Hunter.

Black Widow looked at Hiccup. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Clues, something tells me that this attack was the tip of Nighthawk's iceberg," said Hiccup.

"I agree," said Ragnar as Toothless holographic image of the Squadron's team members. "The Squadron is up to something and we still know very little about them."

"SWORD has been looking through the hard drive from the Citadel if there's anything about them they'll find in there," said Hiccup.

She-Gronckle then entered the room looking very troubled. "We've got a new problem."

"Adding that to the other problems with got," Hiccup groaned.

"As you know I've been working on specialised equipment for individuals to help and control their powers," said She-Gronckle.

"And let me guess one of these individuals is a villain," Hunter guessed.

"Yeah, and it was him," said She-Gronckle pointing at the image of Spectrum.

"You sold tech Doctor Spectrum?" Captain Marvel stared. "The same guy who nearly wiped us out reality!"

"He didn't show up at my doorstep dressed up as Doctor Spectrum," She-Gronckle snapped. "He said that his name was Bill and said that he needed a power amplifier."

Hiccup facepalmed himself. "And you tell me that I'm irresponsible with my technology."

She-Gronckle looked slightly uneasy. "I get the irony."

"On a positive note I finally been able to hack into the Squadron's decryption," said Toothless. He then immediately brought out the holographic image of the Citadel. "If I can access the database from the Citadel, I might be able to determine the real plans."

"We can't have Bill wander around with the power amplifier," She-Gronckle pointed out.

"And how are we supposed to track him down?" Captain Marvel asked.

"I may be trusting, but I'm no idiot," said She-Gronckle. "I made sure there was everything I made there was a special pheromone that ants can track."

"Sounds as if we should split up," said Night Fury.

* * *

A few moments later, Black Widow was leading a team consisting of Gronckle, Toothless, Hunter and Captain Marvel towards the Citadel. Since the destruction of the dead _Damocles_ , it serves as a new headquarters for SWORD.

Black Widow was holding onto Toothless' hand while Hunter was holding onto Captain Marvel's hand flying up towards the Citadel, Gronckle just merely jumped. They soon landed on the desk where they met Brand and Sydren.

"Agent Brand," Black Widow nodded.

"It's good to see you Heather," Brand acknowledged.

"Have you captured all the Skrulls?" Toothless.

"We're still searching the planet for them, but they've got nowhere to hide thanks to the new detection technology Night Fury created," said Sydren.

Brand looked at them. "I have a feeling that you didn't come here for small talk if your message is anything to go by."

Captain Marvel nodded. "We need to access the data files from the Citadel."

"Good luck, we haven't been able to crack the encryption get," said Brand.

"Fortunately I have," said Toothless. "We need to know what the Squadron's next plan is and it might be located within the data files."

"Then come this way," said Brand leading them into the Citadel.

* * *

Meanwhile the other New Vikings had tracked down the pheromone spray towards the outskirts of Vegas.

"This is where the pheromone trail ends," said Ant-Man.

"There's nothing for miles," Captain noted.

"Spectrum might have a cloaking shield or a stealth forced wall," said Night Fury.

"Or sand," said Astrid as she stepped forward.

She then immediately spun Glamdring around and blew away the sand beneath them to reveal a hidden bunker.

Night Fury frowned behind his helmet. "A strange choice of hideout for man whose team plans to take over our world."

Night Fury then immediately raised his hand and prepared to fire his repulsor, but She-Gronckle stopped him.

"Perhaps we shouldn't go in there with repulsor blazing," she advised. "Listen I know that Spectrum is dangerous, but he might surprise you."

"Katrina, need I remind you what happened the last time you try to talk down a villain," said Night Fury.

She-Gronckle looked at him uncomfortably. "Look I might agree that we have to take these villains down, but that doesn't stop us from helping them."

Then immediately the bunker burst open by a blast of different lights and Spectrum shot out from the hole. He was wearing the amplifier which was covering his entire left hand and attached to his head.

"Who dares disturb me," he said.

"Hi Bill," said She-Gronckle calmly.

"Katrina Ross?" Spectrum stared. "You're the She-Gronckle?"

Wasp frowned. "How does he not know that you are you?"

"We talked over video," She-Gronckle explained.

"We're giving you one chance here," said Captain. "What is Nighthawk planning? Why does he have you out here in the desert?"

"Leave me in peace before it's too late," said Spectrum.

"Look this doesn't need to be a fight," said She-Gronckle calmly. "If you just give me back the power amplifier I built for you—"

"It's not that simple!" Spectrum roared and then slammed her with a burst of light from his stone.

She was sent flying towards Night Fury, who caught her. "Talk about déjà vu," he said.

"This aggression must be answered!" Astrid roared as he raised Glamdring into the air.

Immediately storm clouds began to gather above them.

"No, wait!" She-Gronckle cried.

Lightning then shot down towards Spectrum, who then created a massive force field of light.

"Here's your answer," he said.

The lights then took the form of a large spike and it appears right through the lightning and send it back towards Astrid knocking her back. Several bolt of lightning headed straight towards Captain and Night Fury, but they were able to block them.

Night Fury immediately took to the air and Wasp shrank down and followed him. Spectrum then unleashed a burst of light towards them, but they dodged and fired both their repulsors and stingers.

The bursts of light rain down upon everyone and began to knock the lights heading towards her with Glamdring.

"Odin's beard," she said.

Captain immediately blocked a shot heading straight towards Ant-Man with his shield.

"Please we can talk this out," said She-Gronckle.

"I told you to leave me alone," said Spectrum as he kept on firing at them. "If anything happens it on your head."

He then immediately stopped as Night Fury and Wasp flew around him began to fire blasts at him. He quickly created a force field blocking their attacks and then somehow he caught the light to wrap itself around Night Fury and smashed him into the rock face next to them.

Astrid then tossed Glamdring at him, but somehow he was able to block the attack and spun the axe right back at Captain. Captain was able to block the attack with his shield, but the impact caused him to topple over.

Ant-Man then took on his giant form and slammed a fist towards Spectrum as wasp fired her stingers. Spectrum however said a massive pulse that sent the two of them backwards knocking them out cold.

"Guys, this is getting out of control!" She-Gronckle yelled. "We don't have to fight."

"Aim for the power amplifier," Night Fury ordered.

Astrid then immediately jumped towards Spectrum with a firm grip upon Glamdring. At the same time Spectrum raised his left hand to block the attack, but from out of nowhere Captain tossed his shield knocking his arm back.

The impact certainly cause damage as it began to spark and it was destroyed.

"No!" Spectrum yelled as he clutched his hand and began to glow.

Night Fury then began to scan him and the readings were confusing. "Uh, She-Gronckle. You said that thing was a power amplifier."

"It was," said She-Gronckle as Spectrum rose into the air and his hand began to glow even more brightly.

"Then why is he more powerful without it?"

Spectrum then unleashed a massive pulse sending them all backwards, She-Gronckle barely avoided the attack by rolling out of the way.

"Bill, wait!" she yelled as she got to her feet. "It doesn't have to be like this! Let's put the past behind us."

"Of course it has to be like this, you fool," said Spectrum and then fired a blast from his stone. This time it struck her sending her backwards. "The New Vikings, broken by my feet!"

"Not in this reality, Billy!" said Night Fury and fired his repulsors.

Astrid then tossed Glamdring and Captain his shield.

"My name is Doctor Spectrum!" he roared and then created a force field that blocked their attacks and deflected them.

Astrid was struck by Night Fury's repulsors, Captain ducked in time to avoid being struck by Glamdring and Night Fury was hit hard by Captain's shield.

Night Fury looked at She-Gronckle. "So you for that Spectrum was a good guy and your tech was a power amplifier? So for your batting zero, Katrina."

They immediately got out of the way to avoid another one of light attacks. Spectrum then unleashed another barrage of lights at them. Night Fury dodged them and fired his repulsors at the attacks. Unfortunately somehow they made them even larger and scattered across the entire battlefield.

Night Fury and She-Gronckle got the unconscious Wasp and Ant-Man to safety as Captain blocked the attack with his shield and Astrid took the sky.

"I will take your lives and then I will take your planet weaklings!" Spectrum roared.

"Tell me Spectrum… is this weak?" Astrid roared as he spun Glamdring around and unleashed a burst of lightning at him.

The attack was strong enough to send Spectrum back down into the ground.

"There's no way that didn't knock him out," said Night Fury flying alongside Astrid.

He was quickly proving long as Spectrum raised his hand and fired a burst of light directly at them. It was so bright that it was blinding and they had to cover their eyes.

"Uh, that didn't knock him out," said She-Gronckle.

Spectrum then rose off the ground and it looked as if his body was unconscious. Then suddenly he opened his eyes and unleashed a burst of light around him which struck them and send them flying.

"I will make you wish that you never found me! Spectrum roared.

* * *

Meanwhile within the Citadel, Brand was leading them down the corridor and that's when they notice several statues of the Squadron.

"They certainly like to make statues of themselves," Hunter noted.

"Only people with extremely big egos would want one," said Black Widow rolling her eyes.

Captain Marvel was floating in the air examining the statute. "You know, I think that I should get a statue."

"See what I mean," said Black Widow tiredly.

"Maybe we can find out more about the Squadron like what happened home world," said Toothless.

"Didn't Nighthawk said that it was it fell to chaos and anarchy?" Hunter frowned.

"Do you really think we should trust what Nighthawk says?" Toothless asked.

"Good point."

"Personally this place creeps me out," said Gronckle.

"Really big guy?" said Captain Marvel. "I wouldn't think creepy would creep you out."

"Why do you think I sleep a night light?"

Captain Marvel stared at him. "Get out."

"Focus guys," said Black Widow as the entered into another room.

There were more statues of the Squadron and they appear to be surrounding some sort of pedestal in the centre of the room. It also appeared that SWORD hadn't done much research into this room as there wasn't many personnel.

"That pedestal in the middle should connect you to the data core," said Brand.

Toothless frowned at her. "How come there isn't much SWORD personnel here?"

"I said we have been able to crack the encryption and there was a lot more the Citadel to explore in true with only discovered about half of its capabilities," said Brand.

Toothless then approached the pedestal. "I shouldn't have the same problem."

He then began to access the pedestal and the moment he did light on the side of the door frame began to lit up. A split second later the lights pulled away from the door frame to reveal mechanical centipede.

Black Widow looked up. "You hear something?"

"A lot of somethings," said Hunter.

Then suddenly they saw the centipede would immediately fired energy beam directly at them. Captain Marvel appeared directly in front of them and absorb the energy.

"This must be the Citadel's defences," said Toothless looking up from the pedestal.

"I thought you said that you have the encryption," said Brand pulling out her blaster.

"I do I can access the data core, but clearly there was a second defensive mechanism which I must have tripped," Toothless assumed.

Hunter immediately fired a foam arrow at the centipede strapping them in place. However they nearly broke apart and continue to claw their way towards them.

"Can't you deactivate them?" Hunter asked.

"Trying to," said Toothless.

"Well try faster," said Brand as she fired her blaster centipede.

"I hate bugs," Gronckle grumbled and slammed his foot on top of the centipede crushing it.

However the undamaged part of the centipede merely broke off from the broken pieces and continue to crawl their way towards them. Also the fluid emerging from the centipede began to stand up straight.

"Okay, now that's creepy," said Captain Marvel.

The centipede immediately wrap themselves around Gronckle and more than made their way towards Toothless. Captain Marvel and Black Widow were firing their photon blasts and stingers at the centipede giving him more cover.

"Hope Hiccup and the others are having better luck then we are," said Black Widow.

* * *

Sadly they were, spectrum had just blasted Astrid will beam of light from his stone. To make matters worse Wasp and Ant-Man were still out cold.

"Being gone, New Vikings!" Spectrum roared.

"We don't take orders from maniacs in clown suits," said Night Fury as he flew towards Spectrum holding Captain in his hands. "I mean who would design that look?"

Spectrum then sent a wave of light directly at them and struck them so hard they fell towards the ground. Thankfully Night Fury was able to get a bit of control and grabbed Captain.

"Got you, Cap," said Night Fury as he turned his back upon the road. "It won't be graceful."

They soon landed on the road, but Night Fury's armour protected them from most of the impact. Still the impact was quite nasty and it skidded across the road and cars driving past tried to avoid them.

Eventually they came to a stop and just laid there on the road.

"Told ya," Night Fury groaned.

Spectrum then fired a beam of light from his stone which struck Astrid with an immense force.

Night Fury and Captain got to their feet and saw that they weren't too far way from Vegas.

"Not good," said Night Fury.

"Create a perimeter and keep them away from the city," Captain ordered.

Spectrum then floated towards them and then struck the two of them with two very powerful beams of light. They were so powerful that it created crews within the road, but Captain was able to block the attack with his shield and Night Fury began to fire his repulsors.

Night Fury then flew into the air and unleashed his unibeam at Spectrum, who barely had time to create a force field. The impact of his attack was so powerful that it did actually put Spectrum back, but he quickly recovered and struck him with a powerful beam of light that sent him flying towards a lorry.

She-Gronckle then jumped towards him and caught him before he struck the lorry and landed him to safety.

She then looked up at Spectrum and now as her eyes. "I thought you were better than this! I trusted you!"

"You do not know me!" Spectrum yelled. "No wonder!"

Glamdring then started to move towards the rubble and then suddenly bursting out of it was Astrid. She flew towards Spectrum, but he quickly turned and fired a beam which struck her head.

"You New Vikings disturbed me," he said narrowing his eyes. "Now let us see what disturbed you."

Then exiting from Astrid head was a stream of dark light and it was so intense that she lost her grip with Gladmring. When Spectrum was finished with her he released her and she crashed towards the ground.

When Astrid looked up she saw that the darkness from her started to take form. "What have you conjured?" she asked looking at Spectrum.

The other New Vikings rushed towards her, but Spectrum barred their path was a beam of light.

"Stay back," he said as he struck them with a wall of light sending him backwards and trapping them against a large hill.

Astrid just stared at the form directly in front of her which took the form of Thor.

"Hello, my daughter," he said.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Father?

"A Thor more powerful than you," he said looking down at her. "Your worst nightmare."

"This is not real," said Astrid shaking her head defiantly.

"I am the father of your mind, the one that is dreadfully disappointed in you," said Thor. "You have failed me time and time again."

Astrid shook her head. "No, I have always made my father proud."

"Liar!" Thor roared and pinned her down to the ground with his foot. "If that was true I would have never banished you from Asgard. You believe that I am proud of you making blind to the truth."

Meanwhile in the Citadel, Toothless was still trying to access the data core as the metal centipede began blasting at everyone in the room.

"Still think that this is fun, Gronckle?" Black Widow asked as he constantly fired her stingers.

Gronckle was smashing the centipede as best as he could. "Yes," he laughed.

"I've almost access the data core," said Toothless.

"Good, because we can't hold them back much longer," said Brand.

If Toothless could swear he would be doing it right now as he tried desperately to access the data core. He kept on pressing a few buttons on his gauntlet until he pressed the final one and then immediately the centipede just stopped dead in their tracks.

"What just happened?" Hunter asked lowering his bow.

Toothless just smiled at them. "I was able to shut them down."

"Good work," said Black Widow. "Now seaward you can learn about the Squadron."

"I think I can do better than that, I can show you," said Toothless pressing a few buttons.

Then suddenly a holographic screen appear directly in front of them. A planet sooner appear directly in front of them, though it was not one they recognised.

"Is that the Squadron's home world?" Brand asked.

"I believe so," said Toothless.

They then zoomed in towards the planet and that's when they saw the Squadron in some sort of tower that overlooked a crowd of angry people.

"It would seem as if the Squadron ruled their world," Black Widow noted.

"And judging from the angry people in the crowd I'd say that people weren't too thrilled at the prospect," said Hunter.

Captain Marvel looked at Toothless. "This is all very interesting, but should we learn more about the Squadron themselves?"

Black Widow sighed. "For once he's right. We can see their history later right now we need to know more of the Squadron. Start with Spectrum."

Toothless nodded and the hologram changed to images of the Squadron and then he selected Spectrum. Immediately a tonne looked at began to flow in front of them and it appeared to be concentrating upon the stone in Spectrum's hand.

"I didn't expect this," said Toothless stunned. "If I'm reading this correctly the power stone that Spectrum holds isn't a weapon."

"What?" Hunter stared.

"It is a living creature, a sentient being that feeds upon emotions," Toothless explained.

"Huh, that gem is probably not a popular Mother's Day gift," said Captain Marvel.

Brand then looked at Toothless. "So what you're saying is that Spectrum is not just one but two different aliens?"

"Would appear to be the case," said Toothless.

Black Widow then noticed something behind them and tapped Hunter's shoulder. He looked at her and saw her pointing and then he nudged Toothless. He then looked at him and saw him pointing over his shoulder.

They all turned and saw a holographic image of Spectrum being held by the helm of his costume by Hyperion and standing there watching was Nighthawk. They then watched as Hyperion shoved Spectrum away he went straight through Gronckle.

"Looks like were about to learn more about Doctor Spectrum," said Black Widow.

* * *

Meanwhile Spectrum was hovering over Night Fury and the others as they did battle with the dark entity that was Thor.

Astrid kept on shooting electricity at her father only to find that he was unaffected by the attack and then slammed his hammer right on top of her. Astrid raised her axe just in time to block the attack, but it was very difficult.

"Focus attacking Thor," said Night Fury as he fired his repulsors at him.

She-Gronckle began tossing large blocks at him as well, but he merely smashed it with his hammer.

Spectrum then turns attention upon Captain. "Astrid is not the only New Viking with fears he can't face."

He then fired a beam which struck Captain's head and the same thing that happened to Astrid happened to him. The only difference was that this entity took the form of Gothi back when he knew.

"You left me behind, Richard," she said as she turned towards him.

She-Gronckle looked at Night Fury. "Is that…?"

"My grandmother," said Night Fury.

She then pulled her pistol aimed it at the city. "You heard me so now I will hurt them."

"Gothi, I didn't want to leave you, but I had no choice," said Captain.

"Is that how you sleep at night by lying to yourself?" She then suddenly aimed her pistol at him and fired.

Captain barely had time to raise his shield and he was pushed back from the blast emanating from the pistol. She-Gronckle then tossed a bola directly at Gothi, knocking her to her knees.

"You designed Spectrum's tech, you have any idea what he's doing to them?" Night Fury asked looking at her.

"The Power Prism works on emotional energy, turning strong feelings like guilt and fear into reality," She-Gronckle explained.

"Well that's just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

Then Spectrum struck him with a beam of light and soon the same thing that happened to Astrid and Captain happened to him. The forest was so strong that he crashed into the ground.

"You helped my attention, Haddock," said a robotic voice.

"Ultron?" Night Fury stared.

Indeed standing in front of them was a darker version of Ultron. "The destruction I reaped is on your head."

He then fired his energy blast directly at Night Fury, who immediately took to the air to dodge them.

"We defeated you," he said as he flew away.

"Did you? Or are you still fighting me in your worst nightmares?" said Ultron as he chased after him. "And losing."

Gothi was still shooting her pistol at Captain until she finally caught him and he collapsed to the ground. Spectrum then raised his hand and the dark energy from Gothi began to flow towards him.

Astrid was still battling her father blocking his blow, but then he managed to knock away her arm and blasted her with a bolt of lightning sending her backwards. Spectrum then started doing the same to him and Ultron as he did with Gothi.

"I feel upon your fears! Your emotions!" he yelled and a split second later he was covered in a bright light and started to grow. "Yes! My full power returns!"

He then concentrated all the power with in his hand and then fired a beam straight down into the ground. He began to breakaway the earth and started going downwards.

"The Squadron Supreme destroyed their own planet and now New Vikings, you will be responsible for destroying yours!"

She-Gronckle saw the lights in Vegas started to die and she looked up horrified at Spectrum. Then light began to rip the ground apart and it started to spread.

"Behold, New Vikings as I make your worst nightmare a reality," said Spectrum.

Night Fury was too busy with Ultron to deal with Spectrum. He was fine around him shooting his repulsors at him, but they were having no effect.

"I am a reminder of all those you killed when you started building weapons," said Ultron. "How many people died, because you are so fixated on making money?"

"Talk about hitting where it hurts," said Hiccup.

He then quickly dodged the blast from Ultron's mouth and fired several missiles at him. When they had no effect he immediately turned and flew towards Night Fury, who then quickly backed away.

Captain was having similar problems with Gothi as it uses shield to block the shots from her pistol.

"I know this is a real," said Captain determinedly.

"You always take me for granted," said Gothi as she kept on firing at him. "You abandoned me."

Astrid was still battling against her father and losing.

"Your pride is the reason I banished you from Asgard and you have done very little to show humility," said Thor as he blocked Astrid's lightning. "You now believe that you are too important for Asgard and remain here because you feel important to the mortals."

Astrid then flung Glamdring at him, but Thor merely knocked her axe away. He then covered it with lightning and sent it back crashing into Astrid.

Spectrum was still digging into the ground. "I left you alone, New Vikings. Should have done the same to me."

She-Gronckle saw Astrid crashing into the rock face and immediately tried to snap Ant-Man back to consciousness.

"Come on Terry, wake up," she said shaking him.

Ant-Man immediately sat up. "Who? What? Where?"

She-Gronckle then made him look at her. "I need your help."

A split second later, Ant-Man had shrunk the two of them down and they started to ride an ant towards Spectrum.

"Bill stop using the prism before you destroy the whole planet!" She-Gronckle yelled.

Spectrum then looked at them. "You don't understand, I've never had control of the prism."

His costume and tore away revealing his darkest skin and he immediately unleashed a burst of light from the prism. He then grasped his hand over his wrist and try to hold back the power, but he was finding it very difficult.

They soon returned to normal size and landed next to the awakened Wasp at the battle in front of them. It was total chaos, Night Fury and the others were fighting their own nightmares and Spectrum was fighting himself.

"No, stop this!" She-Gronckle yelled. "You're better than this!"

They immediately moved as Spectrum turn towards them and fired a beam from his prism.

Night Fury flew towards Ultron and fired his repulsors just as he fired a blast from his mouth. The two shots collided, but as Night Fury flew past him Ultron struck him with the back of his hand sending him flying.

Astrid was now trading blows with her father against axe and hammer. Thor then knocked Glamdring right out of the hand nearly hitting She-Gronckle

Captain was now in hand-to-hand combat with Gothi, she had just drawn a knife and was now directly on top of him.

"All right, that it, Gothi," said Captain dropping his shield. "I won't fight you, I won't give you the power."

Gothi then swept off his feet and pulled her pistol out and aimed directly at him. "Then you will be destroyed."

"Gothi, you're right, I failed you," Captain admitted. "And I will live with that forever. I accept that burden."

Gothi then lowered her pistol and then vanished.

"No!" Spectrum roared.

The darkness then started to enter back into Captain.

Night Fury and Astrid had just seen this with their own eyes.

"Let's do… whatever Cap did," said Night Fury flying up into the air.

"Well put," said Astrid.

Thor tried to swing his hammer at Night Fury, but he dodged and flew away. Astrid then then looked directly at him with a strong and confident look on her face.

"Father, I admit that my prize has been my fatal flaw," she said and dropped Glamdring. "But everything I did was to make you proud, but I see now that you are already proud of me."

The moment Glamdring hit the ground Thor vanished in the dark essence flowed into Astrid.

Night Fury was still dodging the blast coming from Ultron until he grabbed and his mouth began to glow.

"Ultron, you're right," said Night Fury. "I have sold weapons without considering the consequences and I paid the price. That is why I stopped making weapons and started to greet technology that fully helped people." He then opened his visor. "No matter what I do I cannot make up for the deaths of the people who died from my weapons, but I will do whatever I can to help the living."

Ultron then vanished and the dark essence flowed back into Night Fury.

"You will not stop me, New Vikings," said Spectrum as he began to dig into the earth once again. "I cannot find peace! No one can!"

She-Gronckle sighed. "I don't know what to do now."

"New Vikings," said Toothless' voice. They looked up and saw that he was flying down towards them. "She-Gronckle was right. Spectrum is not a villain."

"Things have changed," said She-Gronckle.

Toothless landed in front of her. "No, you were right about him."

He then grabbed and they flew up towards Spectrum much to everyone's confusion.

Toothless then looked at Spectrum. "This is and you. The prism it controlling you."

"It's too late for me," said Spectrum as he unleashed a burst of light from the prism.

Toothless quickly spun around and blocked the attack before it struck then. "She-Gronckle understood and now the rest of us do to. You couldn't stop your own planet from blowing up, but you can stop it from happening again."

Toothless then revealed a holographic image from his gauntlet.

It showed Hyperion shoving Spectrum within the Citadel.

"You can't force me to destroy our planet!" Spectrum yelled at Hyperion and Nighthawk.

"You're acting as if you have a choice," said Nighthawk as Hyperion approached him.

Hyperion then shoved him towards the centre of the Citadel. Nighthawk then raised his hand and immediately cables launched out of the floor and wrapped themselves around Spectrum.

"We can't do this," said Spectrum as he tried to free himself. "I refuse!"

Nighthawk smirked as he approached him. "You don't control the power of the prism Spectrum," said Nighthawk as he forced Spectrum's hand open. "He controls you."

"No!" Spectrum tried as a beam shot out from the prism and struck some sort of mirror.

The mirror somehow amplified the attack and fired it right down towards the planet and a few seconds later it exploded.

"The prism picked me, I cannot choose to be rid of him," said Spectrum. "He's part of me."

"So that's why you wanted the power amplifier," said She-Gronckle.

Night Fury then flew up towards them. "Not to amplify the prison, to increase your control over it."

"But now it's too late," said Spectrum.

"It is never too late to correct your mistakes," said Astrid.

"Let go of your fears," said Captain. "You can do this!"

Spectrum then clutched his hands and forced upwards causing the beam to scrape across the earth. He didn't stop until the beam was pointing directly up into the sky. A few seconds later the beam died in the prism began to detached itself on his palm.

"Doctor Spectrum!" She-Gronckle gasped.

Night Fury then quickly caught him before he hit the ground and Toothless and She-Gronckle flew towards him.

"Call me, Bill," said Bill smiling at them.

* * *

The prism however was making its way towards Nighthawk secret base.

"Welcome back," said Nighthawk as he turned to face the prism. "I knew was only a matter of time before you abandoned him."

The prism began flashing as if talking to Nighthawk and somehow he understood it.

"No, he was only baggage," Nighthawk corrected. "You no longer need a host." The prism then began to take the form of Doctor Spectrum and Nighthawk smiled. "Finally, the true Doctor Spectrum revealed and the next step of our plan is complete. Welcome to the Squadron Supreme."

* * *

It was morning at the Tower and the New Vikings were looking at Bill as he prepared to enter a SWORD shuttle.

"It's a great idea, SWORD needs qualified scientists to help them with their space explorations," said Hiccup.

"And maybe help you start a new life on another planet," said Ragnar.

"I just want to say thank you for saving me," said Bill. "I thought that I might be trapped by the prism forever."

"You saved yourself, we just reminded you of you really," said She-Gronckle.

"It was more than that, New Vikings," said Bill looking at all them. "Even after all I've done you still believed in me."

"I think we've all learned not judge on our past mistakes," said Astrid.

Brand then approached Bill. "It's time, Agent Byron."

Bill looked at them and smiled. "You guys are what the Squadron should have been and I know you can beat them."

He then entered the shuttle and they waved goodbye as it disappeared from sight.


	22. Midgard Crisis

It was a nice peaceful day in New York and most people are spending the day by entering to the City Centre Zoo.

"Mum, look. A giant lion!" a little boy cried pointing towards a stone statue of a lion.

"It's just a statue honey," she smiled at the son.

"I know what the statue is, Mum," said the boy and then pointed in a different direction of the statue. "Over there."

His mother turned in her eyes widened, because jumping out of nowhere was a large lion. However, this one looked mutated and it had horns and razor sharp fangs. She immediately grabbed her son and ran away from the line only to meet a mutated gorilla with spikes protruding from its body. Then they came face-to-face with a mutated bear with horns.

Then from out of nowhere lightning struck the bear and Astrid landed in front of a lion protecting a crowd of panicked people.

She laughed. "I would visit Midgard zoos more often if all the animals were like these." A second mutated lion then appeared next to the first. "Oh, you brought a friend. So did I."

Gronckle then landed next to Astrid. "Team up," he said as they bashed fists.

The lions then pounced and Astrid and Gronckle charged towards them. They immediately began to engage the mutated lions.

Night Fury fired a repulsor as the mutated gorilla as he chased a few people. "Who is responsible for this?" he said landing on the ground.

Captain then approached him. "Harming innocent animals is pretty low but whoever is behind this."

He then jumped out of the way to avoid the fist of a mutated gorilla and Black Widow then appeared out of nowhere as it charged towards him. She then fired her stingers which unleashed a burst of dust right into the gorilla's eyes blinding him temporarily.

Hunter appeared in front of the bear and Toothless in front of another lion. Wasp then began firing her stingers at the bear and Ant-Man was in his giant form holding back the lion.

"Widow! Hunter! Wasp! Ant-Man! Round them up!" Captain ordered.

Black Widow, Hunter and the twins did what they were told and Toothless and Captain Marvel, who appeared out of nowhere, assisted with Night Fury with pushing the gorilla back.

"Toothless! Hiccup! Captain Marvel! Air support!" Captain ordered.

The three of them then flew up into the sky.

Captain then looked at She-Gronckle. "She-Gronckle find out who mutated these creatures."

She-Gronckle began to move just as a lion and jumped over the wall where Captain was standing.

A bear was nearly going to swipe with a few innocent people when She-Gronckle nodded back with a powerful punch. She then held at the scanner towards the creature and began to scan it.

"No sign of any kind of radiation," she said.

The bear began to pick himself up and Wasp began firing her stingers allowing She-Gronckle to escape and knocking it to the ground.

She-Gronckle began to examine the beast once again as he avoided getting crushed by the other creatures. "These things are mutated they've been amped up. HyperI evolved to their upper limits."

Hunter aimed an arrow at a bear when Black Widow fired her stingers at him knocking it to the ground. "I've got the bear Roundup those lemurs."

Then the two Hunters surprise flying towards them were evolved lemurs with wings. "Those are lemurs? Gross!"

Immediately placed three arrows in his bow and fired them. Immediately they were launched next and wrapped the lemurs up.

"At least you're not dealing with the hippopotamus," Captain Marvel winced.

Captain Marvel was at that moment holding back the jaw of a particularly large hippopotamus, which had fangs instead of buck teeth. It took all his strength to put the creature down into the ground.

"You're lucky, I got the aardvark!" Ant-Man panic as he tried to dodge the tongue of an aardvark.

The aardvark appeared to have an extra set of eyes and very sharp claws as it tried to snatch Ant-Man with his tongue.

Gronckle looked at Astrid. "Our kind of problem, Goldilocks. Giant beasts."

Then suddenly crashing through a wall wasn't involved elephant with spikes protruding from its forehead and had grown considerably.

"We call dibs!" Gronckle called.

Immediately the two of them made their way towards the elephant. Astrid landed on its head while Gronckle grabbed its tasks and got into the ground to slow it down.

"Go easy," said Gronckle looking up at Astrid as she spun Glamdring around over her head. "He didn't ask to be monsters."

"No monster of Earth can threaten the daughter of Thor," she said.

The elephant had other ideas as it tossed both Astrid and Gronckle with just one swing of its head. Astrid crashed into the wall cracking it upon impact.

"You appear to be thoroughly bested, Astrid," said a voice. Astrid looked up and saw Zardo standing directly in front of her. She then began spinning his shrove and read it over his head. "And here I thought you were a true warrior."

"Zardo?" Astrid stared.

The elephant then came charging towards them and Zardo immediately turned to face it. She then slammed his shrove into the ground creating a massive shock wave that knocked it off balance. Toothless then flew overhead and fired some sort of device that created an electric force field around the elephant.

Zardo then extended his hand to Astrid.

Astrid merely narrowed her eyes and picked herself up ignoring his hand. "What game you play Zardo?" She then gripped Glamdring firmly in hand. "We are enemies, not allies!"

"The Squadron Supreme is the enemy of the New Vikings," he corrected. She then smiled at her. "But you and I, we are warriors above all else." He then ran towards one of the gorillas. "So come let us battle."

He immediately jumped just as the gorilla slammed its massive fist towards him and then jumped off its head as it tried to grab him. He then landed in front of it and slammed the butt of her shrove onto its foot causing it to roar in pain.

"Such grace and ferocity," Astrid smiled.

She then flew towards the elephant which broke through Toothless' force field and immediately grabbed one of its tusks. Then Zardo came out of nowhere, jumped off her shoulders and then landed on its head.

"Sleep now, noble beast," he said.

Then suddenly the elephant collapsed at the same time he jumped off it.

Astrid stared at him. "That disabling move, it is the Musple Slumber."

"Indeed," he said as he began to wrap the elephant's legs together with a rope. "There is no honour in harming these creatures."

Astrid just stared at him. "I have only seen warriors use that move once before. A year ago at the Battle of Muspleheim."

"Aye, my old battalion and I stormed the fields of Sinmaler," he said and ran past her.

Astrid's mouth was wide open. "That means you and I, we once fought on the same side."

She then watched as he jumped to dodge the claw of a lion and then Night Fury appeared overhead.

"I'll make this painless as possible," he said as his Arc Reactor began to glow.

"No energy weapons!" Zardo yelled and immediately placed himself between the lion and Night Fury's unibeam.

The attack struck him in the back and he could collide with the lion knocking him out cold. Immediately picked himself up and glared up at Night Fury.

Night Fury saw him for the first time. "Zardo? It can't be a coincidence that you're here."

"Wrong, Haddock," said Zardo as he charged into battle once again. Immediately slid underneath another lion and spun his sledge around as the lion charged towards him. "True warriors must engage these tormented creatures with dignity."

She immediately dodged the lion and jumped onto its back on them from the same hand gestures as she did with the elephant. The lion then collapsed just like the elephant did.

Night Fury had been completely taken aback. "Did Zardo school me and a lesson in fair play?"

"In this battle Zardo can be trusted," Astrid assured. "I admire his honour."

Black Widow then fired her stingers at the gorilla. "Honour or not we still got a monster problem."

"We've got to find a way to contain these creatures," said Toothles flying over to him.

"And soon, ouch!" Captain Marvel yelled as he fought off against the lemurs that were biting down on him.

"Herd them into the habitat," Night Fury ordered.

Hunter kept on firing taser arrows at the bear and force it into the habitat. Giant-Man then arrives dropping the hippopotamus and the aardvark in as well. Gronckle then landed holding the elephant and Astrid and Zardo then herded a gorilla and another bear in as well.

"Some improvised energy cages should keep them docile," said Night Fury as he launched shield generators from the missile launches on his shoulders.

The shield generators then placed themselves around the habitat and the unconscious creatures that was still lying around. Suddenly a force field soon wrapped themselves around the animals and the habitat.

"I still can't tell what caused this transformation," said She-Gronckle looking at her scanner. "But it seems to be temporarily they are already changing back."

She was right, the animals in the habitat soon reverted back to their normal selves.

Astrid then approached Zardo. "Zardo, though that it surprises me, I thank you for your assistance."

"Don't speak too soon, Astrid," said Captain as he approached them. "I doubt a Squadron member would assist us unless there's an ulterior motive."

Zardo then removed his helmet to reveal a handsome black haired young man. "I was on the way to my training zone when I glimpsed this battle." He then narrowed his eyes at Captain. "Combat is my only motive, that is the difference between a warrior and a mere soldier, Captain." He then turned his eyes to Astrid. "Surely you understand, Astrid Thordotter."

Night Fury looked directly at her. "You expect us to believe that you had nothing to do with this?"

Zardo then placed his helmet back on his head. "What you believe matters not. I have nothing to prove to me."

Captain Marvel immediately blocked his path clenching his fists. "You really want to test that theory?"

Ant-Man immediately took on his giant form, Wasp around her hands blowing and Gronckle growled at him.

"Get him," Gronckle growled.

Zardo smirked. "Don't waste my time."

He then immediately swung his sledge over his head and spun around violently creating a massive updraught that pushed them back. Then he slammed his sledge into the ground creating a massive dust cloud hiding him from view and when it dispelled he was gone.

"Well, if we never see him again it will be too soon," said Hunter picking himself up.

* * *

At the Tower, Hiccup and Black Widow were busy gathering information on both the mutated animals and on Zardo.

"I used satellite imaging, radar, infrared tracking and I've got nothing," said Hiccup. He then looked at Black Widow. "You have any better luck?"

Black Widow was looking at the file that they restrain from the Citadel about Zardo. "According to the information we acquired from the Citadel, Zardo is not originally from the Squadron planets."

"Not a lot to go," said Hiccup. "I've tried all different forms of search grids and he just simply disappeared."

Hunter then approached them. "Maybe the Squadron isn't as united as we believe."

"Yeah, certainly wasn't loyal to Nighthawk," Captain Marvel nodded.

"It's possible," said She-Gronckle. "Remember Doctor Spectrum walked away."

"But Spectrum wasn't there by choice, Zardo is," Ragnar reminded. "He wouldn't help us without a reason."

"Honour was the reason," said Astrid folding her arms. "All those that fought at Muspleheim wore a warrior's oath, committing to fight only for glory and honour."

Gronckle raised an eyebrow. "Some stupid oath, didn't stop him from wiping us out from reality?"

"To a warrior an oath is a bond, Nighthawk has no honour could not hold sway over one like Zardo for long," said Astrid.

"Even if he has some good in him, he is still a threat," Ragnar pointed out. "In or out of the Squadron."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "It is clear that none of you understand."

Hiccup approached her. "Astrid, we know very little about him or what motivates him. We don't even know if he shared the same honour as you do."

Astrid immediately turned on him. "Don't tell me that you are jealous?"

Hiccup blinked. "Jealous? Astrid I'm just concerned and you shouldn't put too much faith in him."

Astrid narrowed her eyes and walked away. "I'll face this battle alone if I must."

"Where are you going, Blondie?" Gronckle asked.

* * *

Zardo was in Jotunheim battling against some ice giants. He was crossing them to pieces with his sledge faster than they could grow from the ice

He quickly grabbed his sledge which then began to glow purple jumped off and I see clear and smashed the sledge right into an ice giant. He then grabbed once again in order to slam it down on top of an ice giant shield.

An ice giant then raised his fist towards him, but then lining shot out of nowhere destroying its arm.

"Have at me!" Astrid roared as he slammed Glamdring into its jaw crushing it and then fired another bolt of lightning destroying the beast.

Zardo smiled. "Took you long enough to get here."

Astrid looked at him. "You never gave me your coordinates."

Zardo placed a hand on her shoulder. "I knew you would find me," he said as he walked behind her. "True warriors are drawn to one another."

"I often come here as well," said Astrid as he engaged in ice giant. "A warrior can train here without limitations."

Zardo's sledge was glowing purple as he engaged the ice giants. "Are you here to… what's the term? Take me in?" he asked as he slammed his sledge into an ice giant.

"Nay," said Astrid as she broke the ice around her fist. She then tossed Glamdring at an ice giant creating a massive gas across its chest. "I am here because any veteran of Muspleheim is worthy of respect."

Zardo then destroyed its legs and then engaged with a second giant. "We both took the oath, to battle only for honour."

Astrid then immediately unleashed a massive surge of lightning across the battlefield destroying two giants. She then flew towards the second giant then slammed Glamdring into it.

"The Squadron battles for its own game," Astrid continued as she spun around and destroyed another giant.

"Nighthawk promised the honour of bringing order and discipline to the weak humans of Earth," said Zardo as his sledge began to glow. "But now his only concern is the New Vikings." He then immediately fired a bolt of energy destroying two giants and somersaulted to dodge the third. "Only the New Vikings." She then slammed the grip of her sledge onto the deck of the ice giant and smashed its head into the ground. "The Squadron is mighty and in mighty deeds I still find honour."

Astrid then slammed Glamdring into the back of the ice giant destroying it and then helped him up.

"Don't you feel more place fighting side-by-side with heroes?" Astrid asked.

Zardo raised his sledge and immediately ice sculptures of the New Vikings appeared out of nowhere all around them.

He then laughed. "Weak humans, heroes?" He immediately spun his sledge around smashing through the sculptures, but stopped when it reached Astrid's and then the sledge returned to his hand. "On this pitiful world I have not met a warrior that I considered my peer, until now. On my home island of Utopia I was a princess, heir to my father's throne. I honour him by only fighting alongside the truly powerful."

Astrid frowned. "I'm the daughter of a powerful king and I also wants doubt humanity. Earthlings may appear soft, but they have a resolve that is equal to any in the Nine Realms."

"Enough!" said Zardo dismissively. "There are far superior places to train, follow me if you dare."

Astrid watched as something slid open revealing some sort of equipment and watched as Zardo jumped inside. In trade Astrid followed him and discovered that she was inside some sort of advanced aircraft that were made completely invisible.

"An invisible ship," Astrid noted. "So this is how you vanished from us."

Zardo was already in the cockpit. "Earth has never seen it like."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you plan on to lead me into an ambush."

Zardo smiled at her. "On my honour as a warrior, this is no ambush."

Astrid smiled.

* * *

Soon they were seated in the cockpit of the aircrafts and the ship immediately took off so fast that it went straight through a portal. Astrid could tell they were back on Earth and saw that they were heading towards a small island within the sea.

Zardo landed the aircraft up on the island and immediately went outside.

He looked up at Astrid as she exited from the aircraft. "I formed this island from the very bedrock of the ocean and seeded it with DNA samples from my home. It is a place for people like us, a place for warriors."

Astrid followed him as they walked. "And yet you are alone here."

"With my sledge I can form many things, but not another like me," he said smiling at Astrid.

Astrid looked at the island in wonder. "Truly this was a hidden surprise."

"The surprise? That begins now," he said as his sledge began to glow and he raised it towards Astrid.

Astrid immediately moved back and watched as he slammed the sledge into the ground. A few seconds later warming up to the ground was a creature made of entirely of rock which resembled a dragon.

"Nothing but an elaborate trap," Astrid growled as the stone creature began to take the form of a true dragon. "Zardo, you betray me! You set a dragon on the, do your worst!"

The dragon immediately unleashed a burst of flames from its mouth and Astrid immediately ran behind a boulder to block the flames. Astrid then charged towards it at the same time as it took up into the sky and slammed Glamdring right into its head.

She had it was so much force that it went straight through one of the small hills, but he quickly recovered and soon died down back towards her breathing fire.

"I was appalled to trust you!" Astrid roared as she rolled out of the way. "You let me into a trap!"

"Trap? This fellow warrior is a gift," said Zardo resting his sledge upon his shoulder.

Astrid immediately spun Glamdring around and then ran towards the dragon and tossed her axe with all her might. The dragon was about unleash fire upon her, but her axe struck it first and it was sent crashing into the woods.

"How does this compare to Haddock's pathetic train machines?" Zardo asked.

Astrid smiled. "It has been too long since I've been able to unleash my might so fiercely. Truly this was a gift."

"You're not done yet," said Zardo as he handed her flower that was protruding from the ground.

Then suddenly flames erupted from the forest indicating the dragon was not yet slain. Seconds later the dragon so out of the forest and flew down towards her shooting fire. Astrid in waste any time with engaging the beast.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tower, Hiccup and Black Widow was still going over the data from the last battle.

"There is no sign of Zardo nor of Astrid for that matter," said Hiccup looking deeply troubled.

Black Widow looked at him. "You're concerned that Zardo had something to do with the zoo."

Hiccup nodded. "The situation was far too familiar with Ross' plans to be a coincidence."

Gronckle folded his arms and nodded. "You mean that he could have jumped in sooner."

Hiccup nodded. "And you and the entire confrontation he was more focused on Astrid then any of us."

Black Widow could see where he was going. "You think that he is trying to convince her to join the Squadron?"

Captain shook his head. "I can't see Astrid joining the Squadron."

"I know, but at the same time Astrid would try and get him to join the New Vikings," Hiccup continued.

She-Gronckle approached them with the results from the zoo. "I'm all for the diplomatic approach, but Zardo seems to be more interested in power than anything else." She then grumbled to herself. "Remind me of my father."

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was still engaging with the dragon which had just pinned her down to the ground.

"Glamdring to me!" Astrid called as he extended her hand.

She then struck the dragon with her axe knocking it backwards and then a rabbit jumped into her arms.

Zardo then approached her as she stroked it. "Search and how well warfare. Do you really believe you can claim such glory with your team?"

Astrid stood up and released the rabbit and then turned to face him. "The New Vikings fight to protect others despite personal costs. Gronckle is hated by many, but saved all. She-Gronckle sees the good in all and have both billing and hero. Captain is a veteran from a war himself, who lost everything to make sure his people won. And Hiccup is the finest leader I've ever seen."

Zardo narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe that you have fallen in love with someone so weak. Your team does nothing but sit in the tower and await wrong they must right."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Your courage is unquestioned but what about other virtues? Duty? Loyalty? Mercy?"

The dragon then appeared once again in the rabbit was in its path. Astrid immediately grabbed Glamdring and landed on top of the rabbit and immediately spun Glamdring around to deflect the flames shooting out from the dragon.

Astrid then tossed Glamdring directly at the beast knocking it backwards and then it made a U-turn striking it in the back sending it forward. Glamdring then returned Astrid's hand and she charged it with lightning and then fired a bolt of lightning directly at the dragon destroying it and sending a massive shock wave all around the island.

Astrid then looked at Zardo. "Zardo, you have shown me something that I have missed. But is it not possible that you too have missed something of the warrior's way?"

Zardo grabbed the rabbit from her and placed a down onto the ground. "It appears you have grown soft from too much time amongst the Earthborn."

"Was this not challenging enough?"

"A mere warmup," said Zardo as his sledge began to glow.

He then slammed the sledge right into the ground and immediately the rocks around and started to take form.

"Rock trolls?" Astrid stared. "Pitiful, I will show you true warrior battles."

Astrid then slammed Glamdring into the leg of one of the trolls shattering it and causing it to collapse. However, another one slammed its rocky fist right on top of her causing her to drop Glamdring.

Another troll then started to make its way towards him, but before it can attack Zardo shattered it with his sledge.

"This time you shall not battle alone," he said and charged at the creatures.

He immediately swung his sledge shattering the arm of the troll that was pinning her to the ground. Astrid immediately retrieved Glamdring and then with one swing took its head off. Astrid and Zardo smiled at one another, but then the rock reaches began to reassemble.

"Come see what it means to fight beside a New Viking," said Astrid.

Immediately the two of them swung into action against the trolls.

However the battle was causing more shock waves and the shockwaves were actually rippling across the seabed causing massive tidal waves.

* * *

In the Tower, Hiccup was still trying to find Zardo though everyone is expected that he was more desperate in trying to bring Astrid.

Hunter looked at Black Widow. "Do you really think that she would turn?"

Black Widow shook her head. "No, Astrid might have a hot temper, but he has a good heart. I'm more concerned what Zardo would do to her if we cannot find."

She-Gronckle approached them. "I'm concerned as well, Hiccup and Astrid have certainly grown close since they started their relationship. You saw how she acted in the alternate reality."

Then suddenly the entire building shock.

"Guys, I'm getting seismic readings from offshore," said Toothless as he rushed towards them. "There's a tidal wave heading straight for us."

Hiccup frowned. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"We need to move," said Black Widow as she and the others started to make their way towards the door.

Gronckle and Hiccup were about to join the others when Gronckle heard something from the shockwaves.

"Astrid?" he blinked.

Hiccup stopped. "Gronckle you're not suggesting that Astrid is the cause of these tidal waves?"

"I know those hits anywhere."

Hiccup reached for his ID card. "Guys, Gronckle believe he's got a lead on these tidal waves. I'm going with him to investigate the rest of you see what you can do to make sure the city doesn't think."

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware that she was causing devastation to Berk, Astrid was still fighting the trolls with Zardo.

She slammed Glamdring into one of them were moving its head and then jumped onto the shoulders. She then slammed a bolt of lightning directly on top of it shattering it to pieces.

"Exhilarating," Astrid smiled. "I must have an island like this of my own."

"Or perhaps you could use mine," Zardo offered.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Align myself with a member of the Squadron Supreme? Zardo I respect you, but not your allegiance. We could use one of your skill on the side of justice."

"My allegiance is to the strongest, perhaps it's time to find out who that truly is," said Zardo clutching his sledge. Then he struck her hard in the face with it. "Let us see if you're as worthy of a sparring partner I hope."

Astrid immediately summoned Glamdring to her hand and then tossed it towards Zardo, who merely knock it aside with his sledge. He then slammed the sledge towards her, but she caught it and pulled him towards her.

"And when I best you?" Astrid smirked.

" _If_ you best me, then by my honour I will leave the Squadron," he said and then released his sledge.

Astrid then immediately felt is pulling her down and then looked up in time to see him dealing a powerful sidekick to her face putting her back. His sledge then shot from the ground, he caught it and spun it towards Astrid, who had just retrieved Glamdring.

Immediately the two of them clashed and Zardo looked at her squarely in the eye. "Should I defeat you, you must denounce your beloved New Vikings."

Astrid merely nodded and then pulled his sledge down and spun backwards to swing Glamdring towards him. However he created some sort of shield that blocked her axe and her fist. She then generated lightning into Glamdring and then slammed it right into his shield.

The force of the impact created another shock wave causing more tidal waves. Zardo lost some ground, but he quickly retrieved his sledge.

"What say you?" he said looking at her. "Would you put your allegiance to the New Vikings at risk?"

Astrid merely smiled confidently. "For it to be a risk, then would have to be a chance that I would lose."

Zardo made the first move by swinging his sledge towards her, but he dodged it. He then somersaulted directly over her and kicked her in the back. Astrid quickly turned and prepare to strike him, but he sidestepped and struck her in the back with his sledge.

As he was sent flying Astrid tossed Glamdring towards him, but he merely knock it aside with his sledge.

"Clashing enchantments?" Zardo scoffed. "You won't be seeing your axe for a while."

* * *

Meanwhile far out in the ocean, Night Fury and Gronckle were following the source of the tidal waves. They soon landed upon an oil rig that was being hit by the waves.

"We can't be too far from the epicentre, but am having difficulty pinpointing the source of these tidal waves," said Night Fury looking at his scanner.

"No need for technology," said Gronckle pointing upwards and Night Fury saw flying overhead was Glamdring. "She's lost her hardware."

Gronckle immediately jumped and grabbed hold of Glamdring.

"Hey, wait for me," said Night Fury as he took off after him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island, Astrid was trying to avoid being crushed by Zardo's sledge.

"Glamdring to me!" she called.

Zardo kept on swinging his sledge as she kept on dodging. "You retreat?" he said tossing his sledge towards her.

Astrid immediately performed a powerful uppercut sending the sledge up into the air. Then Zardo got enclosed and they soon engage in hand-to-hand, but then he jumped into the air towards his sledge.

"The New Vikings will be soon one Asgardain short!" he yelled as he sent his sledge crashing down towards Astrid.

Astrid immediately took a step back and avoided being crushed by the sledge. The impact did cause a massive crevice within the rock. He soon landed back onto the ground and retrieved his sledge.

"I'm not bested yet, Prince," said Astrid as she extended her hand. "For with the New Vikings or alone, I will always fight to protect humanity."

"You and I, we are above Viking or Squadron, we will be living legends long after the others have perished into forgotten dust," Zardo spat.

Astrid had forgotten that the two of them had much longer life spans and that's when Zardo made his move. He immediately spun his sledge into the air and kicked her in the chest and then flung his sledge forward sending her backwards into a hillside.

Zardo sledge then returned to his hand. "Think of it the rule heirs of Asgard and Utopia—"

"Hey, pal," said a voice behind her.

Then from out of nowhere Gronckle appeared and dealt a devastating kick, he would have been crushed if he hadn't activated his shield. A few seconds later Night Fury landed on the ground and quickly approached Astrid.

"You okay?" he asked.

"How can I be okay when you perform a dishonourable form of attack!" Astrid roared pushing Night Fury back and charging at Gronckle and then slammed Glamdring into him.

* * *

Meanwhile the other New Vikings were assisting ships that were causing the tidal wave to shore as the tidal wave got closer towards Berk.

Captain Marvel was underneath the boat flying back towards the shore. "You know lifting boats and building tidal breakers is just postponing the inevitable," he said.

"And knowingly his right," said Black Widow as Captain Marvel rest of the boat down at the shore. "Does anyone have any idea how we take on a tidal wave?"

"Won't be easy without Hiccup, Astrid and Gronckle," said Captain gravely.

* * *

On the island Astrid was glaring both at Night Fury and Gronckle.

"The two of you interrupted, a true warriors battle," Astrid snapped. "How did you find us?"

"It was easy to track you down with your battle was causing tidal waves," said Night Fury.

At that point Zardo had picked himself up and glared at them all.

"Treachery!" he snarled pointing at Astrid. "You knew you could not defeat me so you called your oafish screen lackey and spineless lover for help!"

"Found a new bashing buddy?" Gronckle asked.

"Zardo has sworn a warrior's oath, the most sacred overhaul," said Astrid furiously.

"She's playing you Astrid," said Night Fury. "Turning you to his side, why can't you see that?"

"Just leave us alone!" Astrid yelled shoving Hiccup.

However she shoved him a little too hard sending him flying into a tree.

"That's it!" Gronckle roared swinging a fist and Astrid.

Astrid immediately ducked and then began to strike him constantly.

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk, the tidal wave was nearly upon them.

Hunter looked at and the others. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"I have one," said Toothless as he accessed his systems. "I can use the energy cage that Hiccup used on the animals in order to block the tidal wave."

"We'll work?" Captain asked.

"I don't think we have time for another idea," said She-Gronckle.

Toothless then immediately launched into the air along with Ant-Man and She-Gronckle, who had now been shrunk and resting on his shoulder. She-Gronckle then began to access his systems in order to configure the energy cage.

"Got it, rewiring the reactor complete," said She-Gronckle as she closed the hatch on his shoulder. "Any time, Toothless."

Toothless then immediately unleashed his unibeam which struck the ocean. At first it didn't look like it did anything, but then a massive shield began to surround the entire shoreline just as the tidal wave struck.

"It won't be long until another wave builds," said Black Widow.

"Hopefully Hiccup and Gronckle are on it, but we need to be there to assist," said Captain.

"I'm on it," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile on Zardo's island, Astrid was still battling with Gronckle incomplete rage. Gronckle was in exactly throwing any punches either as he swung his massive green hand at her.

He managed to grab hold of her shirt, but then she knocked his hand back with Glamdring and then struck him in the face pushing him back and pinning him to be cliff face.

"Astrid, stop this," said Night Fury as he flew towards them. "I don't want a fight you."

"Nor do I, but you're leaving me with very little choice!" Astrid yelled slamming a powerful fist into Gronckle.

The attack also caused a massive shock wave that caused yet another tidal wave. Gronckle quickly grabbed her hand to prevent her from doing it again.

"This ain't you, Zardo's getting in your head," said Gronckle.

"I'm showing her that glory in being a New Vikings!" Astrid yelled.

Gronckle then punched Astrid sending her flying and then jumping after her, Night Fury quickly followed them in the hopes to stop them from fighting one another. Gronckle then grabbed Astrid in midflight and longer towards the ground where Zardo was standing enjoying the show.

Astrid picked herself up just as Gronckle landed on the ground and the two of them were poised to attack once more. Night Fury then landed between them and raised his hands in the hopes to stop them.

"This has gone on long enough!" Night Fury yelled. "We're supposed to be friends and were not exactly setting the best example that."

Astrid lowered her arms. "There is wisdom in your words."

Zardo was now quite annoyed. "You allow yourself to be talked out of combat? Clearly you are not worthy of the plans I had for you."

Astrid looked at him. "I do not find glory in fighting my comrades."

"Then I will see that they are no longer your comrades to you," said Zardo.

He then immediately lifted his sledge and fired two beams of energy towards both Night Fury and Gronckle. Night Fury was able to dodge the energy burst, but sadly the same thing could not be said for Gronckle. He roared in pain as he increased in size, his teeth turned into fangs, his air became a mane and spikes made of bone began to erupt from his back.

Astrid turned on Zardo. "What are you doing?"

"The same I did at the zoo," said Zardo simply. "Improving an earthly animal."

"I knew that you were behind that," said Night Fury.

Astrid just stared at Zardo. "But you said those animals should be treated with dignity."

"There is no greater dignity than power," Zardo smiled.

"That's where we disagree," said Night Fury and fired his repulsor at him.

Zardo merely knocked the blast aside with his sledge. "I do not have time for weaklings."

"Then make time!" Night Fury and then suddenly round right into him.

The mutation around Gronckle was now finally complete and he soon turned his eyes upon Astrid.

"Enough!" Astrid yelled as he avoided Gronckle's fists.

She then charged at Zardo, who is currently engaging Night Fury. However, he saw her attack coming and immediately blocked it with his sledge, but he was unable to stop Astrid from kicking him in the chest. He was sent flying backwards causing him to lose his grip upon his sledge.

"If you shall not undo this, I shall," said Astrid as she attended to lift his sledge.

However, she soon discovered that she was unable to lift it.

"Fool, like your axe my sledge anyone but me," said Zardo.

Gronckle then appeared knocking Night Fury with the back of his fist and then dealt a powerful blow to Astrid sending her flying towards a hillside.

"You have no choice," said Zardo. "My enchantment pushes him on, finish him and claim your honour!"

Night Fury then unleashed a volley of missiles at Zardo, something that he was ill-prepared for.

"That's your problem, Zardo," said Night Fury looking down at him. "All you carers about power and glory, leaving you completely blind to everything else!"

"And what would a human set it yourself know about such things?" Zardo glared.

"Clearly more than you!" Night Fury yelled unleashing his unibeam at him.

Zardo her shield and blocked the attack.

Astrid was still facing against Gronckle, who was towering over her.

"Night Fury is right," said Astrid looking directly at Gronckle. "I shall never give up on a New Viking." She then released her axe and it fell to the ground.

Gronckle then grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. Then he began to pummel her constantly with all his strength.

"Just feed the beast for glory," said Zardo as he constantly blocked Night Fury's repulsors. Though he was more preoccupied with watching Gronckle pummelling Astrid. "Show the way of the warrior."

"You are wrong, Zardo, this is the way of the warrior," said Astrid as she took blow after blow. Gronckle then raised his fists preparing to finish Astrid off. Astrid then looked into his eyes. "Gronckle, I will not fight you."

Then something inside Gronckle stopped him and he began to collect his head in pain.

"Stop, Zardo!" he roared and turned his attention upon Zardo.

Zardo managed to dodge one of his fists, but was ill-prepared for Astrid slamming a lightning covered Glamdring towards his sledge. He watched as the axe and sliced right through the sledge and then he was shot in the chest by Night Fury's unibeam.

"No!" he yelled as he picked himself up looking at his broken sledge. He then immediately glared at Astrid. "You are weak. Protecting this earth creature and fawning over this pathetic human."

Gronckle roared in pain and then started to return back to normal. The process however left him pretty weak and he would have toppled over Astrid and Night Fury hadn't supported him.

Astrid looked at the two of them. "Thank you for risking your lives so that I rediscover my true self."

Hiccup opened his visor and looked at Astrid. "You would have done the same for us."

Zardo had managed to reach his invisible jet which had taken off and was now looking down at them.

"My offer was genuine Astrid," he said. "I risked all to show you my island and I am willing to sacrifice it."

He then entered into his jet and the moment he did the island started to collapse.

"He's thinking the island," Astrid gasped.

"You think?" said Gronckle.

Astrid then saw the rabbit from before cowering in fear and immediately made a dash for it. However she was then struck by some fallen rocks and was knocked unconscious and began to sink beneath the waves.

Gronckle however was able to retrieve her and Night Fury flew the two of them of the island.

"What?" Astrid blinked.

"We don't leave a New Viking behind," said Night Fury and the rabbits popped its head over his shoulder. "Or furry creatures."

They then began to make their way towards the Neo-Jet indicating that Toothless was able to track the epicentre.

* * *

Meanwhile in his hideout, Nighthawk awaited the arrival of a vexed Zardo.

"Your mission to sway Astrid to our site was a failure, as I expected," said Nighthawk.

"I believed Astrid would be convinced to honour her oath, and followed through glory," said Zardo bitterly. "Not of honour, but of power. But I was—"

Nighthawk turned his head towards her with a smirk. "The word you're searching for is 'wrong'."

Zardo glared at him. "You need not appear so satisfied Nighthawk."

"You now see that my plan is the only way, don't you?"

"Yes, the New Vikings must be completely destroyed."

* * *

At the tower, Astrid was walking down the corridor with Hiccup.

"I want to apologise for my actions," she said looking at him. "You were right, Zardo's honour is different from my own."

Hiccup looked at her. "To be honest I was hoping that you could convince him to forgive the Squadron."

Astrid looked at him in surprise. "I'm shocked."

Hiccup merely shrugged. "Katrina is right that the best way to take villains down is to convince them that they're wrong."

Astrid smiled at him. "Zardo is wrong about you, you are anything but weak."

She then pulled him into a kiss and Hiccup began kissing her back. Astrid knew that she would outlive him, but that didn't stop us from enjoying the moment.


	23. New Vikings' Last Stand

Night Fury and Captain were at the Citadel together more intel on the Squadron Supreme assisting them was Brand and some SWORD technicians.

"Are you sure there's more information in the database and from what you are covered?" Brand asked.

"Knowing Nighthawk, I'm willing to bear that he had some sort of private terminal that wasn't linked to the data core," Night Fury assumed as he began searching through the data.

Captain nodded in agreement. "I agree, Nighthawk isn't the trusting kind. If this should still hold any secret and Nighthawk plans then we need to find. The Squadron had been wearing us down mission after mission and I want to turn the tables."

"They are a dangerous threat," Brand agreed. "They destroyed their home planet when they people wouldn't listen to them, I don't want to say the same thing happening to us."

"And that's why were going through the data," said Night Fury.

"I've managed to link Nighthawk's terminal to the data core from here," said Toothless was in communication with them. "Though his encryption is very difficult to crack, even from me."

"Then he's got something to hide," said Night Fury.

Toothless frowned. "Don't you think that Nighthawk has already predicted this was going to happen?"

"Of course, and I predicted that he predicted," said Night Fury. "Of course it was comes to the worst you'll be in charge."

Toothless looked up. "Last time you chose Astrid?"

"Because we were dealing with alien threat that were masquerading as us, this time with dealing with a tactical genius, who would destroy the planet if no one listens to him," said Night Fury.

Captain nodded in agreement. "We're going to need to put someone in charge who is able to strategise and really you're the only one capable of that."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Toothless.

"Okay first-ever for me to get control of the ship so that it registers me as Nighthawk," said Night Fury. "Transmit the security codes."

A split second later the data call it up.

"Now we're getting somewhere," said Night Fury.

"Uh, I didn't do anything," said Toothless.

"It's a trap," said Captain as the image on Toothless' screen went in and out.

Then suddenly the entire screen went black.

"Night Fury! Cap!" Toothless cried. He then immediately sat up. "New Vikings, battle ready!"

They didn't waste any time boarding a Neo-Jet and headed straight towards the Citadel.

"They're signals are off-line," said Toothless looking over scanner.

"I just got a signal from Brand, all SWORD personnel has evacuated the Citadel," said Captain Marvel.

"Does she know what happened to them?" Black Widow asked.

Captain Marvel shook his head. "Night Fury and Captain ordered her to evacuate everyone while they try to regain control over the Citadel."

"Then that means that Cap and Hiccup are down," said Black Widow.

"Or worse," said Astrid worriedly.

Toothless then saw something on the scanners heading straight towards them, but it was very small.

"What's this?" he frowned. "It's too small to be—" He then looked up and his eyes widened. "Coming!"

Then smashing right through the windscreen was Captain's shield and blew right past the New Vikings. Wasp had to shrink down to avoid getting spliced in half and they all watched as the shield impaled into the Wall.

"That was close," said Wasp as she flew around the shield.

"It's worse," said Hunter.

Then suddenly the ceiling above them was torn away and they saw Zardo peeling away the top of the ship with his sledge. Then they saw every single one of the Squadron Supreme directly above them. Zardo and Speed Demon were standing on top of the ship, Hyperion and Spectrum were hovering in the air and Nighthawk was on his ship.

"The Squadron Supreme," said Toothless.

Astrid had a firm grip on her Axe, Black Widow was Amy her stingers directly at them and Captain Marvel's fists were covered in photon energy.

"Now let us see how the mighty New Viking do without their leaders?" Nighthawk smirked as he dropped Night Fury's helmet into their ship. Nighthawk then laughed. "Squadron Strike!"

Hyperion then fired his heat vision directly at them and they quickly moved out of the way of his gaze. However he was successful in stopping their ship in its tracks.

"We took out the leadership, the rest will fall," Hyperion smirked.

Gronckle glared up at them. "What did you do to Cap and Hiccup!"

Before waiting an answer, Gronckle jumped straight towards them, but was not backed down by Hyperion.

"They took our Citadel, they got what they deserved!" Hyperion glared. "Only regret is that we were unable to eradicate the SWORD personnel that dared walk in its halls."

"The time of the New Vikings is ended," said Nighthawk looking down at them. "Crime continues to run rampant, because your leadership is too tolerant. Give up this planet to us, people will be safer under the Squadron Supreme's rule."

"We can't give you what is not ours," She-Gronckle glared.

"You might find this surprising, but we don't own it," said Hunter.

"And even if we did we would give it to you, not in a million years," Captain Marvel growled.

Black Widow removed Captain's shield and Toothless approached her.

"Nighthawk is not usually this direct," he said.

"There may be more here than meets the eye," said Black Widow quietly.

"Captain Marvel speaks truly," said Astrid glaring at them. "We will never give up the likes of you!"

Astrid then tossed Glamdring directly at Hyperion and he was sent flying.

"Fighting to the end, exactly as I expected," said Nighthawk.

The moment Astrid retrieved Glamdring, Nighthawk activated device on his wrist. Then immediately both Viking and Squadron vanished into thin air.

Astrid, She-Gronckle, Hunter and Ant-Man found themselves in some sort of abandoned factory.

"An empty factory?" Hunter frowned.

"Why did you bring us here?" Ant-Man asked.

"We must be cautious, the Squadron took out Night Fury and Captain, do not underestimate their trickery," Astrid advised.

She-Gronckle was examining the equipment. "This place is pretty cutting-edge, but totally dead."

"Come through," said Speed Demon punching her as she ran past.

"Speed Demon," said Astrid.

Hunter then reached for an arrow in his quiver, but then he was not off his feet by Speed Demon faster than he could blink.

"Ah, you remembered my name," she giggled.

Hunter picked himself up and discovered that his quiver was gone he did have far to look to find where it was. Speed Demon had managed to steal it as she ran past him.

"Playing keep away? Are you five years old?" Hunter glared.

Speed Demon then appeared on the scaffolding above them spinning one of Hunter's arrow in her hand.

"This game is a little more dangerous," she said with a smile on her face.

That's when they saw Spectrum emerging out of thin air, he then unleashed a massive pulse across the entire backstreet bringing it to life. The also somehow managed to gain control over the equipment with in the factory.

They saw blade headed straight down towards Ant-Man, who immediately shrank to avoid being skewered.

"Looks like I was a bit hasty when I said this place was dead," said She-Gronckle as she picked herself up.

"Meets the new Doctor Spectrum," said Speed Demon gleefully gesturing to Spectrum as he floated next to her. "Ah, don't be shy. Give him a high five."

Spectrum then raised his hand and immediately there was a blinding flash of light.

* * *

In another corner of the world, Hyperion and Zardo were looking their opponents with in a snowy mountain area.

"Thinning the herd, my favourite sport," Zardo smiled.

"Gronckle!" Hyperion yelled. "There is no hiding from me, monster!"

"Who is hiding?" Gronckle's voice yelled above him.

Hyperion looked up in time to see Gronckle colliding into him and crashing him into the ground. Hyperion looked up at Gronckle ignoring the fact that he was buried in the snow up to his shoulders.

"Is that all you have?" said Hyperion as his eyes began to glow. "Let me show you—"

Gronckle didn't give him the chance to attack and slammed his hands directly on top of him driving him deeper into the snow.

"You talk too much," said Gronckle.

Zardo was now running towards Gronckle. "Always selfish, Hyperion. Keeping the battle to—"

He was then stuck by Captain's shield, he followed the direction of the shield and saw it turned flying towards Black Widow. He then got to his feet and tossed his sledge directly at her, but she was able to block it with Captain's shield, but the impact did cause it to lose ground.

Zardo approached her grabbing his sledge. "I have vested Astrid what makes you think you can have a chance against—"

Wasp then appeared directly in front of Zardo and then stung him directly in the eyes causing him to yell in pain. Wasp immediately fly back towards Black who then tossed Captain's shield into his face.

"Gronckle's right, you all talk too much," said Black Widow tossing the shield aside and firing her stingers at Zardo.

Toothless and Captain Marvel found themselves in New York and the two of them nearly got impaled by a skyscraper.

"Okay there was a little too close," said Captain Marvel as they made their way towards the Statue of Liberty.

"New Vikings report your locations, me and Captain Marvel are at the Statue of Liberty," said Toothless.

"We're fighting a nightmare factory, we've got no clue where we are," said Hunter appearing on his interface.

"We've got no idea of our location either," said Black Widow.

"I still don't think this is the real plan, Nighthawk is never this advert," said Toothless.

"Could have fooled me," said Captain Marvel. "He took up a leadership and separated us."

"I have to agree with Captain Marvel," said She-Gronckle as she avoided getting skewered by a chainsaw. "Without either Hiccup or Cap may have cut off our head."

Hyperion had managed to emerge and so out of the snow and fired his heat vision, Black Widow quickly used Captain's shield in order to block the attack.

Black Widow could predict what was going. "Speaking of Nighthawk, he's not even a location which means…"

* * *

Toothless and Captain Marvel turned to find Nighthawk's ship bearing down on them and fired a spread of lasers. Fortunately, the two of them were able to avoid getting hit and Nighthawk ship flew past them.

"Almost caught us off guard, Nighthawk," said Toothless flying towards the ship.

"I can't wait to clip that bird's wings," said Captain Marvel following him.

However Nighthawk was not in his ship, but was flying right above them. He the powerful kick to Captain Marvel somersaulted in the air and then planted a price on Toothless sending an electric shock through his systems.

The two of them landed on the Statue of Liberty and Nighthawk smirked at the two of them. Toothless however was able to reverse the polarity of the device on his body and shorted it out and performed a leg sweep knocking Nighthawk of his feet.

Captain Marvel then began to fire his photon blast at him, but Nighthawk was able to avoid them tossing a few of his hawkrangs at him, but before they struck and they exploded knocking him backwards. He then started to engage Toothless.

* * *

In the factory, Hunter was virtually useless without his arrows and was fighting back the machinery with his bow. However, one of the mechanical arms then grabbed his arm, but he was able to dislodge it striking him with his bow. Unfortunately he was ill-prepared for another arm grabbing his chest and a chainsaw headed into his direction.

Fortunately Astrid was able to destroy it with Gladmring and then destroyed the mechanical arm freeing him.

"Well, that was a definition of a close shave, thanks" said Hunter picking himself up.

Suddenly there were explosions firing all around them as Speed Demon then zoomed past them blowing Hunter's explosive arrows towards them. She then stopped right in front of them holding an arrow in her hand.

"Ow, let's see what this one does," said Speed Demon and tossed it directly at them.

The arrow struck the ground and exploded knocking the two of them back.

She-Gronckle and Ant-Man were that moment trying to avoid getting shot at by the lasers that were apparently part of the factory security system.

"Since when does the factory have lasers?" Ant-Man asked as he shrank down to avoid getting blasted. "What kind of factory is this?"

She-Gronckle's skin was tough enough to resist belated blasts. "Clearly it belongs to a paranoid CEO."

Then the moment Ant-Man regained his normal size the two of them were grabbed by the mechanical arms and were lifted up into the air. Spectrum then approached the two of them without saying a single word.

"You know I prefer the old Doctor Spectrum," said Ant-Man.

She-Gronckle nodded in agreement. "Yes, at least he was sociable."

Ant-Man then decreased his eyes freeing himself and She-Gronckle tore the clamps around her chest apart and the two of them fell towards the floor. Spectrum then fired a beam from his gem, She-Gronckle avoided getting hit, but Ant-Man wasn't so lucky.

Immediately darkness began to exit from his mind and then he collapsed to the ground completely overwhelmed by the attack.

She-Gronckle smirked at Spectrum. "I take it this is where your prison power manifests guilty figure from his past? Good luck with that, Tuffnut isn't guilty about anything."

Of course that theory was soon crushed, because standing right behind in front of a quivering Ant-Man was a gigantic ant.

"Of course I could be wrong," She-Gronckle sighed.

Ant-Man just stared at the and directly in front of him. "Hubble? Is that you?" Hubble then tried to take a bite out of him and would have succeeded if he hadn't ducked in time. "I never meant to step on you! I didn't say you!"

"Ah, so that what happened to Hubble?" She-Gronckle grumbled folding her arms. "You told me he got eaten by a spider?"

"Uh, sorry," Ant-Man smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Speed Demon was running across the walls continuously throwing Hunter's arrow towards them.

"Speedy delivery!" she laughed.

Astrid then tossed Glamdring towards her and tried to use her mental control over to strike her. Speed Demon however merely ran and jumped onto the axe, posing every few seconds before jumping over a steel girder.

"Up high," she said. Astrid continued to use her mental control to guide and the axe towards her. Speed Demon then jumped down from the guiding towards the ground. "Down low." She then touched the ground. "To slow."

Glamdring then struck the ground where she stood a few seconds before.

"Hunter! Astrid!" said Toothless over their ID cards. "Speed Demon can outrun your weapons, but I bet she can't outrun the wind."

Astrid got his meaning. "Wise words, Toothless."

She then retrieved Glamdring and Speed Demon then ran back towards them no doubt for another series of attacks. Astrid however was more than prepared this time and began to spin Glamdring around creating a massive gust of wind directly at her.

Speed Demon found herself slowing down as he tried to push against the wind to no avail, because even if she stopped even a moment she would have been blown away. Hunter then grabbed a metal type from the ground.

"You took my quiver, but you can't take my skills," he said as he tossed the type towards a mechanical arm.

The high wedged itself between the joints of the mechanical arm causing it to collapse. It then landed directly on top of Speed Demon forcing her to drop his quiver. Hunter then retrieved it as it flew in midair and immediately tossed an arrow directly towards her.

The arrow struck before she had a chance to get up and immediately phoned began to cover her entire body.

"It's not my first game of keep away," Hunter smirked. He then pulled out his ID card. "Thanks for the assist, Toothless."

"Anything for us?" She-Gronckle asked as he tried to hold back Hubble, who was trying to take a bite out of Ant-Man.

* * *

On top of the Statue of Liberty, Toothless and Captain Marvel was still battling with Nighthawk.

Captain Marvel fired his photon blast directly at Nighthawk, who immediately somersaulted over them and then started to engage with him in hand-to-hand combat. It was like he could predict his move before he can make them dealing some perfect jabs into his stomach before performing a massive spinning kick striking his head.

Toothless then immediately fired a bunch of missiles towards Nighthawk, who then immediately tossed several of his hawkrangs striking the missiles before they hit him. This caused a massive smokescreen hiding them from view, Toothless immediately switched to infrared, but before he could do anything Nighthawk slammed right into him and the two of them toppled over the Statue of Liberty.

Toothless was able to activated his jets preventing him from falling and watched as Nighthawk glided away. Captain Marvel soon recovered and the two of them began to chase Nighthawk down.

"If you can find the factory power generator, trigger a feedback overload," said Toothless.

She-Gronckle smiled as she managed to twist Hubble around so that his back was now on the floor.

"Brilliant, that could either send this whole building up in flames…" said She-Gronckle as she and Ant-Man ran away from the giant hand.

"Or counter at Spectrum's powers," Toothless finished.

"I say we do it," said Ant-Man excitedly.

"What are you hoping for?" She-Gronckle asked suspiciously as the entered the factory power generator room. "A huge explosion or a speaking Spectrum?"

"Ow, tough question," said Ant-Man pondering for the answer.

They immediately saw the power generator which seem to be using some sort of strange form of energy to powering up the facility.

Hubble was still chasing after them and that's when She-Gronckle immediately turned around and grabbed hold of his pincers. Ant-Man then jumped onto his back and began to ride him.

"I know you're only from my mind, but I don't want to fight you Hubble," said Ant-Man.

Hubble however clearly wanted to fight and was capable of blowing both She-Gronckle and Ant-Man towards the power generator. When they looked up they saw that Spectrum was hovering above them and that's when Hubble climbed onto it.

She-Gronckle looked at the power cables and then back to Hubble. "I'm sorry, Hubble."

She immediately jumped out of the way and Ant-Man shrank down just as Hubble tried to bite them. Hubble instead grabbed some power cables and immediately a massive electrical surge flow through him and straight into Spectrum sending him flying.

She-Gronckle landed a safe distance away and Ant-Man returned to his normal size. They then watched as Hubble vanished and flowed back into Spectrum knocking him out cold.

She-Gronckle immediately lifted her ID card. "Toothless, it worked. Hiccup made the right choice putting you in charge."

"Exactly what Nighthawk is afraid of," said Black Widow as she constantly fired her stingers at Zardo.

Wasp was flying around her firing her own stingers, but Zardo spun his sledge around blowing her away. She then charged straight towards Black widow with his sledge held high and slammed it down towards her. She barely had time to retrieve Captain's shield to block the attack.

"Nighthawk must have predicted that Hiccup would make you the leader if anything happened to him or Cap," said Black Widow. "That's why he's engaging you right now."

* * *

Toothless and Captain Marvel were on the Statue of Liberty's head once more doing battle with Nighthawk.

"Then why did he want to fight me as well?" Captain Marvel asked he began to fire his photon blast that Nighthawk.

Nighthawk quickly dodged it and then jumped behind the statue's head.

"Clearly he wanted to mix the teams up, to make sure they were ill compatible," Toothless assumed.

* * *

Zardo was about to finish Black Widow, but then she grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it right in his face blinding him. She then struck him across the face with Captain's shield and Wasp return to full size and fired at close range sting attack knocking him backwards.

"Next to Hiccup you're the only one among us has researched the Squadron that any of us and Nighthawk knows it," said Black Widow. "Hiccup put you in charge reason and we all trust his judgement."

Zardo had recovered from their surprise attacks and glared at them.

"Your dishonourable tactics will not win this war," said Zardo as he spun around swinging his sledge towards them.

Wasp was able to shrink down to avoid getting struck, but Black Widow wasn't so lucky. Captain's shield block the worst of the attack, but it has caused her to lose the shield and to fall into the snow.

Wasp then tried to slow Zardo down as he began to advance towards Black Widow, sadly her stingers were not having as much effect on her as she would like.

"Based on the data I saw, Zardo's people are highly susceptible to electric shock," said Toothless over the comlinks. "But you're nowhere near a source of electricity."

Black Widow looked at her stingers and got an idea. "Closer than you think."

Zardo knocked Wasp back with a simple brush of his hand and was preparing to attack Black Widow. However, she detached her stingers and merge them together creating the smart of electricity running through them. Then as Zardo raised his sledge she tossed her stingers straight at him and the moment they made contact sent a massive electrical jolt through his body, knocking him out cold.

"Anything Hyperion?" Black Widow asked.

"Uh, hit him harder?" Toothless offered.

Gronckle smirked. "Good plan."

Gronckle then rushed forward slamming both his hands onto the side of Hyperion's face deafening him with his super hearing. Then before he could recover Gronckle struck him with both his wrists as hard as he could sending him flying up into the air.

* * *

Toothless and Captain Marvel were fighting hand-to-hand with Nighthawk, but he was proving to be more than a match for the two of them. Then as Nighthawk performed a spinning kick Captain Marvel grabbed it and Toothless then struck him in the side of his face with his fist.

Nighthawk looked at the two of them impressively. "It would seem as if the two of you know how to work together as a team."

Toothless smirked. "You shouldn't be surprised, Captain make sure that we spar with each other just in case we get into situations like this."

"Don't get you wrong, I would prefer to be with either Astrid or Gronckle, but three-year I'll make an exception," Captain Marvel smirked.

Toothless then frowned. "A simple brawl, this isn't like you Nighthawk."

"It would seem as if Night Fury certainly taught you strategy," said Nighthawk reaching for the strange device on his wrist. He then pressed a button and immediately it lit up. "But it doesn't matter."

Toothless then got an alert from Stan.

"Toothless, something strange is happening here at Berk," he said.

Immediately showing on his optics was an image of New Viking Tower was glowing and the buildings surrounding began to fade in and out.

"You'll never outsmart me," Nighthawk smirked.

"Oh no," said Toothless. He then looked at Captain Marvel. "We need to get back to the Tower at once."

Without questioning Captain Marvel followed Toothless as they took off into the air.

"What's going on?" Captain Marvel asked.

"This whole thing was a divergent to get away from New Viking Tower," Toothless explained. "Stan any idea what's going on in there?"

"If I'm reading these readings write it would seem as if Nighthawk is sending the Tower into another dimension," said Stan.

"And taking Berk with it," Toothless finished. He then linked to the other New Vikings to inform them of the situation. "If we don't think of something quick Nighthawk is going to use the Tower to pull Berk into another dimension."

"Now we know why Speed Demon raided our tower," said Hunter.

"Nighthawk has been setting this up for a very long time," said Black Widow.

"Toothless what do we do?" Astrid asked.

"New Vikings, battle ready," said Toothless. "Try to—"

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion from behind them which send Captain Marvel crashing towards the ground. Then Nighthawk landed on Toothless' back and placed the device upon him.

"None of you will be able to get back in time," he said jumping off of him.

Toothless then saw that all his primary systems were taken off-line and he was falling down towards the ground. Nighthawk then landed upon his ship smirking as Toothless fell towards the ground.

"Exactly as I planned," said Nighthawk.

"Guess again," said Captain Marvel, who managed to recover and caught Toothless.

* * *

In the factory, Astrid was trying to break through the wall with Glamdring, but was having limited success. She-Gronckle was also assisting by slamming her fists against the wall as well, but she was having as much success at Astrid.

"We need to get out of here," said Astrid.

Then suddenly Spectrum fired a beam from his prism directly at them and shot both Astrid and She-Gronckle.

"Spectrum again?" Ant-Man moaned.

Hunter then fired an arrow towards him as he flew overhead, but Spectrum merely created a shield blocking the attack.

While they were distracted Speed Demon began moving her legs as quickly as she could against the foam.

Hunter saw this and raised an eyebrow. "Not going to do you much good there Speedy."

"It's called friction and friction makes heat," she smirked as the foam began to steam.

Hunter quickly drew an arrow at her, but before he could fire she managed to free herself from the foam. She then slammed a powerful fist right into him sending him flying.

* * *

In the mountains, Gronckle bent down as Black Widow and Wasp made their way towards him.

"Hope on, next stop Berk," said Gronckle.

However Black Widow saw something above them and immediately pulled Wasp out of the way. "Gronckle, get clear!"

Gronckle looked up and laughed and then suddenly Hyperion came slamming down on top of him. This is a massive shock wave across the entire area and Black Widow was able to protect herself and Wasp with Captain's shield.

"A word of advice humans," said Zardo's voice behind them.

Suddenly Wasp was sent flying as Zardo punched her and then grabbed Black Widow's leg. He then tossed her over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

"Never turn your back on Zardo, Prince of Power," he said looking down at her.

* * *

Meanwhile at New York, Captain Marvel and Toothless were getting closer towards Nighthawk ship.

"What's the matter Nighthawk, things not going as you expected?" Toothless asked.

Captain Marvel then fired a photon blast towards Nighthawk's ship.

"On the contrary," said Nighthawk jumping into the cockpit and began to pour away from them."

"Toothless, before I say I told you so, the Squadron has trap on top of traps," said She-Gronckle over the comm. "We can't make it back."

"Nighthawk is not the only one with a trick up his sleeve," said Toothless. He then looked at Captain Marvel. "Throw me."

Thankfully Captain Marvel understood and then tossed Toothless towards Nighthawk ship with all his might. Toothless then landed on top of Nighthawk ship and started to make his way towards him, but Nighthawk was already aware that he was there.

"A strategic error, your last," said Nighthawk as he tossed several of his hawkrangs at him.

Toothless was able to avoid them and then grabbed Nighthawk's wrist holding this device.

"Wrong, strategic win," he said as he removed the device.

However in so doing so toothless lost his balance and began to fall back towards the ground. He then quickly accessed the device.

"Please work," he said.

* * *

Immediately he vanished and soon he appeared in Berk and he wasn't the only one. One by one the New Vikings appeared around.

"You reversed Nighthawk's teleporter beam," She-Gronckle said looking impressed. "Nice."

Sadly the teleporting beam also teleported the Squadron to Berk.

"Unfortunately it didn't just teleport just us," said Hunter.

Immediately both Viking and squatting faced one another preparing to do battle.

"We falling into Nighthawk's trap," said Toothless.

"Like dominoes tumbling into place," Hyperion smirked and then suddenly slammed right into Gronckle.

Spectrum then fired his energy beam at both Astrid and Captain Marvel, but Astrid was able to block it with Glamdring. Captain Marvel then began to fire his photon beams directly at Spectrum, who then began to fly around to avoid them.

"We will make short work of you," said Astrid.

Speed Demon then stopped next to Astrid. "Keep in yourself that, princess."

Astrid then began to fire lightning directly at Speed Demon, but she kept on moving around to avoid the attack.

Zardo then started to engage Black widow slamming her sledge right on top of her, but she was able to raised Captain's shield in time. Soon the two of them were in hand-to-hand combat with one another.

In the air Hyperion was flying around firing his heat vision anything that moved. Hunter was also shooting arrows at any one of the Squadron close by. Hyperion then slammed his speed right on top of Gronckle, but then Wasp appear directly in front of him and fired her stingers directly at his eyes.

This caused him to be temporarily blind and Gronckle grabbed his leg and then tossed him aside and crashed into a nearby building. She-Gronckle meanwhile was trying to remove the device on Toothless' back.

"I'll have you fixed up in just a second," she said. A few seconds later she was able to remove the device. "There…" Then she noticed the Tower. "Whoa, even I have never seen anything like that before."

Toothless then found that his primary systems were back online. "New Vikings, but get the Squadron. Get to the tower so we can stop this," he said and took off.

"I'm ready to get them, but how do we get them to forget us?" Hunter asked as he fired an arrow at Spectrum.

Spectrum quickly blocked the explosive arrow and then both he and Hyperion fired everything they had down at him. Astrid and Captain Marvel then jumped and blocked the attack.

Toothless then noticed something. "They know all of our moves," he then landed on the ground in front of them. "New Vikings change it up. Astrid charged some lightning, Hunter fire taser arrows through the storm."

Astrid then began to charge electricity through Glamdring and Hunter prepared one of his taser arrows.

"With that even work?" Hunter asked as he fired the arrow.

The arrow went through the lightning storm and then it struck Zardo. Immediately a massive surge of electricity load right into him knocking him out cold.

"Guess so," said Toothless he then turned to Gronckle and Captain Marvel. "Gronckle how hard can you throw Captain Marvel?"

Gronckle smiled and immediately grabbed Captain Marvel. "Ready?"

"You bet," Captain Marvel smiled.

Gronckle then tossed him with all his might towards Speed Demon, who was racing towards them. Captain Marvel then added his speed to the throw of Gronckle and made a sonic boom. Seconds later he collided into Speed Demon knocking her out cold.

Hyperion then landed on the ground and made his way towards them with his eyes glowing red. "Enough!"

She-Gronckle then tossed Ant-Man some sort of gun. "I was hoping to test it before using it," she said.

Ant-Man then way to an exploration and aimed it at Hyperion. "I'm sick of your big mouth!" Ant-Man yelled.

He immediately pulled the trigger and fired a beam directly at Hyperion and seconds later he flapped at the side of ant. This left him vulnerable to Astrid who then struck him with Glamdring.

Toothless was busy engaging with Spectrum when Black Widow tossed Captain's shield to Hunter who then tossed it at Spectrum. The shield managed to penetrate Spectrum's body hitting the prism and causing him to disassemble.

* * *

With the passageway now clear they made their way towards the tower as quickly as they could and found it protected by some strange energy field. The twins were the first one to touch it and immediately they were zapped and sent backwards.

"It's our worst nightmare, the giant bug zapper," Wasp groaned.

Toothless then immediately contacted Stan. "Stan we can't get into the Tower."

"I've lost control the building, Toothless," said Stan anxiously. "In a few moments this section of the city will be transported to Limbo."

Astrid then immediately spun Glamdring above her head. "If it behaves like lightning and I command it."

Astrid use all the powers he had aimed towards the force field and was able to create a small opening.

"We can get small enough to make it," said Ant-Man as he and his sister made their way towards the force field.

"But you don't know the Tower like I do," said Toothless looking at them strongly. "I'm going."

"If it works on Hyperion then it'll work on you," said Ant-Man pulling out his blaster.

He then immediately fired a beam at Toothless, who then shrank down. He immediately flew into the force field and headed towards the Tower and returned to normal size.

Watching from the sky was Nighthawk aboard his ship.

Toothless entered the control made his way to the console. "Stan, I am manually firing every external antenna on the Tower. When I do release the energy buildup."

"And where am I supposed to direct?" Stan asked.

"Into space where it won't hurt anyone," said Toothless.

"Toothless what if everything you're doing is still part of Nighthawk's plan?" Black Widow asked over the com.

"If you think he's playing us I agree, but I don't have another way to save the city."

"Then you make the call. We trust you."

"Stan hit it," said Toothless.

Immediately all the energy around the city made their way towards the Tower and then fired a beam directly up towards the sky. However, then something unusual happened, the beam immediately turned and headed towards the lake.

"Toothless and unknown forces drawing being towards the lake," said Stan.

Toothless made his way towards a window and you instantly where the beam was heading towards.

"The Tower acted in amplifier for the energy signature." He then turned and saw Nighthawk entering his ship."

"Time to finish this," he said accessing the controls.

Toothless then really need to track the beam to know where it was heading. It had just struck the Citadel and immediately the power levels skyrocketed. He then fired a beam directly into the lake and struck the floor.

"A ruse," said Astrid as she flew up towards the tower with Black Widow in her arms. "Their plan all along was to power up there Citadel."

"He hacked the Tower, tricked us powering up the Citadel," said Toothless joining them on the landing pad. The Citadel was now making its way towards them and he didn't look as it was going to stop. "And I just played us into Nighthawk's hands."

* * *

It took them a few moments to reach the shoreline where they got a clearer view of the Citadel and saw massive steam exited from it as the beam hit the lake.

"On the bright side we finally know what Nighthawk's plan is," said Hunter.

"This is was being is burrowing into the Earth and I can't stop it," said Toothless regretfully. He then looked at the others. "I'm not Harold Haddock."

"We do not need Hiccup right now we need you," said Black Widow.

Toothless looked towards the lake. "Destroying the Earth cannot be Nighthawk's endgame. He wants to rule it, if we're ever going to stop the Squadron we need to get one step ahead of him. Stop doing what Nighthawk suspects." He then reached for his ID card. "Stan, is that radio interference from the Citadel jamming transmissions?"

"That's the strangest thing I detect a pattern to it," said Stan as he translated the signal to Toothless optics. "I haven't seen this as my army days, it's more code SOS."

Toothless immediately turned towards the Citadel. "Cap?"

"Who else would use World War II communications," said Black Widow. "Looks like he and Hiccup still alive on that thing."

"Unless it's another trap," She-Gronckle added. "Nighthawk expects us to go after the Citadel."

"Well, we can't exactly ignore the joint space laser blasting into the Earth," Captain Marvel pointed out.

"He's right and I've had enough of Nighthawk's plans," said Toothless strongly as he looked at them. "It's time we changed the script."

Gronckle then heard something behind him and saw four bus heading straight towards them.

"Get down!" he yelled as he, Astrid, Captain Marvel and She-Gronckle knocked him aside.

Then emerging from the smoke was the Squadron preparing to do battle.

"Earth's mightiest zeros," Nighthawk smirked. "We have already destroyed one planet refused to bow to us we're not afraid to do it again. Unless the New Vikings surrender, now."

Astrid responded by firing a bolt of lightning at Nighthawk sending him backwards.

"Astrid hold the line, everybody else focus on the Citadel," Toothless ordered.

Toothless immediately launched into the air grabbing Black Widow, Gronckle and She-Gronckle jumped, Captain Marvel grabbed Hunter and Wasp and Ant-Man shrank down and Wasp carried her brother towards the Citadel.

Astrid was still on the ground preventing the Squadron from chasing after them.

"Halt villains, the battle stops here," said Astrid strongly.

"Ridiculous," Nighthawk snorted as he picked himself up. "You might buy your team a few seconds, but you can't stand up to the Squadron Supreme by yourself."

"You may have strength in numbers, but I have strength in this!" Astrid yelled as lightning covered Glamdring.

Suddenly there was a massive surge of lightning across the entire shoreline and it shot in all directions. Spectrum was hit by the blast while the others were forced back by the attack. Nighthawk then tossed several of his hawkrangs at her, but she deflected them with Glamdring towards Zardo and Speed Demon. Unfortunately, Speed Demon was able to dodge the attack and Zardo was able to deflect them with his sledge.

"That won't not be enough, Asgardain," said Zardo charging towards her followed closely by Speed Demon and Hyperion.

Speed Demon began speeding around striking Astrid as quickly as she could and then she got hit by Hyperion's heat vision. Zardo then came charging towards her with his sledge held high and struck her which was quickly followed by Hyperion slamming her right into the ground causing Glamdring to be knocked out of the hand.

Hyperion, Speed Demon and Zardo then all held her down and Hyperion began to strike her with his heat vision. Astrid focus everything he had onto Glamdring and sent it charging towards them. By the time they realise that it was too late and Zardo and Speed Demon were blown away leaving only Hyperion still standing.

Astrid pulled herself out of the crater, found herself completely exhausted as he landed back onto the ground.

"A mere warmup," she said as she stood up straight.

"You're going to wish you stay down," said Hyperion.

"Asgardains do not make wishes, we make war!"

Astrid then charged at Hyperion with lightning covering Glamdring.

* * *

Toothless and the others at that point had reached the Citadel.

"You sure it was a smart idea leaving Astrid a hand with the entire Squadron?" She-Gronckle asked.

"We don't know what else will fine down there," said Toothless he then looked towards the hatch. "First things first we need to get the door."

"I've got this," said Captain Marvel.

He then fired his photon beam destroying the hatch completely.

Inside the Citadel both Hiccup and Ragnar were being held up in the air in suspended animation. Hiccup armour had been completely stripped from him and Ragnar was tapping on his radio transmitting he is SOS message.

"Cap!" Toothless yelled as he and the others entered the room. "We got your message."

"We'll have you down and the moment," said She-Gronckle. She then looked at Gronckle. "Shall we?"

Gronckle nodded immediately the two of them jumped into the air and slammed their feet right on top of the power generator crushing it. Immediately a container field holding both Hiccup and Ragnar failed and he landed back onto the ground.

"I never doubted you guys for a second," Hiccup groaned.

Black Widow then approached Ragnar and presented him with his shield. "I think this belongs to you."

Ragnar smiled and took the shield from her. "Thanks for taking good care of it."

"Could entrust the twins," Heather smiled back.

* * *

Outside Astrid was still trying to hold back the Squadron, but she was getting worn out and very quickly.

"Is that it?" she panted.

She then charged towards Nighthawk, who then moved out of the way and tossed a canister into the air. Before she could stop herself a canister unleashed a gas that left him momentarily weakened.

Speed Demon then took the opportunity and began dealing some very fast blows to her. She finally start and Astrid was sent flying towards Zardo who then struck her with his sledge. She was then struck by Spectrum who unleashed an energy blast from his prism.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were still inside the Citadel trying to figure out what Nighthawk was planning.

"I hatch the system," said Toothless. "Nighthawk is trying to trick us again, he said as false readings." He then showed an image of the Citadel and the laser striking the ground. "This ship isn't going into the Earth's core, it's sucking energy from it."

"Then what is he trying to up?" Hunter asked.

"The power is feeding into the power core," said Toothless. "And if I'm reading this correctly the light signature within."

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and floating in midair was a guy in a green and blue outfit. He was covered in some sort of green energy and was making his way down towards them.

"I knew Nighthawk would find a way to provide me, he never disappoints," he said.

"Who is this guy?" Hunter asked as he drew his bow.

"The name is Nuke," said the man as he floated towards the ground. "Here's a clue why."

Suddenly he unleashed a massive burst of energy from his body equal equal to that of a nuker reactor.

Toothless immediately accessed his comm. "Astrid… axe… now!"

* * *

Astrid immediately picked up Glamdring and then tossed it at Hyperion, who was floating behind the Citadel. She made it look as if she was aiming at him, but in reality she totted towards the Citadel and it went straight through the hull.

A few seconds later there was a massive explosion and the entire Citadel was destroyed.

"No!" Astrid cried.

She was then struck by Hyperion's fist and send her flying. The Squadron then looked up and saw Nuke.

"My… friends, "she said weakly.

Hyperion then slammed a powerful leg into Astrid slamming her into the ground. "Told you, should have stayed down," he said and then continue to strike Astrid with his fist.

Zardo then looked at Nuke. "A triumphant return, Nuke."

Nuke looked at Nighthawk. "Got the whole gang back together, just like old times. How long will I in there?"

Nighthawk smiled. "Long enough for this planet to fall to our feet."

Hyperion then picked up the unconscious Astrid. "So, yes. Just like old times."

Then Hyperion, Nuke and Spectrum took off into the air. Spectrum used his prism in order to live to the others as they started to make their way towards the Tower. This left Glamdring falling back to the ground and it struck the shoreline.

* * *

Everyone within the city was going about their business when all the lights were turned off except for one monitor. Then these symbol of the Squadron appeared upon it and use seconds later the Squadron themselves appeared standing within New Viking Tower.

"People of Earth, the Squadron Supreme have defeated the New Vikings," said Nighthawk. The image then shifted towards Zardo who was restraining Astrid, who had a metal gag around her mouth and was locked in shackles. "Now we are your new masters as you can see. Astrid is the only New Viking left, a symbol of their failure. Your world will now make great leaps forward in progress."

Then suddenly flying overhead were hundreds of drones of Nighthawk's design.

"Crime will not be tolerated, war will not be tolerated. All will they all the destroyed."

The lights then turned back on and people began to talk amongst themselves about what had just happened.

In the Tower the Squadron were gloating at Astrid over there and try.

"The whole world saw that message, the mighty Astrid found and captive," Zardo mocked.

"The humans will now follow into line," said Nighthawk confidently.

"I can't believe we pulled it off," said Speed Demon.

"Of course we did, the New Vikings were pathetically predictable and did exactly as I said they would."

Behind her metal gag, Astrid was smiling, because she knew something that Nighthawk didn't.

* * *

In the shoreline, holding onto Astrid's axe Worthey New Vikings only they had been miniaturised.

"I bet ya, Nighthawk didn't predict this," said Hunter.

Wasp looked at She-Gronckle. "Good thing you made handgun just in time."

"Terry deserves most of the credit, if he had been one second slower we all would have been destroyed within the Citadel," said She-Gronckle.

"You did a good job both of you," said Gronckle as they climbed off the handle.

Black Widow looked at Toothless. "For android you he did well to be unpredictable."

"I wish I could take all the credit," said Toothless as he lowered her to the ground. "But I learned it from Hiccup with our times playing Maces and Talons."

"You did very well considering that you had no idea about Nuke," Hiccup pointed out.

"True, but I did know it was a trap so we did the last thing Nighthawk suspected," said Toothless.

Ant-Man then pulled out his blaster. "Now let's tell everybody that we're alive."

Captain then stopped him before he could pull the trigger. "Not yet, thanks to Toothless leadership the Squadron believes the New Vikings are dead and gone."

Hiccup nodded. "And that means we've got them right where we want. New Vikings, you ready for battle?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now let's go and take our planet back."


	24. New Vikings Underground

Even since the Squadron had taken over the city, drones had been wondering around enforcing the Squadron's rules and curfew. To make matters worse the Squadron was now attempting to spread their ideology through the entire world.

They also began to capture all the other heroes around the world to make sure they would stage an uprising. In fact the only hero that had not been contained was Spiderman, but he was in hiding and haven't been able to make contact with anyone.

"Attention Earth," said Nighthawk as he appeared on the monitors. "No longer must you rely upon the failed efforts of the New Vikings for your protection. For that pathetic team is no more, we have neutralised all other so-called heroes. We do Squadron Supreme are now Earth's mightiest heroes and we leave with a firm hand. Under our rule we offer the Earth complete protection and expect absolute obedience in exchange for your safety."

They were also removing the flags of every single nation with the own logo. Naturally this caused many of the civilians to stage protests, but Nighthawk drones quickly dispersed the angry crowd.

Once he was done talking Nighthawk turned to face Astrid, who was trapped in a containment cells.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Absolute rule is not protection, it is tyranny."

Nighthawk snorted. "Words are all that you have left to fight with Asgardain, but we have a weapon that the New Vikings were always too weak to use… fear. It will keep people in line, it always does."

"If that were true you would have destroyed your own planet," Astrid countered. "Don't you see that when battles reach their lowest point that is when true heroes rise to their greatest heights."

Nighthawk turned his back upon her. "Then it's too bad that there are no heroes left."

"Yet I remain standing."

"Yes, as a symbol of failure."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Nighthawk, Astrid was wearing a wire and was transmitting their entire conversation to Nighthawk. They had taken refuge in an abandoned subway station as their temporary HQ

Hiccup smiled. "We're picking up your signal loud and clear Astrid."

Black Widow looked at the twins impressively. "Nice work placing that wire, guys."

"Being sneaky is our thing," said Ant-Man.

"Still wish that I could have zapped Nighthawk in the butt," Wasp muttered.

"It's important to keep our cover," said Toothless.

"Toothless is right," said Hiccup as he pulled out a suitcase and immediately it unleashed his armour which then quickly attached itself to him. "Thanks to his plan, we now have the upper hand. Now it's time for us to use the Squadron's overconfidence against them."

Toothless nodded. "We gave the Squadron exactly what they wanted. They think we been destroyed, now it's time for a campaign so out of the box that not even Nighthawk won't see coming."

"Let's show the Squadron that they can never destroy hope," said Captain at stretching his arm. "New Vikings…"

Immediately all them place their hands over his indicating that they were ready to take their planet back.

"Battle ready!" they all yelled.

* * *

Nighthawk's drones were very effective, but sadly they took any aggression to them as hostile. This was proven when a couple of kids were playing baseball in one of them sent the ball flying into one of the drones. The drones also made sure that every kid attended school or else.

The drones then surrounded an old man who was walking his dog, past curfew.

"Citizen, you are outdoors after legal curfew this is unacceptable," said a drone.

Then suddenly it short-circuited them collapsed to the ground dead and soon the same thing was happening to the others surrounding the old man.

"Nice shot," said Hunter looking at Night Fury as they were standing on top of a nearby building.

Night Fury was holding a rifle of some kind in his hand. "Nighthawk's robot police are brilliantly designed. Impossible to take out remotely unless you're a New Viking."

Captain Marvel scoffed. "I can take those things out without your fancy gizmos."

He then raised his hand which began to glow, but then Captain stopped him. "It would also prove that we are still alive which is exactly what we don't want the Squadron Supreme know," he said.

Nighthawk was with the rest the Squadron within the Tower which they had redecorated. Zardo then appeared and tossed one of Nighthawk's short-circuited drones.

"Your machines are a joke!" he yelled.

Nighthawk looked at the drone. "Someone is targeting them."

Hyperion folded his arms. "It's always someone else's fault, isn't it? I can see this being fried from the inside. Time to face facts, you aren't as invaluable as you think."

Nighthawk narrowed his eyes and turned on Hyperion. "A mechanical glitch makes you disloyal?"

Speed Demon snorted. "That some glitch. We were a team for one reason and now with the New Vikings finally gone maybe we don't have to do things your way Nighthawk."

Zardo nodded in agreement. "If we rule this planet like I did Utopia we would never put faith in failed machinery."

"Let's not forget who orchestrated the destruction of the New Vikings, Zardo," Nighthawk reminded.

Astrid merely smiled knowing that her friends were listening to their entire conversation and was afraid to speak in front of her.

"You all faced them and failed," Nighthawk continued.

"You insult history together!" Zardo roared.

"Don't call muscle patting yourself on the back, buddy!" Speed Demon glared.

Hyperion then forced Nighthawk to look at him. "Did you somehow forget that Night Fury was able to outsmart you?"

* * *

Hiccup looked at the others. "Sounds as if the family is having some major issues."

Black Widow nodded in agreement. "Just like you predicted."

"Shh!" said Gronckle.

"If we show our subjects the consequences of resistance we won't need robots to keep them in line," said Nighthawk. "I have located a SHIELD base where world diplomats are in hiding. Go show them our bland of diplomacy."

Hiccup immediately picked up the coordinates of the SHIELD base and they knew instantly on what to do.

* * *

An hour later, Hyperion and Zardo were at the SHIELD base along with Nighthawk's drone which produced a holographic image of himself.

"Attention representatives of the world, there is no need for nations now that the Squadron is here," said Nighthawk.

Hyperion's eyes began to glow. "You shouldn't have tried to hide from us. Zardo!"

Zardo then immediately slammed his sledge into the ground causing the bunker underneath them to be unstable.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, the New Vikings' were evacuating the diplomats as quickly as they could. To say they were shocked to discover that they were still alive was understandable.

"The New Vikings? You're still alive?" said the British ambassador.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that report ambassador," said Night Fury.

Black Widow started leading him to safety. "It's a secret and we need to keep it that way for now."

The ambassador nodded. "Of course, after saving our lives that's the least we can do."

It was at that point that Hyperion unleashed his heat vision upon the base and then there was a massive explosion that consumed the entire complex.

Fortunately the New Vikings had just finished evacuating the ambassadors, but that didn't stop a quarter ton of rubble from falling out of the manhole. Gronckle quickly placed himself over the ambassadors to shield them from the rubble.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Hyperion was gloating at what they assumed to be their victory.

"That is how you send a message," Hyperion smirked as he watched the replay of the destruction of the base. He then turned and looked at Nighthawk smuggling. "Brute force, much better then your mind games Nighthawk."

Nighthawk raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't congratulate yourself Hyperion. According to my scans there was no one in the building when you blew it up."

"What?" said Hyperion turning towards the screen. "But how?" He then looked at the Squadron. "Who here opened their big mouth about our plan?"

Zardo turned towards Speed Demon. "Clearly it was you Speed Demon. Your mouth runs even faster than your tiny feet."

Speed Demon then immediately went on to the attack. "Me? It was definitely Hyperion, if he thought as hard as he bragged we wouldn't have any of these problems."

"I do not brag, I state back," Hyperion glared and then turn towards Nuke. "Maybe Nuke was the leak, he's awfully quiet?"

Nuke narrowed his eyes and his hands began to glow with nuclear energy. "I think before I speak. Try it sometime you, Ox."

Hyperion's eyes began to glow and that was when Nighthawk's patients reached its limit.

"Argh, enough!" he yelled glaring at them. "The New Vikings are gone so we can finally go our separate ways." He immediately put up a holographic image of the globe. "We divide the spoils of this planet."

Hyperion immediately pointed towards Europe. "I'll take that territory."

Speed Demon glared at him. "Why should you get first choice?

Immediately they all began to argue with one another until Nighthawk fired his blaster up the ceiling gaining their attention.

"The decisions have been made!" he yelled.

"Fine!" said Zardo narrowing her eyes at all them. "Giving you the honour of my presence has served its purpose. Now let me rule my land alone."

"The less I see the less of you the better," Speed Demon muttered.

* * *

Naturally the conversations were heard by the New Vikings much to their joy.

"It's happening, they're splitting up," said Toothless.

"And Nighthawk calls us predictable," said She-Gronckle folding her arms.

Night Fury nodded in agreement. "Personally surprise they work together for this long."

"Agreed," said Captain. "Nighthawk knows nothing of leadership, he is nothing more than a tyrant and tyrant always fall." Toothless then brought out a holographic display showing them where the Squadron were now heading. "With the Squadron separated we can now focus our attacks. You know what each of you need to do."

"Let's go get our world back," said Night Fury.

* * *

In the Tower, Nighthawk had taken over the territory of the United States and he was enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Finally, no more bickering and outsized egos," he said as he fiddled with the controls. "Let's see how well they control their territory is without my robotic police force."

He brought up an image of all his robotic police drones over the entire continent. Then suddenly one by one they began to shut down much to his astonishment.

"What?" He immediately brought up an image and saw the drones deactivated and had gathered together in the form of a New Viking logo. "The New Vikings? No, I saw them die. Who is fighting in their name, how find them and destroy them."

"I'll make a finding part easy," said Hiccup as he casually entered the room. "First rule of combat when you control the enemy's home base, change the security protocols. I mean just about anyone can walk in."

Nighthawk stared at him. "This is a trick! Harold Haddock is no more!"

"If you can't believe what's in front of you than taking you down will be easier than I imagined," said Hiccup folding his arms. He then narrowed his eyes at Nighthawk. "I'm only gonna give you this one chance. Give up now and we will destroy you."

Nighthawk looked at him defiantly as he drew his blaster. "Trick or not, you won't leave here alive!"

Immediately fired his blaster, but Hiccup rolled out of the way. "Guess I'll take that as a no."

"No more miracle escapes for you Haddock," Nighthawk glared.

"Second rule of combat, don't always assume your prisoner is your prisoner."

Nighthawk frowned at him as he looked at Astrid. Then suddenly she outstretched arm with all her strength against the containment field.

"Glamdring to me!" she yelled.

Then suddenly smashing through the wall was Glamdring which smashed through the containment field and freed the bond around Astrid's hand. Glamdring then made a U-turn and Astrid caught it.

"I have been waiting for this moment," she said and then fired a bolt of lightning directly at Nighthawk said him crashing into the wall.

Astrid then smashed the other bond over her other hand and then grabbed Hiccup's waste.

"Sorry Nighthawk, don't mean to insult your ego, but we've got more urgent things to deal with," said Hiccup.

Astrid immediately spun Glamdring and a split second later they went straight through the window.

"Haddock!" Nighthawk roared. He immediately went towards the console and began to access into unborn the other Squadron members. "Squadron, the New Vikings are alive I need you at the Tower immediately!"

He then saw that communications were being jammed.

"Sorry, can't let you get the other spoilers," said Hiccup's voice.

Nighthawk turned and saw that Hiccup must place the device before he escaped and immediately fired an EMP shorting out all the Tower systems.

"Hyperion! Zardo! Does anybody read me?" Nighthawk yelled, but received no response.

He then slammed his hand on the console.

* * *

Unaware of what was going on, Speed Demon had just entered into Asia and entered the city of Beijing. Already the Chinese military was taking up arms against her, but she wasn't concerned one bit.

"I don't think so," she said and began spinning around the tank.

Immediately the Chinese military moved just as the tank slammed into the two tanks behind them destroying all three.

"You get the picture?" said Speed Demon looking at them. "Nighthawk gave this continent to me, I'm the boss now."

"Nobody likes a blast micromanages," said a voice.

Speed Demon turned and saw Hunter leaning against an entrance to an alleyway.

"Hunter? I watched you all get destroyed," she stared.

"There's an old saying here on Earth, 'believed of what you say and none of what you hear,'" he said and then fired a volley of arrows directly at her.

Unsurprisingly she was able to dodge every single one of them and began to chase after him down the alleyway.

She laughed. "Try to outrun me? Hilarious."

She then sped away down the alleyway, but then she hit something hard. It only took a few moments to realise that she was trapped in some sort containment field which closed directly behind her.

"What is this?" she said turning to Hunter who landed on the ground.

"Your powers are basically getting from point A to point B quickly," said Hunter. "We are not much use in a box."

"You think a closet will stop me?" Speed Demon scoffed.

"No," said Hunter. Then Gronckle landed next to him and the containment field opened slightly to allow him to enter. "A closet with a Gronckle inside is a different story. He's still a little annoyed about the whole Speed Time thing."

Gronckle roared and approached the panicking Speed Demon. The Chinese military could hear some massive pumping going on down the alleyway and none of them and the courage to find out what was causing it.

* * *

Once Speed Demon has been taking care of, Hunter removed his belt and gave it to Toothless.

"One Speed Belt as ordered," said Hunter.

"Hiccup, time to step two," said Toothless as he took off.

* * *

Zardo was in Australia in the outback chasing both Astrid and Ant-Man.

"You will not escape me a second time Astrid Thordotter!" he roared. "For I now know that you are not a true warrior."

"And yet you fail to destroy us pitiful humans," said Ant-Man, who was riding on top of an ant.

Astrid nodded in agreement. "We also seem to be escaping quite well, Zardo. Are you not supposed to be a great hunter, you dishonour your family name?"

Zardo looked at the two of them in rage. "There is no greater dishonour than fighting alongside humans!"

He then jumped into the air holding his sledge firmly in hand, but Astrid was able to move out of the way just as he slammed it into the ground.

"Humans, unlike the Squadron, understand the strength of working together," said Astrid strongly. She then looked up into the air. "Is that not correct… Toothless?"

Zardo turned around and saw Toothless flying straight towards him.

"Looks like you can use a little boost," said Toothless and before Zardo could do anything he planted the belt upon him.

"What she treachery?" Zardo roared.

Then suddenly he found himself unable to stop running at extreme speed and soon disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Nuke was busy fighting both Night Fury and Captain Marvel in Canada and was being pushed back containment cells behind him.

"Your plan is to force me into a containment cells?" he said raising an eyebrow. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen any time soon."

Toothless then contacted the two of them.

"Hiccup. Snotlout. Package is on its way," said Toothless.

"Perfect timing," Hiccup smiled beneath his helmet.

Nuke then heard Zardo's screams. "Zardo?"

"I can't turn off!" he yelled and slammed right into Nuke.

The two of them then collided right into the containment cells which sealed behind them.

"Toothless, two more all boxed up," said Hiccup.

* * *

Spectrum was in Rio absorbing much energy from the power grid as possible into his prism. Then suddenly flying straight towards him was Captain's shield which sent him crashing down into the ground.

Captain and She-Gronckle then landed directly in front of him.

"Now, Katrina!" Captain yelled.

She-Gronckle immediately activated device on her wrist and Captain's glove began to glow. Spectrum then jumped at him, but Captain raised his fist and fired a blue beam be which consumed Spectrum.

Spectrum's astral projection for then suddenly vanished and the only thing left of him was a prism which landed in Captain's hand.

"So long Doctor Spectrum," said Captain looking at the prism.

Immediately the prism try to take over Captain and his eyes began to glow bright blue and some sort of aura covered his body.

"I thought my last inhibitor device was good, but this should give you complete control of the prism's power," said She-Gronckle confidently.

Captain then began to float up into the air which then drew concern to She-Gronckle.

"Cap, you still in there?" she asked.

"Still me, it's taking a lot will, but the inhibitor is giving me control," Captain assured.

He then immediately floated up into space and flew directly in front of the sun.

"Let's see what this prism can really do," he said as he channelled everything into the prism and directed it towards the sun.

She-Gronckle could barely believe her eyes. "New Vikings you should see this, Cap did it."

* * *

In London, Hyperion had taken over Buckingham Palace and had ordered the servants to bring anything of value to him.

"Finally, this is where I deserve to be all along," he smiled.

Turn towards the servants who had just brought some portraits and they blow off fruit.

"Keep it coming," he ordered. "Bring it all until this planet has nothing more to offer."

They then all heard a powerful boom up into the sky and saw something was happening to the sun. It was turning blue right before their eyes.

"What is that?" said Hyperion getting to his feet.

"That…" said the servant holding the blow of fruit. She then immediately dropped it in Hyperion immediately recognised as Black Widow, "our que."

Then emerging from the fruit ball was Wasp and together the two of them fired their stingers directly at Hyperion. Hyperion dodge the attack by floating up into the air and then laughed at them.

"I don't know how you survive, but the weakest New Vikings against someone with near infinite power," he mocked.

He then prepared to fire his heat vision directly at them, but his heat vision quickly died down. He was completely taken aback and then suddenly found him unable to float up into the air.

"The wavelength of Earth's yellow sun fuels your powers," Black Widow explained. "Can't say the same for all colours… blue for example."

Hyperion now found himself in a massive disadvantage, he was completely powerless and now the mercy of the New Vikings. Wasp then immediately fired her stingers directly into his eyes blinding him and Black Widow dealt a powerful kick knocking him to the ground.

"And in case you haven't noticed, there are no weak New Vikings," said Black Widow looking down at him.

* * *

At Berk, Nighthawk was the only Squadron members still left in was busy fiddling with the device. Then a hologram of Hiccup appeared directly behind him.

"Well, taking back of the Tower tech wasn't so hard," said Hiccup with his arms folded. "You know for a great strategist you didn't see this one coming did ya?"

Nighthawk immediately glared at him. "I admit your strategy was flawless."

"Actually it was a team effort," Hiccup corrected. Then appearing next to him was a holographic version of Toothless. "Thanks to Toothless giving is the element of surprise were able to pick up the Squadron one by one."

"You made it easy when you separated yourselves," said Toothless.

"You're all that's left of your knitting circle, but not for long," said Hiccup.

"So true," Nighthawk glared. "Because I just got enough power for my final contingency."

He then activated the device and then suddenly appearing directly in front of him was Hyperion and Nuke. Hyperion was still powerless due to the blue Sun something which Nuke was quite chipper about.

"Good thing you have me Nighthawk," he said smirking at Hyperion. "This guy is as weak as a kitten under this blue Sun."

Nighthawk then smirked. "Then you've discovered your true purpose, Nuke." He then looked at Hyperion. "Do it."

Then before Nuke knew what hit him, Hyperion immediately grabbed him and began to absorb all of his energy leaving him completely powerless and powering up Hyperion.

"Always good to have a backup nuclear power source," Nighthawk smirked as Hyperion tossed Nuke aside like he was a ragdoll.

"Thanks to the power boost, Nuke. Let me show the New Vikings what I can do with it!" Hyperion roared.

Then suddenly he died down towards the ground were powerful surge of energy flowing around his body. He went straight through the landing and then right through the pavement and kept on going down towards the Earth's core.

Nighthawk then looked at the holograms of Hiccup and Toothless. "The Earth has proven itself unworthy of our rule. Judgement has been passed."

He then tossed one his hawkrangs at the holographic device destroying it. He then made his way back towards the tower.

* * *

"New Vikings," said Hiccup. "Nighthawk has turned Hyperion into a doomsday device and we've only got minutes to stop them from detonating the planet."

The moment he lowered his visor he, Toothless and Captain Marvel immediately took to the sky trying to get as quickly back to Berk as possible.

"And how we supposed to do that, we're scattered all across the planet?" Hunter asked.

"We may be down, New Vikings, but not out," said Captain. He then extended his hand and put the last piece of energy in to the prism. "There is still some prism power left."

He immediately unleashed a beam across the entire planet.

"Anything else to discuss?" Gronckle asked raising his fist towards Speed Demon.

Then suddenly the beam of energy that Captain had created wrapped itself around him and pulled him away. In truth the same thing was happening to the other New Vikings as they felt themselves being pulled away from their separate locations.

Captain then soon lowered himself towards the Tower and what the new Vikings towards him. In a few seconds they all hit the ground right in front of the Tower.

"Well that was expressed service," said Black Widow.

Captain then looked at his inhibitor and saw that there was no more power within the prism.

"The prism's energy is gone," he said.

"We push it too far with the sun stunt," said She-Gronckle.

"That's a shame, because we could use it in take down Hyperion," said Captain Marvel folding his arms.

They then heard the sound of the ship and looked up to see Nighthawk ship pulling away from the Tower.

"Nighthawk," said Captain.

"Trying to leave the planet like a rat escaping a sinking ship," said Night Fury. He then looked at everyone. "They were not quite sunk in yet. Nighthawk is trying to get one step ahead of us, we need to make sure that we do not fall for his tricks again. It is clearly that he is hoping that we would divert our attention on the Hyperion allowing him to escape, but that's not going to happen."

"You're going after him," Toothless assumed.

"I may be the only one capable of taking him down," said Night Fury.

Astrid looked concerned. "You sure you can handle this alone?"

"Nighthawk is a secondary priority, our main priorities stopping Hyperion before he destroys the planet and deal with him you're gonna need all the help you can get," said Night Fury bluntly.

* * *

Nighthawk was setting the coordinates within his ship in order to get far away from Earth as possible.

"Navigation, set a course for the international space beyond Saturn," he ordered.

However, Night Fury had just landed onto the ship and began pummelling his way through the hull much Nighthawk surprise when he entered. He then fired his repulsor directly at Nighthawk, who immediately rolled out of the way and used his wings and shield.

Nighthawk kept on dodging the repulsors until he finally managed to get his arms around his arm. "Even I didn't predict you would be foolish enough to follow me, Haddock."

"What can I say surprise is my favourite tactic," said Night Fury. "And unlike you I actually listened to my team."

A tranquilizer then emerged from his gauntlet and fired directly at Nighthawk, who managed to back away just in time.

* * *

Meanwhile the other New Vikings were making their way down into the hole after Hyperion. Toothless, Astrid, Wasp and Captain Marvel were flying down, Gronckle and She-Gronckle were freefalling and Captain and the others were riding upon a couple of sky cycle.

"As Hyperion's current rate he will be able to destabilise the Earth's core within minutes," said Toothless.

"Nothing like cutting it close," said Hunter.

Hyperion soon came in to view and use it in his heat vision to burrow deeper into the Earth's core and he's shown no sign of stopping. He soon penetrated the first bedrock of the locks into a carven and that when he saw the other New Vikings beginning to surround him.

"New Vikings, you have done nothing more than leap into your own graves!" he yelled and unleashed his heat vision upon them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sky, Night Fury and Nighthawk was still battling with one another. Night Fury was flying around the ship firing his repulsor and Nighthawk, who kept on skilfully dodging them. Nighthawk then tossed several hawkrangs at Night Fury, who managed to dodge them.

"You know if you destroy the planet you destroyed your own teammates," Night Fury pointed out.

"My teammates are nothing more than tools and if they tool is no longer useful get rid of it," said Nighthawk simply.

Night Fury immediately fired a laser directly at Nighthawk, but he was able to dodge and then dealt a few powerful jabs. Night Fury then activated his jets pausing Nighthawk backwards.

"That's the difference between you and me, I actually like my team," said Night Fury plainly. "They make me stronger and that is the reason why we're defeating you and the Squadron."

"I don't need others to be strong," said Nighthawk as he fired a laser.

The latest round right into Night Fury's chest and directly at the arc reactor. Immediately a powerful surge went straight through Hiccup's armour. He immediately activated his thrusters and Nighthawk continue to fire his lasers directly at him taking out his thrusters.

"Lucky shot," Night Fury groaned.

"Exposed arc reactor," said Nighthawk looking down at him. "Another difference between us, my uniform does not have such flaws."

Meanwhile beneath the Earth, the New Vikings were engaging Hyperion in the attempts to stop annoyingly slow him down from detonating the core.

Gronckle picked up some large boulders and tossed them at Hyperion, but he merely avoided one and smashed the other to bits. He then unleashed his heat vision upon Gronckle, but jumping into the air behind him and dealing him a powerful punch was She-Gronckle. He then quickly grabbed her leg and tossed her aside sending her flying into the wall.

"The Squadron Supreme is superior to the New Vikings in every way!" Hyperion yelled.

Hunter then immediately fired several explosive arrow towards him, but they had no effect. All have done was divert Hyperion's attention upon him and he unleashed his heat vision. Captain Marvel then immediately shielded Hunter and began to absorb the heat vision.

Captain looked directly at Hyperion. "Nighthawk abandoned you on Earth while he escaped. You are him no loyalty."

"Nighthawk is a necessary ally and not a friend," said Hyperion plainly. "Desire for power unites us."

Hyperion then turned on Captain swinging his fist directly at him. Captain quickly raised his shield just in time to block the punch, but it was enough impact sent him flying. Fortunately, Captain Marvel was able to catch him before he went into a lava pool.

Wasp then immediately began flying around him shooting her stingers constantly, but they were merely just tickling him. He immediately slammed his hands together and performed a thunderclap which send Wasp flying.

Toothless flew around Hyperion. "This only works if we can get Hyperion's use all of Nuke's power. Keep him fighting."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," said Black Widow.

Toothless then fired his repulsors directly towards Hyperion, but he was able to avoid getting hit. He then started to fly after Toothless, who then made a U-turn and unleashed his repulsor at Hyperion as he flew around.

Hyperion then got in close towards Toothless and swung a fist directly at him. Toothless was able to dodge it and then swung his fist at Hyperion, who caught it. However unbeknownst to him, Ant-Man had hitched a ride upon Toothless in his miniature form. He then jumped and dealt a powerful kick right across Hyperion's face which sent him crashing into the ground.

"That was a team up move," said Ant-Man as he landed on the ground and returned to normal size. "You should try one sometime."

Astrid then came flying in towards Hyperion, but he was able to jump into the air to avoid getting smashed by Glamdring. However, Captain Marvel was directly above him and slammed his fist right on top of him sending him crashing back down into the ground. Astrid then tossed Glamdring towards him and pinned him towards the wall and kept him pinned down.

Black Widow then rushed forward and fired her stingers at the rock face above Hyperion causing it to collapse on top of him. Immediately the New Vikings regrouped knowing full well that was enough to stop Hyperion.

Hyperion then sliced right through the locks with his heat vision and floated into the air with his body glowing bright yellow.

"Oh no, you don't," said Toothless rushing forwards.

He then immediately launched his shield generators in front of them creating a shield around them. A good thing that he did because Hyperion then unleashed a powerful he vision right on top of them was created so much dust that they were hidden from view. The force field had completely protected them from the attack.

In rage Hyperion then unleashed his heat vision upon the shield generator once again attempting to break through it.

"If Hyperion is running out of power he sure isn't doing a good job of showing it," She-Gronckle noted.

* * *

In Nighthawk's ship, he and Night Fury was still battling with one another and it was evidently clear that he had the upper hand. Night Fury was about to fire his repulsor, but Nighthawk inserted some hawkrangs into his armour on the forearms was a massive electrical jolt.

Night Fury was able to remove them, when he attended a fire his repulsor he discovered that he was unable to. Nighthawk quickly got in close before he had chance to counter-attack and then slammed his head onto the wall of his ship. He then removed the visor off of Hiccup's helmet.

"You can't win this," said Hiccup strongly.

"You're weakened, your armour is half destroyed," Nighthawk glared. "And you still think you have a chance of winning this fight? You should have known and this battle was over the moment you came aboard my ship."

Nighthawk then swung his fist directly at Hiccup, who quickly blocked it. However he quickly dealt a powerful jab into his stomach and while his defences were down dealt a powerful axe kick on top of him. He then unleashed a cable which had magnetic locks which wrapped themselves around his shoulder, the side of his chest plate and the upper part of his leg.

Nighthawk then forced the cable back removing all three sections of his armour. Nighthawk then rushed in towards him and soon the two of them were fighting hand-to-hand, something Hiccup was not really adept at. Nighthawk was able to push him back and then slammed his fist towards him.

Hiccup managed to get out of the way and a good thing he did, because Nighthawk dented the hull with just his fist. He then grabbed hold of Hiccup's gauntlet and then Hiccup did the most unexpected thing. He fired the gauntlet directly at the windscreen and then fired his unibeam when he was offguard knocking Nighthawk down onto the floor.

"Wrong, you're the one who lost the moment you set foot on our planet," said Hiccup plainly.

Nighthawk pulled himself up and saw that this ship controls were short-circuiting and alarms were beeping.

"No!" Nighthawk yelled. "You reverse the magnetic charge! The whole ship will be destroyed!"

Hiccup merely looked at him confidently. "What's the matter Nighthawk? Not how you predicted this going down?"

The ship was now completely out of control and began to make its descent down back towards Berk.

* * *

Meanwhile under the Earth, the New Vikings were still being protected by the shield generator despite Hyperion's heat vision.

"He still has enough to get to the Earth's core," Toothless informed them. "Somehow we need to hit him with even more force."

"Oh, I've got an idea," said Ant-Man.

Toothless looked dubious. "Well, I hope it's a good one."

"Well, humans aren't the only species on the Earth," he said and immediately activated his helmet. Then suddenly emerging from the ground was a complete army of ants. "Surprisingly insect don't want their plan destroyed any more than we do."

Flying and then emerged from the ceiling above them and began to flying towards Hyperion. Hyperion tried to fly away from them and burn them with his heat vision, but there was just too many he was completely overwhelmed.

"Get them off of me!" Hyperion yelled.

On the surface Nighthawk ship was making a crash landing towards Berk and he and Hiccup were that moment floating in suspension in midair.

"You've destroyed us, Hiccup!" he yelled.

However, Astrid and Captain Marvel then appeared out of nowhere and caught the ship. Together the two of them placed the ship back down onto the ground gently. Then the two of them smashed their way into the ship and joined Hiccup.

"Now that's what I call teamwork," Hiccup smiled.

Nighthawk could tell instantly that he was outgunned and immediately jumped out of the hole that Hiccup had made earlier. Almost immediately the three of them began to chase after him as he ran as quickly as he could.

He then reached for his radio. "Hyperion! Quickly, I need help!"

Hiccup then landed directly in front of him and was soon followed by Astrid and Captain Marvel. "Help? Did I hear that right?"

Then suddenly there was a big impact behind them and when the dust lifted they saw Hyperion floating in midair.

Nighthawk smirked. "Yes, your time is up New Vikings."

However, when the dust was completely cleared it was Gronckle holding onto an unconscious Hyperion. He immediately released him and then he crashed down onto the ground.

"There's your help," said Gronckle.

Nighthawk's eyes widened and he quickly made a run for it. However he was then kicked in the chest by Toothless and was sent flying towards Hiccup.

"Hey, let me give you a hand," said Hiccup tearing off Nighthawk's wings and kicking him in the back.

* * *

Once the Squadron was safely under lock and key, the New Vikings were back in the tower making some well needed changes.

"And Stoick is certain that Hydra Island can hold of the entire squad?" Captain asked.

"They built a new wing just for the highly powered guests," Black Widow smiled.

"As long as they keep them separated I don't think will be hearing from the Squadron again," said Toothless looking at all them.

"Yeah, nothing is more powerful than a solid team," Hiccup nodded and then looked down from the Tower. "Don't you agree Astrid?"

"Aye," said Astrid as she refitted the New Viking logo onto the tower. "No one can be our team."

Hiccup smiled as he reactivated the Tower. "Okay guys, let's get back to work."


	25. Operation Galactic Storm

Bill had been put in charge of the Kree warship that SWORD was able to take from the Kree several months ago. Since then it had been repainted and rechristened to the _Falchion One_. He had his crew were currently surveying a weird show that the got from the sun.

"We are now outside Mercury's gravitational influence and are on our approach to the sun," said the pilot. "Shields are holding Commander, but at this range solar winds would have incinerated any ship that Earth technology could create."

"I'm sure you be able to figure it out in time," Bill assured. He then turned his communications officer. "Update the logs. We're in range with the anomaly and are proceeding with our investigation."

He then looked out of the readings they were getting from the stands. "It doesn't make sense, there are traces of wormhole energy but it's not active. It's like the wormhole is open on the other end, but not this one."

His first officer then approached him. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know, I have been consulting with scientists on Earth, but communications have been spotted this close to the sun. Not to mention the time lag, it takes about eight minutes for the signal to get back to Earth."

Then immediately the alarms were being sounded and then suddenly a portal opened at the port side right where the anomaly was located. A small ship exiting from the wormhole followed by a Kree warship.

"We got incoming," said his first officer. She then looked at him. "What are those?"

"The big one is a Kree warship," said Bill as he sat in his command chair. "Send a message to Sword command. _Falchion One_ has encountered hostiles and is about to be engaged."

The small ship that exited from the wormhole first then began to glow in the centre. It turned out that it wasn't the ship as it separated into five different components forming a circle and they were soon connected by each other by a strange form of energy.

"I just hope we can survive the eight minutes that's going to take the message to get there," said Bill as the Kree warship began to approach them.

* * *

In New Viking Tower, Brand had just shown the New Vikings the message that _Falchion One_ had sent them.

"That was nine minutes ago," she said.

"We're on our way," said Night Fury.

* * *

Off the shores of Hydra Island, a lone Kree shuttle appeared out of nowhere and immediately cloaked. Inside the shuttle were Kree soldiers in black armour, judging from their appearance it was obvious that he was some sort of black ops group.

"This signal is locked," said the commander. "Beginning incursion."

* * *

Elsewhere on Hydra Island were the New Vikings and they were looking for one specific prisoner within the cells. Night Fury, Captain, Black Widow and Captain Marvel soon reached the cell of Phyla-Vell.

She then appear surprised that they had appeared. "Something has happened, hasn't it?"

* * *

They immediately took into an interrogation room and even the basic briefing and a photograph of the five objects near the sun.

"This was taken about 20 minutes ago, we need to know why the Kree Empire has just passed by devices within the gravitational pull of our sun," said Night Fury.

Phyla-Vell looked at the photo. "This is just the start. The Kree have come to claim this system, Earth is in a tactical strategic position."

Black Widow shook her head in confusion. "It doesn't make any sense, though. How can a planet much less a whole solar system, be in a strategic position. Its space, you can just go around us so how…"

"Something about space-time in this sector makes it very easy to find, open and stabilise wormholes here," Phyla-Vell explained.

"Tis true," said Astrid, who was standing behind. "The Asgardains have long known of the ease that we can travel to and from this part of Midgard through its portals. It is the middle realm after all."

"The Kree want to create a stable wormhole passage to move their fleets through this area," Phyla-Vell explained. "Then all over the galaxy, in a blink of an eye. Your solar system will become a staging area for the Empire."

Captain then looked at the photo. "And these devices by the sun… they'll, do what, open one of these wormholes?"

"Yes," Phyla-Vell nodded. "They acted energy conduits and together all five will form the gate. Once it is activated—"

Hiccup eyes widened as he opened his visor. "The sun! Tearing a hole in space-time so close to the sun—"

"Would rip in half," Phyla-Vell finished. "The loss of your star will end all life on Earth."

"We've already seen happen," said Hiccup. "A year ago, Kang the Conqueror showed us the future. One where the sun had been ripped apart."

Captain Marvel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would the Kree do this?"

"Because they don't care about you," said Phyla-Vell bluntly. "They do not care about life on Earth. In fact, after what you New Vikings did, capturing and imprisoning the Kree Accuser, I suspect choosing a location so close to your sun was simply to punish you."

"Can't they just give us a slap on the wrist or something?" Captain Marvel groaned.

"Enough," said Brand, who had been leaning against the corner listening to the entire conversation. "We need to move on this, we have lost all contact with the _Falchion_. If the Kree detected them…"

"We've only got one slight problem," said Black Widow. "The sun is millions of miles away, it could take us months, years maybe."

"I can modify your ship to access subspace," said Phyla-Vell. "I can get you there and I can shut down the wormhole. Please, let me help you."

They all looked at one another and could see that they had no other option.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all beginning to prep the long journey to the sun. Night Fury and Phyla-Vell were busy modifying the Neo-Jet while the others were loading supplies.

"Well, that should do it," said Phyla-Vell as he placed down a welding torch. "Your Neo-Jet can now achieve a subspace jump. I've also upgraded your shield and spacesuits to withstand close proximity to a star."

Hiccup looked at him confused. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of xenobiologist? How do you know how to do all this?"

Phyla-Vell looked at him awkwardly. "No offence, but it's pretty basic engineering. I'm still shocked that humanity hasn't made it past your moon."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes he closed his visor. "We're working on it."

Hunter was feeling a bit uneasy about this mission. "I hate space. Zero gravity messes with my aim."

"On the plus side your range will be infinite," said Toothless.

"Huh, hadn't thought of that," said Hunter.

Toothless immediately came to a stop and then suddenly there was an explosion as one of the shuttles on the landing pad had exploded. Night Fury flew over to examine the damage, but then another shuttle blew up taking out his optics sensors.

"My senses are blown out, I'm blind," said Night Fury. "Someone take these guys down."

"What guys?" Wasp asked. "I don't see anyone."

Captain Marvel then immediately began to fire several photon blasts in all different directions.

"Well you quit that!" Hunter yelled. "We don't have a visual, none of us do." He then turned to Toothless. "Toothless, what about you? You've got robot eyes use them."

Toothless then immediately switched his optics to infrared. "I've switched to infrared sight, but I can't see anything."

Black Widow then fired her stingers and struck something behind Toothless. They turned and found that the Kree soldier in black armour appeared out of nowhere. They then turned to Black Widow, who was wearing a pair of goggles over her eyes.

"Great, an alien ninja," said She-Gronckle.

Phyla-Vell shook her head. "No. It's a Kree stealth ops, they must be here to free Ronan."

Then suddenly firing down at them were several lasers and they quickly moved.

Black Widow looked at Toothless. "They're visible to ultraviolet."

Toothless then immediately changed his filtered ultraviolet as he saw the Kree agents roaming around the landing pad. Captain Marvel was then blasted in the chest by an energy beam and Wasp was doing her best to avoid them.

Hunter was running around and fitted his own pair of goggles over his eyes allowing him to see them. He then fired a tranquilizer arrow at the nearest Kree and he soon became visible, Hunter then charged towards him, but he merely roared out of the way and tripped him up.

He then grabbed Hunter's shoulders and tossed him over him and then quickly grabbed the helm of his shirt and kneed him in the chest. He then tossed into the ground once more and summoned his blaster a minute directly down at him.

However, Captain's shield appeared out of nowhere disarming him and he turned around in time to see Captain punching him across the face.

It took some effort but finally, Night Fury was able to get his optics back online. "All right, senses a backup."

He was about to move into assist the others when Phyla-Vell stopped him. "Night Fury, you don't have time for this. The Kree at the sun are working to open the wormhole right now, the longer you wait the more you risk everything."

Ant-Man soon found himself completely surrounded by Kree agents as they began to hold him down. Brand was firing her blaster at more Kree soldiers and Gronckle was using his pigskin to his advantage as he charged at the agents.

"Kree protocol is to eliminate escape. If they blow up the Neo-Jet it's all over," said Phyla-Vell.

"We need a plan here," said Captain Marvel, he was then blasted and sent backwards.

Astrid was spinning Glamdring around the block the attacks.

On the ground, Gronckle landed next to Ant-Man and grabbed the Kree agent that surrounded him. He then immediately tossed them aside free him.

"Thanks," said Ant-Man.

Gronckle merely grunted.

She-Gronckle looked at Night Fury. "Night Fury, Captain, me, Gronckle and Ant-Man will stay here to help Brand, the rest of you go with Phyla-Vell and stop the Kree."

"You heard the lady," said Captain. He then looked at Astrid. "Astrid, we need some cover."

Astrid nodded and flew to the sky.

"New Vikings, battle ready!" Captain yelled as he and the others rushed towards the Neo-Jet.

Once that it was high enough she began to summon storm clouds above and unleashed a burst of lightning every direction. The lightning struck in random places, but the Kree ages were ill-prepared for this lightning storm and was soon blown away.

On the Neo-jet, Wasp looked at her brother. "Terry?"

They then took off and started to make their way to space and Astrid soon followed them before she unleashed another burst of lightning onto the ground.

Phyla-Vell began to access the engines. "Preparing for subspace jump in three… two… one." She then pulled down on the lever. "Go!"

Astrid had just gotten into the Neo-Jet in time just before they jumped and vanished from sight.

Brand was standing with the Gronckles and Ant-Man as they were soon found themselves surrounded by the Kree agents.

Brand looked at She-Gronckle. "You've got a plan, right?"

She-Gronckle looked at her uneasy. "To be honest and they could up as I go."

Brand was on exactly inspired by that confidence.

* * *

The Neo-Jet soon exited subspace and they found themselves next to the sun.

"That was subspace?" said Wasp grasping her stomach. She then immediately grabbed at barf bag. "I think I'm going to throw up."

They were blinded by the sun's light which wasn't helping the navigation.

"Man, that's right," said Black Widow. "I've got a visual on the _Falchion_. Oh, no."

They soon saw the _Falchion_ and saw that it was under constant fire from the Kree warship, which was directly behind them.

"Turnaround! Heather, turnaround right now!" Night Fury ordered.

Black Widow immediately turned to get out of the way the crossfire, but the Kree warship began to follow them and continue to blast them. Unfortunately the crossfire was also damaging the already heavily damaged, _Falchion_.

"The _Falchion's_ shield down," said Black Widow.

"They're coming around," said Hunter. "We've got to move."

Night Fury looked at Captain. "Cap, take Widow, Wasp and Hunter onto the _Falchion_ and find survivors. The rest of us will go out there and disable that warship."

"Understood," Captain nodded.

Immediately the airlock door opened and Night Fury lead, Astrid, Captain Marvel, who was now wearing his spacesuit, Toothless and Phyla-Vell outside to engage the warship.

Night Fury immediately unleashed his repulsors at the ship, but it just bounced off it shield. It then fired his cannons directly at them, but Phyla-Vell was able to absorb the blast allowing Toothless fired his own repulsors, Captain Marvel unleashed his photon beams and Astrid tossed Glamdring straight at it. However, their attack merely bounced off the warship's shield.

* * *

On the _Falchion_ , Black Widow was able to dock the Neo-Jet to the ship now wearing their spacesuits. Captain and Hunter took point to make sure the coast was clear and the hallway completely deserted.

"Clear," said Hunter.

"Stay on your toes people," said Captain as they walked down the hallway.

They made their way to the bridge and found the place completely wrecked. Then they saw movement within the wreckage and Wasp immediately shrunk down to investigate.

A few seconds later, she emerged from the rubble and looked at them. "Guys," she said.

Captain and Hunter then removed the wreckage and found their line on the ground in his spacesuit was Bill.

"It's Bill," said Captain. "He's the SWORD commander in charge." Captain then helped him up as he began to regain consciousness. "Bill, what happened here?"

"They… they teleported… troops on board," he said weakly. "We never even—" He stopped when he realised something, "it's still here."

"What still here?" Hunter asked.

Then they heard movement above them and looked up to find a Kree Sentry looking down at them.

* * *

Back on, Earth, some of the Kree agent had managed to snap their way onto the island taking out the SHIELD personnel. The commander was holding a tracker in his hand as they were looking for something of great importance.

"This way," said the commander.

They started to make their way down the corridor when one of the agents were suddenly not to the floor. The culprit was none other than Ant-Man, who had shrunk down and was riding on top of an ant.

The commander immediately turned with his second man. "It's the size shifter, open fire!"

The agent next immediately unleashed his blaster and began to attack Ant-Man. Ant-Man had the ant he was riding upon to dodge the laser fire, but eventually he was forced to land on the ground. The commander then traded his blaster with a baton which he slammed into the ground causing a blinding light that blinded Ant-Man.

"Step on him," the commander ordered as he walked off.

The agent raised his boot and was about to step on top of Ant-Man, but he was then punched in the face by a big green fixed. Ant-Man looked up and saw She-Gronckle had just came to his rescue and then slammed the agent right into the wall knocking him out cold.

Brand then appeared and scolded Ant-Man as he regained size. "What part of 'wait' don't you understand?"

"The first part," She-Gronckle grumbled.

"The Kree seem to be tracking something," said Ant-Man as he removed the scanner from the agent there was on the floor. "It looks like some kind of energy signature, I saw the map."

She-Gronckle's eyes widened. "They're not going to the cells, they're going to the North subbasements."

Brand realised instantly what they were after. "The armoury. That's where they're keeping Ronan's universal weapon."

"Let's go," said Ant-Man dashing off before anyone could stop him.

Brand looked at She-Gronckle. "Is he always like this?"

"He's worse when he's with his sister," said She-Gronckle shaking her head.

There were about to follow him when, Spitelout appeared around the corner.

"Agent Brand, She-Gronckle, we've found a device," he said. "We think that the Kree planted it."

She-Gronckle looked at him. "What kind of device?"

"The kind that will explode and destroy this entire station."

Their eyes widened.

* * *

Out in space, Night Fury's team were not having as much success against the warship as they could have hoped. No matter what they did they can penetrate the shield and their cannons were very powerful.

There was so strong that Astrid was sent flying when struck by one and Captain Marvel would have gone with a he had been able to absorb the energy blast.

"We're not going to win like this," said Toothless.

"Toothless' right," said Night Fury and then turned to Phyla-Vell. "Phyla-Vell, we need a way to take down the shield." He then quickly blocked one of the cannons with his shield, causing some great strain.

"There isn't one, that's the whole point," said Phyla-Vell. "This shield are designed to be impenetrable."

Night Fury thought for a moment and an idea appeared in his head. "Wait a minute. Something can get through them. Kree ships have transported tech, that is able to get through the shields, right?"

"Of course," said Phyla-Vell not able to believe that she didn't think of it first. "There is a protected Kree energy frequency. Can your armour modulated pulse burst?"

"I need the frequency," said Hiccup smiling beneath his helmet.

"Match mine," said Phyla-Vell as her hand began to glow.

She then unleashed a photon blast upon the shield around the warship creating a hole within it. Night Fury then unleashed the most powerful unibeam he could muster which struck the ship much to the surprise of the Kree forces inside.

The first officer immediately turned to the Kree Captain. "Sir, are shield down."

Then they heard the sound of shattering glass as Astrid tossed Glamdring through the hull. The captain immediately jumped for cover as the axe destroyed his command chair, he looked up to see both Astrid and Captain Marvel looking down at him.

"Destroy them!" he ordered.

Two soldiers were immediately aiming their rifles at the two of them, but Toothless appear directly behind them the activating his cloak. He then grabbed their heads together and slammed into one another knocking them out cold.

"Sorry about that," he said.

With that shield is now down, Night Fury and Phyla-Vell made their way towards it.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Falchion, Captain and his team were busy engaging the Kree sentry.

Wasp immediately fired her stingers at it, but there were very ineffective. He then turned his gaze upon Captain and unleashed a powerful energy beam from his eyes. Captain raised his shield blocking the attack and Black Widow helped move Bill to safety.

Captain dodge several more the energy blast and then tossed his shield straight at the sentry. The shield slammed him into its chest, but it quickly commenced with his attack. Hunter then fired a tranquilizer arrow into its back causing it to turn towards him only for it to be struck once again with a tranquilizer.

As Hunter was about to fire get another arrow, the sentry fired an energy blast from its palm at his feet. Hunter was able to dodge the attack and then fired an explosive arrow, but it wasn't fazed one bit as he emerged from the smoke. He then slammed Hunter with his energy beam from his eyes knocking him to the ground.

Black Widow managed to get Bill behind some cover. "What happened to the rest of your team?" she asked as she settled him down.

"I stayed behind to cover the crew while they evacuated," he said before he lost consciousness.

Black Widow then made her way to the nearest control console and began to study it.

As she did the others were still engaging the sentry. Wasp unleashed testing is upon it, but it merely turned its head towards her and blasted her. Captain then slammed his shield right into its side and then dealt a few blows with it. However, it quickly recovered and slammed a powerful kick into him sending him flying across the room.

He then turned his attention upon Black Widow, who was still studying the control console and began to advance towards her.

"Heather, what are you doing?" Hunter yelled.

The sentry was now directly behind and she gave no acknowledgement that she knew of its presence. Its eyes began to glow as it was about to blast her and then she began to access the control on the console.

The moment she pulled down on the leaver, the sentry vanished into thin air and reappeared in the sun's gravitational pull. It then began to make its way towards the sun and was burned to ashes almost instantly.

The other New Viking recovered from the attack and looked at her.

"What was that?" Wasp asked.

"I teleported the Kree sentry into the sun," Black Widow explained. "Thanks for the distraction might begin at the controls."

Hunter shook his head. "Same old Heather."

Captain then reached for his communicator. "This is Captain to Night Fury. Do you copy? We've secured the _Falchion_."

"And we're five seconds away from securing the Kree bridge, Cap," said Night Fury.

* * *

Night Fury and the others were advancing towards the Kree captain, who was the only Kree left standing.

"I suggest you surrender," Night Fury suggested.

"Surrender? I think not, because the Empire had already won," said the captain.

He then fired his blaster at the controls destroying them and turned to face them, but ended up receiving a repulsors blast in the chest.

"These Kree are skilled warriors, but are overly confident," said Astrid.

Night Fury was very troubled by the last statement the captain had said. "I have a feeling that it wasn't confidence speaking."

"You're right, the generator ships are activating," said Phyla-Vell. "We're too late."

They immediately looked outside and saw that the generator ships began to form a wormhole within their centre. The moment a wormhole appeared a large amount of the sun flames entered into its vortex.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, the Kree agent had already made their way to the armoury and snagged Ronan's universal weapon.

"Grand Accuser," said the commander. "If it pleases you, we have liberated the universal weapon and would present it to you."

The commander then handed the universal weapon to one of his men. He then pulled out his blaster was about to shoot controls when Ant-Man appeared out of nowhere and tackled him and then disappeared once more.

He then reappeared punching the Kree with the universal weapon and then shrank down before the other Kree soldier could fire at him. He then appeared directly behind him and punched him right across the face, but the commander then rammed into him sending him flying. Then before he could recover the commander began to grapple with him.

"Ant-Man, it's She-Gronckle," said She-Gronckle over his radio. "We need you at top of immediately."

"I'm a little busy at the moment," said Ant-Man.

She-Gronckle was with Gronckle and Brand as they were looking down at the high explosive that the Kree had planted on the landing pad.

"I don't care, we've got a Kree device that's counting down to a large explosion," said She-Gronckle. "According to my calculations of the explosion will be large enough to destroy the island as well was a good chunk of landmass, which is home to a player amount of cities."

"What you want me to do about it?" Ant-Man asked as he free himself from the commander.

"I have a plan, but I need your blaster with me," said She-Gronckle.

Ant-Man knew that he had no choice and disengage with his fight with the commander.

"I'm on my way," he said as he shrank.

With Ant-Man now gone the commander was now free to destroy the controls that contained Ronan with his blaster. One free he handed him his universal weapon, which he took. Ronan then placed a hand on the commander and they both vanished.

* * *

Out in space, Night Fury and his team left the Kree warship just before the wormhole absorbed the generators as well as the warship itself into a vortex.

"According to my calculations the wormhole will irreparably compromise the sun in 6.2 minutes," said Toothless.

"Hopefully that enough time for us to think on what to do," said Night Fury.

"Uh, guys," said Captain Marvel.

They watched as more the sun's flames entered into the vortex.

"Can't we just destroy the generator ships?" Captain Marvel asked.

"They're inside the wormhole now, we can't touch them," said Phyla-Vell.

"Well, we've gotta do something," said Captain Marvel.

Captain and his team were listening to the entire conversation from the _Falchion_.

"So, if the generators are inside the wormhole then we go in there and take them out from the inside out," said Captain.

"Can we do that?" Wasp asked.

Black Widow raised her communicator. "Night Fury, Phyla-Vell, are you hearing this?"

"Loud and clear," said Night Fury.

Bill looked at them. "Travelling through a wormhole is nearly instantaneous. Locating and firing five target at once inside it… it will be nearly impossible."

Hunter tapped his bow. "Not from me."

"Maybe we can anchor ourselves inside the wormhole, to give us more time?" Night Fury suggested.

Phyla-Vell shook her head. "That's not possible." Then an idea appeared in her head. "The _Falchion_. The _Falchion_ has attracted beam that could theoretically lock onto the Neo-Jet and hold you in subspace… but the strain would tear the ship apart in minutes."

"Hunter only needs one," said Night Fury.

"You don't understand," said Phyla-Vell looking at all of them. "Once the wormhole collapses he will be on the other side. He would be trapped alone in Kree space with no way home."

"Nay," said Astrid. "Not alone, I will accompany him."

"Me too," said Night Fury.

"As will I," Toothless added.

* * *

Back on Earth, Ant-Man had just made his way onto the landing pad and gave She-Gronckle his rifle.

"Can't you just disarm it?" he asked.

"If I could I would have done that already," said She-Gronckle he aimed the blaster at the explosive. "I can't stop it from exploding, but I can minimise the damage."

She then immediately pulled the trigger on Ant-Man's blaster and immediately the explosive began to shrink until they consider any more.

"And it has just exploded," She-Gronckle smiled tossing the blaster back to Ant-Man. "All that explosion and it was just wiped out a few molecules."

Brand breathed aside with relief. "Good work."

"Yeah, but Ronan has no doubt escaped," said Ant-Man.

"If he comes back, I'll smash into the ground," said Gronckle slamming his fists together.

* * *

In space, the New Viking were about to commence with their plan of action.

"We're all on board and ready to detach the Neo-Jet, Widow," said Captain as he strapped the pilot seat. "The moment you finished setting the track giving you get here fast."

"Understood, Cap," said Black Widow as she began to insert the final keystrokes to operate the tractor beam. "Tracking systems are locked."

Then suddenly the entire ship struck as small explosion happened around the hull. The explosion was so powerful that it detached the Neo-Jet and the rest of the ship.

"What happened?" Wasp asked.

"Some sort of explosion on the _Falchion_ ," said Captain looking at the readings. To make matters worse the _Falchion_ was now on a collision course towards the sun. "Widow, do you copy? You need to get to the airlock right now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Black Widow as he sat down on a control chair.

"Engines failure imminent!" the on-board computer warned. "Automatic computer systems off-line! Warning: you are on a collision course towards the sun!"

"Widow, what's happening?" said Night Fury over the radio.

"The shipboard computers cannot maintain the tractor beam signal," said Black Widow she access the control chair. "I must activated manually. I have to stay on board the ship."

"That's not an option, Heather," said Captain as he pulled down on the controls. "Hang on, we're coming to get you."

Astrid looked at the others. "She needs our help. We must—"

Phyla-Vell placed a hand on her shoulder. "You would never get there in time, Astrid. And without the tractor beam we have no hope of destroying the generators. The Sun dies, Earth dies."

"We're not leaving her behind, Hiccup," said Captain strongly.

Hiccup closes eyes behind his helmet. "Ragnar, this is it. This is the moment that, Kang talked about. The decision you make right now… this is what determines the future. If we don't shut down this wormhole is over for everyone."

"Night Fury is right, Captain," said Black Widow. "This is the only option we have right now."

With a heavy heart, Captain turned away from the _Falchion_ to pick up the others.

Captain looked on as the ship headed straight towards the sun. "I'm sorry, Heather."

"Don't be, Ragnar," said Black Widow as tears trickled down her cheek. "I just wish we had more time together, I really like you. I just like to say to all of you that it's been an honour to fight alongside you."

Night Fury and the others soon boarded onto the Neo-Jet has started to make approached the wormhole.

"We're in," said Night Fury in a sad tone. He then looked at Captain. "Cap…"

"I know what to do," he said. "Hunter… Widow… get ready."

Hunter then went to access the control of the weapons and the ship immediately slow down. "Widow's tractor beam is on," he said.

"Eret, don't miss," said Black Widow.

"One three… two… one!" Captain yelled.

He then performed a corkscrew as they made their way towards the wormhole. Once inside the ship began to shake and rattle as the hull was being pushed back by the tractor beam. They were now in the exact centre of the generators and Hunter took careful aim.

"Eret now!" Captain yelled.

Hunter then fired five shots directly at the generators and each and every one of them hit dead on its target. The moment they would destroy the wormhole began to close and Black Widow watched as the _Falchion_ flew closer towards the sun.

A few seconds later it was completely disintegrated by the flames.

* * *

On the other side of the galaxy, the Neo-Jet had just exited the wormhole which immediately closed behind them.

"Are we alive?" Wasp asked as they recovered from the side effects of wormhole travel.

"Not for long," said Captain Marvel.

He was right, because directly in front of them was an entire armada of Kree ships and each and every single one of them were pointing their big guns directly at them.


	26. Live Kree or Die

Toothless had taken over as pilot for the Neo-Jet and a good thing he did, because upon seeing them the Kree warships fired everything they had at them.

"I've got 60 contacts bearing 292," said Hunter looking at the screen. "Incoming!"

Toothless skilfully managed to dodge the fire coming from both the fighters and the warships, but it was all too much for him. The Neo-Jet got struck in the rear causing massive damage and making it even harder for Toothless to control.

"Shields are gone," Toothless informed them. "We can't take another hit like that."

"Activate the substrate engines," said Night Fury.

Phyla-Vell was fiddling with the controls. "They're offline."

"Our only chance is to make it to planet," said Captain.

They immediately dived towards the planet, but the enemy forces were close on the tail.

"We're not going to make it," said Toothless as he desperately tried to maintain control. "We're not going to make it!"

"Stow that talk, you can do this," said Captain.

Then the fighters struck them and immediately they dive down towards the planet in a crash dive. Toothless attempted to regain control, but then the fighters struck them hard on the top of the ship and immediately the Neo-Jet split into two sections and both fell down towards the planet.

* * *

One section had landed on the outskirts of the city and the crew of that piece consisted of Night Fury, Astrid, Toothless and Hunter. After all emerging from the lake grabbing hold of the broken piece of the Neo-jet with Hunter still on board.

"Well, we had better landings," said Toothless.

Hunter removed his helmet and looked at Toothless. "Hiccup sarcasm is starting to wear on you."

Night Fury was just looking up into space. "This is insane, we're actually on the other side of the galaxy."

"It would seem the other half of the Neo-Jet fell within the city," Astrid pointed.

They could see the city and a bit of smoke in the distance indicating the location of the others.

"If we survive as much as they did too," said Night Fury. "I'm going to try and make a link with their ID cards. Cap? Wasp? Captain Marvel? Anybody, do you copy?" He received no transmission. "Nothing."

Hunter had removed his spacesuit and got his feet when the ground began to shake.

"That sounds like something," Eret noted.

Then suddenly a large tentacled shot out from the ground right beneath Toothless and tossing him into the air. Then emerging from the ground was a strange alien creature the size of the elephant with four tentacles on either side of its face and no eyes.

* * *

In the city, Captain and his group had just recovered from their nasty re-entry. They were the base of some sort of tower in the centre of the city.

Captain Marvel was able to push the wreckage away from the door allowing them to exit their half of the Neo-Jet.

"Guys, I think you need to take a look at this," said Captain Marvel.

Phyla-Vell has suited everyone else with her photon powers and once she was certain that it was safe she deactivated them.

Captain made his way to Captain Marvel, who removed his helmet.

"Maybe someone should give Toothless some flying lessons," Captain Marvel muttered.

Captain narrowed his eyes. "We're I live aren't we? In my book that a good landing."

Captain Marvel grumbled as he folded his arms.

Captain then looked at Wasp and Phyla-Vell. "Is Bill okay?"

Phyal-Vell was dragging Bill out of the wreckage. "Unconscious, but otherwise yes."

"You guys are we seriously on an alien planet?" Wasp asked. She then looked around wildly. "How are we going to get back home?"

Captain couldn't answer that question and immediately lifted his ID card. He tried to get through to Night Fury, the card shorted out. "Can't get through to Night Fury." He then looked at Phyla-Vell. "What is this place Phyla-Vell?"

"Hala, we've crashed on the Kree homeworld," she said.

Captain Marvel just looked around and saw that was no indication of what he would call civilisation.

"Everything is so cold… so harsh. Are the KrEE really that different from humanity?" he asked.

Phyla-Vell nodded sadly. "We are. Everything is in service to the expansion of the Kree Empire." She then looked around the where they were eyes immediately widened. "We've crashed in the Secure Zone. We need to leave this place now."

Wasp frowned. "Secure Zone? Doesn't look so secure, there's nothing here."

And then the moment the words exit from her mouth they found themselves completely surrounded by Kree soldiers and sentries. Immediately they fired every single one of their weapons directly at them.

"You had to say it," Captain Marvel groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outskirts Night Fury and his group were having difficulties with the strange alien creature in front of them.

Immediately slammed its tentacles towards Night Fury and Astrid, who immediately took to the air. Hunter had managed to find advantage point then fired several arrows towards the creature and upon contact they froze its head. However it soon broke through the ice and Toothless then charged directly at it and fired his repulsors.

The creature roared in pain and Toothless immediately backed away from it. Night Fury then moved in and fired his own repulsors annoying the creature even more. Astrid then flew above it spinning Glamdring, but before she could do anything the creature immediately swallowed her whole.

"Astrid!" Night Fury cried.

Astrid then smashed right through its teeth with Glamdring causing it to roar in pain and allowing her to escape. Night Fury then fired his unibeam directly at the beast's head and wow it was distracted Astrid slammed Glamdring right on top of it sending a powerful electrical surge from its body. In an instant the creature then immediately toppled over and fell unconscious.

"Well, that was horrible," said Hunter as Night Fury and Astrid landed in front of him. "What is this place?"

"It's man-made or Kree-man I guess. Look…" said Night Fury gesturing to the barriers not too far way with a stack of weapons and cameras around.

"These are training grounds," said Astrid. "These Kree… they send their warriors here to train and do battle against these monsters."

Toothless shook his head in disbelief. "What kind of beings are the Kree that they would force their people to fight such creatures?"

"Clearly the kind that doesn't care about collateral damage," said Hunter folding his arms. "We are talking the same people who try to rip our sun apart."

Then suddenly the ground began to shake and suddenly appearing from the ground with the same creatures that they had fought earlier.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

* * *

In the Secure Zone, Phyla-Vell was trying to talk sense to the Kree forces in front of them.

"I am Captain Phyla-Vell, commander of the Kree Science Navy," said Phyla-Vell taking a step forward. "I'm ordering you to stand down."

"We are well aware of who you are," said the Kree commander. "Open fire!"

Immediately the Kree courses immediately fired there blasters directly at them along with the sentries. Captain immediately raised his shield to block the attacks and then looked to the others.

"Wasp! Marvel! Get up into the sky!" he ordered. "Phyla-Vell protect Bill!"

Captain Marvel and Wasp immediately took to into the air and Phyla-Vell created a force field around Bill protecting him. A Kree sentry then fired a blast at Captain Marvel, but he immediately absorbed it and flew down towards the sentry and teared it's arm off.

Wasp was line above the Kree forces miniaturised avoiding the shots they were firing directly at her. She then began to fire her stingers directly at the Kree forces taking them out one by one. Captain was still blasting the Kree forces with his photon beams, but there was just too many of them.

"Cap, there's too many of them!" he yelled at Captain.

Wasp nodded. "Yeah, we can't last much—"

Wasp was then struck in the chest by a rifle blast and was knocked out cold. Then the Kree fired a shell from their tanks directly at Captain Marvel and upon impact knocked him out cold.

"No!" Phyla-Vell yelled flying upwards and caught Captain Marvel in her arms. Then she too was struck by a shell and was knocked out cold.

Captain was now the only one still standing and he was fighting his way through the troops that were advancing towards him. He managed to take out an entire squadron by himself, but sentry that Captain Marvel had damage was now directly over him and fired a beam directly at him.

* * *

Captain soon regained consciousness and found himself in some sort of containment cell. Next to him he saw Wasp leaning against her own containment sound looking a bit distressed. Beside him were Captain Marvel and Bill eagerly contained.

"I'm telling you now, Cap… you may not want to look," she said.

Captain turned and saw ahead of him was Phyla-Vell lying down on the ground unconscious. Directly in front of her was some sort of large head with tentacles sticking out of it looking at several screens of their exploits in the city.

"Told ya," said Wasp.

Phyla-Vell immediately regained consciousness and saw the strange alien head.

"Okay, I'm a barf, but will someone tell me what that thing is?" Wasp asked.

"The Supreme Intelligence," Phyla-Vell answered as she rose to her feet awkwardly. "It is a collection of the greatest minds of the Kree people. Their bio matter is focused to form the ultimate computer, the Intelligence rules the Kree Empire."

Wasp immediately looked disgusted. "So it's a computer made of alien brains?"

Phyla-Vell then face the Supreme Intelligence. "Supermor, these humans, these New Vikings, spare them. They are exactly the specimens I was reporting about to you."

Captain Marvel immediately glared at her. " _Specimens?_ You're selling at out?"

Phyla-Vell looked at him. "I'm trying save you." She then turned her intelligence back onto the Supreme Intelligence. "Supermor each of these humans, they are prime examples of the potential within humanity. The Wasp is a size changer, her genetics were modified through exposure of an unknown particle. The Captain was transformed into a super soldier by a human made serum. And Captain Marvel, his genetically transformed by Kree energy. Both Gronckle and She-Gronckle were transformed into powerful beings through gamma exposed radiation.

"Human genetics are special, the species is on the brink of evolving. Something that the Kree have long since lost the ability to do, generations of attempting to breed the perfect soldier has eliminated the possibilities of anything new. If you invade, Supermor, if you open up another wormhole into their system, humanity will be wiped out. They deserve a chance to live."

Wasp looked at Phyla-Vell. "Does it talk?"

"I agree with your assessment, Captain Phyla-Vell," said the Supreme Intelligence. Immediately an image of them fighting the first sentry that landed on Earth appeared. "152397.2, the New Vikings defeated Kree sentry 459." Then an image of them battling Ronan appeared. "305492.1, the New Vikings humiliate and in prison the Kree Grand Accuser." Then an image of them taking on the Kree warship and destroying the wormhole generators appeared. "504928.2, the New Vikings just reached the Kree warship, destroy a wormhole."

The images then vanished and the Supreme Intelligence looked at Phyla-Vell. "No other species has accomplished such actions. Not even the Skrulls, Spartaxains or Shi'ar. They possess a genetic potential, never before seen. This power, the Empire requires."

Phyla-Vell looked very relieved, but Captain could see where this was going. "Phyla-Vell," he warned.

Phyla-Vell didn't appear to notice and turned his attention onto the Supreme Intelligence. "Supermor, thank you. I—"

"The baseline specimen you brought, while not human, will serve as a good template for their kind and shall be used as a control specimen. The New Vikings will be taken for experimentation, then dissection."

"What?" Wasp stared.

Phyla-Vell looked completely horrified. "No!"

Immediately the containment cells holding before them were slowly descending.

"Phyla-Vell, do something!" Captain Marvel yelled.

However before she had a chance to do anything Kree soldiers appeared out of nowhere and completely surrounded her.

She looked at the Supreme Intelligence appealingly. "Supermor, please reconsider."

"Traitors to the Empire have no say," said the Supreme Intelligence bluntly."

* * *

The other New Vikings were unaware of the situation going on in the capital as they were busy fighting of the creatures, who were proving to be quite sturdy.

Astrid herself had been crushed into the ground by one of them, Night Fury then quickly moved into being firing his repulsors. Toothless was knocked to the ground by another one of these creatures and Night Fury found himself being wrapped in one of its tentacles and then was slammed into the ground.

Hunter then found himself pinned against a rock by one of the creatures, Astrid attempted to lift the creature off a, but it was just too strong. Another creature had wrapped its tentacles around Toothless, holding him in place and the one holding Hunter looked as if it was about to eat him.

Then suddenly flying towards them was a Kree shuttle and immediately fired at the creatures freeing them. Once they were free the four of them gathered with one another and watched as the shuttle descended down towards them.

"Everybody get ready," said Night Fury.

The gravity platform then lowered itself and then to their amazement they found that it was not a Kree that saved them, but it was Black Widow.

"Hopefully you will perform better against me than against the creatures," she smiled. "I only intervened because I assumed they were praying on Kree children."

Hunter just stared open eyed. "Heather?"

Night Fury was equally surprised. "Heather? How you're supposed to be dead? The last time we saw you were falling into the sun."

Black Widow then approached them. "A sacrifice I was willing to make in order to save the Earth, but as the Kree wormhole opened… just I assumed that you were taking action destroying it was from within… the _Falchion_ detected the presence of a ship on the other side of the wormhole.

"As the wormhole began to collapse, once I was sure the sun was out of danger, I used the _Falchion's_ teleported to follow you through. The _Falchion_ had locked on to the largest of the Kree ships and once on board I began to make my way to you. You are not difficult to find, the entire planet is on high alert."

Astrid immediately rushed over to her and hugged. "It's good to see you alive, Heather."

"Now we just need to find the others," said Night Fury.

"I believe they've been captured and are currently with in the spire in the capital," said Black Widow once Astrid released her.

* * *

They immediately boarded the ship that Black Widow had commandeered and headed straight towards the capital. It in take long for other shuttles to be chasing after them through the city and immediately they opened fire and apparently they didn't care what they it so long as they brought them down.

"We're never going to make it like this," said Night Fury.

"Perhaps we can take cover within the city," Toothless suggested.

Black Widow shook her head. "No, the entire city _is_ the Kree military and an army waits for a spire. Every inch of this world is out to get us."

"Enough!" Astrid yelled. "We are New Vikings, we shall not run! Go to the spire, find our friends." She then gripped Glamdring firmly in hand. "I will deal with the Kree."

Black Widow then guided the ship upwards and Astrid exited from the cargo hold. She then immediately flew down towards the shuttles chasing after them and struck one with Glamdring and a few seconds later it exploded.

Glamdring then returned to her hand and then she flew up towards the other ship. She landed on top of it and slammed a lightning covered Glamdring on top of it singer a powerful electrical surge through it and then it exploded.

Kree forces at the base of the spire looked up as Astrid flew down towards them forming a storm cloud in her wake. Then suddenly lightning raining down on top of them destroying the sentries and causing the military to scatter.

"Hear me Kree!" Astrid yelled at the top of her voice. "If you truly claim to be warriors, then prove it!"

Lightning then covered Glamdring and she said it flying down towards them destroying the sentries in its path. Explosions erupted all across the base of the spire as the shuttle containing the others approached the spire.

* * *

Inside the spire, Kree scientists were beginning their experiments upon Captain and the others.

Captain Marvel was in some sort of energy field as the scientist and these powerful electrical shocks into him causing him to roar in pain. Captain was in some sort of gravitational chamber as the Kree scientist increase the gravity in order to pulls his arms and legs further apart, it was as if he was going to be written for different places.

"Cap," said Wasp nervously.

She was in her miniature state also contains and three scientists were looking down at her. They were holding an assortment of tools that indicated that they were going to cut her open.

"Cap, what's happening?" Wasp asked.

"Wasp!" Captain yelled.

Captain then dug in deep finding the strength she needed to free himself and broke the shackles containing him. He then immediately punched the scientist in front of him and then grabbed the one about to dissect Wasp and punched him as well.

He was about to attack the other scientist when a Kree soldier fired stun blast directly at him knocking him out cold. The scientist then pick themselves up and began to continue with the experiment they were going to perform on Wasp.

Then one of them got blasted in the face by a repulsors ray and he slammed right into the wall opposite. The Kree soldier and the other scientist turned and saw the other New Vikings entering the lab.

"New Vikings, take these monsters down!" Night Fury ordered.

The Kree soldier immediately fired his rifle at Night Fury, who darted then punched him hard in the face. That was followed closely by a powerful elbow knocking him to the ground and then Black Widow then performed a powerful spinning kick in the scientist knocking him to the ground. Hunter and Toothless then made work on the remaining scientists taking them down just as quickly.

Black Widow and immediately rushed over to Captain and the others immediately went in order to free Wasp and Captain Marvel.

"You okay Ragnar?" Black Widow asked looking at Captain's face.

Captain stared Black widow. "Heather? But how?"

Black Widow just smiled. "It's a long story."

Night Fury then step forward. "I'm afraid that's going to have to wait."

Captain nodded. "There's an alien computer called the Supreme Intelligence. This thing runs the Kree Empire, we take it down and we may have a way to end the Kree threat for good."

* * *

At the top of the spire, Phyla-Vell had just regained consciousness.

"Your resistance to my questions is not logical, Phyla-Vell," said the Supreme Intelligence. "Your mind is exceptional, you could be part of the Intelligence. But your affection for these human animals compromises."

"Hey, what your call in an animal?" said Captain Marvel's voice angrily.

Phyla-Vell turned and saw the New Vikings entering the room, minors Astrid who was still busy dealing with the Kree forces outside.

"You had better stay away from Phyla-Vell," said Captain stepping forward and raising the shield. "She's one of us."

Phyla-Vell knew instantly what they were about to do as began to surround the Supreme Intelligence. "No! You have to go, you don't understand. He's too powerful."

Suddenly a massive pulse emerged from the Supreme Intelligence sending them all backwards.

"You are an exceptional species that shows great promise," the Supreme Intelligence admitted. "You have power within you, but in the Kree Empire I am supreme." Slowly the New Vikings started to get back onto their feet. "Your resilience is impressive, but you will fall. It is inevitable."

Captain then immediately tossed his shield at the Supreme Intelligence and that was quickly followed by Hunter's arrow and Wasp and Black Widows stingers. They struck the containment field containing the Supreme Intelligence, but they merely bounced off. They were soon joined by Night Fury, Toothless and Captain Marvel as the unleashed everything they had upon it.

Phyla-Vell just watched them as the unleashed everything upon the Supreme Intelligence. Then Captain Marvel was struck by a mine blast from the Supreme Intelligence sending him backwards and he fell to the ground. That was the final straw for Phyla-Vell.

The Supreme Intelligence then unleashed a powerful beam upon Captain Marvel, but Phyla-Vell formed her shield and jumped in front of him blocking the attack. Night Fury then attacked him in his blind spot with his repulsors stunning him for a brief second, but then he fired a beam directly at Hunter knocking him to the ground and at Captain, who blocked the attack with his shield.

The Supreme Intelligence kept on firing upon Captain constantly in an attempt to overpower him. "His shield are powerful!" Captain yelled to the others. "Toothless I need you to—"

Captain was then struck by the beam and was sent backwards. Wasp immediately jumped into the fray firing her stingers until she was struck by one of his mine blasts.

The supreme intelligence then looked at Phyla-Vell. "You chose poorly, Phyla-Vell. Earth is filled with test subjects were experimentation, these New Vikings are expendable as are you."

Then suddenly the wall was blown away at Astrid smashed her way through shooting lightning in every direction.

"Your army was found wanting fool creature," Astrid glared. She then immediately spun Glamdring over her head. "Have at me!"

She then tossed Glamdring directly at the Supreme Intelligence smashing through the containment field around him and leaving him quite vulnerable.

"Pour it on!" Night Fury yelled firing his repulsors.

Toothless then fired his own repulsors and Black Widow fired her stingers. Captain Marvel and Phyla-Vell then joined the fray unleashing their photon beams.

Captain looked up at Toothless. "Toothless, take him!"

Toothless nodded immediately flew towards the Supreme Intelligence and then placed a hand over its head. He then immediately began to interface with it and diverted everything into this one-shot.

"Opening connection," he said. "Connection is established, initiating takeover." He then found himself struggling to maintain the connection. "His programming… it's like nothing… nothing… nothing…"

"Error," the Supreme Intelligence announced. "Foreign AI detected. The power of 1000 alien minds… error… shut down initiating."

Toothless held on as long as he could, but eventually he had to pull out and then fell to the floor completely exhausted. The Supreme Intelligence looked equally as exhausted and looked as if Toothless had taking him down.

"Toothless!" Night Fury cried rushing over towards him.

Toothless gave him a look indicating that he was all right. "I was successful, but only temporarily."

Then suddenly the screen appear directly in front of the Supreme Intelligence which looked like a countdown.

"The Intelligence is rebooting, I could see it in its mind. It's going to order all Kree forces to descend on the city. We will be able to survive such an onslaught."

Night Fury looked at him. "And you can't stop it?"

Toothless shook his head. "No. I am attempting to slow it, but its mind… it is too powerful."

"I could stop it," said Hunter pulling out an arrow. "By blowing the thing up."

However, before he could fire anything I shot by over their head and struck the base beneath the Supreme Intelligence. Both it and Toothless roared in pain and everyone turned to find that it was Phyla-Vell, who fired the shot.

"This isn't your responsibility, it's mine," she said.

The Supreme Intelligence looked as if it was glitching now.

"Error… I am the Supreme Intelligence. Error… the Kree Empire will… Error… Error… Error. Initial reboot online… Designation: Supreme Intelligence. I was designed for the purpose of creating a Cosmic Cube. Error…"

Toothless had finally recovered from his shock. "The Intelligence, its biological mind has been isolated. It has been separated from the Kree computers."

Phyla-Vell then stepped forward. "I am a Kree, this is my decision. My choice."

She then raised her blaster and fired at the base on top of the Supreme Intelligence taking it out. "The Kree conquest of civilisation a civilisation… species after species… It has to end."

The supreme intelligence was now glitching even worse than before.

"First species contact, Skrulls… A Skrull peace envoy… Error… Kree barbarian slew the envoy as well the native Qintate. Error…"

Then it shut down and lay there completely dead.

Captain Marvel then looked at her. "The intelligence will live," she informed him. "But it's harmless now. After living on Earth, with humanity, after spending time with the New Vikings, something with in the changed." She then looked at him. "I had no other choice."

Captain Marvel just stared at her. "Phyla-Vell… What happens now? What you just did…"

"It will destroy the Empire," she nodded. "Without the leadership of the Intelligence, the military will fall apart. There will be chaos, riots, all systems will break down. The Kree people will meet their end."

Captain then approached her. "There's another choice, Phyla-Vell. You could be an example to the Kree, you can show them that there is another way. A better way." He then placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can lead them."

Phyla-Vell turned and looked at the hole that Astrid had made and down towards the city. "Maybe… maybe my people can learn from humanity. Maybe there is a future for us, a future without the Supreme Intelligence."

* * *

Phyla-Vell had given a ship in order to get back to Earth, sadly it took them five weeks in subspace to get back home.

"That is site for sore eyes," Captain smiled.

"Verily, for as much as I enjoy your company friends. Five weeks journey through this subspace is a very long time," said Astrid looking quite relieved. Her eyes then turned to Captain Marvel. "Especially when forced to endure Captain Marvel's complaints."

"Hey!" Captain Marvel yelled.

"It's amazing," said Night Fury looking at Captain. "Think about it, Cap. The eight of us, we changed an alien empire. Phyla-Vell looked at the New Vikings as an example we can be that for Earth."

Secretly both Captain and Black Widow had their hands joint with one another.

"Well whatever the future brings, I'm just glad to be home," said Captain.


	27. Widow's Run

In the Tower, Hiccup was having a conversation with the Guardian about the Infinity Stones and he was starting to get annoyed.

"Star Lord I'm tired of repeating myself like a broken record, it's the same thing I already told SHIELD. No!" he said strongly. "The New Vikings have already tracked down and collected the Infinity Stones."

"And that wasn't easy, believe me," said Hunter.

"The New Vikings are best suited to keep them safe."

Star Lord rubbed his nose. "Haddock I don't think you realise the measure of damage that Thanos can cause. He will stop at nothing until he gets his hands upon those Stones and that is nothing compared to having all six Infinity Stones together in one location. They were separated for very good reason."

Gamora nodded. "Your Red Skull had already angered Thanos by stealing his Infinity Stones. Also recent intelligence shows that he is making his way to your solar system."

"Handed them over, hummy," said Rocket narrowing his eyes. "They will be safer in the hands of the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"For the record we have taken down several alien invasions," Hiccup reminded.

"Thanos is a force of nature," said Gamora. "I don't think you understand what he's truly capable of. He would destroy planets in an instant without any show of mercy."

"We're done!" Hiccup yelled slamming his hand into the console and damaging it severely.

Everyone just gave him a concerned look as this was the first time that he let his anger get the best of him.

"Perhaps I should start taking a vacation," said Hiccup rubbing his forehead.

Black Widow looked at Gronckle. "Mindless smashing is usually Gronckle's thing."

Captain Marvel raised an eyebrow. "Had no idea you were so passionate with the Stones."

"These Stones are the most dangerous objects in the known universe, would you trust anyone else with them?" Hiccup snapped.

"We understand your point, Hiccup," said Captain calmly. "But the Guardians are right, the Infinity Stones are a target."

"And that is why I built this special vault," said Hiccup pressing a button on the console. Suddenly the platform they were on began to descend downwards "Advance shielding to keep them cloaked from anyone or anything. That is how the Squadron was able to find when they had with control over the Tower two months ago."

They soon found themselves into a corridor and several doors began to open and finally at the other end they saw six Stones sitting there in containers.

"The Stones stay here and that is final," said Hiccup. He then heard whispers close by and turned towards the Stones. He then looked at the others. "You guys here that?"

"Hear what?" Gronckle asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Never mind."

* * *

Later that night while everyone was asleep or doing their own work, Black Widow began using her Spice Girls to sneak around. She was currently within the kitchen and found Gronckle snoring on the table and She-Gronckle making some food.

Skilfully she moved from counter to counter and then began to wrap ahead in a bun. She then activated her stealth tech and soon vanished from the naked eye. She then rolled over towards the door and immediately paused when Gronckle sat up.

"Smashing backwards," he said.

She-Gronckle appear to have no inclination that she was there either and continued with making her sandwich.

Hunter was blindfolded and was testing his archery skills while sitting on a chair with wheels. Despite being blindfolded he shot every single one of the targets with relative ease.

Captain Marvel and the twins were also in the room but there are preoccupied by playing again on the console.

"Oh you're going down," said Captain Marvel.

"Na-huh!" said Ant-Man.

"You're both going down!" said Wasp enthusiastically.

Black Widow used the noise to her advantage and began moving stealthily through the living quarters. However, Hunter sensed something and raised his blindfolded looking around.

Black Widow had finally reached Hiccup's lab and access the control console. She immediately activated the left and began to descend down into the vault.

Once the vault doors opened as she unleashed a burst of steam from her stingers which cover the entire room. The steam revealed a laser grid across the entire corridor and she then carefully started to make her way through the laser grid without tripping even a single one of them.

It wasn't easy as the summer them she had to climb onto the walls and somersaulted over the lasers. Then she immediately jumped through these lasers and reached the secure console and switch them off. Then the vault door containing the Stones opened and she opened her bag and began to take them.

Then Night Fury entered the vault. "I'm impressed that you are able to get in here, but there's no fooling my senses."

He then immediately fired his repulsors and they struck Black Widow deactivating her cloaking technology.

Hiccup immediately opened his visor and stared at her. "Widow?"

"I can't let you have these, Hiccup," said Black Widow.

She then immediately ran towards him.

"Wrong Heather, the Infinity Stones stay here," said Hiccup strongly. "And there's no way you're leaving the tower with them."

He then immediately activated his thrusters and flew towards her and she immediately fired her stingers directly at him. Unfortunately they had no effect on his armour so she tried to get past him, but he was too fast for her.

"Betraying the New Vikings?" Hiccup glared. Black Widow tried to run past him on the other side only to have Night Fury stop her once again. "I always knew you were more loyal to SHILD then us."

He then swung his fist at her and she quickly dodged it. She then performed the back kick only to have him courted in mid-air.

"How did you know that I was in here, Hiccup?" Black Widow asked curiously. "I didn't set up any alarms." Hiccup then pushed her back onto the ground and she looked up at him. "You came on your own, what were you going to do with the Stones?"

Hiccup then looked uneasy. "I…"

Black Widow then got a glimpse into Hiccup's mind no doubt thanks to the Infinity Stones. There she saw Hiccup wielding the Stones and will in the world as Emperor unleashing legions of robots in his own armour.

Hiccup then glared at her. "They're mine!"

His visor lowered immediately fired his unibeam, but thankfully she was able to dodge it by jumping into the air holding onto the ceiling.

"They've corrupted you," she said. She then jumped onto the wall and directly in front of him. "I didn't want to do this."

Night Fury then fired missiles directly at her, but she somersaulted into the air and landed behind him. Night Fury quickly turned and fired his repulsors, but she was able to dodge them and landed on the elevator.

She then pulled the pin out of her hair and tossed it at the controls sealing the elevator. Night Fury was on the other side trying to bust his way through.

"Let me out!" he roared.

Black Widow soon climbed out of the elevator and placed her backpack on. She then immediately ran down the corridor and could feel the Stones trying to influence her.

"The Stones, you will be the most powerful being in the universe," they whispered.

Black Widow stumbled as she tried to fight off the influence knowing that it was only a matter of time before they fully overwhelmed her.

"Get out of my head," she said.

Then a repulsor blast via directly in front of her and for brief moment she thought it was Night Fury. However, when she turned her head she found that it was Toothless standing in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. He then narrowed his eyes. "Hiccup was right, was this Stoick's idea?"

"Stoick can't be trusted, no one can," she said and fired her stingers directly at him.

Toothless immediately flew upwards and at the same time Black Widow skidded across the floor beneath him. She then fired a net which wrapped itself around him and dealt electrical shock.

"Sorry, Toothless," said Black Widow as she ran back down the corridor.

Toothless reached for his ID card. "New Vikings, Widow is stealing the Infinity Stones."

Immediately alarms were being sounded as he ran down the corridor.

"So much herself," Black Widow shrugged.

She then turned round the corner and then found Captain, Captain Marvel, Hunter and the twins standing in front of her.

"Looks like you didn't think this through, Heather," said Hunter raising his bow. "It's not every Black Widow of you."

"Put the Stones down," said Captain looking at her with a pleading look. "We don't want to fight you."

"But if not, we're going to take you down," said Captain Marvel with his fist glowing.

Black Widow did not back down and charged towards them and Hunter immediately fired his arrow. Black Widow rolled dodging the arrow and then immediately slammed her stingers electrocuting both Wasp and Ant-Man before they could shrink.

Captain Marvel immediately fired his photon beam directly at her, but he somersaulted in the air and the blast struck Captain, who thankfully raised his shield in time. She then landed on Captain Marvel shoulders and Hunter aimed another arrow at her, but trying to avoid to strike Captain Marvel.

She then fired her stingers at Hunter causing him to release the arrow and she somersaulted out of the way as the arrow struck Captain Marvel. Then immediately ice began to form around Captain Marvel freezing him in place

Black Widow then continue to run down the corridor and turned where she found Astrid standing there. However, upon seeing her Astrid lowered Glamdring as if she had been expecting her.

"Let's go," she said.

Astrid nodded and followed her down the corridor and then smashing right through the ceiling were both Gronckle and She-Gronckle.

Astrid stood strong. "Don't make me fight you."

"Then how about you surrender," said She-Gronckle.

"Stop!" Black Widow yelled looking at the two of them with a pleading look. "Guys, these Stones, they corrupted Hiccup and they will do the same to anyone who comes into contact with them."

"Yeah, like you," Gronckle pointed out.

Black Widow shook her head. "No! My SHIELD training can keep the Stones from taking over my mind. But not for long, Astrid and I had to get rid of them now, I need you to trust me."

Gronckle and She-Gronckle looked at one another and nodded and then looked back at Black Widow and Astrid.

"This never happened," said Gronckle.

Black Widow immediately ran past him and Astrid looked at the two of them.

"Thank you," she said as he ran past.

"Good luck," said She-Gronckle.

* * *

They managed to make it outside and Black Widow looked at Astrid.

"And you're sure that we can hide the Stones down at Asgard?" Black Widow asked.

"That is my attention," Astrid nodded. "Asgard holds untold forbidden magics, they will be secure."

Astrid then immediately summoned a portal and they immediately walk through it.

* * *

A few seconds later they found themselves in the Bifrost Bridge and there were looking them was none other than Heimdall.

"Heimdall," said Astrid approaching her uncle. "We need your help with a matter of grave importance."

Heimdall nodded. "I know why you are here, it is a risk but if it is your wish I will escort the Stones into safekeeping."

Astrid and Black Widow then approached him and Black Widow held out her backpack to Heimdall. Then she experienced a similar image to the one that she experienced in the Tower with Hiccup. This time it showed Heimdall usurping Thor and sitting up on his throne holding his hammer.

"We can't do this," she said immediately pulling the backpack away. "The Stones have already corrupted him."

Heimdall then grabbed the bag and looked at her in fury. "They must be mine!"

Astrid then immediately jumped into the air and slammed Glamdring sending him backwards. She then immediately opened a portal and immediately ran through it before he could recover.

* * *

They soon found themselves flying above New York and Astrid had to grab Black Widow and gently lower themselves to the ground in an alleyway.

"Heimdall, a traitor?" said Astrid in disbelief. "I never dream that I'd see the day."

"It's not his fault, anyone can fall victim to the Stones," Black Widow assured.

"I don't suppose you have what you mortals call a Plan B," Astrid hoped.

"Of course, we need—"

She then stopped when suddenly appearing right in front of them were the Guardians.

"Hold it right there," said Star Lord.

Black Widow knew instantly what they were after. "I didn't steal the Stones, I'm trying to get rid of them."

"Oh, we heard and so did the entire universe," said Rocket.

Star Lord looked at her. "Your trip to Asgard served as a beacon broadcasting the Stones location. So don't be surprised if the Spartax, Sakaarans and even the Celestial appear on your doorstep."

"Consider ourselves warned," said Black Widow.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand our intentions," said Star Lord as he drew his blaster. "We're here to take the Stones before they do. Guardians, at arms!"

All the Guardians then raised their weapons and fist preparing to fight.

Astrid looked at Black Widow. "I hope this was not your Plan B."

"Hand over the Infinity Stones or else you'll leave us no choice," Star Lord demanded.

Black Widow then heard the whispers in her head once more. "Destroy them all," they said.

Astrid could tell in an instant that the Stones were affecting her mind. "The Stones are too much, you don't have to do this alone Heather. Maybe the Guardians are right."

Black Widow was considering to give the Stones to the Guardians went images flowed into her mind. They show the Guardians each holding a stone and destroying the planet before they ventured off into the galaxy to conquer that.

"No, they can't be trusted," said Black Widow.

Astrid then raised Glamdring. "Then so be it."

"Guardians, the Stones are all that matters!" Star Lord yelled and they all charged.

Astrid immediately tossed Glamdring towards Rocket, who managed to dodge but was able to hit Drex.

"You're going to have to be faster than that!" Rocket snarled.

Star Lord looked at Groot. "Groot, get Astrid!"

Gamora was engaging Black Widow along with Mantis as Groot ran towards Astrid and knocked him aside with his wooden this. She was sent flying straight into a wall and Groot continue to pummel her into it.

"I am Groot!" he yelled with every fist.

Astrid outstretched hand and Glamdring flew back into her hand. She then struck it in the side of Groot sending him backwards and then started to engage with Star Lord, who immediately fired his blaster.

Black Widow was firing her stingers directly at Rocket, Gamora and Mantis who are charging towards her. Mantis got stung and was sent backwards, but Gamora drew her sword and swung it towards her, she dodged and then slammed her hand into her back pushing her away.

"Not on your best day, Gamora," she said.

Astrid was engaging with both Star Lord and Drex, she was able to block the shots from Star Lord but he was unable to block Drex's fist and was sent flying. The other guardians were chasing after Black Widow and she began somersaulting across the alleyway to avoid Groot's fist and Rocket's plasma cannon.

When she landed on the ground Gamora swung her sword upwards to send a massive current of wind directly at Black Widow and she was sent flying into Madison dealt a powerful kick in the chest. She then immediately fired her stingers at the Guardians, but Gamora easily deflected them with her blade and continue to chase after her.

Then he saw that when Star Lord appeared in front of her aiming his blaster directly at her. "Drex and I have you cornered," he said as Drex landed beside him. Give us the Stones!"

Black Widow then heard the whispers from the Stones once more. "Use the Stones, eliminate them and rule the world."

Black Widow could feel the influence getting stronger and realise he did had much time before they overwhelmed her completely. Then Star Lord fired his blaster and then appearing out of nowhere was Captain, who blocked the shot with his shield.

"We've got your back, Widow," he said.

Rocket fired his cannons, but then Toothless flew down and used his body to protect Black Widow. And then falling from the sky were the other New Vikings and their completely surrounded Black Widow in a circle.

Black Widow stared at Night Fury. "You're helping me? I—"

Night Fury looked at her. "You did the right thing, I didn't realise I was falling under the Stones fell until you stop me."

Gamora then charged directly towards them and was quickly followed by Mantis and Groot. As he ran Rocket climbed onto Groot and placed himself on his shoulder. Hunter then immediately fired his arrows directly at them until Gamora slammed her blade against his bow pushing him back.

Toothless and Captain Marvel were engaging Rocket and Groot in the air while Mantis was trying to avoid getting smashed by She-Gronckle's fists. Night Fury then fired a repulsor black pushing Gamora back.

Gronckle was now engaging with Drex as Wasp flew around him firing her stingers and Captain tossed his shield at Star Lord, who managed to dodge it. However, Ant-Man jumped off the shield in his miniature form and struck him across the face with his fist. Star Lord quickly recovered and fired his blaster, but Night Fury counted my firing missiles from his gauntlet.

Rocket was still shooting up at Toothless and Captain Marvel, but they were flying so fast it was hard to get a shot in. Hunter kept on firing his arrows at Groot as they started to launch themselves into his bark and Rocket then turned his sights onto him, who immediately made a run for it.

Then Astrid appeared out of nowhere and slammed Glamdring right on top of Groot so fast that Rocket barely had time to jump off his friend. Captain was now engaging Gamora blocking her sword with his shield and protecting Black Widow at the same time. Hunter then fired a freezing arrows that stopped her in place and then Gronckle landed behind her and tossed her aside into the building at the far end of the alleyway.

"I didn't think you trusted me with the Stones," said Black Widow looking at Captain.

Captain smiled at her. "You're the only one do trust, the rest of us don't have the willpower to fight the Stones. Plus, Gronckle and She-Gronckle vouched for you."

Gronckle nodded.

Groot then came charging towards them and Gamora returned to join the battle. Hunter then immediately fired his arrows directly at Rocket, he fired several until he was finally able to trip the raccoon of his feet and he slammed into a dump.

Drex then tossed a wooden crate at Astrid, who then punched him across the side of the face. He then raised his fists and slammed them on top of and she quickly counted by striking him hard in sending him flying.

Star Lord was engaging Night Fury and was having a hard time trying to shoot him and avoiding his repulsors. He then tossed what appeared to be some kind of grenade that shorted Night Fury's armour.

"Get it through that thick helmet of yours, the Infinity Stones are too powerful," said Star Lord.

"Too powerful to give you!" Night Fury yelled and he flew down towards him.

"We're not leaving without them," said Star Lord firing a shot that caused Night Fury to crash into a building.

Gamora and Mantis were engaging Captain and the twins and while they were distracted Star Lord made his way towards Black Widow.

"I'm pretty sure you are," said Toothless as he flew down.

He then placed the device on Star Lord's back and he vanished into thin air before he got closer to the backpack.

"Good thing these things work," Toothless smiled at five more devices in his hand.

Hunter jumped down from his vantage point looked at Toothless. "What are those things?"

"They triggered the Guardian's own teleporters," said Toothless. "Star Lord got transported back to his ship."

"Give me these and give me about 10 seconds," said Hunter as he grabbed the devices.

He then ran towards the guardians that was still fighting the other New Vikings. He tossed two of them at Gamora and Mantis and the two of them vanished.

"Two for you," he said.

He then ran towards Drex as he started overpower Astrid on and placed the device upon him.

"One for you," he said as Drex vanished.

Gronckle and She-Gronckle were fighting against Rocket and Groot when Hunter went underneath Gronckle's feet and tossed one of them at the two of them.

"And the two of you get to share," he finished.

The device landed on Groot's forehead and he too vanished along with Rocket.

"They'll regroup and be back," said Captain looking at the others.

Toothless shook head. "Not in any time soon. The malware on the discs should blow their transporter."

Captain looked at Black Widow and Astrid. "I take it that Asgard it didn't work. What's your Plan B?"

Captain Marvel blinked. "How do you know that she's got a Plan B?

"Because she always has a Plan B," said Hunter.

"Astrid and I can take it from here," said Black Widow looking at the others.

"Widow look…" said Night Fury. "I understand why you need to get them away from me before, but you saved me from those Stones. We're a team, we've got your back."

* * *

Immediately there was aboard the Neo-Jet and were flying over Manhattan, Black Widow was still fighting back the urges and the Stones were giving her.

"Use the Stones. Come it's yours, just take it. Use the Stones, rule the world. It's yours, you will be the most powerful being in the universe," they whispered.

Astrid then placed a hand on her shoulder. "The temptation is getting worse," she assumed.

Black Widow looked at her. "Do you keep your promises?"

"I am the Princess of Asgard, my word is my bond."

She then looked directly at her. "Promise me that if I give in to the temptation and use the Stones… you'll take me down."

Astrid just looked at her. "It is forbidden by Odin's law, but I could attempt banished you to the Dark Realm. But it won't come to that."

"Do you want me to trust you?" she snapped grabbing her arm. "Promise me."

Astrid was very reluctant, but neither did she have any choice. "Aye, I make this promise."

* * *

They then landed in a street and then made their way towards a mansion.

"1778 Bleecker Street," said Toothless.

Captain Marvel looked at her dubiously. "Your Plan B is a Manhattan ground stone?"

"It's more than that," said Black Widow. "Let's not."

Gronckle then made his way over towards the door. "One knock coming up."

He raised his fist and was preparing to bust the doors open when a voice cried out. "Gronckle, don't!"

The doors and opened on walking outside was a man in a robe and wielding a red cape. "I just have the door with."

"Who's that?" Wasp asked.

Ant-Man shrugged. "No clue."

"His name is Dr Stephen Strange, he was an excellent surgeon before an accident blended his hand completely useless," said Black Widow stepping forward. "He then made his way to the Middle East where he learned ancient mystic arts that allowed in the use of magic and now he protect the world from mystical threats."

Night Fury looked at her. "How do you know all about that?"

"I am a SHIELD agent," she reminded.

Doctor Strange then looked at them. "New Vikings, I have foreseen your arrival as I have foreseen the danger you bring."

Black Widow then approached him holding the backpack. "They're overwhelming my mental defences. We need your help to bury the Stones between realms."

She then immediately got a vision in her head. It showed not a strange meditating with the stone surrounding him, but unlike the other vision she had seen Doctor strange had not been consumed by the Stones.

"You won't be corrupted by them, the fate of the universe depends—"

"There is more at stake than just the universe," said Doctor Strange. He then looked at them gravely. "This battle had awakened all dimensions." Then suddenly they saw the wind picking up. "And now the mystic world is very active."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

Then suddenly there was a bright red glow in the distance and Doctor Strange immediately made his way into the street.

"Reality itself has been torn apart, beware the coming of the demon tyrant," he said.

The red glow was in fact the portal which looked as if it was made of flames and suddenly emerging from it was a creature about 20 feet tall with flames surrounding his head.

"What is this beast?" said Astrid looking at Doctor Strange.

"He is Dormammu the ruler of the Dark Dimension, a being who only wants the destruction of our world," said Doctor Strange. "We have done battle countless number of times, but now he wishes his hand upon the Infinity Stones."

"Of course he does," Night Fury sighed.

"Dormammu may be large, but there's only one of him and many of us," said Astrid strongly.

Then suddenly emerging out of the portal were golem like creatures.

Hunter looked at Astrid as he readied his bow. "You just have to say, didn't you?"

"The Mindless Ones, Dormammu's unliving beasts of stone," said Doctor Strange as he floated above them.

Gronckle immediately charged at them and smashed the head off one before he was completely overwhelmed by the others. Immediately the new Vikings started to engage the Mindless Ones, but there was just so many of them.

"Hold on the line! Keep them from reaching the Stones!" Captain ordered.

A Mindless One almost got heavier she had somersaulted out of the way in time and then Hunter shot it with his explosive arrow.

"I hope you got a Plan C," said Hunter looking at her.

He then joined the others as they fought off against the Mindless Ones and Black Widow could only watch.

"I should have done this alone, either endangered you all," she said.

Doctor Strange then immediately engaged Dormammu. "Dormammu, feel the heart of the Seven Suns of Syllabus."

Then suddenly a powerful magical blast struck Dormammus from the palms of Doctor Strange's hands. However, the attack appeared to have no effect upon him and with a mighty roar he was sent flying towards the ground.

Black Widow was somersaulting through the Mindless Ones firing her stingers, but they weren't having any effect. Then she looked up and saw Dormammu was stretching his hand towards her and grabbed her. He then opened his fiery mouth wide as he pulled Black Widow closer towards it.

"Take this Fire Head!" Hunter yelled as he fired a volley of explosive arrows.

The arrows struck Dormammu causing a distraction for Toothless as he flew in towards him. He then immediately grabbed Black Widow and they flew away from him.

"I've got you," he assured.

Ant-Man then grew to his giant form and immediately grabbed hold of Dormammu holding him in place. Gronckle and She-Gronckle then charged into the army of Mindless One and then jumped into the air, Gronckle was holding a Mindless One which is smashed right into Dormammu. She-Gronckle landed on his shoulder and began punching him right in the face.

Dormammu then broke free of his grip of Giant-Man and then attempted to grab her. However, Gronckle landed right on top of his head and slammed his fist right on top of him, She-Gronckle then jumped onto his forearm on and then jumped back and slammed a powerful fist right on under his chin.

However he then quickly knocked the two of them aside with the back of his hand and Night Fury and Captain Marvel flew alongside him. Night Fury unleashed a barrage of missiles and Captain Marvel put everything he had into his photon blasts.

He then quickly counted by unleashing a burst of flames from his hand and they kept on firing everything they had at him. The others were on the ground battling against the Mindless Ones, but they were slowly getting overwhelmed by them. Astrid pushed them back a mighty storm of lightning from Glamdring, Wasp kept on flying around them shooting her stingers and Captain Marvel slammed his shield into the ones that got close to him.

Toothless had placed Black Widow back on the ground and they too were assisting the others with battling the Mindless Ones. Toothless was using his robotic strength to smash his way through the creatures and Black Widow kept on firing her stingers to slow them down.

Toothless looked at Black Widow. "If you got a Plan C, we would love to hear it."

Black Widow was now almost completely overwhelmed by the Stones and she looked at the backpack hearing their whispers.

"Use the Stones," they whispered.

She then looked up as Doctor Strange landed on the ground courtesy of a Mindless One, before he completely destroyed it with the magical blast. He then spun around unleashing a magical blast that any of the Mindless Ones surrounding him. He created a magical orbs, magical chains, anything that could give him an edge against the creatures.

"We're over run!" he yelled as he spun around his magical chains.

Night Fury and Captain Marvel were doing everything they could against Dormammu, but he was proving to be quite tricky to take down. Eventually he grabbed the two of them and unleashed flames in his hand causing the two of them to roar in pain.

Gronckle and She-Gronckle then jumped into the air and raising their fist at Dormammu. However, he merely tossed both Night Fury and Captain Marvel at the two of them and they slammed right into the ground.

Hunter then noticed that Black Widow had opened the backpack. "Widow? What are you doing?"

"Plan C," she said looking at the Stones. She then looked at Astrid. "Astrid, remember your promise!"

Astrid turned and looked at her in horror. "Heather, no!"

Before she had an attempt to stop him, a Mindless One collided into her and then Black Widow unleashed the Infinity Stones. They immediately launched into the air and attach themselves onto the uniform. Her eyes immediately turned black and the Stones fired six different coloured beams in all different directions.

Everyone watched as she floated up into the air and with a simple wave of the hand the Mindless Ones rose to the air as well.

"Enough!" she yelled unleashing a powerful pulse that shattered the Mindless Ones to pieces.

She then took off like a rocket straight towards Dormammu along with cars, lampposts and parts of the pavement. She then outstretched her hands and everything that was gloating immediately surrounded Dormammu's head and was instantly welded together thanks to the heat emanating from him.

He was able to break free from it and then unleashed a powerful burst of fire towards Black Widow. However, the force field appeared around and appeared to be absorbing the flames and then she sent it right back to Dormmammu. It struck in with enough force that he got closer towards the portal, he looked up to see Black Widow was now directly in front of him. She then blasted him with a very powerful energy blast forcing him back into the portal and sealing it behind him.

Black Widow then appeared to have an evil look about her as she looked at herself. "I feel everything! I see the universe all at once."

She then unleashed a powerful beam into the sky passing the clouds above them.

"Please tell me that this is still the Black Widow we know and love," said Wasp.

"Why did I resist us so long?" she asked herself. "I can do anything, control anything."

"No you can't," said Night Fury. "The Stones corrupted your mind, this is not who you truly are. Come back to us, Widow."

Doctor Strange immediately took to the air.

"I have all the power in the universe and I can do anything that I want!" Black Widow yelled.

"This has gone too far! Surrender the Infinity Stones now!" Doctor Strange yelled.

Black Widow looked at him as if he was some sort of insect. "Silence!" Then suddenly Doctor Strange's mouth vanished into thin air with just a wave of her hand. "No one may question me! No one!"

She then blasted him with an energy blast that sent him crashing back into the ground. She then flew down towards him and lifted a car into the air. She then sliced into pieces and made sure the points were super sharp. She then sent them down towards Doctor Strange, but Captain appeared in their path raising his shield.

"Heather!" he yelled and the pieces immediately stopped in mid-air. "Get control you've gone too far!"

Black Widow paused for moment and then her expression changed. "What have I done?"

She then immediately lower the pieces of the Canna crashed down onto the ground.

"You saved us," said Captain.

"But at what cost?" She then looked at Astrid. "Fulfil your promise, Astrid."

"There has to be another way," she said.

"Do not let me become what we have always fought against, pure evil."

Astrid held a tight grip upon Glamdring. "My word is my bond."

She then spun Glamdring above her and immediately a portable appear directly above Black Widow and consumed in its light. However, the light soon faded and Black Widow was still there floating in midair.

She then looked down at Astrid. "Do it! Now!"

"No," said Astrid. "Heather, there is one thing I believe in. When it comes to discipline of the mind, you are the mightiest of all the New Vikings."

"You can overcome the Infinity Stones without sacrificing yourself," Night Fury added.

"You've got this, Heather," said Captain gently looking at her directly in the eyes.

She suddenly found her inner strength and then released the grip the Infinity Stones had upon her. Immediately the Stones fell towards the ground as did she, but Captain caught it just in time.

"Heather?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled at him and then to his utter surprise she kissed him on the lips. She then pulled away from him and smiled. "I'm back."

Then suddenly something landed directly in front of them, something about 10 feet tall with purple skin and with a golden gauntlet on his right hand. The description that Captain Dave was completely accurate, this was without a doubt Thanos.

Thanos looked at them with an evil smile on his face. "Thank you for collecting my Infinity Stones." Then immediately the Infinity Stones lifted into the air and attach themselves to his gauntlet. "The Stones call for someone who can truly wield them. Only I am worthy of that." His gauntlet then began to glow menacingly. "The Infinity Gauntlet allows me to control them flawlessly and with their power the first thing that I shall do with the straw your miserable world for it was your Red Skull that stole them from the!"

Immediately Night Fury fired his repulsors and Hunter fired his arrows. However, they had no effect on him whatsoever. Doctor Strange then uses magic to lift him into the air leaving him vulnerable.

"Astrid, now!" Black Widow yelled.

"Aye," said Astrid as she began to spin Glamdring above her. "Thanos, by the power of Asgard I banished you to the Dark Realm for all eternity!"

The portal then appeared above Thanos and a beam of light covered him. However, Thanos merely laughed and the portal dispelled directly above them.

"It would take infinite power to banish the likes of Thaons," he said as he landed back onto the ground. "Power you do not possess." He then raises gauntlet. "But I do."

Then there was a giant explosion and Thanos took to the air.

"Thank you, New Vikings," he said smirking.

Everyone was worn out, but very much alive even despite the destruction caused.

Night Fury looked at everyone. "Guys, if we don't stop it will be the end of the world and I for one am not going to let that happen."

Everyone nodded as they pick themselves up they soon realise their biggest battle was yet to come.


	28. Thanos Triumphant

"And then there came a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves powerless under threat to formidable for them to comprehend. On that day, Thanos declared himself supreme ruler of the universe."

Thanos was standing on a platform just outside of Earth's orbit, he then extended his Infinity Gauntlet and immediately he formed a space platform with stone busts of himself, burning torches and throne that overlooked a giant statue of himself.

He then waved his hand and all the stars out there began to shine. "Millions of suns, worlds and lives wiped out by the power of the Infinity Gauntlet." He then clenched his fist. "My power."

Then he saw one of the stars shining and it soon dawned on him that it was not a star at all, but was in fact the Neo-Jet and it was headed straight towards him. He immediately put up a force field that shielded him and when the Neo-Jet struck him it exploded instantly.

Thanos looked at the destruction of the Neo-Jet. "Attacking Thanos? A pathetic attempt from my pathetic species."

He immediately lifted his gauntlet and the pieces of the Neo-Jet rose into the air. He then crossed his arms of the pieces slammed into one another and then when he spread his arms out and they separated into all different corners. However, then he saw heading towards him was an entire armada of Gronckle Busters each one piloted by a New Viking.

"At least it gave us a distraction," said Night Fury.

"Really because he doesn't look that surprised," said Hunter as he landed on the platform and began to surround Thanos.

"You insult me by facing me in such primitive armour," Thanos snarled. "You earthlings should know when you are beaten."

"We will never surrender," said Astrid.

"Those Stones are too dangerous for anyone!" Black Widow yelled and immediately charged at Thanos.

She then began to swing her fists directly at him, but some kind of force field was protecting him. Then Thanos raised his gauntlet and Black Widow found herself unable to move.

"What do you know of danger, earthling?" said Thanos clenching his fist. Immediately Black Widow saw that her armour was caving in on itself. "You are merely the vessel to bring the stones to me, only Thanos can control infinite power."

"Heather," Hunter gasped.

His armour formed a crossbow on its gauntlet immediately fired an arrow at Thanos then immediately froze him. Immediately the grip on Black Widow lifted and she fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Hunter," she said.

Thanos however quickly managed to break through the ice and then Astrid came charging towards him slamming her axe-shaped hand directly at him. Astrid smiled at the moment she struck him, but he quickly vanished when she saw that she merely annoyed. Thanos then slammed a powerful fist right into Astrid's armour sending her flying towards the moon and they all watched as the massive crater formed the moment she struck it.

"Astrid!" Gronckle roared.

"Please tell me that he did not just send one of our big guns flying towards the moon with a single punch?" said Captain Marvel

"I'm afraid he did," said Toothless.

"Anyone got any ideas on how to deal with the Infinity Gauntlet?" She-Gronckle asked.

"Everyone has a weakness, even Thanos," said Captain confidently as Thanos walked to the edge of the platform. "It's just a matter of discovering it."

Thanos looked down on Earth. "Your passion for this sustainable planet, is your greatest weakness." He immediately began to move his hand and they watched the storm clouds began to gather across the planet. "When I destroyed my own planet, I didn't even blink an eye."

"Is he conducting a symphony?" Ant-Man asked.

"What kind of music does the crazed psychopathic alien–like?" Wasp wondered.

"A symphony of destruction," said Night Fury.

All across the planet earthquakes and storms of raging on it was as if the was going to break apart at the seams. Lava shot out from cracks within the Earth, hailstones pummelled cities, the sea began to freeze. Thanos was unleashing whatever he wanted to turn the world upside down.

"I'll enjoy making this slow and painful," Thanos smiled.

"Yeah, me too," said Gronckle slamming his fists together.

She-Gronckle then raised her fists. "Normally I detest fighting, but I will make an exception of you."

"Earth won't fall on our watch," said Captain. "New Vikings, battle ready!"

Captain immediately tossed his shield, Night Fury and Toothless fired their repulsors, Captain Marvel unleashed his photon beams thanks to his armour's personal accessories, Wasp her stingers due to the aid of her armour's personal accessories and Hunter kept on firing arrows.

However their attack to merely just bounced off Thanos' force field. Gronckle and She-Gronckle then jumped into the air and charged at Thanos, who merely raised his gauntlet and pushed them back with a powerful energy pulse. The two of them were sent flying and went straight through Thanos' throne and the polls hit everyone else knocking them to the ground.

"If you can find a weakness here, Cap, now is the time," said Night Fury.

Thanos turned his attention back on Earth and continue to rage storms across the planet. He erupted volcanoes, created massive sinkholes and even set the ocean on fire.

Toothless looked at the others. "We need to get to Earth and help."

Night Fury got to his feet. "Leave that to SHIELD, if we do not get that gauntlet off Thanos now there won't be an Earth."

He then fired his repulsors at Thanos, but they just merely struck his force field leaving him completely unharmed. Black Widow's armour was too badly damaged and she had to exit.

"I should have taken the stones from the Tower," she admitted. "Thanos has this power because of me."

"Don't blame yourself, Widow," said Night Fury. "He would have found those Stones with or without you."

"No! I started this, I'll finish this," she said plainly and activated her stealth tech. "Give me cover."

Hunter looked at Night Fury. "Trust me when Black Widow has a plan, is a good idea that we follow it."

Night Fury nodded. "All right, New Vikings lets by her some time. Hit him hard!"

Gronckle and She-Gronckle's armour was also badly damaged and they had to remove it. However they are the main components directly at the platform causing a massive explosion that caused Thanos to look at them.

"Fools, you really think you can destroy me?" he said.

Soon everyone is out of their armour to allow Gronckle and She-Gronckle to toss them out Thanos.

"Not you, the ground," said Gronckle as he tossed another piece of the armour.

The moment the armour slammed into the ground began to crack.

She-Gronckle then grabbed hold of another armour. "You really shouldn't turn your back on us!"

She then tossed the armour into the ground cracking it even more and soon she and Gronckle kept on tossing their armour.

"Guys, push him into Earth's gravity well," Night Fury ordered. "He can't escape that."

Eventually the ground gave way and Thanos found himself falling down towards Earth. However, he merely raised his gauntlet and the ground reshaped itself back to what it was originally with him standing on the edge.

"By human standards you're considered to be intelligent, Haddock," Thanos smirked. "Shame human standards are so low."

Thanos noticed something flashing on the moon and then there was a massive burst of energy. Black Widow had managed to climb around the platform and was now directly behind Thanos.

"A mere glove is no match for my axe!" Astrid yelled as he flew down very quickly towards Thaons.

"Tricks and bluffs are not," said Thanos as he caught Black Widow as she jumped at him.

He then immediately used as a human shield and immediately pulled back. She crashed the ground then used Glamdring this slow her descent. Thanos smirked and then tossed Black Widow towards the Earth and outside the oxygen field he had created.

"You monster!" Astrid yelled she charged at him.

She then flew right past him and towards Black Widow, he quickly caught her before she ran out of air and then flew back towards the platform.

"A valiant effort, Widow," she said.

Gronckle roared in anger and immediately charged at Thanos. He wasn't the only one as Captain Marvel did the same and Ant-Man took on his giant form. The three of them then swung to their fists towards him, but all they did was striking his force field.

"You're nothing more than gnats," said Thanos looking totally unfazed by their attacks. He then turned his back on their and concentrated on destroying the Earth. "Not even worth swatting."

Night Fury looked at Captain. "Cap, like it or not, were going to have to use our contingency plan."

Captain grimaced. "I still think it's risky, but it's not our only option. What do you need?"

"Readings," said Night Fury. "On each of those Stones in action."

"So we just have to get Thanos to attack us with six of the most powerful weapons in the universe, easier said than done," said Hunter.

"We can't even get Thanos attention," She-Gronckle pointed out. "How can we get to use the stones one by one?"

"By preying on his weakness," said Captain.

"Which he doesn't have," Wasp pointed out.

"Wrong… he's got the floor of any tyrant. Inflated ego," he said gesturing to the statue above them.

"Doesn't that mean that Snotlout is a tyrant?" Wasp frowned.

"Start scaring him guys!" Captain yelled to the others.

Immediately they stop attacking Thanos and looked back at Captain confused.

"Huh?" Captain Marvel blinked.

"There's only one reason he would pretend to ignore you, he is afraid."

That got Thanos' attention.

"Yeah, they could even get the stones himself and to make it worse he got himself tricked by a lonely human," Hunter pointed out.

"Indeed, if you were so powerful you would have known where the stones were to begin with," Toothless added.

Thanos glared at them as he turned around to face them with his gauntlets glowing. "I know what you're trying to do accomplish, mortals. Like all your plans it will end in failure."

He extended his palm and was about to blast them with a powerful blast that would no doubt disintegrate them upon impact.

"You have infinite power to hide behind, how verified is this?" Night Fury asked.

"It's a show of weakness, the weak always hides behind items of great power," She-Gronckle nodded.

"And if you really control the gauntlet you could just stop us with only one of those Stones," Night Fury added.

Thanos smirked as he closed his wrist and the Time Stone began to glow. "So be it."

He then struck them with a powerful burst of orange energy so powerful that it sent him backwards. When they pick themselves up they discovered that they had aged about 60 years. Night Fury and Toothless' armour looked a lot more rusty, but despite the changes they all looked at Thanos.

"The Time Stone, undefeatable because time is a power that no one can escape," said Thanos.

Captain then got his feet. "I don't know about that, I managed to escape it before."

Thanos policy could tell that he still had a lot of fighting and then blasted him with another beam striking both him and Toothless. The sudden blast caused Captain to age another 30 years and Toothless' armour was now almost covered in rust.

"How mighty are you, old men?" Thanos mocked.

"If it's our dying breath," said Captain getting up strongly.

"We're going down swinging," Toothless finished.

Then Captain tossed his shield and Toothless' fired his repulsors. Thanos didn't looked threatened in the slightest and merely fired a beam which disintegrated the shield and dispelled the repulsor blasts. The beam then struck both Captain and Toothless, Captain was disintegrated and Toothless just merely collapsed and broke into a million different pieces.

Captain Marvel looked at Night Fury. "I hope you know what you're doing, Hiccup."

Then he and twins got disintegrated when the beam struck them. Thanos then fired a beam again disintegrating Black Widow, Hunter and She-Gronckle. Night Fury's armour was now completely covered in rust and the power immediately shut down and he collapsed to the ground like a giant heap.

Gronckle then immediately charged at Thanos, but he was struck by another eating beam. This caused him to aid even more and now he had a long white beard and hair. This didn't stop him one bit and he charged at Thanos.

"Gronckle will smash…" Gronckle yelled as Thanos hitting with another eating beam.

Gronckle disintegrated just before his fist made contact with Thanos.

Thanos laughed, but then he was struck in the face by Glamdring which then flew back to Astrid, who landed on the ground in front of him. She had eased as well and now her blonde hair was mixed with grey.

Thanos then fired another eating beam directly at her causing her to be covered in wrinkles and her blonde hair turning into silver grey. "Feel the centuries overwhelm you."

Astrid merely smiled as she rose to her feet. "Overwhelm? The passage of time only makes Asgardains even more powerful!"

She then flew into the beam will demonstrate that she had never experienced before and was cutting right through the beam with Glamdring.

"Taste the Time Stone yourself!" she yelled striking the gauntlet.

Thanos was then sent flying towards the Earth as he turned into a wrinkled old man.

"No!" he yelled. "You will not defeat me, I can reverse the effects."

Immediately there was a bright light and Thanos return of the platform fully healed. However, in doing so he was forced to revive the New Vikings to their original state.

He then narrowed his eyes. "Meer luck, humans. Having an Asgardain among you."

"Luck is not part of the equation, Thanos. Teamwork is," said Night Fury.

Captain Marvel immediately turned on him. "Is that right, Hiccup? You had no clue we would survive that!"

Astrid then turned on him in rage. "You are ungrateful Coeur," she said forcing him to look at her. "You didn't believe that I could overcome such an attack? I'll show you mine might!"

She then raised Glamdreing, but before she could smite Captain Marvel, Captain grabbed her arm.

"Stand down soldiers, our battle is not with each other," he said.

"Hiccup is playing chess with our lives," said Black Widow gesturing to Night Fury. "Like you always does behind that armour!"

"You're the one who collected the Infinity Stones for Thanos," Ant-Man pointed out.

"Yeah, how do we know you're not working for him?" Wasp snapped.

Black Widow then immediately aims her stingers directly at the two of them and they soon got ready for fight. Captain then quickly placed himself between them.

"I said stand down," Captain yelled.

Then suddenly Hunter performed a leg sweep aimed his an arrow down at him. "We don't take orders from you!"

"You're take orders from Glamdring!" Astrid yelled as he jumped into the air.

Captain rolled out of the way before Astrid's axe struck the ground sending a massive jolt of electricity in all directions. Captain Marvel then blasted her in the back with his photon beams.

"I knew I should have worked with you guys," Captain Marvel glared. "I do far better on my own."

Hunter then struck in with an explosive arrow. "You're nothing more than a hothead, who gets himself into more trouble than anyone here."

Thanos smiled, because the Mind Stone was glowing and he was messing with them for his own amusement.

Night Fury and Toothless appeared to be the only ones not affected and they soon realised what was going on.

"New Vikings, stop!" Night Fury yelled.

Thanos smiled. "Yes."

"This isn't you!" Night Fury yelled at all them.

"He's right, Thanos is using the Mind Stone!" Toothless agreed. "You need to fight it!"

Sadly everyone was doing battle with one another and Captain Marvel immediately turned on the two of them.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your voices!" he yelled and fired a photon blast at the two of them. The attack was so strong that they were sent flying off the platform and Captain Marvel soon chased after them. "I think it's time for a change of leadership!"

Night Fury was about to blast him with his repulsors, Gronckle appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Night Fury and then tossed him at Captain Marvel and soon the two of them landed back on the platform. She-Gronckle had also grabbed Toothless and also tossed him back onto the platform.

The two Gronckles then landed on the platform and looked at all of them.

"You think you're angry?" Gronckle asked.

"We'll show you angry!" She-Gronckle yelled.

The two of them then charged towards them and then jumped into the air before slamming down onto the platform.

"Mind Stone making you angry?" She-Gronckle asked.

"Rage burns within me," said Astrid.

"Welcome to our minds every day," said Gronckle.

Hunter looked at the two of them. "How do you control it?" he asked aiming an arrow at them. "Tell me! Now!"

"We do not control anger," said Gronckle looking at him.

"We aim anger," She-Gronckle finished.

The two of them then focused on Thanos and then immediately charged at him.

"They're right," said Night Fury landed on the ground. "Use the anger, but focuses on Thanos."

Immediately they were launched everything towards Thanos pushing him back to the edge of the platform. Ant-Man grow to his giant size and slammed his massive fist right on top of him before retracting it. Thanos got to his feet in time to see the two Gronckle charging at them and with two powerful fist see said them flying towards remained of his throne.

Thanos smiled gleefully at them. "Rage, fury, give in to them."

Night Fury landed on the ground. "If you insist, but you're not going to like it. For the angrier Gronckles get…"

The two Gronckle then emerged from the rubble jumping at Thanos.

"The stronger we become!" they yelled in unison.

They then slammed their fists into him pushing him back and they kept on unleashing their fists upon him forcing him back towards the edge of the platform.

"New Vikings pour it on!" Captain ordered.

Thanos found him to completely overwhelmed as everyone attacked him in unison. Gronckle and She-Gronckle did not let up their punches, Captain tossed his shield, Black Widow and Wasp fired their stingers, Captain Marvel unleashed his photon blasts and Hunter warped him in a cable arrow. Then Night Fury and Toothless unleashed their unibeams and Astrid unleashed a giant bolt of lightning upon him.

Thanos realised that the Mind Stone was doing more harm than good and releases influence upon it. Immediately they all found themselves calming down and looked at in one another apologetically.

"Forgive me, it was unworthy of me to call you a Coeur," said Astrid to Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel shrugged. "I don't even know what a Coeur is."

"Enough of this!" Thanos roared breaking free of the cable arrow around him. "I do not waste time with lesser beings."

Immediately raised his gauntlet which then began to glow.

Toothless smirked. "We knew you could destroyers with one stone. Thanks for proving us right."

Thanos growled at them. "Then I will use stone that you cannot possibly defend yourself against!"

Then immediately the Soul Stone began to glow and instantly the New Vikings found themselves floating in the air.

"With the Soul Stone I have full control over all of you," he laughed.

"Not quite all of us!" Toothless yelled as he flew down towards Thanos and punched him across the face. "Some of us don't have a soul for you to control."

He then unleashed a barrage of missiles at close range knocking Thanos back and causing him to lose concentration over the Soul Stone freeing the others.

"It pays to have an android on the team," said Night Fury.

Thanos glared at them. "You were just fortunate to have a soulless robot among your number."

"Soulless or not, he's human like the rest of us," said Captain raising his shield.

Thanos growled and immediately the Space Stone began to glow. He then vanished into thin air and there was absolutely no trace of him.

"Oh, come on," said Hunter as he prepared an arrow.

Thanos then appeared right next to Captain and punched him hard in the face. Hunter then fired his arrow, but Thanos vanished before it could hit him.

"I hate the Space Stone," said Hunter.

Thanos then appeared behind Gronckle and struck him in the back followed by a quick blow to She-Gronckle. He then promptly vanished once more and appeared behind Captain Marvel and slammed his fist right on top of him and then disappeared once more.

Thanos appear directly above Astrid and as he fell he grabbed hold of her axe. Naturally he was unable to lifted and crashed into the ground along with Astrid, who lost her powers when she was separated from Glamdring.

Thanos had disappeared again and then reappeared above Toothless and slammed his hand right on top of him causing him to crash down into the ground. He then appeared once again next to Ant-Man and punched him in the face sending him flying into Wasp.

Black Widow had noticed something during all his disappearance acts. "One… two… three…"

She then rolled out of the way just as Thanos appeared behind and dodged his best. She then fired her stingers directly at him and actually struck him before he vanished.

"Two… three…" She then looked at Hunter. "Duck!"

Hunter then asked questions and immediately ducked and a good thing he did, because Thanos appeared next to him and would have been struck by his massive fist.

"Nice Widow, his attacks aren't random," Hunter smiled he then grabbed one of his arrows. "And if there's a pattern…"

"You can do what you do best," Black Widow finished.

Thanos appeared behind Night Fury and struck him in the back before vanishing once more.

"One… two… three…" Hunter counted.

He then aimed an arrow just over Astrid, who was still recovering from Thanos' surprise attack. Thanos then appeared directly behind her, but then got hit by an explosive arrow and immediately vanished.

"One… two… three…"

Hunter fired another arrow above Night Fury just as Thanos appeared right above him. He was struck in the face and disappeared instantly.

"One… two… three…"

Hunter fired a third arrow right behind Toothless and as he predicted Thanos appeared behind him. This time his torso was covered in tough foam and Thanos looked up to see Night Fury slamming down right on top of him. They skidded across the ground until they were at Astrid's feet, who immediately dropped Glamdring onto his face trapping him in place.

"I'll take that," said Hiccup removing Thanos' gauntlet.

"Thanos, is invincible," Thanos wheezed.

"Clearly not otherwise we would not have beaten you," said Night Fury. He then looked at the others. "We don't again team, after all saving the world is what we do best."

They then watched as the storm is around the globe began to die down and everything returned back to normal.

* * *

They were soon back on Earth with Thanos container walking through the Tricarrier. Stoick was now informing them of the events they had missed during the maelstrom.

"You're going to have to repeat that General, who exactly disbanded?" Captain asked.

"All of them," said Stoick. "The storms caused a massive breakout on Hydra Island, but Thanos destroying the world had one unintended consequence. HYDRA is helping survivors, AIM is rebuilding the charity and the Squadron Supreme wants to join SWORD. The world was nearly destroyed by Thanos and now it's brought humanity together."

Captain just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The world at peace? It's always ever fought for."

Hunter looked at Black Widow in disbelief. "No more bad guys? This is going to get real boring real quick."

She smirked. "Back to the circus?"

"Oh, ha-ha," said Hunter dryly.

Captain looked at Stoick. "Stoick, what about the Red Skull?"

"You're not going to believe it, he turned himself in," said Stoick gesturing to Red Skull, who was sitting in a cell. "Said that he wanted to pay for his crimes."

Captain stopped and looked at Red Skull and immediately could tell that something was wrong.

"You're right, I don't believe it," said Captain.

He immediately tossed his shield which bounced off the ceiling and slammed right into Thanos' face. Thanos was bounced back towards the edge of a cell and Captain's shield returned to him.

Immediately everyone stared at him in bewilderment.

"No cool, Cap," said Gronckle.

Astrid nodded in agreement. "Gronckle is right, it is not honourable to attack a chained prisoner."

"He's not in chains," said Captain tossing his shield at Thanos.

The shield struck Thanos in the face once again and returned back to Captain.

"Have you completely lost it?" Captain Marvel exclaimed.

Night Fury looked at him. "Cap, we've won."

Captain looked at him. "Hiccup can't you sense it, it's the Reality Stone creating what we want to see. We have to get Thanos before he destroys us all."

"I don't sense anything strange," Night Fury admitted. He then immediately turned his sights upon Thanos. "But if you do that good enough for me." Everyone then turned towards Thaons. "New Vikings, battle ready!"

"What?" Thanos stared.

They then all attack to the same time pushing him backwards and shattered the entire reality.

* * *

In truth, Thanos had really use the Reality Stone to trick them, they were all lying down on the ground as their minds were being connected to the Reality Stone. He was about to finish them off when the connection between them and the Reality Stone severed and they began to awake.

The sudden disconnection caught Thanos completely off guard and he just stared at them. "How did you pathetic mortals continue to defy me?"

"You even had me fooled," said Night Fury and then turned to Captain. "But Cap is grounded enough to always see reality."

"Your continued luck is no match for my control over the Power Stone!" said Thanos as the Power Stone began to glow. "It's time to end this farce once and for all!"

He immediately unleashed a powerful burst of power which knocked Astrid, Gronckle and She-Gronckle off their feet. Then Wasp and Ant-Man began to shrink and began to engage Thanos, Wasp kept on firing her stingers and Ant-Man kept on punching him across the face miniaturised.

"You can't hit what can't touch," Wasp mocked.

"How's that Power Stone working out for you?" Ant-Man asked.

Thanos was shielding himself as best he could from their attacks. "I may not be able to you, but your friend on the other hand are another story!"

He then unleashed a powerful beam directly at Night Fury and the others, but before it could made contact Captain Marvel placed himself in front and shielded them from the blast and absorbed it.

"How about you have a taste of your own medicine!" Captain Marvel yelled and fired a powerful photon beam directly at Thanos.

Wasp and Ant-Man immediately moved out of the way as the blast struck Thanos with so much force that he was nearly tipped over the edge of the platform.

"Now!" Night Fury ordered.

He, Astrid, Captain and Black Widow immediately grabbed Thanos in an attempt to hold him down. However, he had had enough of this and his entire gauntlet began to glow as his frustration grew.

"I'm tire of your feeble tactics Vikings, you failed!" Thanos roared and blasted Night Fury away.

He then pushed away Astrid, Captain and Black Widow away in advance towards Night Fury, who was lying down on the ground.

"Thanos is done playing your games!" he roared as his gauntlet began to glow."

Then he blasted Night Fury blowing him into pieces.

"Night Fury!" Captain yelled.

Thanos then walked up to Night Fury's helmet and picked it up. "You failed your team and your planet, Haddock!"

Then the visor on Night Fury's helmet slid off revealing nothing inside the helmet much to Thanos' surprise.

"Vikings my visuals are down, but I think he's on to us," said Hiccup's voice.

In reality Hiccup was in his lap within the Tower along with his mother and Stan. They were working tirelessly in the programming that they were working on. Hiccup had in the bin and remote control of his armour from the very start and had got readings of all six of the Infinity Stones.

"I've got readings from all six stones, but we need a few more seconds before we can finish this once and for all," said Hiccup as he typed tirelessly on his console.

"This whole time, nothing but an empty armour shell," said Thanos and crushed Night Fury's helmet. "Of course, Haddock is too cowardly to face me himself."

His gauntlet began to glow and he raised it into the air. Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was a large portion of Hiccup's lab along with Valka and Stan.

Hiccup turned his head and immediately saw the situation. "Okay, he's definitely on to us."

"We only need a few more seconds," said Valka as she and Stan began working on a robotic body on the slab.

Thanos was now slowly making his way towards them.

"Creating defensive perimeter!" Captain ordered.

Thanos' gauntlet glowed once more and he raised it. Then suddenly appearing out of the ground was a hand made of rock which then grabbed Captain. The other New Vikings attempted to stop Thanos, but then themselves were caused by these rock hands. Astrid, Gronckle, She-Gronckle and Captain Marvel were so strong that two hands had to grab hold of them. Ant-Man took on his giant form, but a massive hand emerged from the ground and grabbed hold of him before slamming him down to the floor.

Thanos smirked at them all. "You have a perfect view when I finally wipe your leader from the universe." He then looked at Hiccup. "What sort of madness would drive an Earthling to insult Thanos with such trickery?"

"I just need to keep you busy for a few moments," Hiccup shrugged.

"It's done," said Valka.

Hiccup immediately looked at Toothless. "Toothless, commence upload!"

"Commencing download," said Toothless.

Then Toothless' eyes went black as all power exited from him. Then the robot on the metal slab stood up, this one bore some similarity to Toothless, only there were a lot more muscles around the arms and legs and then fingers resembled claws.

"Upload complete," said the robot with Toothless' voice.

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "What he did have the new body, bud?"

Toothless smiled as he stood up straight. "Thought, you would never ask."

Thanos narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "You your foolish machine can defeat me?"

He then immediately fired a powerful energy beam from his gauntlet and aimed it at Toothless. However, he merely raised his hand and somehow managed to absorb the energy.

"I'm liking the new upgrades," Toothless smiled at Hiccup.

"Thanks, Mum," said Hiccup gesturing to his mother. "She was the one who came up with the algorithm allowing you to absorb the energy into another dimension."

"Of course it was only possible once we managed to improve on the design that my son made," Valka added smiling proudly at her son.

"Nothing warms the heart more than seeing mother and son bonding," Stan smiled.

"I think I'm going to puke," Captain Marvel grumbled.

Hiccup then smiled at Thanos. "Of course you made it easy for us for showing us each one of the energy signatures of the Infinity Stones."

In rage Thanos fired another beam at Toothless, who quickly absorbs the energy once more.

"Impossible!" Thanos roared.

"Something is only impossible if you just give up," said Hiccup folding his arms. "We persevered and found a way to utilise the Infinity Stones. You might have seen that coming if you want so busy building statues of yourself."

Thanos actually looked scared as he backed away as Toothless advance towards him. He tried to push him back with another blast from the Infinity Gauntlet, but Toothless immediately absorb the energy as quickly as he dispersed it.

"No meer robot can withstand my power!" Thaons roared.

"I can and I am!" Toothless yelled as he kept on walking towards Thanos.

"Toothless is beyond a robot, he's my best," said Hiccup.

Thanos was concentrating so much on Toothless that the stone hands holding the other New Vikings were starting to crumble freeing them.

"I can do this all day," Toothless smiled.

"Maybe, but I would prefer it if Thanos didn't hold the Infinity Gauntlet," said Hiccup.

"On it," said Toothless as he made his way closer towards Thaons.

Thanos did everything he could to push Toothless back, but it was no good. Toothless grabbed hold of the gauntlet and then removed it and then suddenly there was a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Everyone soon found themselves back at Berk and saw that the storm clouds had parted. Valka and Stan had vanished completely, hopefully they were back at the Tower, and Night Fury was back in his own armour.

"That certainly brought you down to Earth, Thanos," said Night Fury.

Thanos turned and saw Toothless standing there holding onto the Infinity Gauntlet.

"No one challenges Thanos!" he roared as he charged at Toothless.

However, before he could get anywhere close to him, Captain slammed his shield into his head and it soon bounced back towards its owner. Then Captain Marvel appeared nowhere and slammed right into Thanos before he knew what hit him.

"We do," said Captain and the others soon joined him. "When the New Vikings stand, tyrants fall."

Thanos then jumped at them only to have Gronckle grabbing hold of his leg. He then slammed him into a nearby building and Black Widow immediately fired her stingers pushing him back. Then She-Gronckle jumped into the air and slammed a powerful elbow right at the back of his head knocking him into the ground.

Thanos had just pulled himself up when Giant-Man slammed his fist right on top of him. He picked himself above and saw Wasp directly in front of him, who then fired her stingers right in his eyes. With him temporarily blind Hunter was able to fire a net arrow which wrapped itself around Thanos.

"I would give up if I were you," Hunter advised.

Thanos glared at them. "I do not need infinite power for gnats like you!" he roared tearing up the net.

He was about to charge at them, but Astrid grabbed his shoulder.

"Can a gnat do this?" she yelled.

Thanos turned around just in time to receive Glamdring slamming up against his chin. Astrid hit him with so much force that he was sent flying into the air and right above him was Night Fury, who then unleashed his unibeam. Thanos then found himself crashing into the ground and was finally knocked unconscious.

"Well, that was easy," said Captain Marvel.

Captain shook his head. "We couldn't have pulled that one any closer."

"I knew we could pull it off," said Hiccup looking at them all."

Toothless then approached him with the Gauntlet. "What do we do this?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I think you know what to do."

Toothless nodded and then promptly began to absorb all the power within the Infinity Stones and then they went completely black.

"Now no one can use the Infinity Stones ever again," said Toothless.

* * *

Later that day the Guardians appeared at the tower and apprehended Thanos.

"Excellent work, New Vikings," said Star Lord shaking hands with Hiccup. "And I must apologise for our behaviour."

"Thanos was a formidable foe, we all did what we could," said Captain.

"Well Nova Corp have created an entire present just for him, you won't be seeing him again any time soon," Star Lord assured.

"Sure you still don't want to talk about galactic threats with us?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not saying that you guys haven't done at the range of against alien incursions, but you've only touched the tip of the iceberg," said Star Lord. "You leave the protection of the galaxy to us, did we need you will contact you."

They then watched as the Guardians took Thanos on board and soon the ship took off leaving the New Vikings behind.


End file.
